The Way I Loved You
by IHeartLogiebear
Summary: Brianne and the guys are going on tour. It's suppose to be the adventure of a lifetime, but it just might turn into a big time disaster. Can this tour be saved? Or will Brianne's marriage and career fall apart? Part 4 of the Round and Round series.
1. Dress Rehearsal

**A/N: I decided to add this Authors Note to this chapter because of reviews saying that Brianne is a bratty and controlling Mary Sue. I respect your opinions, but I would appreciate it if you would read the last few chapters before judging the whole story based on one chapter. I'm trying to give her realistic flaws, as well as explaining why she behaves the way she does. So I am politely asking that you read the whole story before leaving reviews like that:D Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the dress rehearsal for Brianne Rocque's _Breakthrough Dreams_ tour! Music producer Walter Samuels says to the screaming fans. Backstage, Brianne is waiting for her cue. She is wearing a black leather bodysuit and a denim vest, paired with black leather boots. She can hear the fans screaming her name, begging for her to arrive onstage. In just two days, she will be embarking on a tour around North America, South America, and Australia. The best part is that her husband of almost a year, James Damond, and his band Big Time Rush will be joining her as the opening act. They will also be bringing their twins Mason David Diamond and Allison Marie Diamond. Brianne can't believe that they are almost three months old.

"Here is the pop princess herself! Brianne Rocque!" Walter shouts before running off the stage. Brianne takes a deep breath before running onto the stage with her backup dancers, belting out the lyrics to her new single Breakthrough.

_**Two hours later**_

The crowd goes wild as Brianne rushes offstage. She squeals as she jumps unto James arms, kissing him passionately. He hugs her waist, kissing her cheek.

"You were amazing." He says, giving her a squeeze.

"Thanks, baby." Brianne says, staring into his gorgeous hazel eyes. For the past two years, he has been the love of her life. That has never changed. Every day, she is grateful to have him in her life. Whenever the first met, she was a walking disaster. Her daily routine consisted of alcohol, clubs, and dangerous behavior. She was so close to being forced into rehab, but James saved her life. Nows she's happy, sober, and she's finally at a good place in her life. She's had a couple slip ups, but not in a while. She's been focused on being a wife and mother, so she no longer feels the need to drink. She's at that place in her life where she's really happy.

Hey, let's go home and watch a movie or something." Carlos says, putting his arm around Jessica's shoulders. Jessica is Carlos's girlfriend of two years. Unlike James and Brianne, their relationship took a little longer to develop. They started out as friends, then they started crushing on each other (But were to afraid to admit it), then they finally got together. James and Brianne got together after only a week of knowing each other. After two months of dating, James proposed. Yeah, most relationships can't develop that fast, but it was love at first sight for them. Surprisingly, their marriage has been very successful, despite them being younger than some married couples.

"We should watch Child's Play" Jessica suggests. "Or Freddy Vs. Jason."

"We are not watching scary movies." Brianne says as they walk out of Starstruck Records. "Try to remember that we have children in our household."

"Because you're scared." Jessica mumbles as they get into the limo.

"No I'm not." Brianne argues. "I just don't want to traumatize Allie and Mason."

"And why do you like horror films anyway?" Logan asks. "The last time I watched one of those, I had nightmares for the next two weeks."

"Jess, why would you watch a horror film with two babies in the room?" Kendall asks.

"Take them to another room." Jessica says nonchalantly. James and Brianne their eyes as their friends begin a heated argument. They don't understand why their friends can't just get along. If only Lindsey were here right now. She could get them to shut up. Unfortunately, she flew out to England to film a new movie. And it's not like Hilary could do anything. She's not exactly the most intelligent person around.

So James and Brianne spend the rest of the ride listening to their friends argue over what's appropriate for the whole family to watch. From what Brianne can tell, Jessica insists that they should watch a scary movie, while the guys are arguing that they should watch something more "Family friendly."

"We have to share a bus with them?" James whispers.

"Yep." Brianne giggles as the limo parks in front of their house. The teens all get out of the limo and rush into the house. Mrs. Knight is holding Allie and Mason in her arms, talking to them. Brianne smiles as Mrs. Knight puts Mason in her arms.

"Hey, little man." She says, stroking his cheek. Mason smiles at his mother, grabbing a strand of her hair. She flinches as he pulls slightly, removing the hair from his hand.

"These two were great." Mrs. Knight says as she hands Allie to James. "But they really missed you guys."

"Well, we missed them too." James says before kissing Allie's cheek. Allie smiles as James cuddles her, happy to be held by her father. Everyone knows that Allie is a total daddy's girl, so she always looks forward to seeing him. Of course, she also loves her mom, but she just has an extra special bond with James. She gets really happy when James sits on the couch and bounces her on his laugh, letting out small giggles.

"You like that?" He whispers, grabbing her small hand. Allie watches in curiosity as Kendall and Logan begin looking through the movie basket, trying to find something appropriate for babies and adults to watch.

"Watch the Spongebob Squarepants movie." Brianne suggests. "Allie and Mason love it."

"Brie, we watched that yesterday." James sighs. Brianne shrugs as she sits next to him, cuddling Mason.

"Say hi to your sister." She whispers, grabbing his hand. She moves it slowly, helping him wave at Allie. The baby girl seems to find this very amusing because she laughs.

"Furry Vengeance?" Logan suggests, holding a DVD.

"That could work." Brianne says, kissing Mason's head. Logan puts the DVD in the player and presses play before sitting next to Brianne, pulling Mason onto his lap. Mason smiles up at him, gurgling softly. Logan grins as he turns Mason around and puts his hands under the baby's arms, helping him stand up. He kisses Mason's cheek and whispers to him before sitting him back down.

"Daddy needs a kiss from his little girl." James says, letting Allie's face rest against his cheek.

"Aww." Brianne coos, wrapping her arms around his bicep. She watches as James cradles Allie, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe that the tour starts in two days." Jessica says before she is cut off by Carlos shushing her. She smacks him behind his head, which is protected by his signature helmet.

"Thank you for the enthusiasm, Carlos." Brianne says sarcastically. She shakes her head and takes Allie from James, cuddling the baby. She shifts on the couch, deciding that she needs to get changed out of this black leather. So she hands Allie back to James and stands up, walking up the staircase. She walks into her shared bedroom with James and approaches their large walk in closet. She has so many clothes that she hasn't worn in months due to her pregnancy, so she's afraid that she has grown out of them. But she grabs a white Good Charlotte T shirt and gets a pair of grey sweatpants from the dresser drawer before walking into the restroom.

Once she has gotten changed, she pulls her hair into a low bun and returns to the living room.

"I can only wear that much leather for so long." She says as she collapses onto the couch.

She rests her head on James shoulder and continues watching the movie.

After about an hour, they realize that they need to put Allie and Mason to bed. They're only babies, so they need more sleep than adults do. Actually, their bedtime was at eight and it's alright nine thirty. They should've been in bed a long time ago. So they take the babies upstairs to their nursery

"You two need to get some sleep." Brianne says as she puts Mason in his crib, turning his musical mobile on. James does the same for Allie and kisses her forehead before walking over to Brianne. He kisses her forehead and wraps his arms around her, listening to the music coming from the two mobiles. It reminds him of how his life has changed. He has always been a bit on the self absorbed side. Well, he made it seem that way. Truthfully, he just pretended to care about himself because his parents never did. His mom left the family when he was two and he never saw her again for fifteen years. Apparently, she had been working as a nurse in Nashville. In those fifteen years, Mr. Diamond never seemed to really care about James. He spent more time at work than at home. Recently, he remarried a woman named Amanda. He was so mad about his fathers engagement at first, then Brianne convinced him to give Amanda a chance. He's discovered that his new stepmom isn't as bad as he thought.

That changed when he met Brianne. After years of pretending to be someone that he wasn't, he finally got the courage to show his true self. He has never been as selfish as he pretended to be. Brianne helped him to admit that.

"I can't wait to be on that tour bus with you." Brianne whispers.

"It's going to be amazing." James says, kissing his head.

"I'm really excited for Madison Square Garden."

"Why? Because it's the most famous arena in the world?"

"Yeah, but also because we're going to be in New York City for two nights, which means that you and I are going to have a romantic date in Central Park." Brianne says, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That sounds very nice." James grins, imagining their Central Park date. He can totally envision them having a picnic in Central Park. They could eat some New York style pizza, feed the ducks, and sit by the lake. It's always nice hanging out at the Palm Woods park, but Central Park is something that James has never seen before. They could've went whenever they performed on Times Square, but James and Brianne broke up for a while, so they never got the chance. James is just grateful that they made up because both he and Brianne were miserable wrecks. Even worse, Brianne relapsed and ended up in the hospital.

"JAMES! BRIANNE! A REALLY FUNNY PART IS ON!" Jessica shouts in a sing song voice. Her wild laughter can be heard throughout the entire house and it's surprising that Allie and Mason aren't waking up.

"Jay, I wanna sleep." Brianne whines.

"You can sleep on the couch." James whispers as they walk down to the living room. James sits on the couch and pulls Brianne onto his lap, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He tries to hold back his laughter as he watches the film, not wanting to wake Brianne up. He soon discovers that he might as well laugh because Brianne ends up waking up when Jessica starts laughing maniacally. He pulls Brianne close to his chest and rubs her back, helping her fall back to sleep.

"I made some pizza bagels." Mrs. Knight says as she enters the living room. She puts a large plate on the coffee table, watching as the teens grab the pizza bagels.

"I want a pizza bagel." Brianne says tiredly as she sits up, grabbing one from the plate. She yawns before taking a bite, sighing happily.

**An hour later**

"Mom, I live on my own now." Jessica argues, holding her cell phone to her ear. "That doesn't matter! I'm almost twenty years old and you can't control my curfew anymore. No, i'm not at a club! Bye!"

She hangs up and waves at James and Brianne before following Mrs. Knight and the guys out of the house.

"See you in two days." Carlos says before closing the door behind him.

"Alright, let's go to bed." Brianne says. ""Neither of us can afford to be exhausted on opening night."

She grabs James hand and pulls him up the stairs, desperate for a good night's sleep. She was up until eleven last night, practicing for the dress rehearsal.

"You know, I'm not gonna be able to sleep unless you kiss me."

"You are so clingy." Brianne teases as she crawls onto the bed. She straddles his waist and kisses him softly before laying next to him and pulling the covers over herself.

"Well, it's nice to get some love before I fall asleep." James sighs. "Unless you don't love me."

"Are you crazy?" Brianne asks him. "I adore you."

She kisses him again before laying back down, draping her arm over his chest. She plays with the white fabric that makes up his T shirt, thinking about the adventures to come. Her favorite thing about going on tour, besides performing for her fans, is getting to see so many beautiful sights.

"I'm way too excited to sleep right now." She whispers.

"Do I need to sing to you?" James asks tiredly.

"Would you?" Brianne asks softly.

"Alright." James chuckles, rolling onto his side. He touches Brianne's cheek as he sings to her.

"The world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. Oh whoa. And nothing even matters. Nothing even matters. They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. Oh whoa. And nothing even matters. Nothing even matters." He sings, stroking her cheek. Once he is sure that she is asleep, he turns the lamp off and pulls her close to him.

**A/N: Here is the first chapter of The Way I Loved You:D Enjoy!**

**Review!**


	2. Hitting The Road

"Okay, does everyone have their bags packed?" Brianne asks Mrs. Knight, zipping hers and James luggage. "And we've got Maddie?"

"I'm pretty sure, but just let me check." Mrs. Knight responds, looking through the suitcases. "You're all good!"

Brianne nods as she grabs Allie and Mason's baby bags, looking through them. She smiles as she looks at Maddie, who is relaxing in her pink dog carrier. She blows a kiss to the small dog

They've got six hours ahead of them before they arrive in Phoenix, so she's mostly thinking about the nap that she's going to take. Of course, that doesn't distract her from making sure that they haven't forgotten anything. Plus, the tour bus is going to pick Jessica and Hilary up. Hilary spent the night at Jessica' mansion, so the bus wouldn't have to go to both of their homes. Everyone is concerned that Walter is concerned that Jessica and Hilary are going to be liabilities. He's probably worried about the trouble that they caused during the last tour. They were always arguing and Jessica managed to get into three fights with three crew members. But Brianne reassured him that she would keep her friends under control. She can't afford anymore disastrous tabloid rumors.

"Mom, why can't we go?" Katie asks, sounding disappointed.

"You have school." Mrs. Knight reminds her. Katie groans in frustration before walking back to her room. Brianne stifles a laugh as she walks to Kendall's room, where he and James are hanging out. They are each holding one of the babies on their laps. James is sitting with his back facing her and Brianne motions for Kendall to be quiet. He glances at her, watching as she hugs James from behind.

"The bus is going to be here soon." She says as she sits between the two guys. She takes Allie from James and hugs the baby. Allie is wearing jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a pink knee length dress. She smiles and extends her arms, laughing cutely. Brianne turns her around and kisses her cheek. She balances the little girl on her lap and fixes the strap of her dress.

"I've gotta make sure that your brother is all fixed up." She says as she hands Allie back to James. Then she grabs Mason from Kendall. He is wearing jeans, a white T shirt, and a Lakers jersey with a matching baseball cap. She allows him to wrap his hand around her fingers. "Yeah, I think you're both okay."

"KIDS! KELLY IS HERE!" Mrs. Knight calls out.

"WE'RE COMING, MOM!" Kendall responds.

In an instant, all teens are in the living room. Jo smiles as she takes Mason from Brianne, cuddling the baby.

"Okay, the bus just arrived. We're going to go and get Jessica and Hilary, then we're gonna hit the road. Got that?" Kelly says as she writes something on her clipboard. "We don't have time waste, so let's go."

They all say goodbye to Katie and Mrs. Knight before following Kelly out of the apartment.

When they see the tour bus parked outside, they gasp in amazement. The thing is so huge! Another bus is parked behind this one. It's probably for Allison, Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train. Brianne is just grateful that they didn't bring Griffin and Mercedes along. Griffin confused Brianne and she can't stand Mercedes. If it weren't for her caring so much about James and not wanting to make him look bad, she would've punched the girl already. She may seem vulnerable at times, but she can be tough when she needs to be. Some people might even view her as weak, but those people obviously don't know her at all.

"You guys ready?" Walter shouts over the roaring engine. The teens nod excitedly before rushing onto the bus. They once again gasp in amazement, in awe of the fancy bus. The first thing that they see is the kitchen, complete with a stove, sink, refrigerator, and two tables that can hold four people each. Next are two bathrooms that are right across from each other. After that comes the bunk beds. There are eight bunk beds, one on top of another. Lastly, there's a sitting area where they can play Wii, surf the internet on the laptops, watch TV, and just relax. That's Brianne's favorite part of the whole bus.

"Alright, let's go get our "favorite" little psychopaths." Walter mutters as he starts the bus. He slowly pulls away from the curb and drives down the street. James and Brianne go to the back and begin getting the bassinets set up. Once they are set up, James and Brianne put the babies into them.

"Why couldn't those girls be working on a movie like Lindsey is doing?" Walter says to absolutely no one.

"I already told you that they'll be no trouble." Brianne says.

"That's what you said last time." Walter argues.

"Good point." Brianne says nervously before walking back to the bunk beds. She stops and glances up at Carlos, who has already claimed a top bunk. "Having fun, Carlitos?"

"I'm just saving this one for Jess." Carlos explains. Then he points to the bunk across from him. "That one is mine."

"Right." Brianne says before grabbing her purple leopard print bedding, taking it over to one of the bottom bunks. Once she has decorated the small bed, she lays down. She watches as James lays on the one across from him. That boy looks amazing in his jeans, blue T shirt, and white sleeveless hoodie. She's had a couple relationships before him, but he definitely tops all of them.

"Jessica lives in Bel Air?" Walter asks loudly.

"Yeah!" Brianne shouts back.

"Okay." Walter says as he makes a right turn.  
>"Okay, you should know that I tend to get bus sick." Camille says, taking a deep breath. Jo sighs as she hands a paper bag to Camille, allowing the brunette to breathe into it.<p>

"Brie, which house is it?" Walter asks her.

"It's the one at the very end of this street. It's white and has a huge black fence. But she said that she and Hilary would be waiting on the front porch." Brianne says as she walks to the front of the bus. She looks out the windshield, pointing at a large white mansion. Sure enough, Jessica and Hilary are waiting on the porch with their suitcases in hand. Everyone jumps as Walter honks the horn. The girls run to the bus as fast as they can.

"Carlos, did you save a top bunk for me?" Jessica asks in a sweet voice.

"Yes, sweetie." Carlos says as he climbs down from the bunk, kissing his girlfriend. Jessica smiles as she takes her luggage to the sitting area before returning to the bunks. She climbs up the small ladder and lays on her back, turning the small TV on. From what everyone can hear, it sounds like she is watching another MMA (Mixed Martial Arts) fight. Her dad is an MMA fighter and her mom is a supermodel that lives in New York City. Mr. and Mrs. Valdez divorced when Jessica was ten. She gets along with her dad more than her mom. Mrs. Valdez doesn't really agree with her daughter's hard partying lifestyle. You know, staying out until four in the morning and whatnot.

"If I have to listen to a bunch of sweaty guys fight for the next three months, I'm gonna scream." Jo says as she lays down.

"Same here." Logan agrees as he sits at one of the kitchen tables. He takes one of his Phoebe Nachee books from his gym bag and turns it to the first page.

_"Hilary, turn that up." Camille says, pointing to Hilary's pink MP3 player._

"Sure, Logan Stealer." Hilary says, turning the music up. Camille rolls her eyes as she sits next to Logan. Hilary has always been interested in Logan since she met him, but he chose to get back together with Camille. It's been a year and Hilary still hasn't let it go. She and Camille actually along at first, but that was ruined once Camille got back together with Logan. These days, they can't stand each other.

"We should listen to Brie's now album." Hilary suggests as she hands Brianne's new album to Walter. The music producer puts it into the CD player and presses play.

"OW!" Jessica shouts as she sits up too fast, rubbing her head. "Why can't the ceilings be a little higher?"

"It's a bus." James says. "How high can the ceiling possibly be?"

"No one asked you." Jessica retorts as she climbs down. She walks to the kitchen and sits at one of the tables, messing with her iPhone 4.

"Aww, four months on tour with you guys." Hilary says dreamily. "It's really nice."

"I'm okay with Brie, Jo, Camille, and the guys, but I'm not sure about you girls." Walter says calmly.

"Are you still mad about what happened last time?" Jessica asks him.

"Yeah!" Walter says as if it's completely obviously.

"Why?" Hilary asks in a slow and confused tone.

"Well, you two snuck alcohol backstage and decided to share it with the dancers." Walter says, shivering at the horrid memory. "We had to cancel the show."

"You rescheduled it." Hilary says in a comforting voice.

Brianne rolls her eyes before returning to her bunk bed, staring at James. She stands up and walks over to him, gently helping him off of the bed. She throws her arms around his neck while he wraps his arms around her waist. She gives him a tight squeeze, laughing as he lifts her into his arms and carries her to the front of the bus.

_"Gonna push it to the limit, give it more!"_

"You will not believe how cool this performance is gong to be?" Brianne says, pointing to the radio.

"For More?" Jo asks her.

"I love that song." Camille says through a mouthful of Oreos.

"I basically ride this red convertible onto the stage and stay in it for the first verse. Then the dancers lift me out of it as the chorus begins." Brianne says excitedly.

"What are you going to be doing for Robot?" Jo asks her.

"We're going to have a little fun with the strobe lights and smoke machines." Brianne says, holding on to James.

"Ugh, this is the longest bus ride ever." Jessica whines, snatching a cookie from Camille.

"We've been on the road for..." Brianne says as she looks at her watch. Then she looks at Jessica with a strange look. "Five minutes."

When they hear a cry coming from the sitting area, Brianne immediately stands up. She walks to the back room and smiles at her crying daughter. She picks Allie up and carries her to the kitchen, sitting next to James. She pats Allie's back in an attempt to comfort the little girl. Luckily, it seems to work, because Allie's tears slowly subside. James smiles at Allie and strokes her cheek, kissing her forehead.

"Hey, put her third album in." Hilary says to Walter. Suddenly, Brianne's song "Speechless" begins blasting from the CD player.

"Allie, that's mommy." Brianne says excitedly. "That's me singing."

"Let me have her." Camille says as Brianne hands Allie to her.

"I don't see why you didn't release more than two singles from this album." Jessica tells Brianne.

Riiiiing!

Brianne sighs as she looks at her caller ID.

"Ugh, why is he calling?" She groans as she answers the phone. "What, Gustavo?"

"BRIANNE, WHY ARE YOU TAKING HILARY AND JESSICA?" Her uncle says loudly.

"You know that we can hear you, Gus!" Jessica says loudly.

"YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN?" Gustavo shouts.

"GUSTAVO!" Brianne shouts back. "Just calm down. They aren't causing any harm."

"That's what you think." Gustavo says before hanging up.

"Hey, I brought the Sims 3!" Hilary says, taking a game from her gym bag. She skips to the back room.

"Have fun with that!" Everyone shouts in unison.

James motions for Brianne to get up, then he stands up and takes his cell phone from his pocket, dialing his dad's phone number. He hasn't talked to his family in a few days, so he misses them a lot. He has come to terms with having a stepmom in his life.

"Hey." He whispers as he walks out of the room. Brianne would normally follow him, but she doesn't want to seem like she's trying interfere with his personal life. She doesn't want to get a reputation as the girl that tries to get in everyones business. So she just sits down and waits for him to return, silently wondering about the conversation that her husband is having at the moment.

"Okay, I love you too. Bye." She hears James saying. She smiles as he returns to the kitchen.

"My dad says hi." James whispers to her. Brianne nods as she kisses him.

"Hey, how many back up dancers to do you have?" Jessica asks her, prompting a loud groan from Walter. "I'm not gonna do anything to them, Walter!"

"There's twenty." Brianne tells her with a laugh.

"When are we going to take a break?" Camille asks.

"We're gonna make a quick stop in Riverside." Walter tells her.

"I'm tired." Brianne yawns as she stands up. "Five is way too early for me."

She kisses James cheek before walking to her bunk, laying down. She pulls the covers over herself and closes her eyes.

**An hour later**

"BRIE, WE'RE IN RIVERSIDE!" Jessica shouts. Brianne groans as she sits up, careful not to hit her head on the ceiling. She stands up and stretches, running a hand through her messy hair. She pulls the hood of her white hoodie over her head and puts her black Gucci sunglasses on. They may be out of Los Angeles, but there's always the possibly of being recognized by crazed fans. She isn't in the mood to cause a mob right now.

"Mason" She whispers as she walks into the back room. "Wake up, buddy."

She lifts him from his bassinet and carries him off the bus, immediately noticing the convenience store. This is good because she's in the mood for a pack of gum, which she forgot to bring with her.

"Let's try to blend in." Kelly whispers as she walks over to them. "We dob't need any incidents."

"Hey, where are the restrooms?" Jo asks politely.

"Down the hall and to your right." The check out girl tells her.

"Thanks." Jo says before walking towards the restrooms.

Brianne walks over to the gum, looking at the various flavors. She's hoping that they have the berry flavor, which is her personal favorite. She looks through the gum and just as she is about to give up, she finds what she is looking for.

"Got it." She whispers to Mason, kissing his nose. She walks to the check out counter and takes some money from her purse, handing it to the employee.

"Thanks." She says as the girl hands the plastic bag to her.

"No problem." The check out girl tells her.

"Okay, Mommy needs to take Maddie out." Brianne whispers to Mason as she hands him to Camille. "Just watch him for me, okay?"

"Okay." Camille says.

Brianne goes to the bus and opens Maddie's dog carrier.

"Wake up, sweetie." She says as she hooks Maddie's leash to her collar. "It's time for your bathroom break."

She leads Maddie outside and takes her over to the nearest bush. Once Maddie is done, Brinanne takes her back onto the bus and turns her loose. The first thing Maddie does is jump onto Brianne's bed.

"Wow, it's getting kind of hot in here." She says as she takes her hoodie off, putting it in her gym bag. She goes to the front of the bus and looks through the CD's, grabbing her first album, which she actually hasn't listened to in a while. She misses listening to her thirteen year old self. Her voice then and her voice now aren't too different, but there's no denying that her voice is a bit more mature now.

She hums along to "Headstrong", smiling as she does.

"Kids, hurry up!" She hears her mom saying. Soon enough, Walter and all of the other teens are back on the bus, settling down at the tables, on the floor, or on the bunk beds. Walter starts the bus and closes the doors.

"Is everyone here?" Walter asks. His eyes widen as he sees Hilary standing outside, crossing her arms and glaring at him. He gulps as he reopens the doors, allowing Hilary to get back on the bus.

"Um, do we have everyone now?" He asks awkwardly.

"Yeah!" Everyone says in unison.

"Okay." Walter says calmly before driving away.

**Songs:**

**Speechless-Anna Margaret**

**Headstrong-Ashley Tisdale**

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	3. The First Stop

"Ha! I win!" Jessica says as she turns to look at Hilary. The two girls have been competing against each other in a game of bowling on the Wii. The only bad thing about the whole thing is that they get overly competitive. When one of them wins, they just rub in the other girls face. It annoys the other girl and everyone else on the bus. Even worse, they all have to deal with this for two more hours. They've already taken a nap, so their only other option is to watch Jessica and Hilary reveal their competitive streaks. It's annoying and kind of embarrassing. They've already gotten into three slap fights in the past hour, so everyone is ready to throw them off the bus. Even Carlos is starting to get frustrated! And he loves Jessica!

"If you wake the babies up, I will personally drop you off at the next stop." Brianne says as she plays with James hair. He is leaning back against her with his arms crossed. He's still wearing jeans and a black hoodie. He's also wearing his reading glasses, which he doesn't wear very often. Brianne thinks that he looks very cute.

"She's being a jerk!" Hilary argues. As soon as she speaks, a loud cry is heard. Everyone groans at the loud noise. James quickly stands up and rushes over to Allie's bassinet, picking his daughter up. Her face is red and tears are rolling down her cheeks. James kisses her cheek and walks out of the sitting area, closing the door behind him. He lays on his bunk bed and puts Allie next to him. He wipes her tears away with his thumb, kissing her forehead.

"Did they scare you?" He whispers. Allie's no longer sobbing, but she whimpers softly. From the looks of it, she might start crying again if James doesn't do something to soothe her. Okay, he can do this. He always knows how to calm his little girl.

"Maybe daddy should sing to you." He says with a smile. He chuckles and kisses her nose before singing "Worldwide." He hears a door opening, but he doesn't look up from his baby girl. By now, Allie's whimpers have stopped completely and she looks totally calm. If there's anything that calms her down, it's hearing her daddy sing.

James feels someone stroking his cheek and when he looks up, he finds himself staring into Brianne's ocean blue eyes.

"Hey." He says.

"You got her to stop crying." Brianne smiles as she touches Allie's hand. Allie looks like she's about to fall asleep, which is a relief for everyone. Brianne picks Allie up and takes her back to the sitting area before returning to James bunk. With a bit of difficulty, she crawls onto the bed and rests her head on his chest.

"I want to get to the hotel, so we can sleep in a bigger bed." She says, holding his hand.

"Yeah." James sighs,running his fingers through her hair. He closes his eyes, smiling softly as Brianne kisses his cheek.

**Two Hours Later**

James sighs heavily when hears the music blasting from the sitting area. He recognizes the song as Brianne's. "We Own The Night" is a song that Brianne is hoping to release as her next single. She's very excited about the possibility. She's picked out a video concept and everything. She said that the concept would be about a night on the town. There would be scenes with her riding down the street in a bright red convertible, riding in a limo, dancing in the streets, dancing in a club, hanging out with a cute guy ("That cute guy better be me" is what James said), and returning home at the end of the video. She has already pitched the idea to Walter and he seemed very interested.

He slowly gets out of bed, stretching his tired muscles. He yawns as he walks into the kitchen, grabbing a chocolate fudge pop tart and putting it in the toaster. He puts it on a plate and sits at a table, eating quietly.

"That song should totally be your next single." Hilary says excitedly, following Brianne into the kitchen. James slowly looks up to see Brianne and Hilary walking into the kitchen. He raises his eyebrows at Hilary's nightclothes. She's wearing a pink silk gown (with some black lace), a fuzzy pink house coat, and pink bunny slippers. Isn't the girl suppose to be turning twenty in a few months? James has never seen a girl wear so much pink. Brianne doesn't even wear that much and pink is her favorite color! A pink watch or jacket is enough for her

"What are you wearing?" He asks with a weird look on his face.

"This?" Hilary questions, motioning to her attire. "It's from Saks Fifth Avenue. Only the hottest stars can get a hold of it."  
>"Why can't anyone else?"<p>

"Because it's way too expensive." Hilary says, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"You _would_ buy thousand dollar pajamas." Jessica says as she walks into the kitchen.

"How much do yours cost?" Hilary asks, turning to look at her.

"Five hundred." Jessica whispers, getting in her face.

"Don't start arguing over pajamas." Brianne says, pushing them out of the kitchen. She breathes sigh of relief as she sits next to James, taking a bite from his Pop Tart. She glances out the window, smiling at the "Welcome To Phoenix" sign. She rests her head on James shoulder, excited to know that they'll be arriving at their hotel soon. It seems like forever since she has slept in an actual bed, even though it's only been six hours.

"We're in Phoenix." She whispers excitedly.

"It'll be nice to sleep in a real bed." James says tiredly.

"You're still tired?" Brianne asks him, rubbing his back.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep." James admits.

"I'm sorry." Brianne says, kissing his head. She strokes his cheek before standing up and walking to her bunk bed. She grabs her gym bag and grabs iPad, returning to the kitchen. She sits next to James and puts her earphones on, turning the song to "You belong With Me." by Taylor Swift. She hums alongs to the music.

"WE'RE ALMOST HERE!" Walter says loudly. "If you want take any belongings into the hotel, get them now!"

James and Brianne stand up and walk to their bunk beds, grabbing their gym bags. They walk to the sitting area and get the babies, who look very happy.

"Hey, we're almost at the hotel." She tells Hilary, Jo, Camille, and Jessica. The four girls stand up and begin gathering their stuff, talking quietly. Brianne looks at Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, who have fallen asleep on the floor. How can she wake them up? Suddenly, she gets an idea. She grabs three pillows and throws one at each of them. They all sit up, staring at the pillows in confusion. Their eyes land on Brianne and they groan in frustration. With anyone else, they would probably say something, but they can't tell Brianne off. She's too sweet to be told off

"You're lucky that we like you." Kendall says as they walk to the front of the bus They have come to a complete stop in front of the Hampton Inn. Walter has already stepped off the bus, waiting for them.

"Hey, what does this button do?" Hilary asks, sitting in the drivers seat. She starts to push a red button until Logan grabs her wrist.

"Don't touch that!" He says quickly. "You don't know what it does."

"Keep holding my hand." Hilary says dreamily. Logan quickly lets her go, walking over to Camille.

"Brie, I'll get the bassinets." Walter says as he gets back on the bus.

James cuddles Mason closely, protecting him from a few onlookers. The other guests seem to know that they are in the presence of celebrities, but James prays that they won't get too crazy. Fans will do anything to get an autograph and that includes sneaking into a stars hotel room. It's a good thing that Freight Train decided to come on tour because they need a strong security guard to protect them. They bad some bad experiences with paparazzi and crazed fans, so Gustavo wasn't going to let them go on tour without a body guard. Freight Train is a big guy, so he's very intimidating to most people.

"Should I go and beat them up?" Jessica asks, glancing at the onlookers.

"Not everything needs to be solved with violence." Carlos says calmly.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to help." Jessica says, crossing her arms. Sensing that he hurt her feelings, Carlos wraps his arms around her. Brianne frowns when she notices a chinese symbol tattooed on Jessica's left shoulder blade. She never said anything about getting a tattoo. Then again, she does a lot of things without telling people. She tried to fire the stage manager on Brianne's last tour. She didn't tell anyone that she was going to do that.

"Jess, what does your tattoo mean?" She asks.

"Love." Jessica responds.

"When did you get it?"

"Yesterday."

"I would never get a tattoo." James comments. "When you get old and wrinkly, it's not going to look pretty."

Brianne giggles as she kisses his shoulder, kind of happy to get a glimpse of the old James. Since he got married and became a father, James has grown up a lot. He's always been a bit adventurous and self absorbed, but he changed when he met Brianne. When they got married and started a family, he became a lot more mature that he was.

"Look at the nice hotel, buddy." James whispers to Mason. He grins as he holds Mason in way that allows the baby to look at the building. Mason smiles cutely and tries to put his fist in his mouth, something that his sister usually does. She must be influencing him more than they think.

"You're going to see mommy and daddy perform tomorrow." James says quietly, kissing Mason's head.

"JESSICA!" Someone screams excitedly. Jessica sighs heavily as she turns to look at them.

"I've gotta take care of this." She says before walking over to the fan. Everyone watches in surprise as she takes a pen and signs an autograph for a little girl. She allows the girls mom to take a picture of them together, gives the girl a hug, then returns to the group.

"Okay, let's go." She says.

"Why can't you be that nice all the time?" Kendall asks her.

"Don't irritate me." Jessica says before walking into the hotel. Walter walks out of the bus with two folded up bassinets in his arms. They follows Jessica into the hotel and Walter goes to the front desk to get checked in. While he does that, everyone else walks to the snack bar, disappointed that the continental breakfast is over. Of course, it's already past noon. They left a little after six and it took more than six hours to get here. They obviously wouldn't arrive in time for breakfast because the drive was so long.

"Maybe we could order pizza." Hilary suggests. Jessica nods as she takes her cell phone out of her purse, dialing the number to the nearest pizza place.

"Walter, we're ordering pizza." Brianne tells the music producer. Walter gives her a thumbs up before continuing the process of getting checked in.

"Does marinara sauce come from tomatoes?" Hilary asks out of nowhere. Everyone looks at her weirdly.

"Um, yeah, it does." Logan says slowly.

"Great question, genius." Jessica whispers to Hilary. She returns her attention to her phone call. "Yeah, one large supreme pizza and an order of cheese sticks. Thirty minutes? Okay. Thanks."

"It'll be here in thirty minutes." She says as she hangs up.

"Alright, here are your room keys." Walter says, handing a key to each of the teens. "Here are your roommates. James and Brianne, Carlos and Logan, Kendall and Jo,...Jessica, Hilary, and Camille will have to share a room.  
>"WHAT?" The three girls shout in unison.<p>

"Dude, all they're going to do is whine and complain. Don't ruin this whole trip for me!" Jessica says, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Walter grabs her hand and pulls it away from his shirt, hoping that the girl won't kill him for doing this.

"Look, Hilary and Camille need to learn to get along and I can't let you have your own room because you'll end up destroying it."

"Is this about the incident with Gustavo's kitchen? It was an accident!"

"You set his whole kitchen on fire! Lindsey had to call the fire department and Gustavo had to get his kitchen remodeled!"

"Is that my fault?" Jessica questions.

"Yes it is!" Walter says frantically.

"Maybe if Brianne had been sober at time, it wouldn't have happened." Jessica explains calmly. "She's great in the kitchen."

Brianne glares at Jessica, annoyed by the comment about her sobriety.

"For the last time, you are sharing a room with Hilary and Camille. That's final." Walter tells Jessica.

"We're no happier about this than you are." Camille say.

"You have no idea." Hilary says, shaking her head before following them to the elevator.

"Where's Gustavo, Kelly, Freight Train, and Allison?" Walter asks, stopping in front of the elevator. They shrug, jumping when they hear a loud voice.

"WHERE ARE THOSE DOGS?"

"Never mind." Walter says before turning around.

"Brie!" Allison says happily, pulling her daughter into a hug. She smiles as she grabs Allie, kissing the baby's cheek. Then she hands Allie back to Brianne.

"How was the trip?" Kelly asks them.

"It was fun." Brianne tells her. They all step into the elevator, frowning when they discover how crowded it is. They calmly wait for the elevator to open, relieved when it finally didn't think that an elevator could hold fourteen people, but it worked out. It was uncomfortable, but the elevator didn't collapse, do it's all good.

"Maybe we should've left the method actress at home." Hilary suggests, "So this trip would be less crowded."

Camille raises her eyebrows at the comment and starts to approach Hilary until Logan grabs her protests quietly until Logan kisses her, making her sigh dreamily.

"Let's just get settled in." Walter says, silently warning the two girls.

"Fantastic." Jessica says through a tight smile. She grabs Hilary and Camille's arms, dragging them down the hallway.

"Walter, are you going to get the luggage?" Brianne asks

"In a minute." Walter tells her. "Let's get you kids and the babies settled in."

When they enter James and Brianne's room, Walter immediately unfolds the bassinets. James and Brianne put the babies in the bassinets before looking at Walter.

"Thanks for the help." Brianne tells him.

"No problem." Walter says before leaving the room, closing the door.

"Ready for that pizza?" James asks his wife.

"Totally." Brianne grins, kissing him.

**Thirty minutes later**

"Let's be quiet, so we don't wake the babies." Brianne says when things get too loud. She reaches for the stereo and turns the music down, glancing at the two bassinets. They decided to bring the pizza to James and Brianne's room, since they have to take care of the babies. They have be a bit quieter than normal, but they're trying. Of course, if you put Carlos, Jessica, and Hilary in one room, things are bound to get out of control. In the past ten minutes, they have been told to shut up three different times. Allie and Mason must be heavy sleepers because they haven't woken up.

"They're fine." Jessica says with a laugh.

"That pizza shop is amazing." Hilary says through a mouthful of pizza. "This pizza and the cheese sticks are awesome."

"Looks like you've been eating a little too much." Camille mumbles.

"Camille..." Logan warns.

"You're one to talk." Hilary retorts.

"Both of you need to shut up." Jo says in annoyance.

"Let's make this tour enjoyable." Kendall says, squeezing Jo's shoulders.

"Brie, you're performing this song in the concert, right?" Jo asks.

"Yep." Brianne says as she takes a sip of her Coke. As soon as she puts the drink down, James lays down with his head on her lap. She removes his white pull over hat and throws it onto the bed, then she plays with his hair. She smiles as she touches the soft brown strands. She grabs another slice of pizza and feeds some to James before eat the rest of it.

"These beds are really comfortable!" Hilary says, jumping on the bed.

"Get down from there before you fall off." Camille says. She gets a look of realization on her face, then she smiles. "On second thought, keep jumping."

Jessica shakes her head as she gets Hilary off of the bed, forcing her to sit on the floor.

Brianne giggles as she kisses James forehead, making the decision to ignore the other girls. They'll surely find some way to sort out their issues. If Brianne could repair her friendship with Lauren, then Hilary and Camille can do the same.

**Songs:**

**We Own The Night-Jessie and The Toy Boys**

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	4. Opening Night

James watches as Bianne performs a series of hip hop dance moves onstage,holding Allie in his arms. (Carlos is holding Mason) After a busy morning of interviews and a press conference, they are finishing up rehearsals. The show starts in a couple hours and James has a feeling that nerves are going to reach an all time high. But he's not going to get nervous. He's been dreaming about this for most of his life. Well, he may get a little nervous, but everyone else is probably going to be freaking out as they try to get things ready for the show. Earlier today, Brianne fell off the stage, but Walter caught her before she could hit the ground. That's the one thing that managed to scare James.

"Brie, let's rehearse We Own The Night, then you need to start getting ready." Walter says. Brianne gives him a thumbs up and says something to the dancers. They all get into position and wait for the music to start.

Allie and Mason both make baby noises when they hear their mothers voice, causing everyone around them to laugh. James kisses Allie's head and reaches over to stroke Mason's cheek. He sits in one of the chairs and sits Allie on his lap, putting his hands on her sides.

Allie smiles as she watches Brianne perform, obviously enjoying it.

"Mommy's good, isn't she?" James whispers.

"CUT THE TRACK!" Walter says loudly. The music stops and Brianne ceases her dancing, grabbing her water bottle from the edge of the stage and taking a huge sip. She stretches, then high fives her dancers. She looks down at her attire (Black track pants and a white tank top), anxious to get into her awesome stage costume. She has a total of six costume changes and she loves every one of the outfits. After all, she chose them herself. The first outfit of the night is a pair of dark jeans, a loose fitting teal tank top, and black leather knee high boots. Her hair is going to be straitened with a flat iron. Her makeup is going to be pretty natural, except for smoky black eyeliner and light pink lipgloss.

She looks at James, who is busy talking to Allie. Brianne sighs dreamily when she sees a huge smile on his face. He's wearing jeans, a white South Pole T shirt, and a red baseball cap (He has it on backwards). She climbs off of the stage and walks over to the guys, taking Mason from Carlos. She sits next to James and kisses his cheek.

"Brie, you need to start getting ready." Walter tells her. James hands Allie to Carlos and takes Mason from Brianne, giving her a kiss. Brianne runs her ringers through his hair before walking backstage.

"DOGS!" Gustavo exclaims. "You too!"

They stand up and walk backstage, entering their dressing room.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Carlos says as he sits Allie on the couch. Fearing that she might fall off, James grabs the baby carriers and sits them on the couch, putting Allie and Mason into them. He gives both of them a kiss before sitting in a chair is front of the vanity mirror. They are allowed to get ready by themselves.

Kendall turns the stereo on and listens as "Airplanes" begins playing. It's a song that Jackson Tyler and Brianne sang together in Varsity Vampire 3.

"Brie sounds great on this song." Kendall says as he turns the stereo up. He walks over to the wardrobe rack and grabs some jeans and a red plaid button up shirt. He walks into the restroom and closes the door. James looks over at Logan, who is kneeling in front of the babies, talking to them. They both laugh as he kisses their cheeks. Suddenly, the door bursts open to reveal Jessica. She's wearing jeans and a black and white checkered tank top.

"Jess, this is the guy's dressing room." Carlos reminds her.

"Whatever." Jessica says as she sits next to him. "I would hang out with the girls, but Brie is busy getting ready and a microphone stand fell off the stage and hit Hilary in the head, so everyone else is tending to her."

"Is she okay?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah," Jessica says awkwardly. "She's just a little disoriented, but it's nothing serious. She'll be fine in a few hours."

"Who wants to go next?" Kendall asks as he sits in front of a vanity mirror.

"Me!" James says as he walks over to the clothes rack. He grabs a pair of jeans, red T shirt, and a black leather jacket. He walks into the restroom and closes the door.

**Ten minutes later**

Once they are all dressed and ready for the show, they sit around and play with Allie and Mason. James is sitting in front of a vanity mirror with Mason on his lap. He grins as he helps his son into a small black leather jacket. He looks like a mini version of James, which is perfectly fine. Like father, like son

"Can I come in?" Brianne asks, peeking her head into the room. When she gets the okay from Logan, she enters the room completely. She walks over to James and places her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently. She wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

"You look so adorable." She whispers.

"What about the rest os us?" Carlos asks, pretending to sound hurt.

"You guys look cute too." Brianne laughs before kissing James head.

"Hey, little guy." She says as she picks Mason up, kissing his nose. She sits on the couch and bounces him on her lap.,

"Hey, who's going to watch them during concert?" James asks her.

"I'll watch them while you're performing, you'll watch them while I'm performing, and we have Kelly, Jo, and Camille for backup." Brianne explains. James sighs and nods as he returns his attention to the mirror, grabbing his lucky comb and running it through his hair.

**An hour later**

"Where are the microphones?" Gustavo shouts, obviously panicking. Kelly sighs as she hands four microphones to the guys.

"THey're right here." She says, motioning to the microphones in the guys hands. She pushes them towards the stairs that will take them to the stage. The lights have dimmed and they can hear the guitar chanting "Big Time Rush" with the audience. Before they go onstage, Brianne pulls James into a kiss.

"Good luck." She whispers.

"Thanks." James says, kissing her forehead. He jumps as Kendall taps his shoulder, pointing to the stage. He gives Brianne's hand one last squeeze before rushing onto the stage as "Famous" begins playing.

After they have performed a few songs, their set has ended. They rush off the stage and James runs up to Brianne, wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around. They kiss repeatedly until Walter pulls them apart. He drags Brianne over to the box that will lift her onto the stage. She squats down and takes the microphone from Walter. She says a quick prayer, then reaches for James hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. The audience seems to be getting louder and louder, but she doesn't mind it at all. The music to Breakthrough starts out slow, but slowly speeds up.

She sings the first part of the song as the elevator is lifting her to the stage. Once she is able to stand up, the nerves seem to hit her like a ton of bricks, but she doesn't let it affect her performance. She puts her performing face on and continues the song.

After five songs, she exits the stage for a costume change. The second outfit is a black bodysuit with black lace covering it, a purple cut of jacket with gold flower designs, and diamond encrusted high heels. She gets back into the box and tries to keep from getting claustrophobic. Luckily, she only has to be in the box for a short time. Otherwise, she would probably go crazy.

Now it's time to perform "We Own The Night."

Once that song is done, she begins talking to the audience.

"Are you guys having fun!" She asks them. She smiles when they scream in response. "Awesome! Anyway, that was a song from my new album that was just released. But this next song is from my third album and, hopefully, you remember it. If you do, sing along."

After several more songs and four more costume changes, she ends the show with a performance of "Round and Round." When she walks backstage, she is met with cheers from her friends and the crew members. She is dragged into a hug by James and she gladly returns the hug.

"You were awesome!" Camille says.

"Yeah!" Hilary says, holding an ice pack to her head. She flinches slightly, but keeps the ice pack on her head.

"Guys, you need to get ready for the meet and great," Kelly says. Brianne goes to her dressing room and gets changed into jeans and a Good Charlotte T shirt, along with a pair of black and purple Nike sneakers. She takes Mason from Camille and James takes Allie from Jo. They thought that it would be cool to bring the babies, since the fans have never seen Allie and Mason in person. Besides, they think that the babies will love the attention.

"My head hurts." Hilary whines.

"We'll get you another ice pack." Kelly says as they walk to the meet and greet area.

"Fine." Hilary says. "But my head still hurts."

"We know." Jessica sighs.

"Can I have some aspirin?" Hilary asks, still sounding a bit whiny.

"We'll get an ice pack and some aspirin, but that's it." Jo says sternly.

"Can you get me a date with Jett?" Hilary asks, causing everyone to turn around and look at her. "What? He's hot."

"I heard that he's interested in Lindsey." Jessica smirks. "Pop Tiger asked him who his celebrity crush is and he said "Lindsey Sanders." He went on to say that's she's "Really cute and hot."

"Besides, I think you're still a bit out of it from the impact of the mike stand." Kelly explains calmly.

"Maybe so." Hilary says weakly. "Because I was wondering why I would ever ask Jett out. As a matter of fact, I specially remember yelling at him about what a jerk he is."

"Exactly." Jessica says, patting Hilary's head.

Meanwhile, Brianne and the guys are have taken their seats at the table, ready for the fans to be let in. While they wait, James cuddles Allie and holds her hand, laughing as she wraps her small hand around his larger thumb. Brianne looks at him and smiles before kissing Mason's hand.

"Maybe we can get them a little pen, so they can sign some autographs." Kendall jokes. Brianne and James both give him a blank expression.

"They're three months old, man." James says.

"It was a joke." Kendall says, playfully slapping his shoulder.

"Guy!" Kelly says as she opens the door, greeting the fans. They all line up in front of the table, eager to meet their favorite stars.

As Brianne is signing autographs, she can't help but notice how good James is with the fans. He smiles at them, talks a little, signs their CD, and allows them to interact with Allie. One older lady gets a little too excited over the adorable baby, but James just laughs at off.

Brianne smiles as she talks to a very excited little girl, happily signing her CD.

**Songs: **

**We Own The Night-Jessie and The Toy Boys**

**Breakthrough-Lemonade Mouth**

**Airplanes-B.o.B and Hayley Williams**


	5. An Unwanted Arrival

It has been a week since the tour started and it has been going really well. Each show seems to bring a bigger and louder audience. They can only imagine what Madison Square Garden is going to be like. Walter said that it's already sold out, despite the concert being two weeks away. They performed in Baton Rouge last night and they are now headed to Atlanta for the next concert. THey left Baton Rouge at nine forty five and now it's four fifteen in the morning. Walter said that Atlanta is about eight hours away from Baton Rouge, so they've got more than an hour left to go. Once they arrive in Atlanta, they'll check into their hotel, get a few more hours of sleep, then they'll go to the arena.

They love being on the road, but it's nice to get away from the tour bus and sleep in an actual bed This morning, Brinane tried to roll over and she ended up on the floor. So she's definitely looking forward to their arrival at the hotel.

Suddenly, the bus comes to a stop, causing Brianne to nearly hit the floor once again. But she manages to stay on her bunk. It's a good thing that she didn't get a top bunk. She has fallen off of a top bunk before and it really hurt. When she sits up, she notices James sitting on the edge of his bed, looking around in confusion. He looks her for an answer and she shrugs.

"It's four twenty!" Jessica yells. "Can we please get some sleep?"

"We're just stopping at Dairy Queen." Walter says calmly. "You complained for three hours about how hungry you are, remember?"

"Good point." Jessica says as she climbs down the ladder.

"I thought that your mom doesn't want you to eat fast food."

"Shut your trap, Hilary."

Brianne yawns as she stands up, walking into the kitchen. She grabs Maddie's leash and rubs the sleeping dogs head, signaling for her to wake up. Maddie looks up at Brianne with tired eyes, not understanding why she had to be woken up. Brianne attaches the leash to Maddie's collar and leads her outside, allowing her to go to the bathroom. Once Maddie is doe, Brianne lets her back onto the bus and goes to get Allie and Mason. When she walks into the sitting area, James is already putting Allie in her baby carrier. Brianne does the same for Mason, careful not to wake him up.

"It's way too early for this." James says as he strokes Allie's cheek.

"Hey, at least we're getting something to eat." Brianne says as they walk past the beds and off of the bus. They walk into Dairy Queen and sit at a long table with their friends, Walter, Gustavo, Kelly, and Allison.

Once they have given their orders to Walter, he goes to the counter and begins ordering while everyone else sits down. James and Brianne put the baby carriers on the table. Normally, it wouldn't be this quiet for the group, but they are all so exhausted and don't feel like getting too crazy.

"Jess, we're in public." Carlos reminds Jessica when she starts to fall asleep at the table.

**Ten minutes later**

By now, everyone has gotten their food. Once they have started eating, Gustavo speaks.

"We have something important to tell you." He says calmly. "And I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Griffin and Mercedes are going to be joining us for the rest of the tour!" Kelly blurts out in a panicked voice. She looks at Gustavo with wide eyes, smiling nervously.

Everything becomes silent as everyone looks at Branne and Jessica. Neither of them has a very good relationship with Mercedes. She always makes comments about their sobriety and reputations and their talent. Basically, she does nothing but insult them in every way possible. At James and Brianne's engagement party, she was flirting with Carlos right in front of Jessica. Brianne had to drag Jessica from the room because she was about to get something started. If Mercedes joins this tour, who knows what will happen! Brianne only describe this in two words : BAD IDEA.

"Are you crazy?" She whispers harshly.

"You don't have to talk to her." Walter says calmly.

"All she's going to do is start drama." Hilary argues.

"And I might end up taking my fist and giving her a nice black eye." Jessica says coolly.

"Please don't start anything with her." Kelly warns them. "You know how Griffin is. If anyone harms his little princess, he might fire the guys."

"Yeah, we don't want to get our guys fired." Jo says, resting her head on Kendall's shoulder. Brianne sighs and nods in agreement, grabbing James hand. She smiles as he wraps his arms around her shoulders and gives her a comforting squeeze. She kisses him softly and rubs his arm is a calming motion. She's proud of him for not getting overprotective and losing his temper. He's always had a problem with his anger, but he's getting so much better. The last time that he really lost his temper was a few months ago, when the paparazzi were harassing them outside of Rocque Records. They ended up getting a restraining order against those guys.

"Besides, Griffin has already talked to her and warned her to not cause any trouble." Allison reassures them.

"She was going to die my hair to match her purse." Logan whispers loudly.

"And she ignored me because she never dates anyone prettier than her." James says, crossing his arms. Brianne rolls her eyes with a smile on her face, amused by the comment. Brianne doesn't know why James is known as the "pretty boy" of the group. It's probably because he's always so obsessed with his looks.

"And just because I party a little too hard sometimes? How does that give her the right to insult me every chance she gets?" Jessica argues. "All I do is go to parties, have a few drinks, dance for a few hours, then leave. I've never gotten arrested, I've never been to court, so I don't deserve those rude comments."

"Jess, let's take our food back to the bus." Carlos says, grabbing her hand. They grab their good and walk out of the restaurant.

""You promise that Griffin talked to her?" Brianne asks the adults.

"We promise." Gustavo, Kelly, Walter, and Allison say in unison. Brianne sighs in relief, even though she still feels a bit apprehensive. She's known Mercedes for years and she knows how hard it is to trust the girl. She's a mean girl and means girls cannot be trusted.

"And if she still tries to bother you, just tell us." Kelly says.

"Fine." Brianne mumbles. She looks into Allie's baby carrier and notices that she is waking up. Brianne smiles at her daughter and strokes her cheek. "Good morning, princess. Did you sleep good?"

Allie makes some adorable baby noises and extends her arms, silently asking her mom to hold her. Brianne picks her up and cradles her, touching her hand.

"Say good morning to daddy." Brianne coos, holding her so that she is looking at James.

"Hey, baby girl." James says, taking Allie from his wife. Allie smiles as she stares up at her dad, attempting to put her thumb in her mouth. James smiles as he grabs her hand, kissing it gently.

"Um, can I hold her?" Gustavo asks awkwardly. James hands Allie over to Gustavo, who gets a gentle look on his face. This is the guy that yells like crazy and refers to the BTR guys as "dogs", yet he becomes a completely different person when he's holding the babies. Allie and Mason actually like Gustavo and no one was expecting that. Everyone thought that they would be scared of him, but they're fat from it. On the other hand, they are still afraid of Jessica. They've warmed up to her a little bit, but they don't completely trust her yet.

"Come here, sweetie." Kelly says as she grabs Allie. They all laugh as she tries to grab one of the french fries. Kelly giggles as she grabs Allie's hand. "That's big person food."

"I've got a bottle for her." Brianen says, taking a bottle of milk from the baby bag. Kelly hands Allie back to Brianne, who proceeds to feed the little baby.

"You were hungry, weren't you?" She asks, kissing Allie's forehead. In just three minutes, the bottle is completely empty.

"Hey, we should be getting back on the road soon." Walter says. "Are you guys almost done?"

"Almost." Brianne says as she eats the last of her cheeseburger. "Now i"m done."

"Let's go." Walter says as they all stand up. They throw their trash away, then return to the buses When Walter and the teens get onto their bus, they find Carlos and Jessica sitting at a table, having a quiet conversation as they eat their meals. Jessica was probably complaining to him about Griffin and Mercedes coming on tour with them.

"Just ignore her." Carlos says, pushing some hair away from her face. They look up when they hear the door closing.

"We've got a little over an hour left before we arrive in Atlanta." Walter says as he sits in the drivers seat. "So you kids need to get some more sleep."

James and Brianne walk back to the sitting area and put the babies in their bassinets. Mason is still sleeping soundly, but Allie doesn't seem like she wants to sleep anymore. That's going to be an issue since everyone else is so tired. They can't just leave Allie alone, but they need to get some sleep.

"She can lay down with me." James tells Brianne.

"Yeah." Brianne grins as she kisses Allie's cheek, smiling when Allie laughs in response. That little girl just adores her parents.

They return to their beds and James lays down with Allie on his chest. He puts his hand on her back so that she doesn't fall.

"I'm putting this on Sucttlebug." Brianne says as she grabs her cell phone. She puts a lot of cute pictures of her, James and, the babies, so that her fans can enjoy them too.

She snaps a picture of James and Allie, then uploads it to her Sucttlebug account, putting "Allie taking a nap with her daddy" as the caption.

"Now," She says as she puts her phone away. "Let's get some sleep. We need to be rested for the show tomorrow."

"I'm so bored. I am _so bored_." Hilary says in a monotone voice.

"If you don't shut up and go to sleep, I'll come over there."

"Shut up, Jessica!"

"Both os you need to shut up!" Camille snaps.

James and BRianne sigh as they look at each other, knowing that this is going to be a long day.

**An hour later**

As soon as the bus parks in front of the Embassy Suites, everyone rushes off of the bus. As usual, Water carries the bassinets, so James and Brianne can carry the babies. Gustavo volunteers to get a luggage cart from the lobby, then they all work together to get their suitcases unloaded. Once they have done that, they enter the hotel. They are all excited to be at their destination until they discover a certain bratty blonde and her father sitting in the lobby. The minute Jessica and Brianne see her, they get looks of disgust on their faces.

"Mercedes." Jessica says coolly.

"Jessica." Mercedes says nonchalantly as she stands up.

"So, you're coming on the road with us." Jessica says, circling Mercedes.

"Uh huh." Mercedes says, admiring her jumps as Jessica gets closer.

"Just know that if you cause any problems, I won't hesitate to beat you down." She whispers bitterly. When Carlos and Hilary hear Jessica's threat, they walk over to the girl and pull her way, knowing that causing a fight in a hotel lobby would be a terrible decision. Actually, it would be a bad decision to cause any fight.

"Wow, that's your son." Mercedes says to Brianne, looking at the baby. "He's, um, cute."

"Um, thanks." Brianne says as she pats Mason's back. He has woken up from his sleep, but he looks like he might fall back to sleep at any moment. That's exactly why Brianne is going to keep her cool with Mercedes, so she doesn't scare her precious baby boy. If it weren't for her position as a mother, she would be exchanging some words with Mercedes.

"Gustavo!" Griffin says. "I can't wait to see Brianne and the boys perform."

"Neither can I!" Mercedes says sweetly. She links her arm with Brianne's, causing much confusion to everyone, including Brianne. "They're all going to be amazing."

"Oh, shut up!" Jessica says loudly.

"I see you brought the crazy girl." Griffin tells Gustavo. "You might want to keep an eye on her."

The teens and Kelly hold back laughter as Jessica mocks Griffin behind him back. That girl is not afraid to test authority, even though it would be in her best interests to show a little respect. Of course, they should know that she's never going to back down to Griffin. She never has and she never will. Whenever he tells her to be nicer to his daughter, she never listens to him.

When Gustavo sees what Jessica is doing, he takes a pen out of his pocket and "accidentally" throws it at her, hitting her in the head.

"Dude!" Jessica snaps, putting a hand to her head.

"Well, I think that Brie and I are going to get some coffee and do some catching up." Mercedes says sweetly. The looks of confusion and suspicion return to the faces of Brianne's friends.

"Sure." Brianne says slowly. "Jay, I'll come to our room in a minute."

Mercedes seems surprisingly excited to spend some time with Brianne, even though they've always had a ugly relationship. When Brianne moved to Los Angeles and met Mercedes for the first time, they wouldn't even speak to each other. When they finally did, Allison had to take Brianne home because she was so infuriated. Mercedes had called her some very rude names, so she completely lost it. Once Brianne's Hollywood friends came into the picture, it got even worse. When Jessica and Mercedes get within spitting distance of each other,, things get ugly. They usually end up screaming and fighting. That's why the guys never let Jessica come to the studio if Mercedes is going to be there.

"Okay." James says, kissing her head. Brianne hands Mason over to him before kissing him softly. Then she hesitantly follows Mercedes over to the couch, where they both sit down.

"Why don't I get our coffees?" Mercedes asks nicely. Seriously, why is she acting so sweet? She's a mean girl! She always has been and she always will be. This is not the girl that told Allison about Brianne sneaking out to that wild party at Dak's house when they were fifteen. What is wrong with this girl?

"I'm not sure if you like cream, but I brought some just in case." Mercedes says as she sits down.

"Okay, I need to know why you're acting so nice. You hate me, remember?"

"Oh, I don't hate you." Mercedes laughs, her voice shaking slightly. Brianne raises her eyebrows as Mercedes clears her throat. "I know that I haven't been very nice in the past, but I think we should start over. Maybe we could be friends?"

A moment of silent follows before Brianne finally speaks again.

"What is wrong with you?" She asks in disbelief. "First, you get me in trouble for going to my ex boyfriends party, then you told Hollywood Insider that I was cheating on Dak, then you..."

"I know, I've screwed up a lot!" Mercedes says in annoyance. But she quickly turns that annoyance into a smile. "I think that we should put all that behind us."

_"She's crazy." _Brianne thinks to herself.

"Why do you want to be friends now?" She questions. "You've never cared before."

"Well, I...came to a realization that I've been way too hard on you." Mercedes explains slowly. "I mean, I shouldn't have been so mean to you."

"So you're saying that you regret it?" Brianne asks her.

"Right." Mercedes says awkwardly. "Definitely"

"How's the coffee?" Mercedes asks.

"Good." Brianne says, trying to sound nice. She's still unsure of this girl. What if she has an ulterior motive? What if this "be friends thing" is just an act? Maybe she's just being paranoid, but it's hard to trust this girl. Then Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all had to pretend to be her boyfriends just to get their demo picked. She's a spoiled bray and a liar! There is so much wrong with this girl.

"Listen, I should be getting back to my room." She says carefully as she stands up. "Um, thanks for the coffee and I'll see you later."

She drinks the rest of her coffee, then walks to the elevator. She sighs in relief once she is inside the elevator. My goodness, that was awkward.

She needs to spend some time with the people that don't annoy her.

When she enters her hotel room, she sees James laying on the bed and lifting Mason in the air. Mason laughs as James repeats the action.

"Having fun?" Brianne giggles as she sits next to him. James smiles and nods as he lifts Mason in the air. Brianne looks over at Allie, who has fallen asleep in her bassinet.

"Jay, Walter told us to get as much sleep as possible." Brianne reminds him.

"I'm actual not tired anymore." James grins as he puts Mason between them.

"You're not tired, but just wait for the show to start. You're going to regret not getting any sleep." Brianne warns him, stroking his cheek.

James looks at her with understanding, fully ware of how right she is. If they don't get enough sleep now, they're going to feel horrible during the show. A tired performer means a bad show and they DO NOT want a bad show. A concert is all about having a good time and getting the crowd pumped up. They can't do that if they're half asleep.

"Why do you have to be so smart?" He asks her.

"I don't know," Brianne says as she lays down. "But I just want what's best for my family. Sleep is very important for health."

"Should I put this little guy back to bed?" James asks, looking at Mason.

"Just let him stay with us." Brianne says as she kisses Mason's nose. "But we gotta be careful not to squish him."'

"Yeah." James agrees. He smiles at Mason and kisses his cheek. "We'll take good care of our little man."

They laugh as Mason moves his arms and legs, smiling happily.

"Okay, honey," Brianne tells Mason. "Mommy and daddy need to get some sleep."

"But daddy isn't tired." James says quickly, yelping when Brianne slaps his shoulder He ruffles her hair and reaches over to turn the lamp off. They listen as Mason babbles, unable to hide their laughter.

"Mason, we all need to sleep." Brianne says in a baby voice. She and James kiss Mason's cheeks at the same time before letting their heads hit the pillows.

"Jay, what about our wake up call?" Brianne asks softly.

"Darn it! I forgot!" James says as he sits up, turning the lamp back on. He grabs the phone and calls the front desk. "Hi! I need a wake up call for room 115. Thanks."

"Got it." He says as he hangs up the phone. He turns the lamp back off and lays back down, He pushes some hair away from Brianne's face and leans in for a kiss He needs to get rested up for the show, but he's sure that he's going to have trouble getting to sleep. It's hard to sleep when you don't feel tired. But maybe if he just closes his eyes and concentrates on something happy, he'll finally fall asleep. Why can't he be more like Allie and Mason? Most of the time, they have no problem getting to sleep when they need to

"Brie, could you help me out?" He asks as he turns so that his back is facing her.

"Alright, I think I know what'll help." Brianne says as she begins massaging his shoulder and back. For a few minutes, James wonders if these massages might be losing their effectiveness, then his eyelids start to get heavy. He finally lets his eyes close, slowly falling asleep.

Once Brianne is sure that he's asleep, she kisses his shoulder and snuggles into her own pillow, keeping a protective arm around Mason.

**Review!:D**


	6. Resisting Temptation

"DOGS, WE NEED TO REHEARSE!" Gustavo says loudly. All four BTR guys are on the stage, playing around with Allie and Mason. Gustavo rolls his eyes and groans in frustration. Why did Brianne have to bring them right now? She could've just as easily brought them when the boys weren't rehearsing. You know what her excuse was? They wanted to see their daddy. He doesn't know how they're going to practice if everyone is distracted by these adorable babies. But he can feel his heart melting as they smile at their dad, who is holding one baby with each arm. Gustavo isn't normally affected by anything "Cute" or "Funny", but this is pretty adorable. And it's really weird since he use to say that he couldn't stand James. He still can't believe that he's actually related to the boy. Well, Brianne must have saw something special, since she wanted to marry him

"You wanna see mommy?" James asks sweetly. Gustavo watches with slight relief as Brianne steps onto the stage and grabs the babies from him. She kisses their cheeks and kisses James before walking backstage with their children. Gustavo sighs loudly before getting into "Boss Mode."

"Let's rehearse Shot In The Dark." He says. "And please don't screw it up!"

"Like we've ever screwed anything up." Carlos laughs as he stands next to Logan . His bandmates and Gustavo all look at him like he's crazy. After all, they did destroy his mansion, wreck his studio several times, and so much more.

"Just play the track!" Gustavo says, rubbing his temples. He doesn't know how he has dealt with these monkey dogs for more than a year. They're loud, obnoxious, and so much more. But, no matter how much he hates to admit it, he loves those dogs like the sons that he never had.

"Stop!" He says as Kelly approaches him. She whispers something to him. Gustavo nods before turning to look at the four boys on the stage. "Boys, you need to start getting ready."

The boys obey him and rush backstage, shrieking when Mercedes steps in front of them. She's got two Coca Cola's in her hands, which deeply confuses the boys. Who are the drinks for? They thought that she wouldn't drink anything with sugar or a high fat content.

"Where are you going with those?" Kendall asks awkwardly.

"Brie and I are having a little girls time in her dressing room." Mercedes responds before walking past them. All four boys watch her with confusion. Sharing Coke's with Brianne? Acting way too nice? What's going on with that girl? They aren't sure if she's genuinely trying to be nicer or if she's got some crazy plan up her sleeve. They don't know, but they're definitely going to keep an eye on her. They don't trust her at all. If she was crazy enough to almost dye Logan's hair green or force them to be her boyfriend, then she's crazy enough to seriously mess with Brianne and her career.

"I wouldn't trust her if I were you." Jessica says as she walks over to them, sipping tea from a glass. "She's loony in the head."

"We already knew that." James says, shrieking when Jessica smacks him behind the head. he quickly takes out his lucky comb and runs his through his hair, making sure that he looks perfect as always.

"Hey, your stage manager is really hot." Hilary says, sounding impressed. "How old is he?"

"He said that he was twenty five." Logan says in confusion. "Why?"

"Whatever." Hilary shrugs. "Age is just a number."

She happily strolls away from them, approaching the stage manager. They all watch for a few minutes as she works the irresistible Hilary Carson charm. The guy seems to be falling for it too, since he's leaning closer to her, as if he's actually interested in whatever she's saying. She flips her hair over her shoulder and gives him a flirtatious smile. She giggles shyly and playfully slaps his shoulder.

"Um, aren't you guys suppose to be getting dressed for the concert?" Jessica asks, glancing at Hilary from the corner of her eye. The guys look at each other with wide eyes before rushing to their dressing room, quickly slamming the door. They throw their shirts over their heads and grab their clothes off of the rack. They quickly take turns getting changed in the restroom, relaxing once they are all dressed.

"Okay." Kendall sighs. "We're all good?"

"Yep!" James, Carlos, and Logan say in unison.

"James, go check on Brie and make sure that Mercedes hasn't locked her in the bathroom or something." Logan says.

"Why didn't you suggest that earlier?" James whines before running to Brianne's dressing room. He knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer. He's both surprised and relieved when Brianne answers the door. She's wearing her opening outfit and she's holding a bottle of Coke in her hand.

'"I don't know why Mercedes is being so nice." She whispers before leading him into the room.

"Brie, Allie seems upset." Mercedes says in sympathy. Or James thinks she's being sympathetic. He doesn't know how to read that girls emotions.

James picks Allie up and rubs her back, sitting on the couch.

"She's not good with strangers." Brianne explains as she sits next to James, stroking Allie's tear stained cheek. The noise is too much for Mason, so he starts crying too. This prompts Brianne to take him into her arms and cradle him, trying to calm him down.

"Look, I'm going to go now, but I hope that we can hang out soon." Mercedes says before walking out of the room.

"I think that they're scared of her." James whispers as he kisses Allie's head.

After several minutes, both babies start to calm down. Their breathing is still a bit heavy, but they aren't too fussy anymore. James and Brianne are now aware that they should be careful when introducing their babies to new people. Allie and Mason both need to get use to seeing new people, but maybe James and Brianne should just take it slow. It's possible for babies to get use to strange people. When they experienced their first paparazzi ambush, they were terrified. After a few more experiences with the photographers, it doesn't even bother them anymore.

"I think that you guys are getting sleepy." Brianne tells the babies. She kisses Mason's head before putting him in his carrier. She begins wrapping his sky blue blanket around him, making sure that he is nice and warm. She watches as James does the same for Allie. To get the babies to actually fall asleep, James and Brianne gently rock the carriers back and forth in a soothing motion. After a few minutes, they are soundly sleeping.

"Shhh." Brianne whispers as she and James stand up.

They quietly step out of the room and close the door behind them.

"Hey, do you want me to watch them?" Kelly asks.

"Could you?" Brianne asks her.

"No problem." Kelly says as she enters Brianne's dressing room.

"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!" Walter shouts. The performers, crew members, friends, and family form a circle in the middle of the room. "Thank you. Anyway, we had a great rehearsal today, now let's have a great show!"

This causes everyone to cheer loudly.

After they have prayed and did their pre show rituals, it's time for BTR to go onstage. The guys stand at the bottom of the steps and wait for their cue. While they wait, James holds Brianne's hand, feeling the pre show anxiety coming on. He's not really nervous, but he is a little anxious. When the lead guitarist and the audience stop chanting "Big Time Rush" and the music to Famous" begins playing, he knows that it's time to go. So he gives Brianne a quick kiss and runs onto the stage with his bandmates.

**Three Hours Later**

"Hey, I got that Brandon'd phone number!" Hilary says excitedly. Jessica looks at the girl and rolls her eyes, sitting on the bottom step of the staircase. She can hear Brianne thanking the audience, but Jessica is too focused on the hot dog in her hands, so she doesn't really hear exactly what Brianne is saying.

"Good for you." She says in a monotone voice.

"Hey, where did you get those?" Hilary asks, pointing to the hot dog. Jessica motions to the snack table on the other side of the room. Hilary slaps her hands excitedly and rushes over to the table.

"Thanks again!" Brianne shouts before going down the stairs.

As soon as James sees her, he lifts her into his arms and spins her around. They kiss repeatedly until the other guys pull them apart, eager to hug Brianne.

"Fabulous!" Mercedes says as she drags Brianne into a hug. Jessica pretends to throw up, while everyone else watches Mercedes in confusion. Brianne is especially confused, since Mercedes has not only tried to make her life miserable, but has never complimented one of her performances before.

"Seriously, you were awesome." Mercedes says as she pulls away.

"Thanks." Brianne says slowly. "Now, you'll excuse us, James and I need to check on the babies. Come on, Jay."

"What is going on with her?" James whispers as they approach Brianne's dressing room "She's never that nice."

"I don't know." Brianne says as they walk into the room. Kelly is holding Allie, while Allison holds Mason. Both babies are still asleep

"How were they?" Brianne asks as she sits between them.

"They slept the whole time." Kelly says as she strokes Allie's cheek. Allie's face scrunches up slightly and everyone fears that she's going to cry, but she soon returns to a normal expression. Brianne leans against James and smiles when he wraps his arm around her. She plays with his fingers, looking at his wedding ring. She kisses his hand and turns her head so that she can look at him. She strokes his cheek and grins when he kisses her forehead. She plays with the drawstrings on his red Grand Marais High School hoodie.

"I think she's waking up." Kelly tells them. They turn around and see Allie stretching her arms and yawning.

"Open your eyes, honey." Brianne coos, touching her cheek. Allie slowly begins to open her eyes staring at her parents. Brianne carefully lifts the baby into her arms, cradling her.

"Mommy and daddy want to see those beautiful eyes." James whispers, touching her soft blonde hair.

"Now I'm going to hand you over to daddy, so I can get changed into some regular clothes." Brianne says as she hands Allie to James. She walks over to the clothes rack and grabs a pair of jeans and a yellow T shirt. Then she walks into the restroom and closes the door.

**Thirty minutes later**

"Aren't our fans awesome?" Brianne asks James as they exit the arena. They just got done with the meet and greet, so they are ready to get back on the bus. The next stop will be Nashville, which is on Brianne's "Favorite Places" list. It's right below New York City, Miami, and Las Vegas.

"Hey, you gotta love the fans that aren't afraid to ask you to marry them." James says with a nervous laugh. Some seven or eight year old girl actually asked him that question, which really surprised him. If she's a real BTR, then James thought she would be aware of his marriage to Brianne. Not to mention that he was wearing his wedding ring, so that makes it pretty obvious.

"Brianne!" Mercedes shouts. Brianne groans silently as she looks at the girl.

"What, Mercedes?" She asks calmly.

"Would you have time to visit my bus for a second?" Mercedes asks her.

"Why?" Brianne asks in confusion.

"I wanna show you something." Mercedes says in a strange tone. Brianne frowns as she hands Allie to Hilary before following Mercedes to the other bus.

"Brie, aren't you going to ride on the other bus?" Allison asks her.

"Yeah, but Mercedes wanted to show me something." Brianne explains before following Mercedes to the sitting area. Mercedes seems excited as she grabs her glittery pink gym bag, sitting on the couch. Brianne stands there for a moment, wondering what could be so exciting. The bag is probably filled with a bunch of hair and akin products and other stuff that Brianne doesn't really care about. She likes to look pretty, but she isn't obsessed with being the most perfect looking person on the planet.

"I brought something that I think you would like to share." Mercedes says as she pulls a clear bottle from the bag. Brianne's eyes widen in horror as she realizes that it's a bottle of red wine.

"What is that?" She whispers harshly.

"Your show was awesome and I think that it calls for a little celebration." Mercedes says as she pours some into a glass. She takes a sip and smiles at Brianne. "You know you wanna join me."

"I don't drink." Brianne says as she yanks the door open.

"One glass isn't going to hurt you." Mercedes says calmly. Brianne slowly turns around and stares at the glass in Mercedes hand. She remembers everything that has happened because she was stupid enough to drink. She can't do that to herself anymore. She's stronger than that and she doesn't need alcohol to be celebrate.

"No." She says firmly before walking out of the room. She says goodbye to her mom, Gustavo, Kelly, and Freight Train before exiting the bus. She shakes her head as she returns to her own bus, sitting on her bunk. James is bouncing Allie on his lap, laughing as she makes cute noises.

"What did Mercedes say?" He asks Brianne as he stops laughing.

"It's stupid." Brianne says, crossing her arms. James laughter stops completely as he pulls Allie into a sitting position.

"What happened?" He asks her. Brianne looks from side to side, making sure that no one can hear her. Then she gives James her full attention.  
>"She brought a bottle of wine and wanted me to drink some. Yeah, she said that we should "celebrate". Isn't that stupid?" She says in disbelief.<p>

"You didn't accept it, did you?" James asks worriedly. Of course, he should know that she's left that part of her life behind. She wouldn't just go back on her word. She made a promise to herself and her loved ones that she was going to tae care of herself from this day forward. James knows his wife and he knows that she would never break a promise.

"Of course not." Brianne says, shaking her head. "Jay, do you think that she wants me to relapse, so the tour will be ruined?"

"Maybe." James says, shrugging. "But don't worry about her. We've just got to keep on eye on her, you know? And if she ever offers you anything, don't accept it. Just walk away."

"Okay." Brianne says quietly.

Sensing that she is upset, James moves to sit next to her. He wraps his arm around her and hugs her tightly, hoping that she knows that he's always there for her.

"Listen, I won't let her mess with you, okay?" He whispers. "Just enjoy the tour."

Brianne smiles softly as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"You're really awesome, you know that?"

James chuckles as his head rests against hers. He keeps one arm around Allie, who seems oblivious to their conversation.

"Wanna play some Wii with the guys? I think that Carlos wanted to play that Spongebob boating game." He tells her.

"Anything to get my mind off Griffin's psycho daughter." Brianne says in relief, standing up. She grabs James hand and leads him to the sitting area, collapsing onto the couch. Carlos is already against playing against Jessica in the Spongebob Boating Bash game. He tries to move out of the way, but Jessica destroys his boat before he can even move. He rolls his eyes as his girlfriend gives him a self satisfied smile.

"Does anyone want to take me on?" Jessica asks. Brianne looks at James, who nods. She stands and grabs the Wii remote from Carlos, glancing at Jessica. They restart the game and begin their friendly competition. Jessica seems very confident at first until she sees how good Brianne is. When Brianne manages to pass her up, she speeds up herself. That doesn't affect Brianne's performance at al. In fact, it causes her to get even more competitive, until she finally manages to beat every obstacle and destroy Jessica' boat. She cheers excitedly and enjoys the applause of her friends before patting Jessica on the head.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah," Jessica says with a wave of her hand."You're awesome."

"Not so tough now, are you?" Hilary whispers, shrieking when Jessica punches her shoulder.

"Briie may have beat me, but there's no way that her boyfriend..."

"Husband!" Brianne and James say in unison.

"Right." Jessica says. "As I was saying, Brie may have beat me, but there's no way that James can do it."

**Five minutes later**

"I hate you." Jessica says coolly, glaring at James.

"Think before you speak." James says before walking over to the bassinets, picking Mason up. He smiles at his son and kisses his forehead. Mason smiles at his father, touching James cheek.

"Do you wanna come to the kitchen with daddy?" James asks him. "Let's go!"

He goes to the kitchen and sits at a table, looking out the window. They haven't left Atlanta yet, but they will be approaching the city limits soon. It's only a four hour drive, so they'll be in Nashville sometime after one. It's such a relief that they're getting a break from those horribly long eight or nine hour drives. They can handle four eyes, but some of these longer rides are just terrible. No one wants to be bored and tired for eight hours.

"Where did mommy go?" James asks Mason.

"She's in the restroom." Walter tells him. "She wanted to get changed into some nightclothes."

"That does sound more comfortable." James says, kissing Mason's nose. He hears a door opening, then he feels someone rubbing his shoulders.

Brianne is wearing black Hello Kitty pajama bottoms and a matching tank top. Her hair is pulled into an adorable low bun.

"Did my little man enjoy his nap?" Brianne asks as she sits next to James.

"He slept very good." James says. "Didn't you, buddy?"

Mason makes more noises in response to his parents as a huge smile appears on his face. As a little drool falls from his mouth, Brianne grabs a napkin and wipes it away. She throws the napkin away before taking Mason from James, cuddling him.

"You don't wanna dribble all over your nice new pajamas." She tells him.

"They were expensive." James tells him.. "But mommy doesn't need to worry because she can always clean them. On the other hand, if you got a pizza stain or something, then we would have a problem. Since you can't eat pizza yet, we have no reason to worry."'

"Jay, you want pizza, don't you?"

"Uh huh." James says hopefully. Brianne giggles as he hands Mason to him before walking over to the mini fridge. She grabs a box of pizza bagels and begins preparing them for James.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"These are delicious." Brianne says as she bites down on a pizza bagel.

"We should've eaten while we were still in Atlanta, so we wouldn't be so hungry." James says as he grabs two pizza bagels for himself.

""It's a good thing that we brought some good food on the bus." Brianne tells him. "Otherwise, we would be starving."

"That wouldn't be fun at all."

"Exactly." Brianne says. "It would be terrible. Besides, you know how Carlos and Jessica get when they're starving."

"Jessica gets cranky and Carlos gets whiny." James says, nodding in agreement.

Brianne frowns slightly as her mind goes back to earlier. Mercedes seemed awfully excited about that bottle of wine. It's almost as if she's wanting to use Brianne's previous struggles against her. Brianne isn't going to let that girl destroy her tour, but it still scares her. Normally, she wouldn't be scared of Mercedes, but this really scares her. She knows what happens to other stars that spiral out of control, but she doesn't plan on being one of them. She has a successful career, amazing friends, and a loving family, so she isn't going to let anyone ruin that for her.

"Brie, what are you thinking about?" James asks as he swallows a pizza bagel.

"Oh, nothing." Brianne lies, laughing nervously. "Nothing at all."

**Review! :) **


	7. Visiting Family

"Jay, wake up."

"Jay? Honey, we stopped. I wanna show you something."

"Mmm...Brie, I'm trying to sleep." James groans as he rolls onto his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. He can feel Brianne's hand on his back, but it does nothing to wake him up. He's having a good night's sleep and he won't let his wife ruin it, even if he does love her to death. He doesn't know how long they've been driving, he doesn't care, and all he wants is to get some sleep. Obviously, Brianne isn't wiling to let him do that. So he opens his eyes, with some difficulty, and rolls back onto his back, looking Brianne in the eyes.

"What?" He asks tiredly. He whines as Brianne pulls the covers off of him, grabbing her hand and gently pushing it away. He yawns as he moves so that his back is facing her, pulling the covers back over himself.

"Come on, meanie." Brianne says playfully, ruffling his hair. "You'll love it."

"Brie, I'm really tired." James groans. "My whole body is aching and I just want some rest."

He hears a sigh coming from Brianne as she rests her head against his back. James hates being so cranky, but he's always tired after concerts. With the all day rehearsals, the concert, and meeting fans, it's normal for him to be completely exhausted. Besides, the screaming fans and the loud music tend to give him headaches. He loves performing and living his dream, but his head starts hurting if he' exposed s to so much noise all at once. So now isn't a good time for him to get out of bed, especially since it's after midnight. He doesn't even know why Brianne is awake right now. She needs sleep just as much as James does.

"What is it?" He sighs.

"If you get up, I'll show you." Brianne whispers, kissing his cheek.

James lets out another sigh as he slowly stands up, stretching his tired muscles. He closes his eyes as Brianne kisses the back of his neck, then leads her out of the bus. He frowns as Brianne begins climbing up the ladder that leads to the top of the bus, becoming even more confused when she motions for him to join her. He climbs up the ladder and watches as Brianne lays down. James carefully lays next to her and rests his head on her shoulder, looking up at the stars.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Brianne whispers.

"So beautiful." James whispers. "My dad use to take my mom to the park and they would just lay on the grass and look at the stars. When they got home, my mom would sing me to sleep."

He closes his eyes and tries to fight back tears, not wanting to cry. He's aware that his parents will never get back together, but the memories always hurt. The last memory he has of his parents together is them fighting, then watching his mom walk out the door. He was only two, but he was hurt when his mom left. He would cry all the tine, but his dad was usually too busy to comfort him. He practically raised himself because his dad never cared enough to do it.

"Brie, you promise me something, okay?" He says softly.

"Anything." Brianne tells him.

"Let's not be like my parents." James says quietly. "I don't want to put Mason and Allie through the heartbreak that you and I have dealt with."

"Jay, we already talked about this." Brianne whispers, stroking his cheek. "We're going to stay together."

"Just promise me." James says desperately.

"I promise." Brianne says, cupping his cheek with a gentle hand. As she forces him to look at her, she can see the tears in his eyes. She really hopes that he's not going to cry. He isn't much of a crier, but it's heartbreaking when he does. It's terrible to see him hurting, so they always try to avoid talking about his past.

"JAMES! BRIANNE! WHERE ARE YOU? WE'RE LEAVING!" Walter shouts.

"Let's go." Brianne says, kissing James forehead. They both sit up and begin climbing down the ladder. As soon as they enter the bus, James returns to his bed and falls back to sleep. Brianne has to laugh at how long it took for him to just pass out like that. She actually feels really bad for waking him up, but they haven't had much alone time in the past week.

"Good night, baby boy." She says, kissing his cheek before returning to her own bunk.

**An Hour Later**

"I'm hungry." Jessica whines.

"We're parked in front of the hotel." Walter says in an overly calm voice. "Go inside and get some food."

"But the continental breakfast doesn't start until six."

Walter groans as he repeatedly hits his head against the steering wheel. There are so many reasons why he didn't want to bring this girl, but she insisted on inviting herself.

Meanwhile, Brianne is kneeling by James bed, trying to wake him up. The poor guy was so tired last night, so it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Unfortunately, Brianne now has the challenge of trying to wake him up. SHe barely managed to get him up earlier, but she's going into dangerous territory when she wakes him up twice in one night. (He wouldn't hurt her, but she would have to see cranky James)

"We're at the hotel." She whispers, stroking his hair. "Come on, honey."

"Carry me?" James questions with a playful smile. Brianne gives him a look that says "Are you crazy?"

"Jay, you're way too heavy for me." She says, sitting on the edge of the bed. She leans over and buries her face in the crook of his neck. She wraps her arms around him and begins pulling him into a sitting position. She stands up and carefully helps him out of bed, allowing him to wrap his arm around her shoulders. They walk into the sitting area and find Jo and Camille sitting on the floor with Allie and Mason.

"Your toes are so tiny." Jo coos to Mason as she plays with his feet. Mason just stares up at the ceiling, not caring about anything that's going on around him.

"We're here." Brianne tells them.

"Can we carry them?" Camille asks hopefully.

"Sure."

After they have gotten everything unloaded, they enter the Hilton. When Brianne's eyes land on Mercedes, she quickly looks away. Then a really good question comes to mind. Does Griffin know that his daughter drinks? He highly disapproves of underage drinking, so he would be very disappointed if he knew. The fact that she offered some wine to Brianne makes it even worse. Brianne isn't going to start anything with her, but she can't help wanting to say a few words. It's so not cool to offer alcohol to someone that has struggled with it in the past! You just don't do that! Brianne has learned from experience that alcohol causes nothing but trouble. She would drink way too much, ended up getting kicked out of nightclubs, and has been threatened with a possible stint in rehab.

"Just don't talk to her." James whispers, squeezing her hand.

"I just want to tell her off." Brianne argues. James quickly leads her to the nearest elevator with Jo, Camille, and Walter following close behind. Walter is carrying the bassinets, Jo and Camille are holding the babies, while James and Brianne are carrying their suitcases.

"Thanks for the help." Brianne says as she takes Mason from Jo.

"No problem." Walter says. "Just try and get some more sleep."

They all say their goodbye before Walter, Jo, and Camille leave. James sits on the end of the bed, letting Allie lay on his lap. He keeps one hand under her head and uses his other hand to stroke her cheek.

"You should visit your mom before we go to rehearsal tomorrow." Brianne tells him. "She still lives in Nashville, right?"

"Yeah." James says, smiling as Allie wraps her hand around his finger.

"You should go and see her." Brianne tells him.

"She's always busy at the hospital.' James tells her.

"Visit her at the hospital." Brianne suggests.

"I'll see." James laughs as he puts Allie in her bassinet. "Let's just get some more rest."

Brianne rolls her eyes as she puts Mason in his bassinet. She really wants James to have a good relationship with his family She didn't really trust Mr. and Ms. Diamond before, but she's starting to see that they really do care about their son. Amanda isn't even his real mom and she loves him as much as his real mom does. Brianne personally thinks that he's lucky to have two moms in his life.

"Come on." James says, motioning for her to lay next to him. She happily obeys, laying her head on his chest.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

James chuckles as he kisses her head. He loves the fact that Brianne is so supportive of him.

They are about to fall asleep when they hear loud barking. They open the eyes to find Maddie snuggled between them, curled up into a tiny and furry little ball.

**Eight hours later**

"She's in the cafeteria." The secretary tells them. James thanks the woman before walking to the waiting room, where Brianne is sitting with the babies. Mason is asleep, so James grabs Allie from her carrier. He motions for Brianne to follow, heading towards the cafeteria. They only have an hour to visit, then James and Brianne have to go to the arena. James wishes that they could have more time, since he hardly sees his mom. He just wants relax and actually spends some time with the mom that he didn't even know for fifteen years of his life. Sadly, the concert is the most important thing on his schedule.

"I know you want more time." Brianne says in understand, rubbing his back.

"Brie, we're only going to be here for today, then we're leaving." James says. "I mean, I finally get a chance to see my mom again, but we have to rehearse for the show."

"Jay, after this tour is over, I'll buy two tickets back to Nashville." Brianne says with a smile. "We'll stay out for a week, so you can spend plenty of time with your mom."

"Wait!" James says in a panicky voice, stopping in the middle of the hallway. "She doesn't have a place for the babies to sleep!"

"That's what the bassinets are for, dummy." Brianne says, dragging him down the hallway, It's so funny that he acts all tough sometimes, yet he has this extremely nervous side. In her opinion, he worries way too much.

"There's no need for name calling." James mutters as they approach the cafeteria.

It takes a few minutes to locate Mrs. Diamond, but they finally find her standing by the counter, talking to one of the workers. She's wearing a pink nurses outfit with some white and pink Nike sneakers. She doesn't seem to be aware of her son and her daughter in law at first, until she gets a good look around the room. She says something to the worker that she was talking to, before walking over to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asks in surprise.

"We're in town for the tour." James explains as he hugs her.

"And you brought the babies!" Mrs. Diamond says happily.

"They love visiting family." James laughs as he kisses Allie's cheek. "But don't wake Mason up. He's completely knocked out."

When Mrs. Diamond gets a concerned look on her face, James realizes that he didn't explain well enough. So he decides to...elaborate? Well, that's the word that Logan always uses. When he could say something completely simple, he just has to use big words that make him sound smarter than he already is.

"Not literally!" James says quickly. "It's been a long ride, so he's pretty exhausted."

"I knew that." Mrs. Diamond says calmly, ruffling his hair. "Let's just sit down and talk."

"We only have an hour, mom." James says sadly as they sit down at a table. "Then we have to be at the arena for rehearsals."

"Well, an hour is plenty of time." Mrs. Diamond says with an understanding smile. "Brianne, how have you been?"

"Good." Brianne says. "I've been rehearsing for the concert and being a mommy to these two."

James grins as he looks at her. It's so nice to know that, although Brianne hasn't completely trusted James mom in the past, she still has the ability to act friendly and sociable. Some people would act like a jerk to someone that they didn't trust, but Brianne wouldn't do that. She's not the type to be rude or obnoxious.

"Can I hold Allie?" Mrs. Diamond asks.

"Sure." James says as he hands Allie over to her grandmother. He watches as she bounces Allie on her lap, relieved when the baby laughs.

"She's precious." Mrs. Diamond says, kissing Allie's nose.

"Well, she's related to me, so..."

"Don't push it." Brianne and Mrs. Diamond say in unison.

"Sorry." James whispers.

"I wish I had gotten tickets to your concert. I've just been so busy with work and I didn't have time to buy..." Mrs. Diamond says, sounding disappointed.

"Actually, we have a ticket for you." Brianne says as she takes a ticket from her purse.

"Front row seats." James adds. "Think you can make it?"

"Definitely!" says happily.

"It's a great show." Brianne says. "You're gonna love it."

"I've watched videos on Youtube and it does look like a lot of fun." Mrs. Diamond agrees.

James nods as he wraps his arm around Brianne's shoulder. In the very back of his mind, he fears that his mom might not show up. There have been plenty of times where she and his dad promised to come to these things and didn't show up. When people have broken so many problems, it takes a while to trust them again.

"The boys are amazing." Brianne says as she kisses James cheek. "They make me proud at every single show."

"I'm not surprised." Mrs. Diamond says, stroking James cheek.

"Mom..." James laughs nervously as he looks around the cafeteria.

"I've missed you so much." Mrs. Diamond says, grabbing his hand. "It gets pretty lonely without you and your father around."

James gulps and smiles nervously. Okay, he feels really bad now. This conversation was going so well, then she had to bring that up. He would say that being lonely is her fault, but he's not that mean. He knows that she feels sorry for leaving them, so he going to forgive her. He just wishes that he could make her feel less lonely.

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Diamond says apologetically. "I don't have a boyfriend or any pets, so I live by myself."

"Maybe you should get a pet." Brianne suggests. "And I'm sure that you'll find the right person for you."

"Yeah." James nods. "And I'll call more often."

"That sounds very nice." Mrs. Diamond says as she hands Allie back to her dad. "I'm sure your mommy and daddy want you back."

"They sure do." Brianne coos, stroking Allie's cheek.

Suddenly, a beeping sound is heard.

"Lucy, we need you in the maternity ward." A voice says over Mrs. Diamond's pager.

"I'll be right there." She says. She gives James and Brianne an apologetic smile. "I've gotta go. My friend's sister just had her baby and they want me to take care of them. Anyway, I'll see you both at the concert tonight."

She kisses James forehead and does the same for the babies, then hugs Brianne before leaving the cafeteria.

"Let's go." Brianne says as she puts Allie in her carrier.

They quietly leave the hospital, not wanting disturb the peace that currently fills the lobby.

**That night**

"Is she out there?" James asks Kelly.

"I didn't see her." Kelly says sympathetically. Brianne sighs as she grabs James hand, taking him to a quiet corner. She holds his face with her hands, staring into his eyes. Now is definitely the time for a wife to husband pep talk.

"Hey, Kelly probably just overlooked." She says. "She's probably out there, waiting to see you."

"Kelly said that she didn't see her." James says weakly. "Kelly never overlooks things."

"There's a first time for everything." Brianne says, stroking his face.

"She said that she would be here." James says quickly, grabbing Brianne's shoulders. "If she doesn't show up, it's going to ruin everything. it took months to repair our relationship, so she can't just not show up. I mean, you were nice enough to give her the ticket, so I don't understand why she wouldn't show up. I need aspirin. Brie, where is the aspirin?"

"Jay, calm down!" Brianne says, kissing him. "I'll get you some aspirin. Just try to relax."

She gives him a hug before returning to her dressing room. She gets the aspirin and a bottle of water before approaching James. He gratefully takes the medicine and rinses it down with the water.

"All better?" Brianne asks him.

"Uh huh." James says with a little squeak in his voice. When he hears his cue, he whines.

"You'll be fine." Brianne says as she pushes him towards the stairs. James gives her another anxious look before following his friends onto the stage.

As James performs, he looks at the front row, searching for his mom. For a moment, he fears that she has broken another promise

Until he sees sitting in the very front row, cheering him on.

**Please review! :D**


	8. Sucker Punch

Tonight's show in Nashville went very well, so everyone gets the next two days off. Right now, they are heading to Miami Beach, where they will be staying at the Miami Resort and Spa. It holds many memories for Brianne and her friends. It's the place where Jessica started screaming at the staff because they got her drink order wrong. it's also the location of the first party that Brianne threw on her own. Yeah, she invited thirty people to a party that she wasn't suppose to be having. She regrets it now, but she doesn't let the past bother her. Aside from the crazy stuff, the resort is also a place for celebrities and other people to unwind.

James is the best form of stress relief for Brianne. If she's been working hard, being wrapped up in James arms can instantly make her feel better. It's even better when he rubs her shoulders and sings to her. She doesn't care what song he chooses, as long as she can hear his soothing voice.

"Um, there's someone from Texas." She says, looking out the window. She and James are sitting at a table in the kitchen,

"Okay," James says slowly. "Hey, there's one from New Mexico!"

"Are you guys playing the license plate game?" Walter asks them.

"Yes!" Brianne says before looking at James. She gives him a kiss before continuing the game. "Hey! No, we already found Tennessee."

She sighs heavily as she leans back against her husband. Who knew that it could be so hard to find license plates? Then again, it's the beginning of December, so it's not likely that anyone is on vacation yet. They've only found five of the fifty states. They found Texas, Tennessee, Alabama, New Mexico, and Louisiana. They need to find forty five more states and they've got a little more than four hours before they arrive in Miami. Neither James or Brianne can find forty five states in that amount of time.

"Wanna do something else?" She asks him.

"Wanna finish those leftover pizza bagels?" James asks her.

"I like the way you think." Brianne says cutely. James kisses her cheek before walking over to the counter, grabbing the plate of pizza bagels. He hands one to Brianne before taking one for himself. He laughs when Brianne swallows too fast and starts coughing. He chuckles as he grabs a water bottle from the mini fridge, handing it to Brianne.

"Don't swallow too fast." He grins, laughing when Brianne slaps his arm.

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry." He says, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brianne says quietly

Once they have finished the last few pizza bagels, they go to the empty sitting area. It's after seven and everyone else is still asleep. So James and Brianne finally get some peace and quiet. Everything has been so busy lately and they rarely get free time, so it's a dream come true when they get some down time.

James quietly closes the door, then wraps his arms around Brianne's waist. He kisses her softly, not surprised when she deepens the kiss. She pulls him over to the couch, where they sit down and continue making out. They both keep smiles on their faces as they enjoy this moment together. Unfortunately, they are interrupted when a certain baby girl decides to wake up, whimpering to get her parents attention.

"I'm coming, honey." Brianne says, approaching the bassinet. She picks Allie up realizes that her daughter is in serious need of a diaper change.

"Okay, I'm just going to put you on the nice changing table." She says, laying her daughter down.

James watches as Brianne changes Allie's diaper, truly admiring her parenting skills. Both of them were nervous about the arrival of their twins, but being good parents seems to come naturally to them.

"Alright, you wanna sleep some more?" Brianne asks as she starts to put Allie back to bed. When Allie starts whimpering again, it's obvious that she doesn't want to be left alone. Although they were hoping to have some alone time, this sudden change in plans doesn't bother them at all. This is the perfect time for them to spend time together as a family. Allie and her beautiful smile will provide plenty of entertainment to her parents for the next few hours.

"Hey, watch this." James grins as he sits in from of them. He looks at Allie. "Daddy's coming to get you!"

He slowly leans closer to her until he is kissing her cheek. As soon as he kisses her, she starts laughing. He repeats this action over and over again, amusing Allie and Brianne more than he even realizes.

"What is he doing?" Brianne asks in a baby voice. "What is daddy doing?"

"Is anyone in here?" Hilary asks, knocking on the door. James and Brianne groan quietly before saying "Yes" in unison. Of all the people that could be bothering them at seven twenty in the morning, it just had to be Hilary. That girl could talk for hours if anyone let her, but she has never gotten away with it. If she got too hyped, she would get slapped behind the head.

"I'm gonna watch Spongebob." Hilary says as she turns the TV on.

"It took took ten minutes for Jay to put Mason to sleep." Brianne whines. "Please don't wake him up."

"The little guy wanted his daddy to hold him." James says in defense. "I couldn't say no to him."

He carefully takes Allie from Brianne and holds her close to him. It's way easier to put Allie to sleep, but Mason can be challenging. He's energetic for an almost four month old baby that was born three weeks early. Luckily, James has a trick for putting his son to sleep. They watch TV together, then James sings to him.

"I'll be quiet." Hilary sighs as she sits on the couch.

Brianne walks over to the window and looks outside, then she looks down to see Mason wide awake and moving his tiny arms and legs. She smiles in amusement as she picks him up, giving him a sweet good morning kiss. He rests his head on her shoulder as she carries him over to the couch.

"Say good morning to Daddy and Allie." She tells him, assisting him in waving at his father and sister.

"Why do people insist on getting up so early?" Jessica questions, standing in the doorway. It's so obvious that she just got out of bed. Her hair is a mess, she has circles under her eyes, and her voice is filled with sleepiness.

"Jess, I think you need a little more sleep." Brianne tells her.

"Thanks, but I'm not really tired." Jessica says as she sits on the floor.

"If you say so." Brianne shrugs as she stands up, motioning for James to follow her. They quietly enter the kitchen and sit at one of the two tables. Once they are seated, Mason seems to become fascinated with the napkins. He tries to reach for them, but his small arms don't allow him to grab the napkins.

"What do you need a napkin for, little man?" James asks as he hands a napkin to his son. He's shocked when Mason tries to eat the napkin, so he quickly grabs it, groaning as Mason starts crying.

"Hey, daddy will feed you." Brianne tells him. "Won't you, Jay?"

James nods slowly, feeling bad for making his son cry. He just doesn't want Mason to choke. Babies can't just eat anything or they could end up hurting themselves. James was just like Mason when he was a baby. According to his aunt Madison, he wanted to eat everything that he found. It's a good thing that he had his aunt, grandmother, or babysitter around to keep him from swallowing anything that wasn't food.

"Come on, buddy." he whispers. "I'm gonna get you some real food."

He gets some baby food from the baby bag and begins preparing it, leaving Briane to hold both babies.

"Alright, bud." He says as he sits across from Brianne, carefully taking Mason from her. He sits the baby on his lap and scoops up some baby food (Chicken flavor), feeding it to Mason. For the first three months, these two lived on bottled milk, but the doctor recently gave them permission to start buying baby food.

"Jay, I think Allie's falling back to sleep." Brianne whispers. "I'm going to take her back to her bassinet."

"Okay." James says as he feeds another scoop of baby food to Mason. Now they are alone, so James can have some bonding time with his son. Family time is great, but James also loves the moments where it's just him and the babies. When he can have them to himself without everyone else wanting to hold them. He knows that it sounds selfish, but everyone is always going crazy over the babies, wanting to hold them and play with them. So James is grateful when he can just enjoy being with his son and daughter without everyone else around.

"You like that? It's good, isn't it?" He asks. "But I'm not going to eat this stuff. I like to eat big people food."

"You and Allie have to eat this stuff because you don't have teeth yet." He says softly, kissing Mason's head. "Mommy said that you will probably start teething soon. Once you get all of your teeth, daddy will show you how to keep them nice and shiny, just like mine."

He gives Mason a bright smile to demonstrate.

"All done?" He asks, looking at the empty baby food container. He throws it into the trashcan and stands up, rinsing the spoon and drying it of before putting it in the baby bag. He sits back down and pats Mason's back, laughing when the baby lets out a soft burp.

"The guys and I use to have burping contests when we were seven. " He says with a laugh. "But mommy will kill me if you ever start doing that with your friends. She doesn't even want me to buy Cuda products for you, even though Cuda is awesome. She said that she didn't want you guys to be crazy like me. One time, I used Cuda Mangerine Spray and I ended up turning orange. Well, my hands and face swelled up, then I learned from Auntie Camille that it had been recalled for causing severe allergic reactions. Let's just say that I never used that stuff again for at least a year."

"He's very cute when he's orange, but I like him better when he looks normal." Brianne giggles as she walks over to them. She stands behind James and wraps her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. "I love your daddy a lot, Mason. It was definitely love at first sight. We started a dating a week after we met, then we got engaged after two months. A year later, we got married. Almost nine months after that, I had you and Allie."

"Mommy and I have been together for two years." James says. He turns his head so that he can give Brianne a kiss.

"Anyway, it's still early, so we should all try to get some more sleep." Brianne says as she rubs his shoulders.

"Can Mason lay down with me?" James asks hopefully.

"Just be careful, Jay." Brianne says, running her fingers through his hair.

"Would you keep doing that?" James asks, closing his eyes.

Brianne runs her fingers through his hair just a few more times before leading him to the bunk beds. She watches as James lays on his back and holds Mason against his chest. Sometimes she thinks that he's better at this parent thing than she is. Not that she's jealous! They both had an instant connection with the babies when they were born, but James seems to be the most fun. He always tells them the funniest jokes, the best stories, and they always play the funnest games (Baby friendly games)

"You're really good with them." She whispers.

"Hey, you're amazing too." James reassures her. "They love their mommy."

"In fact, he should lay down with you." He adds, handing Mason to Brianne.

"Thank you." Brianne says sweetly.

"Now let's get some rest." James tells her. He kisses Brianne and Mason on their foreheads before returning to his own bed.

**Four Hours Later**

"I've been in show business for years and I have never seen anything like this." Camille says in amazement as they enter the resort.

"I wonder why." Hilary says sarcastically.

Everyone rolls their eyes at her attitude. No one understands why she can't just forget about Logan. It's not like she can force him to love her. Besides, he's not even her type. He's smart and sweet, while Hilary is a self absorbed brat. Who cares if she can't have him? While they hate to admit it, Hilary could have just about any guy she wants. She can get a boyfriend easily with just a little smooth talk and a flirtatious look. Most guys don't care if she's too annoying or too demanding. They'll just date her because she's pretty and famous. The same goes for Jessica. That girl could have any guy she wants, but she chose Carlos.

Why can't Hilary do that? Why can't she find one guy that she really cares about?

"Brie, Hilary, Lindsey, and I have been here lots of times." Jessica says before getting a surprised look on her face. "Hey, you over there!"

Some waiter frowns in confusion.

"I still hate you!" Jessica yells. Carlos tries to slap his hand over her mouth, but she gently grabs his wrist.

"What are you talking about?" The poor waiter asks with anxiety.

"Last year, I asked for a glass of wine with some lemon, but you gave me a plain glass of wine with no pizzazz whatsoever!" Jessica rambles.

"Jess, you're embarrassing me." Carlos whispers, covering his face. "Actually, you're embarrassing all of us."

The waiter gives Jessica a weird look before storming back to the kitchen.

"I love messing with the staff." Jessica laughs. Then her face becomes serious. "But seriously, he got my order wrong."

"Okay," Kelly says slowly. "Um, I'm going to hand out the room keys, then you can choose your roommates."

"I get Logan!" Hilary and Camille say in unison, grabbing Logan's arms.

"Please hit me over the head with your suitcase." Logan begs Jessica.

"He's my boyfriend, so he's sharing a room with me." Camille says coolly, pulling Logan away from Hilary.

"Alright, Brie and I are going to go up to our room." James says as he begins pushing the luggage cart towards the elevators. He's still amazed that Jessica can remember something that happened last year, especially something as minor as the waiter getting her order wrong.

"Jessica must have a really good memory." He whispers.

"She's smarter than you think." Brianne tells him. "She's crazy, but smart."

"Crazy? No, she's a lunatic!"

"Same thing." Brianne argues as they walk down the hallway. James unlocks the door to their room and steps aside, so that Brianne can go inside. Then he wheels the luggage cart into the room. He may be tall and muscular, but that luggage was almost too heavy for him. He just wants to get settled, so they can relax.

Once the bassinets are set up, they put the babies into them. Together, they slowly take their suitcases from the cart, putting them where they belong. Then James pushes the cart into the hallway and closes the door.

"Finally." James says with relief.

"Come here." Brianne says cutely, pulling him over to the king sized bed. James lays down and pulls Brianne into his arms, chuckling when she kisses his neck and jaw. After a while, he decides that it's time to change it up. He rolls them over, then he kisses her repeatedly.

"Should we keep making out? Or should we watch TV?" She asks him. They look into each others eyes for a moment before speaking at the same time.

"Keep making out."

Brianne hates when they are making out and James gets that mischievous look on his face. She knows what the boy is thinking. He likes to tickle her, something that she really hates. If anyone tickles her, she will either hit them or yell at them. Yes, it sounds mean, but she can't stand when people tickle her. As far as hitting goes, she'll just slap them on the shoulder. At least she doesn't punch people like Jessica does. The last guy that tickled Jessica got a fist to his face.

"James, if you even think about..." Before she can even finish her sentence, she feels that familiar sensation that she hates so much. She squeals and laughs as she slaps his hands away. She rolls them back over and begins giving James a taste of his own medicine. She tickles his sides, finding satisfaction when he laughs and tries to grab her hands.

"Not so funny now, is it?" She questions.

"I'm laughing, aren't I?" James smirks as he sits up. Brianne tries to slap him behind the head, but he quickly grabs her arm.

"It's not nice to hit people." He says playfully, kissing her hand.

"If I didn't adore you so much, you would be in big trouble." Brianne whispers, kissing his cheek.

"You see why I love being The Face? It gets me out of trouble." James says with that same mischievous smile.

"And people think you're so innocent." Brianne mumbles.

"I'm pretty well behaved for the most part." James shrugs. "It's easy for me to get out of trouble."

They are about to lean in for another kiss when someone rapidly knocks on the door. Brianne jumps off the bed and runs to the door, nearly tripping over her favorite Jimmy Choo sandals. She opens the door and her friends are just standing there, waiting for her to let them in. So she steps aside and lets them walk past her.

"You should watch this story on the news." Jessica says as she turns the TV on. "It's crazy!"

"Why do you guys watch this stuff?" Brianne asks. "It's all so negative."

"Actually, it's good to be informed." Logan tells her. Brianne shrugs, kind of understanding what he means.

**"A man from Alabama is in critical condition after being in a tragic car accident. According to hospital officials, ti's not likely that he'll make it through the night." **The reporter says. **Wait! This just in. We have just recieved the identity of the victim. The man has been identified as forty one year old Jason Rocque."**

Hey, his last name is spelt just like yours." Kendall tells Brianne. When she doesn't say anything, they all turn to look at her in concern.

"That's my dad." She says with a blank look.

"Brie, you don't know that." James say softly. "It might not be the same guy."

"Oh, come on! Who else has that last name?" Brianne says in annoyance.

Suddenly, it all seems to register in her mind. Her dad was in a car accident. He might _die_. The worst part is that she has never made contact with him. Now she may never get the chance. If he doesn't make it through the night, she's going to have to live with knowing that she never saw him in person, never talked him, never had any interaction with him.

"Oh my gosh, he's going to die." She says, emotion slowly returning to her voice.

"Brie," James starts to say. Suddenly, Brianne bolts up from the bed and rushes to the restroom, collapsing to the floor in a fit of tears. When she feels a soothing hand on her back, she cries even harder and leans back against the person. She's guessing that it's James, but she doesn't bother to turn around and look at him.

"He might make it." James whisper as he pulls her onto his lap, rocking her back and forth.

"If he dies, it's going to be my fault!" Brianne sobs.

"Baby, look at me." James whispers, forcing her to look up. "It's not your fault. He abandoned you. I know that this is hard, but you can't blame yourself."

"He was probably drinking!" Brianne cries. "That's why he got in the wreck! I just know it!"

"Maybe." James says, stroking her hair. "Who knows? The reason doesn't matter, baby girl. It's never going to be your fault."

"Brie," Jo says from the doorway. She is holding Allie and Mason. "I thought that they could make you feel better."

"Thanks, Jo." Brianne sniffles as she takes her babies. Jo gives her a hug before exiting the bathroom, quietly closing the door.

"You've got us." James says, referring to himself and their children. "You're not going to be alone."

Brianne nods, yet she's unable to shake the feeling that she's to blame for her dads accident. If she had made an attempt to forgive him, the accident wouldn't have happened. Sure, she's angry at him for leaving, but it shouldn't have been so hard for her to forgive him. Instead of focusing on her anger, she could've been repairing their relationship. She has no chance now.'

She's reminding herself to stay strong, even when life gets tough

But she has a feeling that staying strong won't be easy.

**A/N: I thought that Sucker Punch would be the perfect title for this chapter. It means "A sudden punch or blow". Jason Rocque's car accident is the sucker punch in this story.**

**Anyway, keep reviewing! :D**


	9. Trying To Accept

It's been three hours since they found out about Brianne's dad and she hasn't made any move to anything else, except lay on the bed with her knees pulled to her chest, staring at the ceiling. This tour went from good to bad in just a few minutes, but James is hoping that it doesn't get any worse. He still can't believe that Brianne is blaming herself for her dads accident. How could it be her fault if she wasn't even there? He' left her, so it's understandable that she never wanted anything to do with him. When his mom came back into the picture, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to talk to her. He knows what' it's like to have an absent parent try to come back into his life, not knowing if she's going actually stick around. It's hard to trust someone that has put their child through so much heartbreak, so he doesn't know how Brianne can possibly blame herself. Like she said, Mr. Rocque was probably drinking. That's not Brianne's fault.

He looks over at his depressed wife, holding Allie in his arms. He sighs sadly as he kisses her nose. Brianne can't take care of the babies right now, so James has to do it by himself. He hopes that Brianne will snap out of it, but it's not looking too good. It's been three hours and she hasn't said a single word. She's been doing so well, but James fears that this could be a major setback for her.

"Mommy's just a little upset." He whispers, hugging his daughter. He holds back a sigh when he hears Mason crying. "Okay, Allie, I've gotta tend to your brother."

He carefully lays Allie in her bassinet before lifting Mason into his arms. He kisses his sons forehead as he sits on the bed, glancing at Brianne. He wonders if he should try and talk to her, but it might be a good idea to leave her alone for a while. So he just keeps bouncing Mason on his lap, smiling weakly when his son laughs.

"Need some help?"

He looks up to see Allison standing in the doorway. After they got the news and Brianne fell into her depression, James gave Allison their extra room key, so she could check on her daughter. She seems to be handling the news better than anyone thought, but she seems sad for Brianne.

"Um, yeah." James says, stroking Mason's cheek. Allison carefully takes Mason from him and sits next to him on the bed. She frowns as she watches Brianne, who isn't moving it all. It's a good thing that they can hear her breathing. Otherwise, they would be really worried. Brianne has never been this depressed before. She's had days where she was ready to go off the deep end, but this seems to be way worse. During her hard partying phase, she would actually leave her room, but she's not making any move or sound right now. It's scaring her friends and family so much.

"I'm gonna talk to her." James says as he walks around to the other side of the bed. He kneels in front of Brianne and gently touches her cheek, giving her a look of hurt and sympathy. "Brie? Baby, please talk to me. You're really scaring me, princess."

"It's my fault." She says in a dull tone. "If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be..."

"Stop!" James says, grabbing her hand. "Don't say that."

"You don't get it." Brianne says. A tear slowly makes its way down her cheek. James feels tears welling up in his own eyes as he wipes hers away with his thumb. How is Brianne going to perform in this condition? She can't be a miserable wreck when she goes onstage.. If they don't cheer her up, they won't be able to do this tour. Not that the tour is that important to James, but he knows that it's important to everyone else. He was the one that wanted to be famous, but his priorities have changed. He cares more about his family than being some famous pop star.

"Yes I do." James whispers. "I was very hesitant about talking to my mom again, but I chose to give her another chance. But my mom wasn't an alcoholic, Brie. Your dad was, so you have a reason for not trusting him. It's okay that you didn't want to talk to him. If I were you, I certainly wouldn't want anything to do with him."

"Please just come down to the beach with me." He begs. "You'll feel so much better once you see that beautiful ocean. You love the beach, remember?"

Brianne sniffles and nods in agreement.

"Come on." He whispers, helping her into a sitting position. He kisses her forehead and helps her up, leading her over to their suitcases. He grabs her zebra print bikini and hands it to her, gently pushing her towards the restroom. He watches as she closes the door, his heart breaking for the girl.

"Hey, I'll stay with the babies." Allison tells him. James smiles softly as he waits for Brianne. He's already wearing his blue swim shirts and black T shirt.

A few minutes later, Brianne walks out of the restroom, wearing the bikini. Her hair is pulled into a low bun

"We'll be back later." He tells Allison before leading Briannne from the room. He kisses her temple as they enter the elevator. Everyone else has already been at the beach for an hour, but James stayed back in the room, so he could watch Brianne and their children. He's happy that he got Brianne to leave the room. They both need to have some real fun.

"Please say something." He whispers, kissing her head.

"I can't stop thinking that it's my fault." Brianne says sadly. "I know that it's not, but I can't get the thought out of my mind."

"Remember what I told you." James says, resting his forehead against hers.

"Yeah." Brianne sighs as they walk out of the elevator.

The short walk to the beach is quiet, except for the activity going on around them. Some people seem to recognize them, but most of them ignore the couple. People can watch and whisper, but if anyone tries to bother Brianne, James isn't going to like it. He has loooked at a few websites and he has learned that a lot of people are starting to figure out that Jason to related to Brianne. She has never talked about her dad to the press, but since the guy has the same unique last name as her, it's not hard to realize that he's related to her.

"Hey, we're gonna go to the juice bar." Jo says, motioning to herself and Kendall. "You guys can use our blanket if you want."

"Thanks." James says as he and Brianne sit down. They both lay on their backs, then Brianne rests her head on James chest.

"Hey, sit up." He whispers to her. She slowly sits up and closes her eyes as he begins rubbing her shoulders. She lets him put his chin on her shoulder, resting her head against his. He wraps his arms around her waist and holds onto her inn a comforting embrace.

"I'm so sorry." He whispers sadly. "I would do anything to make you feel better."

"I know you would." Brianne says, turning around to face him. He looks so sympathetic and heartbroken. Brianne is really starting to wish that she were more emotionally stable. Anyone would be a wreck if their parent was in a car accident, but her dad abandoned her. Yes, it's awful that he's hurt and possibly dying, but he still did wrong. He left his wife and daughter for a stupid fix that he didn't need. She's almost sure that his accident involved alcohol. That's the kind of person that he is. For him, it's all about the alcohol. He doesn't care if he hurts himself or someone else. As long as he's getting wasted, he feels happy. The more Brianne thinks about it, the angrier she becomes. Why should she care about someone that never cared about her?

"James!" Carlos shouts. He standing in the water, motioning for James to join him and Logan. Brianne looks at James and kisses his cheek.

"Go on." She whispers. James hesitates before standing up and running over to his friends. At that moment, Jessica comes and sits down in front of Brianne. She looks amazing in a black halter style bikini with silver stars covering most of it. Her hair is wet, so Brianne can only assume that Carlos splashed her.

"Hey, you finally decided to join us."

"Actually, James dragged me out here. I couldn't say no to him." Brianne says calmly.

"Look, Carlos told me that you're blaming yourself for what happened." Jessica tells her.

"Yeah?"

"You shouldn't." Jessica tells her. "I mean, do you think I blame myself for my parents divorce? No, that was my dads fault for irritating my mom so much. Seriously, he screwed up big time."

"Jess, please get to the point."

"I'm saying that it's your dads fault for not contacting you earlier." Jessica says. "I know about this summer, Brie. But if he wanted something to do with you, he should've thought about that sooner. If he tried to call me after seventeen years, I wouldn't even consider talking to him."

"Now he's probably dying." Brianne reminds her. "I just feel so bad because I may never get a chance to talk to him."

"Sometimes these things happen." Jessica sats. "They happen when you least expect it. I wasn't expecting my parents to split up, but they did. I never saw it coming, but I knew that I couldn't do anything about it. It may have been hard to deal with, but I just dealt with it in the best way that I could."

"How am I suppose to deal with this?" Brianne asks, feeling very confused.

"That's up to you, Brie." Jessica says softly. "You can sit around and drown in self blame or you can live your life, even if it hurts."

"Right." Brianne says quietly. "But I can't be happy about my dad dying. He hurt me a lot, but he's still my dad."

"You don't have to be happy about it, Brie." Jessica tells her. "If it makes you feel any better, call the hospital and ask if you can speak to him."

"Jess, he was in a car accident, so I'm pretty sure that he's unconscious."

"Well, the Big Time Brain said that people in coma's are usually able to hear what's going on around them." Jessica explains. "Even if he doesn't respond, he'll still hear you."

"Yeah." Brianne says as she takes her phone from her purse. She looks through her contacts and finds her dad's cell phone number. Her mom gave it to her, just in case she ever decided to call him. She has had the number for use, but she has never used it. Now that's about to change, even though she feels like she's going to be sick.

"Hello, you've reached Montgomery Medical Center." A woman says. "If you need our services, please call our real number. You're on a patients phone."

"Actually, I'm Jason Rocque's daughter." Brianne says nervously. "I have some things that I need to say to him I know that he probably can't actually talk to me, but if someone could just the phone to his ear, I know that he could hear me."

"Fine." The woman sighs. The sounds of a door opening follows the one word sentence. "Jason, dear, your daughter is on the phone."

"Dad?" She says weakly. "It...It's Brianne, your daughter. I heard about what happened to you and I just want you to know that, even though you've hurt me so badly, I still love you. I'll be honest when I say that it's very hard for me to just forgive you, but I know that you might be leaving soon, so I know that I need to get things sorted out between us. I'm sure that you would like to know what I've been up to. I'm not sure if you read magazines or watch TV, but I'm a pop star now. Even better, I have an amazing husband and two beautiful kids. Yeah, you're a grandfather. Their names are Mason and Allison. Mason is ten minutes older than his sister. James and I absolutely adore them. I know that if you had stayed with us, you would love them too. They're wonderful babies. They're almost four months old. Can you believe that? They're growing up so fast." She stops as she starts to tear up. Once she has regained control of her emotions, she continues speaking. "I love you, daddy. If there's any hope, I would really like for you to stay. You can't leave without giving me a chance to see you in person. Believe it or not, I really do love you. I may be angry about you leaving me and mom, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you. I want a chance to know you. "

"Are you done?" The woman asks her.

"Yes." Brianne says tearfully She hangs up and puts the phone back in her purse, letting the tears fall.

"Brie, let's go hang out with the guys." Jessica says sympathetically as she helps Brianne up.

"Brie, Lindsey called." Hilary says as she walks over to them. "She wanted to know if you're okay."

"Is she crazy? Of course Brianne isn't okay." Jessica snaps.

"Tell her that I'm fine." Brianne says, wiping her tears away. "And you need to control your temper, Jess."

"I'm sorry." Jessica says calmly. "I just hate when someone asks if you're oaky when you're obviously not. "

"She was just showing her concern." Brianne says as they step into the water.

"Hey, I think I found a jellyfish!" Hilary says excitedly.

"Don't touch it!" Brianne yells as she drags Hilary over to their friends. "Jess, stop staring at it!"

"Hey, I found a jellyfish!" Hilary tells the others. Carlos, Logan, Camille, and James let out terrified shrieks before rushing back onto the sand. That's when Brianne finally laughs for the first time in three hours. Leave it to her friends to make her feel better when everything seems to be going downhill.

"I wonder if jellyfish make actual jelly because I want a sandwich." Jessica says in a confused voice.

"I'm no genius, but I'm pretty sure that jellyfish don't make jelly." Brianne says as she pulls Jessica and Hilary away from the water.

"Alright, where's my guy?" She asks Camille and Logan.

"Hiding under Kendall and Jo's blanket." Logan tells her. Brianne smiles as she walks over to the blanket, pulling it off of her shirtless husband. She pulls him up and straitens the blanket out, then she sits back down.

"Are you scared of jellyfish?" She asks playfully.

"And sharks." James says as he sits next to her. He lays down with his head on her lap, feeling very relaxed when she starts playing with his hair. She occasionally let's her fingers rub across his cheek before she continues running her fingers through his hair. "Are you feeling better?"

"I guess." Brianne shrugs. "I called him and the hospital let me talk to him. Since he's unconscious, he couldn't respond, but I was able to say what I needed to say. I'm okay with that. I'm not okay with him dying, but I don't know if I really blame myself anymore. Logan said that people in coma's can hear their loved ones."

"It's great that you talked to him, but who told you to do that? It was a pretty smart idea."

"Jess."

"Wow, she really is smarter than I thought."

"I know." Brianne giggles. "She always acts so tough, yet she has a really smart and caring side. We just don't see it very often."

'It's great to see her helping someone, rather than screaming at them."

"Oh, she would never scream at me." Brianne tells him. "She would be in so much trouble if she did."

"What would you do?" James laughs.

What kind of tone was that?" Brianne asks, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I know that you wouldn't beat her up. She's small, but she has the strength of a tuck driver."

"Do you want shake hands with that jellyfish? No? Then you need to shut up."

"You crack me up." James grins, burying his face in her stomach.

"I'm glad that I'm so entertaining to you." Brianne says, pushing him off of her lap. She doesn't fight back when he pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek. He may be obnoxious, but it's impossible not to love him. Aside from his occasional childish behavior, he's a wonderful guy to be around. Anyway, her life and her friends lives would be pretty boring if it weren't for the guys and their craziness.

"I'm so happy that I have you and our friends." She says, kissing him.

"We're always going to be here for you." James whispers, resting his forehead against hers.

"I know, Jay." Brianne says, touching his cheek.

"If you need to talk, you can always come to me." James says, grabbing her hand.

"Jay, I know!" Brianne laughs, kissing his nose. "Let's go the juice bar that Kendall and Jo were talking about. It must be pretty good if they've stayed there for ten minutes."

When they arrive at the juice bar, Kendall and Jo are drinking a smoothie with one glass and two straws.

"This smoothie is amazing. You've gotta try it!" Jo tells them.

"I suggest the strawberry flavor." Kendall says before drinking some more of the smoothie.

"The strawberry-banana sounds really good." Brianne says. When James nods in approval, she orders the drink. Like Kendall and Jo, she gets one glass and two straws.

"Hey, you copied us!" Kendall explains through a mouthful of smoothie.

"Deal with it, Kendizzle." Brianne jokes before sitting at the bar. She and James look at each other with love as they both drink from the glass.

"Hey, do they have strawberry mango?" Jessica asks them.

"I think so." Jo asks, looking at the menu. "Yeah, they do!"

"Cool." Jessica says as she motions to the smoothie guy. "A strawberry mango smoothie, please."

She happily accepts her smoothie, sitting between Jo and Brianne.

"I thought that you would have shared one with Carlos." James says, looking at her.

"He's too freaked out by the huge jellyfish that we found. He's sitting on our blanket and he refuses to move."

"Wow, he's worse than James when it comes to being a drama king." Jo says, shaking her head.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, James."

"My emotions may be a little extreme, but I'm not a drama king." James argues.

"You're more emotional than my mom when I won my first Oscar." Jessica retorts.

"You''re nineteen and you've already won an Oscar?" Kendall asks in surprise.

"One of the youngest winners ever." Jessica says proudly.

"I wanna win an Oscar so sadly." Jo says. "If New Town High's third season keeps doing well, maybe I'll get lucky."

"Jo, you're a great actress, so I don't know why you wouldn't be nominated." Brianne tells her.

"Ratings have been amazing since you've been guest starring." Jo responds. "Everyone is loving the rivalry between you and Madison."

"I like that one episode where Madison tried to attack Rachel, but Britney and Rachel totally beat her down." Kendall says, referring to Brianne and Jo's characters.

"I just saw the preview for the next episode and it's going to be..." The smoothie guy cuts in. Everyone looks at him weirdly, wondering why he's trying to get into their conversation.

"Anyway, the last episode was pretty awesome." Kendall says,, still looking confused.

By now, James and Brianne are no longer paying attention to the conversation. They are finishing their smoothie, looking into each others eyes. Brianne places her hand behind James head and rubs gently, letting her fingers run through the soft stands of brown hair. She's still thinking about her dad, but she's happy to spend some time with her husband and friends. She may sound overly infatuated, but staring at that gorgeous face can distract her from anything. That's why Walter hates when she brings James to work. Instead of singing or dancing like she's suppose to be doing, she's checking James out. Then Walter has to watch her make out with James during lunch breaks.

She can't say that she's not heartbroken, because she would be lying if she did. However, she knows that she can get through it with the help of her amazing husband. When she's gotten hurt in the past, James has always been enough to keep her from losing it and that goes for this situation too.

Or does it?

**A/N: I just realized that I may have made a mistake with Jason's last name. I think I said in one of the previous stories that Gustavo and Allison were brother and sister, but if their last name is Rocque, then Brianne's dad can't have the same last name! So from now on, Gustavo and Jason are brothers, and Allison is Gustavo's sister in law. But since Gustavo is closer to Allison, she's like a real sister to him. ****Sorry about that mistake.**

**Anyway, I hope that you liked the chapter! Please review! :D**


	10. Giving Into Pressure

One fun thing about hotels is sitting in the middle of the lobby, watching TV while everyone else (Except for the manager) is already asleep. The lobby is empty, except for the small group that is quietly watching some hilarious midnight sitcoms. They are currently watching The Nanny, which is cracking everyone up, almost to the point where the poor manager is ready to kick them out. Of course, that's mostly Jessica's fault for being so obnoxious. While everyone lets out a simple chuckle, she and Hilary laugh wildly, slapping hands every time Niles insults Cici in some way. They are all having a good time except for one person, Brianne. Ever since she found out about her dad, she's been depressed. She pretends to be happy so she doesn't anyone anyone, but she's not even close to being happy. Her dad is dying and it's probably her fault.

She wonders if it's her fault that he abandoned her. Maybe he wanted a perfect daughter and was angry because he didn't get what he wanted. Brianne is nowhere close to being perfect. Although she's musically inclined, she's also selfish and spoiled. No father wants a daughter like that in his life. Maybe if she had just been a better person, then her dad would have wanted her in his life. James and their kids the only reason that she hasn't went off the deep end. If it weren't for them, she would be losing her mind. it seems like she's always messing up!

"You gotta love Fran." Jessica says through a small laugh James chuckles as he pulls Brianne closer, kissing her forehead. She doesn't realize it, but he's been watching her ever since they came to the lobby. He knows that she's still blaming herself for what happened, but he hasn't tried to reassure her because he doesn't want to make her talk about the situation. Reminding her might make it even worse.

He notices Mercedes looking at them, but she quickly looks away when James glances at her. By instinct, his grip around Brianne tightens. He still hasn't forgotten about how offered alcohol to Brianne and he fears that she may try to use Brianne's pain against her.. He wouldn't be surprised if she tried, not that he would let her.

"Jay, I'm gonna go to bed, but you can stay here if you want." Brianne says, giving him a kiss before standing up. At that moment, Mercedes also stands up.

"Um, I'm getting pretty tired too." She says, walking past Brianne. As soon as she is sure that no one is looking, she motions for Brianne to follow her.

Brianne frowns as she follows Mercedes into the restroom.

"Look, you wanna feel better?" Mercedes asks her. She slowly reaches into her purse and takes out a small bottle of whiskey. "Take some of this."

"Sure, I wanna feel better, but I'm not going to compromise my health." Brianne argues as she starts to walk away. She shrieks as Mercedes grabs her arm, gently pulling her back. The girl looks way too calm to be genuinely concerned about Brianne. Offering alcohol as a form of stress completely gives her away. That proves that she doesn't care about Brianne's health and well being.

"Will you stop being such a wimp?" Mercedes says in annoyance. She takes a deep and calming breath. "I'm just trying to help you. Having a drink every once in a while isn't going to kill you. "

Brianne gulps as Mercedes puts the small bottle in her hands, staring at it with fear and slight curiosity. No, she can't go back to drinking. Can she? She doesn't want to be the same person that she use to be. She wants to be better than that. She wants to be stronger than that.

At the same time, she doesn't need to make any more enemies. Maybe a little really won't hurt her.

She clenches her jaw as she uncaps the bottle, hesitating before taking a dip swig of the liquid. As soon as she starts to feel that familiar buzz, she decides to finish the bottle, drinking until it's completely empty.

"Oh my gosh." She laughs.

"What did I tell you?" Mercedes giggles, linking her arm with Brianne's. "Now let's get you back to your room."

"This is crazy." Brianne says with another laugh.

"Shhh!" Mercedes whispers, trying to sneak Brianne past the lobby before anyone can see her. She quickly drags the girl into the elevator, making sure that she doesn't fall over.

Even with the her buzz, Brianne can feel the all too familiar guilt in her heart and mind. She knows that she just made a big mistake, but there's no going back now. The damage has already been done. All she knows is that she can never tell anyone about this, especially James. She promised him that she wouldn't accept a drink from anyone and she just broke that promise. She knows that she's going to feel bad for making James have false trust in her, but it has to be that way for now. Yes, she just did a bad thing, but it has to stay a secret.

"Wait!" She slurs. "My mom is in there. She was babysitting Allie and Mason for me."

"You're already wearing your pajamas." Mercedes tells her. "Just tell your mom that you're really tired, then go lay back down."

"I can't believe that I'm actually listening to you." Brianne grumbles as she slowly walks down the hallway, trying not to stumble. She knocks on the door and focuses on trying to keep her voice even.

"How were they?" She says, flinching when her voice slurs slightly. She laughs nervously, pushing Mercedes aside.

"They're sleeping." Allison says. "Are you okay? You look tired."

"I am." Brianne says, nodding. "I'm gonna go to the bed. Good night, mom."

"Good night, sweetie."

Brianne slowly stumbles over to her bed and crawls on the bed, pulling the covers over her tired body, with one thought passing through her mind.

_What have I done?_

**The Next Morning**

Brianne wakes up with a pounding sensation in her head. It takes several minutes for the memory of last night to come flooding back. Stupid Mercedes and her stupid bottle of whiskey that she insisted on sharing with Brianne. Her whole reason for coming on this tour was probably to destroy it by taking down the performers one by one. Congratulations to Mercedes for completing what was obviously step one in her stupid plan. She's gonna destroy everyone until the tour finally falls apart completely. Words can't even describe how much Brianne hates that girl right now.

She groans as she sits up, seeing James at the end of the bed, cradling Allie in his arms. She watches as her husband whispers sweet words to their little girl. That's another thing. By accepting that drink from Mercedes, she has probably earned herself a spot on the Worst Mothers List. Is there a Worst Mothers List? If there is, Brianne knows that she deserves to be on it.

"It's already eleven thirty." James says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Brianne says with sleep in her voice.

"Hey, your mom stopped by." James says softly. "Your dad made it through the night, but he's only alive because he's on a ventilator."

"Oh, like that's _so much better._" Brianne mutters.

"Baby girl, I'm gonna talk to your mommy." James whispers to Allie as he puts the baby in her bassinet. He crawls over to Brianne and looks her with curiosity. "Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Oh, um...I'm just cranky. I mean, I did go to bed late." Brianne stammers.

"Brie, I went to bed later than you and I feel perfectly fine." James says, not believing her for a minute. "What's really going on?"

Ugh, Brianne has gotta come up with a better excuse. She isn't going let their relationship be ruined because she's such a terrible liar. She doesn't want lie, but she has to lie in a situation like this. Can you imagine how hurt James would be if he knew? That would just ruin their marriage and Brianne isn't going lose the only guy that she has ever cared about.

"I''m sorry, Jay." She says, stroking his cheek. "I guess I'm just stressed out from the tour, then this mess happened with my dad, I guess It's starting to affect my moods. I didn't meant to snap at you."

"It's okay." James says, kissing her hand. "Hey, do you wanna go to the beach with me and the guys?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay here." Brianne says, sounding surprisingly confident. "I might come later."

"Um, okay." James says slowly. Since when has Brianne said no to the beach? She has never turned down a chance to go to the beach. This thing with her dad must be affecting her more than anyone thought. Wow, this tour got real bad, real fast. James just hopes that Brianne will cheer up soon.

"Have fun." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. James smiles softly and kisses her before walking out of the suite.

He meets up with his friends and they all walk to the beach together, since it's within walking distance.

"Brianne didn't wanna come?" Kendall asks James.

"She said that she wanted to stay with the kids." James explains, not quite understanding Brianne's strange behavior.

"You mean she's too depressed to leave the room." Hilary comments, yelping when Jessica and Camille slap her upper arms. "I'm just saying!"

**Meanwhile**

Mercedes is sitting alone on one of the beds in her suite, since her daddy went out to lunch with Gustavo, Kelly, and Walter. While most nineteen year old girls are doing their hair and makeup or watching girly sitcoms on TV, she's crossing off the first step on her list. She's determined to take down Brianne and her stupid friends. _It's going to get ugly and they're never even going to see it coming._

A smirk forms on her face as the thought echos in her mind. She roughly crosses a line through number one on her list. What exactly is step number one? It's one very simple word:RELAPSE.

Yes, it sounds mean, but Mercedes is a mean girl.

The sad thing is that she doesn't even care.

**Back to James**

"Carlos, come out to the water with me.' Jessica begs.

"There are jellyfish and sharks out there." Carlos says fearfully. "I refuse to get stung."

"I won't let you get stung!"

"You're lucky that you're cute." Carlos says before following Jessica out into the big blue ocean. James sighs as he draws pictures in the sand with his finger. This beach thing is no fun without Brianne. The other guys are with their girlfriends and he isn't about to hang around with Hilary,, so he's all alone while everyone else is having a good time. He could hang out with one of the other couples, but he would feel like a third wheel.

"You should get a smoothie from the juice bar." Hilary says as she sips on Strawberry Kiwi smoothie. "This stuff will cheer you up."

"Yeah! But I'm still worried about Brie." James says, burying his face in his knees. "She hasn't been the same since..."

"I know." Hilary says. "But seriously, get a smoothie. They're amazing."

She grabs his hand and practically _drags_ him across the beach, something that he doesn't enjoy at all. She seems to be completely oblivious to his protests, smiling as they arrive at the juice bar. James gently pushes her aside and sits at the car, looking at the menu. He ends up ordering the strawberry banana flavor, since he actually knows that he'll like it.

Then he sits back and enjoys his beverage, looking at the beautiful scenery in front of him.

**With Brianne**

_"Okay, I think the aspirin is starting to kick in." _Brianne thinks to herself as she sits on the bed, rubbing her temples. She has a lot of reasons for hating alcohol, but a hangover has to be one of the worst parts of it, aside from the stupid stuff that people do when they're drunk. Someone needs to put Mercedes in the loony bin because she's crazy for the stunt that she pulled yesterday. She's probably happy that she convinced Brianne to give in, but that just shows what a sick person she is. She acted so goody goody when she first joined them on the road, but it was obviously a front to keep her plan a secret. She knew what she was doing.

"What do you wanna do, loves?" She asks Allie and Mason. "Maybe we could watch Spongebob."

She turns the TV on and changes the channel. Sure enough, the famous yellow sponge is on TV.

"I could use a distraction right now." She says, playing with Mason's toes. "I really messed up last night."

She reaches over and takes Allie from her bassinet, holding the baby in her lap. Allie is wearing jeans, a white zip up hoodie with pink flowers, and Twinkle Toe sneakers that Camille bought for her. She just loves when they light up! Who doesn't love light up sneakers?

"Who lives in a pineapple under the area Spongebob Squarepants!" She sings playfully. She kisses Allie's cheek and sings the song her, bouncing Allie on her lap as she sings.

"Mase, do you want to sit on mommy's lap?" She asks as she lays Allie next to her. She grabs Mason and puts him on her lap before lifting Allie back into her arms. Mason is wearing jeans and a red zip up hoodie with some light up sneakers (Not Twinkle Toes)

"Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob! Squarepants!" She sings to them. "Oh, I love you guys."

As she lets herself become focused on the TV, she slowly forgets about the events from yesterday, but she knows that distractions never last.

**Meanwhile**

Mercedes is reading over each step on her list, trying to decide how she's going to carry out each one. She knows that she's going to have to dig for some dirt to use against the others (She knows that Brianne's weakness is her alcohol addiction and hard partying ways). The others have gotta have a secret that they don't want anyone to know about, right? Either they have a secret or a fear. It doesn't matter because she's find out what their secrets/fears are. They can count on that.

Not only is she going to get Brianne and Big Time Rush, but their lousy friends too. That includes Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts, Jessica Valdez, and Hilary Carson. Who knows? She might even go after the adults, but she's focusing on the teenagers right now. It shouldn't be too hard to learn their secrets? She just has to keep up the nice girl act and get them to trust her well enough to tell her anything that she wants to know.

No worries, she's not going to physically harm them. She's just going to destroy their self esteem,reputations, relationships and their careers.

"Princess, I'm back!" Griffin says happily. Mercedes eyes widen and she quickly closes her notebook and shoves it into her gym bag, putting a sweet smile on her face.

"Hi, daddy! How was lunch?"

"Wonderful." Griffin tells her. "I had fried lobster."

"Sounds great." Mercedes says sweetly. When her father turns away, her smile fades away and she groans in frustration.

"Did you say something, princess?"

"Nothing, daddy." Mercedes says quickly. "Nothing at all."

** Two hours later**

"Best beach day ever!" Carlos says, holding Jessica's hand as they follow their friends into the lobby.

"Come on, James, you know it was awesome." Jessica says with a smirk. "Especially since all of those girls wouldn't leave you alone."

James closes eyes and covers his face with his hands. He had at least five girls hanging around him and flirting with him, not that he payed them any attention. Even when he showed them his wedding ring, they didn't seem to care. They told him how hot he was, they were huge BTR fans, they all said that he was their favorite, and a bunch of other "Nice" stuff. Normally, he wouldn't mind the attention, but these girls were acting like they had a chance at being with him. One of the girls actually had the nerve to ask him out! On a date! When they were already aware of his relationship status? It was like "Sorry, girls, but I'm taken", yet they just responded with "Who cares? You're hot! You should be my boyfriend."

"I asked them to leave me alone." He says calmly.

"Maybe you should stop using so much Cuda." Logan suggests.

"No way!"

"It was just a suggestion, buddy." Logan says, squeezing his shoulder.

"Whatever! I'm going back to my room." James says, crossing his arms. He keeps his head held high as he walks towards the elevator, earning more laughter from his friends.

He glares at them before walking into the elevator, pressing the third floor button. He stands with his back against the wall, keeping his arms crossed. Maybe he does use a lot of Cuda? But he's not just going to give it up. He stopped wearing their Mangerine Spray for a while due to the recall, but he started using it again after they fixed the problem.

As he walks down to his and Brianne's suite, he finds himself thinking about her again. She has been acting so weird since yesterday morning She's quiet, mysterious, depressed, and completely different. She'll probably be better by tomorrow (Hopefully), but still! It's killing James not to have his happy and lovable Brie that likes to laugh and joke around.

"Brie, I'm back." He says.

"Hi, babe." Brianne says, looking at the TV. "How was the beach?"

"Oh, it was fine." James says as sits next to her. "But it wasn't that great because you weren't there and there were these girls that wouldn't leave me alone and..."

"Girls?" Brianne questions, raising her eyebrows.

"I told them that I was taken." James reassures her, kissing her shoulder.

"It's okay." Brianne giggles.. "I trust you."

_But I haven't give you any reason to trust me._

"What are you thinking about?" James asks, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I'm just thinking about the tour. We've been enjoying our break so much, but we go back to work tomorrow." Brianne lies. _Brianne, you are such a terrible person_

Once again, she hates lying to people, especially people that she cares about. She doesn't know how she can be so good at something when it makes her feel so guilty. It's even worse because she made a promise and she's lying because she broke that promise. Why does she keep doing this? Why couldn't she just be a normal girl that doesn't have so many issues? She wishes that she could be like that, but she's not even close.

Of course, she could say that it's Mercedes fault. She's the one that kept saying "Oh, come on! You'll feel so much better!" Anyone with any sense would say that they're both at fault. Mercedes had the alcohol, she offered it to Brianne, and Brianne willingly drank it.

So let's face it! They were both stupid.

You know, they were just stupid for different reasons.

"What did you do while I was gone?" James asks.

_Besides nursing a killer hangover?_

"Watched TV." Brianne shrugs. "That's all."

"Oh." James says, nodding slowly. "That sounds like fun."

"It was." Brianne smiles. "These two were loving Spongebob, especially the April Fools Day episode. You know, where Squidward played that prank on Spongebob and made him cry?"

"That was funny." James laughs. Suddenly, he leans over to kiss her forehead, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, Brie." He whispers. "And you can talk to me about anything."

"Thanks, Jay." Brianne whispers, kissing him softly.

As soon as James said '"You can talk to me about anything", Briianne felt nothing but anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

**Review! :D  
><strong>


	11. Back On The Road

"James, you ready?" Kendall asks the four boys watch Hilary from behind the wall. Hilary is too focused on her phone to even suspect that the boys are about to prank her. Does scaring the living daylights out of her count as a prank? Since she's not going to be expecting it, they're referring to it as a prank. None of them can wait to see her face when James, dressed as Bandana Man, jumps out from behind that wall and starts chasing her. James is a lot taller than her, so the combination of him dressed as a fictional superhero and his height will freak her out.

"Oh yeah." James says as he tightens a bandana around his head. He looks at Kendall, who nods for him to go pops his knuckles and takes a calming breath before suddenly jumping from behind the wall and letting out a high pitched scream, causing Hilary to shriek, drop her phone, and run down the hallway. He laughs as he looks at his friends, becoming confused when they mouth for him to chase her. His eyes widen and he quickly follows Hilary, laughing at her terrified shrieks. This is too priceless! James wishes that he had his camera phone with him.

"What are you boys up to?" Kelly asks as she grabs his arm. She grabs his ear and drags him back to the area where the other boys are waiting. They are all laughing harder than any teenage boy that Kelly has ever seen. Part of her is thinking "That poor girl", while the other part of her is laughing right along with the boys.

"James, take the bandanas off." She says. "We're about to leave."

The boys sigh and Kendall yanks the bandana off of James head, messing up his hair. He shrieks and runs his lucky comb through his hair, making sure that no hair is out of place. He looks at himself in his compact mirror (Yes, he has a compact mirror) and smiles in satisfaction and relief.

"Really, man?" Logan asks in disbelief. "A compact mirror?"

"Shut up." James mutters, feeling his cheeks turning red. They follow Kelly into the elevator and down to the lobby, where everyone else is already waiting for them. That includes Hilary, who is standing next to Jessica, while the girl awkwardly pays her head. When she sees the bandanas around James wrists, her jaw drops.

"You people are jerks." She pouts, crossing her arms.

"What did you guys do to her?" Brianne asks them. "She came down here and she was whining about some guy dressed in purple bandanas."

"That was me." James points out.

"I knew that, babe." Brianne nods, wrapping her arm around his waist. She nearly chokes on her laughter upon seeing the bandanas around his wrists. And she remembers how he gave her one of his bandanas for Christmas. It was kind of strange that a guy would give his fiance a bandana for Christmas, but it was really special because she thinks of him whenever she wears it. The only bad thing is that it hurts to think of him because she knows what she has done. She has lied to him, lying straight to his face. Even worse, he doesn't know that she has been lying to him. He trusts her like he always does, unaware of the truth.

"That was you?" Hilary asks in horror. "That was so mean!"

"It was just a joke." Logan tells her. Hilary raises her eyebrows at him and crosses her arms, turning away from the boys. Jo and Camille look like they want to laugh, but it's obvious that they are holding back. No one wants to hear Hilary complain when someone laughs at her. She will complain for hours until someone finally tells her to shut up.

"Don't bother trying to apologize." Jessica says. "She won't accept it. She'll make you go on a shopping spree with her before she even considers accepting it."

"Yeah, I don't have that kind of money." Logan says, glancing at Hilary.

"Actually, we have the money from our album." James says before Logan cuts him off.

"Hey, we gotta hit the road." Walter tells them.

Allison walks over to James and Brianne, handing Allie and Mason to them. She kisses each babies cheek before they all start walking to the buses. Both twins make baby noises as they get a glimpse at the big ocean. Allie even smiles when she sees the huge body of water. They never got to come to the beach with their parents, but it was only because they were always sleeping when everyone was going. So someone always had to sacrifice beach time to stay with the babies. There's a lot of sacrifices that come with having a child, especially when you're as young as James and Brianne are. They're lucky that they have friends and family to help them out, but that doesn't change the fact that they can't always do what they want to do.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Brianne whispers to Mason, referring to the ocean. She kisses his cheek before stepping on the bus. She and James walk to the sitting area and put the babies in their bassinet. As soon as they are laying down, Allie and Mason seem to magically calm down, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"That was fast." James says, looking down at the sleeping babies.

Brianne laughs and wraps her arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly. She gives him a kiss before grabbing her lap top, sitting on the couch.

"You can hang with the guys for a while." She tells him. "You know, if you want."

"Brie, we didn't spend as much time together as I wanted to." James says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You spent so much time in the room while we were here."

"I'm sorry about that, Jay." Brianne says apologetically.

"Hey, it's okay." James says, kissing her temple.

Brianne goes to Google and Brianne Rocque. She probably seems conceited for Googling herself, but sometimes, reading old stories about her old behavior reminds her to stay away from the hard partying lifestyle. It reminds her of the controversy that too much partying brings.

She frowns as she reads each headline, shivering in disgust. She gasps silently as she finds one story that was written when Brianne was sixteen years old. She had already been going off the deep end, but she was starting to get worse,

**Brianne Rocque: Headed for disaster?  
><strong>

**As Brianne Rocque, age 16, stumbled out of the Chateau Marmont, she seemed to be less than enthusiastic about the photographers waiting for her. Despite looking fabulous in dark shredded jeans, a metallic silver tank top, and a leather jacket, the singer was not in her best mood. When she was approached by the paparazzi, she immediately started giving them a piece of her mind. She screamed "Gosh, get out of here! Back off!" as she was escorted to her car by a friend. However, before she got into the drivers seat, she turned around and grabbed one of the cameras, shouting "For the last time, get these cameras out of my face!" , then slapped the man.**

**These is just one of many stunts that is pushing Allison Rocque closer to forcing her troubled daughter into rehab. After breaking up with her longtime boyfriend, Varsity Vampire actor Dak Zevon, Brianne has been spiraling farther downward. She was once known as America's newest sweetheart until Dak left Brianne for her friend, actress Lauren Williams. These days, she is photographed stumbling out of nightclubs, completely oblivious to what is going on around her. According to sources, Brianne's behavior is starting to scare her loved ones. "She's not herself anymore." a source says. **

**Brianne has went from being the sweet girl singing hits like "Round and Round" and "Naturally" to a party princess known for her crazy behavior. She has lost many friends since her downward spiral began and her relationship with her family is slowly deteriorating. "Everyone is distancing themselves from her." the source reveals. "It's sad, but true." The singer recently attended a fashion show in New York City and seemed out of it as she walked the red carpet. "She kept spacing out." A witness says. "It was very heartbreaking to watch."**

"Ugh, I can't read this." She says as she closes the internet. She puts her lap top away and walks to the kitchen. That article definitely reminds her of the horrible person that she use to be, but that doesn't mean that she enjoys reading it. She completely delusional at the time and had no idea that she was causing so much harm to herself. All she can say is that she regrets every day spent ion that awful meltdown.

"Do you have any sevens?" Jessica asks Hilary. They are playing a game of Go Fish with Carlos and Logan.

"Go fish." Hilary says. Jessica sighs as she takes card from the pile in the middle of the table.

"Hey, you have a..." Logan stammers, looking over Hilary's shoulder.

"Shhh!" Hilary whispers, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Cheater." Carlos and Jessica say in unison.

"Cheating is bad." Kendall says in a sing song voice. Hilary sticks her tongue out at him before putting her cards on the table.

"Wanna watch New Town High?" She asks her friends. "I'm in the mood to watch Brianne beat Jessica down."

"It was just acting." Jessica says in a deadly calm voice.

"I wouldn't mind watching." Kendall says, kissing Jo's cheek. Jo smiles shyly as she follows Kendall to the sitting area. Everyone else goes to the sitting area Jessica turns the TV on and goes to the menu, clicking on the New Town High episode that they recorded. The first scene of the episode shows Rachel (Played by Jo) standing at her locker with her best friends Hanna (Played by Meghan) and Lila (Played by Kasey)

** Hanna: Did you hear that Madison got out of jail?**

** Rachel: That's so stupid. Because of her, Lila was in the hospital for two months.**

**Lila: It's no big deal.**

**(Rachel and Hanna look at her like she's crazy)**

**Hanna: She nearly killed you! **

** Rachel: How can you say that it's no big deal?  
><strong>

**Lila: Sure, what she did was wrong, but she's gotten help for her issues. I think that we should just forget about it.**

**Hanna: It's her fault that you had to quit cheerleading.**

**Lila: (Looking sad) Yeah...**

**Rachel: Let's face it, Lila. She's dangerous.**

** Drake: (Approaches them and kisses Rachel) Hey, did you hear...**

**Hanna: We know about Madison.**

**Madison: Miss me?**

**(They turn around to see Madison looking at them with a mischievous smirk)**

"This is one of my favorite episodes." Hilary says.

James smiles as he kisses Brianne's temple, grabbing her hand. He slowly leans in for a kiss, bring his hand to her cheek. Once the commercial break has ended, everyone returns their attention to the TV. It starts where it left off before the commercial. Jessica is looking at Jo, Meghan, Kasey, and Jett with a smile, while they look at her with shock.

"That girl is insane." Camille says. "Jo, does she ever get actual help? Professional help?"

"I can't tell you." Jo says. "By the way, we've gotta film the season finale when we arrive in Los Angeles later this month."

They will be performing in Los Angeles soon, then they will have a few days off so Jo, Jessica, and Brianne can head to the New Town High set.

"Is there going to be a season 4?" Hilary asks hopefully.

"Maybe." Jo says, shrugging. "But you'll love the season 3 finale. Jessica, Brianne, don't tell them anything."

"Yeah, we want it to be a surprise." Brianne explains to her friends. She's already read the season 3 script and it's going to be pretty good. After a battle against Britney (Brianne's character), Madison is taken away for good. Due to her obvious psychological problems, she is taken to a mental institution. It's pretty sad, but true. She has been a problem since season 1 and it was time for her to go. Besides, Jessica's going to be heading to the set of a new movie, so she won't be able to join them for season 4. Before the tour started, she had met with Universal Studios about a new action film that will filmed in New York City and Vancouver for four months. It's about a girl that goes swimming in some radioactive lake (Unaware of this) and gets superhuman abilities.

Brianne kisses James cheek, then watches herself onscreen. The whole class reacts as they normally would when it comes to a new student, curious and slightly interested. She doesn't seem to notice the attention as she sits in a desk between Rachel and Lila. Brianne actually fell out of the desk once when they were filming and it was completely embarrassing. She had a bruise on her hip for a whole to mention that she hit her head on the other desk, so she also had to deal with some major head pain. James, Allie, and Mason were the only reasons that she wasn't screaming her head off. She was so busy taking care of the babies, so she didn't have time to focus on the pain.

When James eyes land on Camille, the girl is holding Mason on her lap. She is talking to him in a quiet voice, holding his tiny hands.

"He already woke up?" James asks.

"Apparently." Camille says, stroking Mason's cheek.

"Let me see him." Jo says, reaching for Mason. She smiles at him and hugs him gently, tickling his stomach.

"Does he actually sleep? Because it seems like he just takes short naps." Jessica says, staring at the baby.

"He sleeps." Brianne explains. "But he doesn't always sleep through the night."

"He's already about four months old and he doesn't sleep through the night?" Hilary asks in surprise. "My baby cousin started doing that when she was just a little more than a month old."

"I never said that he doesn't sleep through the night." Brianne smiles. "It's actually very rare for him not to sleep through the night."

"Shhh! Madison and Britney are finally meeting for the first time." Logan says, motioning for them to be quiet. On the screen, Jessica and Madison are sitting in the New Town High computer lab, glancing at each other from the corner of their eyes.

**Madison: Are you going to say something, new girl?**

**Britney: I was going to ask why you're staring at me like a psycho maniac.**

**Madison: (Glares) I see you've heard the rumors.**

**Britney: Yeah, Rachel told me that you purposely caused a head on collision with Lila. That's pretty cruel if you ask me.**

**Madison: It was an accident. Those jerks blew it way out of proportion.**

**Britney: (Sarcastic) Sure**

"Wow, Brianne is more sarcastic on screen than in real life." Jessica comments, earning a playful slap from Brianne.

"I am not sarcastic." Brianne says." You're the sarcastic one."

"Sure, I'm real sarcastic." Jessica says.

"Sarcastic." Kendall and Logan say in unison.

"Hey!" Jessica says, looking at them.

"Hey,, we're gonna miss the funny part if you're all arguing." James tells them.

"When Madison and Britney get into that really stupid argument?" Carlos laughs. "I love that part!"

"I'm hungry. Wanna get me a snack?" James whispers to Brianne, smiling playfully. Brianne stands up and messes up his hair before walking to the kitchen, searching for some Oreos. She looks through every cabinet and the mini dress, but she cannot find the Oreos. She doesn't recall them running out, unless Carlos and Jessica decided to sneak out here in the middle of the night and eat the cookies. Those two do love food.

"Walter, where are the Oreos?" She asks.

"I have them." Walter says from the drivers seat. Brianne walks over to him and grabs the almost empty Oreo box. She walks back to the sitting area and hands the box to James, who quickly digs in. He didn't eat a lot during breakfast, so it's no surprise that he's starving.

"Paris, London, Tokyo. There's just one thing that I gotta go..." Brianne's cell phone rings. She looks at the caller ID and holds back a groan of frustration when she sees Mercedes name. She doesn't even know why she has that girls number on her phone. She should have already told the girl to back off, but she hasn't even attempted to do that.  
>"Who's that?" James asks her. Brianne mouths "Mercedes" before walks out of the room. She sits on her bunk and answers the phone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Brianne!" Mercedes says excitedly. "I have something really fun planned and I want to know if you would like to join me."

"Depends on what this "Fun thing" is." Brianne says apprehensively.

"I'm going to the Rockstar Nightclub!" Mercedes says excitedly. "It just opened, like, last week!"

"Mercedes, I don't go to nightclubs anymore. Partying means nothing but trouble." Brianne says, starting to lose her cool.

"Come on, are you really going to chicken out?" Mercedes says, obviously taunting Brianne. Oh no, she didn't! She knows that Brianne never backs down from a challenge! That's one of Brianne's less appealing traits. She has learned in recent years that sometimes it's okay to say no, especially in a situation like this.

"I'm not chicken." She says. "I'm just using common sense."

"I guess." Mercedes sighs. "But I don't want to go by myself."

Great, she's sending Brianne on a guilt trip. She may not be one of Brianne's friends, but she knows how to get sympathy from the girl.

"Fine!" Brianne finally says. "I'll go!"

"Yay! Thanks, Brie." Mercedes says before hanging up. Brianne covers her face with her pillow, screaming into it. Why couldn't she just say no? She could've said no, right?

WHY COULDN'T SHE SAY NO?

_Well, congratulations! You're making everything worse, Brianne._

"What diid the Wicked Witch Of The West say?" Jessica asks when Brianne walks back into the room.

What is Brianne suppose to say? Of all people, Jessica is the best at telling when people are lying. It's very hard to fool her.

"Um, she wants to hang out tonight." Brianne says, trying to keep her voice even. "We're probably going to see a movie."

_More lies, Brianne. When are you going to stop?_

"You're going to see a movie with her?" Kendall asks in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"It's just a movie." Brianne laughs nervously. "How bad can it be?"

"She could throw popcorn at some bikers head and tell them that you did it." Carlos tells her.

"My aunt did that to me one time." Hilary says thoughtfully. "The biker chased me out into the parking lot."

"Watch the show." Jessica says sternly. Hilary sighs heavily as she turns to look at the TV, which is still playing New Town High.

"Guys, I'll be fine." Brianne says, sounding much more confident. "Really."

**Review! :D**


	12. More Lies

For the most part, James sleeps through the night, except when he's hungry. He went to bed around ten thirty, while Brianne was still at the "movies" with Mercedes. Now it's six in the morning and he's digging through the mini fridge, looking for a delicious snack. He finally decides on some chocolate pudding, while he silently wonders why Brianne got home so late. When he woke up, she was sleeping soundly next to him, but he knows that she got back shortly after midnight. He's thinking about asking her, but he doesn't want her to think that he's accusing her of anything. He wants her to know that he trusts her.

"Jay?"

He turns around upon hearing her groggy voice. She is sitting up, rubbing her head as if she's in pain.

"Hey." He says as he sits next to her. He scoops up some of the pudding and eats it, glancing at Brianne. She seems a bit confused, but James has no idea why she would be confused. He's not going to ask because, once again, he trusts her. She's probably still upset about her dad, so it's obviously taking its toll on her. Other than that, she's perfectly fine, right? Yeah, she's okay.

"I've got such a headache." She groans as she stands up, slowly walking to the restroom. James jumps up when he hears her throwing up. He puts the pudding cup on the bedside table before rushing to help his wife. He arrives at the restroom just as Brianne is flushing the toilet. He leans against the doorframe as she grabs some aspirin and a glass of water. She takes the medicine and rinses it down with a glass of water, not bothering to acknowledge James.

When they arrived inJacksonville, she only stayed at the hotel for about three hours before she went to the nightclub with Mercedes. They danced, had a few drink (Terrible decision), then took a cab back to the hotel. She's grateful that James was asleep because she was totally smashed. She was stumbling all over the place and probably made a complete idiot out of herself in front of the other guests. She doesn't even want to think about James reaction if he saw her in that condition. He's became more calm and understand in the past few months, but he would freak out if he knew what Brianne was really doing.

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"I'm probably coming down with something." Brianne lies. "But I'm fine."

"If you're getting sick, then I don't know if you should perform tonight." James says apprehensively.

"I can do the show!" Brianne says, sounding a little too harsh. When a look of hurt crosses James face, her heart fills with regret. "Jay, I'm sorry."

She wraps her arms around his waist and gives him a tight hug, her eyes filling with tears as he returns the hug. She practically yelled at him, so she doesn't how how he can act as sweet as always. He's holding her as if she didn't do anything at all!

"I'm just tired." She whispers as she kisses his chest, where his heart is. "I didn't mean to get so cranky."

"It's fine." James says, still sounding hurt. He tries to hide it, since he knows that Brianne didn't intend to hurt his feelings.

"et's go back to bed." Brianne whispers, grabbing his hand. She pulls him over to the bed and crawls under the covers, watching as he does the same. She snuggles into his arms and immediately falls asleep.

"James sighs as he kisses her forehead, playing with her hair. What could be wrong with her? He knows that _something _isn't right. He wishes that Brianne would just talk to him, instead of always being so secretive. It's like she can't just talk about her feelings, rather than trying to deal with them by herself. Personally, James thinks that it's a bit hypocritical. She always told him that he doesn't need to be so independent, yet she's doing the same thing. People want to help her, but she doesn't let them. He hates to be thinking like that, but it's true. She's not necessarily a hypocrite all the time, but she's being one at this particular moment.

**Four hours later**

Brianne, James, Kendall, and Carlos laugh as Logan trips, barely managing to catch himself. He chuckles sarcastically, slapping Carlos on the shoulder. Of course, the shorter boy slaps him back, then they end up in one of those hilarious slap wars. The funny thing is that Gustavo and Kelly don't do anything about it right away. They both just stand their, rubbing their temples as if the five teens are giving them a major headache.

"AHHHHHH!" Gustavo finally screams, getting their attention. James playfully shoves Brianne, who responds by doing the same to him. When Gustavo gives the a dirty look, they stop.

"Let's just rehearse the song." He says in a deadly calm voice.

They finally get through the song without any interruptions (Much to Gustavo and Kelly's relief) and they are rewarded with a five minute break. Gustavo says that it's because he "needs a break from the dogs and doggette", but they know that he''s just trying to do something nice, but he won't admit it.

They notice Jo playing with Allie. The little girl laughs as Jo lifts her in the air before bring her back down, kissing both of her cheeks.

"Hey, there's mommy and daddy." She says as she walks over to the group. She hands Allie to James, who cradles his daughter in his arms.

"Hey, I already fed her." Jo tells them.

"Really?" Brianne asks in surprise. "You could've told me if you needed help."

"No worries! My cousin has a little girl and I use to feed her all the time." Jo explains.

Kendall takes Allie from James and lifts her in the air, just like Jo was doing.

"Where is Mason?" James asks.

"Camille has him." Jo tells her.

"DOGS, GET SOME WATER, THEN GET BACK TO THE STAGE!"

"Hey, I got some fruit water for you guys." Jessica says as she walks over to them. "Just drink them. Don't spray each other. Kelly told me about what happened last time."

"Yeah, these jerks ruined my lucky white V neck." James says, glaring at his three best friends.

"The cleaners fixed it." Kendall argues. He looks at Allie. "Tell your daddy that he needs to forget about the stupid shirt."

"Hey, don't bring her into this." James says, grabbing his daughter. He kisses her forehead and holds her against his chest.

Brianne glances up at the black bandana around her husbands head. He's always wearing jeans and a Lakers jersey with Nike sneakers. She must say that she doesn't really mind the bandana. In fact, it's seriously contributing to his overall hotness at the moment. He's already cute enough, but the bandana is pretty adorable.

Once they have all drank some fruit water, James hands Allie back to Jo and follows his friends and wife back to the stage.

"Now, if we could get through these next few hours without any problems, we'll be just fine." Gustavo says calmly. "And I'll hopefully still have my sanity."

"You can't keep what you never had." Hilary says in a sing song voice. Gustavo growls under his breath and gently pushes the girl towards Kelly."

"Why don't you help Kelly get all of the costumes together?"

"Yay!" Hilary says excitedly before following Kelly backstage.

Gustavo takes a deep breath as he turns to look at Brianne and the guys. He prays that they won't have anymore interruptions for the rest of the day, so he doesn't end up losing his temper again. He wishes that they had brought Buddha Bob wit them, so he could give Gustavo that relaxing monkey pinch thing. It made him a little too relaxed, but he would rather be too relaxed, as opposed to losing his mind.

"Dogs, let's work on Oh Yeah. Brianne, get off the stage."

Brianne kisses James cheek before climbing off the stage, standing next to Gustavo.

**Six hours later**

The other three guys watch as James runs his lucky comb through his hair, secretly happy to get a glimpse of the old James. From the minute that he met Brianne, he seemed to become a different person. He use to be this crazy, fun loving, occasionally shallow kind of guy. When brianne come into the picture, he stopped flirting with every girl that he saw. He changed even more when he and Brianne got married. Once the babies arrived, he wasn't the same James that they once knew. They occasionally feel sad that he has grown up so much, but they try to be understanding. He's got a lot of responsibility, so he has to be more mature.

Kendall probably feels the worst about it. Out of the four boys, he and James were probably the closest. Whenever James dad worked late, he went to Kendall's house. He spent many Christmases with the Knight family because his own dad didn't care to spend time with him. He would usually leave one present and some leftovers on the table. Kendall was always there for James, but he's suddenly turned into an independent guy that doesn't need anyone to take care of him. Truthfully, Kendall hates that, because he's so use to James coming to him when he needs anything.

It's sad for Carlos because James was the other half of the Hollywood Super Party Kings Of Hollywood. Now he doesn't even live at the Palm Woods anymore. No, he has a wife and two kids, so he doesn't have time to be a regular nineteen year old guy. He's no longer the same guy that would insist on throwing parties at the Palm Woods, against Mr. Bitters orders. Carlos misses his best friend.

Logan feels pretty bad for James. He had grow up way sooner than he should have. He's too young to be a husband and father, but that's exactly what he is. Logan has grown to love Brianne, but he feels like she and James are both too young to be at that stage in their lives. Neither of them was prepared for a baby,, especially not twins. Everyone has gotten use to James and Brianne not living at the Palm Woods, but it still feels weird without them around. Even the Jennifers have admitted to missing them. And they hate Brianne! Like, they_ really_ hate her. They said that the Palm Woods isn't the same without her and James around.

"What are you staring at?" James asks carefully.

"Uh...Nothing...We were just waiting for you to...Uh..." They stammer in unison.

"Right."James says slowly. "Hey, I'm gonna go to Brianne's dressing room. You know, I want to make sure that she's getting dressed, rather than arguing with Mercedes."

"I don't think you have to worry about then, because they're BFF's now." Carlos says, shrieking when Kendall and Logan slap him behind the head.

James feels confused as he walks out of the room. Brianne wouldn't actually be friends with Mercedes, would she? That girl could be out to get her for all they know. After all, she almost stopped the boys from getting their demo picked. She could completely ruin Brianne's life if she wanted to. James doesn't trust her at all. Brianne shouldn't trust her either.

"Brie, can I come in?" He asks as he knocks on her dressing room door.

"Sure!"

James opens the door and steps into the room. Brianne is sitting in front of the vanity mirror, applying her makeup.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" He asks her. "You weren't feeling too great when you woke up."

"Jay, I'm okay." Brianne insists as she applies light pink blush. "For all we know, it could've been nerves."

"You haven't been getting nervous." James says, looking suspicious.

"But I've been so stressed out, so I'm concerned that it might cause me to screw up." Brianne explains as she applies sone light blue eyeshadow. "You know what happens when I get stressed out."

James frowns as he stands behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I guess I'm just worried about you." James says softly. "You haven't been yourself lately."

Brianne sighs as she turns to look at him. She learned something about herself and lying in recent years. She tells one lie, then it's like she can't stop. That's what is happening now!

"I know that I haven't been myself." She admits. "I just...I don't even know."

"Look, let's just go back to my dressing room." James tells her. "Are you done with your makeup?"

"Almost." Brianne says as she quickly applies some eyeliner and mascara. "Now I'm ready."

"Come on." James says, grabbing her hand. As they are about to walk towards his dressing room, they are approaches by Hilary and Jessica.

"We were watching the Wizard Of OZ and I'm wondering if there's really a such thing as flying monkeys." Hilary says in curiosity. James and Brianne look at her weirdly, wondering why she asks some of the strangest question. Really, the girl has to be one of the most random people on the planet.

"Um, I don't think that...flying monkeys exist." James says before leading Brianne to his dressing room.

"Mercedes, we don't know where...Hey, Brianne." Kendall says. "I think Mercedes is looking for you." He motions to the blonde girl in front of him. Rather that wearing regular clothes, Mercedes is wearing a pair of designer jeans and a sparkly pink tank top paired with a silver jacket and pink pink leather boots. She looks like a cross between Paris Hilton and Sharpay Evans from High School Musical.

"Brie, I just wanted to wish you and the guys good luck." Mercedes says.

"Hey, how was the movie last night?" Carlos asks out of nowhere. Brianne tries to hide the horror that crosses her face. What is she suppose to say? They certainly didn't go to the movies. No, they went to a stupid nightclub. Lauren Williams has a new movie in the theaters right now, so they could've went to see that, but Mercedes insisted on partying until the early morning.

"Um, it was great!" She says with a nervous smile. "Really exciting!"

"What did you see?" Kendall asks her.

"Lauren's new movie." Brianne says quickly.

"What was your favorite part?" Logan questions.

_Great, they're interrogating you, Brianne_

"We both loved the part where Lauren and that other actress got into that really hilarious fight." Mercedes says, coming to Brianne's rescue. "Remember, Brie? They were at that party and Lauren showed up at her party? Birthday cake was flying everywhere!"

"Yeah, that was my...favorite part." Brianne says awkwardly.

"Well, I'm going to see what Jessica and the other girls are up to." Mercedes says before leaving the room.

An awkward moment of silence follows until Brianne gets the courage to actually say something.

"So, the show will be starting in about...two hours?" She asks, laughing weakly.

"Yeah." Kendall, Carlos, and Logan say slowly.

"Jay, I'm gonna go and practice my vocal exercises." Brianne says as she grabs his hand. She kisses him before exiting the dressing room.

"Do you ever wonder if she's got a secret that she's not telling us?" Carlos asks, glancing at the doorway.

"Brie wouldn't lie." James says, defending his wife. He's feeling a bit suspicious himself, but he's going to give her the benefit of the doubt. But he can't stop thinking that there really is something that she's not telling them. But she's probably just trying to make amends with Mercedes. She did the same thing with Lauren, so she's do it for Mercedes too. If that's the truth, then James is happy that she's trying to make things better. If that's not it, James is going to be seriously worried.

"We want to believe her too, but something is going on." Kendall says, squeezing James shoulder.

"Logan, you and Brianne are really close, so you have to believe her, right?" James asks.

"James, I have to agree with Kendall and Carlos." Logan says sadly. "I'm really worried about her."

Wow, all of his friends think that Brianne is hiding something. James has know Brianne for more than two years, so he knows that she would come to him if she had a problem. She hasn't confided in him yet, so there most be nothing wrong. Well, other than the fact that her dad is on a ventilator.

"We're not accusing her of anything." Kendall says quickly. "We just think that you should talk to her. You know, see if she needs to talk about anything."

"What am I suppose to say? Hey, I think you're keeping secrets from me, so I want to know what your secret is?"

"Yeah, something like that." Carlos nods.

"No!" Logan says sternly, glaring at Carlos. He looks at James with a cam expression. "Just be really casual about it. Don't act suspicious or anything. Just ask her if she needs to talk."

"I guess I can do that." James says, despite his uncertainty.

The last thing he wants to do is ask Brianne if she's hiding something, but he needs to know what's going on with her.

He has to know.


	13. She's So Guilty

It's been a week since the guys suggested that James talk to Brianne and he still hasn't done it. He just doesn't have the heart to do that to her. Yeah, he's worried about her, but he isn't going to risk upsetting her.. She's sensitive and she would be deeply hurt if James accused her of lying. He has always trusted and believe in her, so he can do the same right now. Besides, they have two kids together, and James knows that Brianne wouldn't do anything that would affect them in a negative way. She and James both want what is best for Allie and Mason. As their mother, Brianne cares about their safety and well being. She wouldn't do anything unless it would benefit them. Yeah, James has no reason not to trust her.

Of course, the fact that she's actually _enjoying _a phone call with Mercedes worries him. While she talks to her new "friend", James is sitting with his back against her chest. Brianne holds her cell phone in one hand and uses her other hand to play with James hair. He's amazed that she can give him any attention at all when she's talking to that girl. She seems to be very interested in whatever Mercedes is saying, laughing and occasionally saying "Shut up!" Even she seemed apprehensive about Mercedes at first, but now she doesn't seem to be concerned.

James sighs as he closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Brianne's fingers running through his hair. Sometimes, she'll stop talking and kiss his cheek before talking to Mercedes again. While the babies are asleep, they used the opportunity to just relax. Maddie is in the kitchen with the others. They can hear her loud barking, along with people laughing as they play fetch with her, using one of her many chew toys.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds like fun." Brianne says, nodding. "Okay! Bye."

She puts her cell phone on the table before hugging James from behind. Now that she done talking to Mercedes, she can focus her full attention on him. He's wearing jeans, a white T shirt, a black and white Nike Hoodie, and his glasses. He was reading Pop Tiger, so he needed to wear the glasses. She loves when he wears them.

"Jay, you look like you're about to fall asleep." She whispers.

"Yeah." James says tiredly. Brianne rubs his shoulders, successfully relaxing his tired muscles. With all of the performing that they've been doing, it's no surprise that Brianne and the guys are so tired. It's almost midnight, so they'll probably being going to bed soon. They want to be rested when they arrive in Minneapolis. James is so excited because he's going to see his dad, Amanda, and her two kids. Over the past few months, James has gotten use to Amanda being a part of their family. He had trouble accepting that his dad was getting married (Actually, he was completely terrified), but he's okay with it now.

"Hey, our one year wedding anniversary is in a couple weeks." James whispers, opening his eyes.

"Uh huh." Brianne grins, kissing his temple. James smiles tiredly as he turns around to look at her. Without warning, he kisses her passionately, a smile returning to his face as Brianne's hands move to his hair. Just as he starts to deepen the kiss, a loud whimper is heard. James slowly pulls away from the kiss, then they walk over to the bassinets, looking at both babes. They realize that Allie made the noise, so James carefully lifts her from the bassinet.

"Do you want some attention?" He asks her. "Brie, I'm gonna take her to the kitchen."

"Okay." Brianne says. "I'll be there in a minute."

Once James has left the room, she looks down at Mason. She smiles as she strokes his cheek. Another difference between him and his sister is that he's not as clingy. Allie needs to be held a lot, while Mason is rather independent Not independent in the adult way, but he's perfectly content just chilling in his bassinet. He still needs lots of love and affection, but Allie can be really clingy sometimes, especially when it comes to James.

Brianne watches as Mason's eyes slowly open. He stretches his little arms and makes some kind of noise, staring up at his mom.

"Hey, little man." She says, lifting him into her arms. She kisses his cheek before carrying him to the kitchen. The first thing that she notices is Maddie, who is chasing her own tail. She can tell that Allie is enjoying the sight because the little girl can't stop laughing.

"Hey, look who woke up." James says as he hands Allie to Camille. He carefully takes Mason from Brianne and gives him a gentle hug.

"Brie, can I take a picture of you and the guys for my Scuttlebug account?" Hilary asks. "Oh, and can I be in the picture with you?"

"Um, sure." Brianne says. James hands Mason to Jo and looks at Hilary in confusion. The girl hands her phone to Jessica and motions for Brianne and the guys to get into position. Brianne wraps her arms around James and Logan, Kendall hugs Brianne from behind, Carls wraps his arms around Kendall and James, while Hilary stands behind Logan and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Of course, she would do that." Camille says, looking at Hilary's current pose. After Jessica has snapped the picture, Camille is relieved when Hilary steps away from her boyfriend.

"Thanks, peeps." Hilary says, taking her phone from Jessica.

An awkward moment of silence follows as Camille gives Hilary an irritated look. The girl purposely messes with Logan just to annoy Camille, but Camille will draw the line as soon as Hilary tries to kiss her boyfriend. She can handle a little flirting, but she isn't about to let some idiotic, bratty, red headed Hollywood actress make out with her guy.

"Wow, this is awkward." Jo says slowly.

_Riiiing!_

Hilary holds one finger up as she answers her phone, squealing as she realizes who it is.

"Hey, girl! What's up?" She says as she walks to the back of the bus.

In case you don't already know, Hilary is best friends with the Jennifers. Like, when she isn't hanging out with her other friends, she's hanging with the Jennifers. She is the only other person, besides themselves, that they admire. They invited her to join their posse when they saw how stylish and famous she is. Sometimes her friends think that the Jennifers are just using her, but they don't bother saying anything about it. It's not like she hasn't ever used anyone. Anyway, she and those girls are always going to parties and shopping spree togethers. The funny thing is that she doesn't even have the same name as them. It's Hilary and the Jennifers. It doesn't even sound right because anyone would think that they would make her change her name, like they tried to do with Carlos (No offense to Carlos, but Brianne _cannot believe _that he tried to be a Jennifer).

"Jay, I just realized that we can't go to sleep until Allie and Mason do." Brianne whispers.

"We can watch them for you." Jo says.

"Thanks." Brianne says as James grabs her hand, following him to their bunk beds. James grabs a blue T shirt and black track pants, then walks to the restroom. When he returns to his bed, Brianne is already asleep. Without waking her, James kisses her forehead before crawling under his own covers. He falls asleep within five minutes.

**Three hours later**

Brianne proudly holds onto James hand as they enter the hotel lobby. They sit on the couch, while Walter gets everyone checked in. They both feel like they want to go back to sleep, but they wouldn't want to fall asleep in the middle of the lobby. So they are fighting to stay awake.

Here's a strange image. Mercedes is talking to Jessica and she doesn't seem to be making any rude or sarcastic comments. On the other hand, Jessica seems confused and slightly irritated by her presence. Wow...Normally, they would already be screaming at each other, but now they aren't even raising their voices. It's just weird that Mercedes is suddenly so interested in being friends with everyone. She hates Brianne and her friends, yet she's choosing the tour as the perfect time to befriend all of them. Bianne will admit that it does seem kind of weird, but she's been wrong before. She's not gonna jump to conclusions. Anyway, she and Mercedes have been getting along really well. The more time that Brianne spends with her, the more she realizes that Mercedes is actually a fun person to be around.

"You know, she's really starting to confuse me." James whispers, glancing at Mercedes.

"Why?"

"She's...I don't ever know." James says, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, she's not that bad." Brianne says, kissing his neck.

"Brie, why are you and her so close now?" James questions. "Ever since your..."

When he hears the stricken look on Brianne's face, he stops speaking. This is exactly why he has been putting it off. She's already been through enough and he doesn't want to make her feel worse. Kendall told him that he needs to stop walking on eggshells around her, but he can't help being cautious to her feelings. Maybe he is a bit submissive when it comes to Brianne, but it's not that big of a deal, is it? He doesn't see why it matters if he doesn't always take control of their relationship. He hates to say this, but she gets her feelings hurt real easily, so he's afraid to upset her. Kendall said that it's time for James to start using tough love, but he doesn't know if he can do that. Just how upfront can he be with the girl that was abandoned by her father, cheated by her boyfriend, and relapsed on three or four different occasions? How can he do that without complete shattering her heart? Yes, she's that sensitive.

He feels like such a wimp, but he doesn't know what to do.

"Never mind." He mutters.

He doesn't even smile as Brianne kisses him, which is something that he would normally do. Brianne's kisses always make him smile.

"I know you're worried." Brianne whispers. "But I'm fine."

"I know." James says, lying to himself. He doesn't know that she's okay. He doesn't believe that she's okay.

They walk over to Walter and get their room keys, also taking Allie and Mason from Logan and Carlos.

It doesn't take long for them to get to their room, since they're on the first floor. They put the babies in their bassinets and let Maddie out of her carrier, then crawl under the covers. Brianne looks at James, noticing that he has been acting strange lately. Every time she talks about Mercedes and anything relating to do with her, James gets really quiet. She doesn't understand what he has against her spending time with Mercedes. She would ask him, but she's doesn't want to discuss it. They've had a couple rough patches in their relationship, so they're careful about what they say and do.

She reaches over to touch his face, wondering why he isn't looking at her. Is he mad at her? Why would he be mad? They haven't been fighting or anything. He's probably just tired. People tend to get cranky when they haven't gotten enough sleep. There's no way that James could be upset with her.

She's scared because he doesn't even react as she strokes his cheek, not even a smile. Something must really be bothering him.

"Jay?"

"What?" James asks softly, rolling onto his side. He stares at her with a calm expression,,closing his eyes as she plays with his hair.

"Did I do something wrong? Because you're acting like you're mad at me."

"Brie, I'm not really mad you. I'm just...I'm just concerned." James admits.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine?" Brianne asks, sounding slightly annoyed. "There is nothing wrong."

"I never said there was!" James argues. His irritated expression turns to one of regret as Brianne rolls onto her other side with her back facing him.

"Brie, I'm sorry." He says, rubbing her shoulder. "I just care about you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but I hate when you get so overprotective." Brianne says quietly. "Like you did with Katie and that new kid at the Palm Woods. You drove them crazy. Jay, I'm really grateful that you care so much, but you can't protect me from everything. Not that there's anything to protect me from."

"I know." James whispers, kissing the back of her head. "I love you."

Brianne sighs as she returns to her other side, kissing him.

"I love you too."

"Good night." James says as he closes his eyes.

**Three hours later**

Brianne is woken by a beeping coming from the bedside table. Careful not to wake James, she reaches for her cell phone and checks her messages. She just received one from Mercedes and it says "Come down to the lobby." What is she doing in the lobby in the early morning? And why does she want Brianne to come? Doesn't she know that some people like to sleep at this hour? Brianne doesn't like waking up too early and she certainly doesn't want to wake James up. That boy likes his beauty sleep and if he doesn't get it, he's in a terrible mood until he's fully rested.

She looks at James and when she sees that he's still sleeping, she tip toes out of the room. She quickly rushes to the lobby and looks around for Mercedes. She soon finds the girl sitting on the couch in front of the TV, drinking a bottle of Coca Cola (Brianne thinks that's what it is)

"Why did you wake me up?" She asks as she sits next to her "friend".

"Just thought that we could hang out." Mercedes says casually. "And I wanted to give you something."

Brianne watches with anxiety as Mercedes hands a small bottle to her.

"What is this?"

"Just a little bottle of wine." Mercedes says. "And just let me know if you ever need anymore."

"How am I suppose to explain this to James?" Brianne asks, feeling more than irritated.

"Does he look through your luggage?"

"No!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Mercedes says calmly. "Now just sit back, relax, and enjoy the drink."

Brianne rolls her eyes as she uncaps the bottle, taking a small swig.

"Has James suspected anything?"

"Well, he's worried, but not really suspicious." Brianne says carefully. "I just don't like lying to him."

"Brie, you've gotta stop worrying about what he thinks." Mercedes tells her. "Anyway, I can tell you that it won't be hard to fool him."

Okay, Brianne knows what this girl is implying, but she's not going to say anything.

"Listen, James happens to be very smart."

Alright, so she just said something. What do you expect her to do? She draws the line when people start insulting James. Although he may not show it sometimes, he's very smart and understanding, as well as sweet and caring. He's just an amazing guy that doesn't deserve to be mistreated.

"Seriously? He just seems to care more about appearances than anything else."

_Is she serious? She's more self absorbed than James is!_

"I'm sorry if I'm offending you." Mercedes says quickly. "I don't mean to sound rude. I have a habit of doing that. You know, coming across as rude and mean."

"Trust me, I get it." Brianne says, taking another swig of her wine.

"But those Big Time Rush boys are very hot." Mercedes admits. "But I wouldn't date James because I never date anyone prettier than me. Well, I did date this one guy, but he ended up being the reason for that rule. He only talked about his self. Like, he literally cared more about himself than anything else. I dumped him after a couple months because he just really got on my nerves. Was it ever like that for you and James?"

"No." Brianne says, shaking her head. "I was pleasantly surprised when I met him. Gustavo always told me that he was selfish and annoying, but he wasn't like that. He was sweet, cute, kind, a gentleman, and so much more. Next thing I know, he proposed to me."

"Didn't he propose after, like, two months? Because that seems way too fast." Mercedes tells her. "Most people would date a while longer before even considering marriage. You guys just went for it."

"I don't know." Brianne shrugs. "I mean,I wasn't expecting him to propose so soon. I just loved him so much and I knew that he was the one, so I said yes."

"And you're pretty young to have kids already." Mercedes says. "Don't get me wrong. Your kids are adorable, but you're only nineteen. You could be doing whatever you want, but you can't because you have so much responsibility."

"I know that James and I are too young, but it happened and we're doing the best that we can." Brianne says calmly. She doesn't need Mercedes to make comments that she has already heard from so many other people.

"Why don't you let James worry about them for a while? You seem to believe in his parenting skills, so why not take a break and let him do the work?"

"I'm going back to the room." Brianne says flatly as she stands up, putting the cap on the bottle of wine. She turns around and walks towards the hallway, quietly approaching hers and James room. She gets her room key and opens the door, quietly pushing it open. She looks at the bottle in her hand, then she glances at James, relieved to see that he is still sleeping. She opens her largest suitcase and hides the bottle under a bunch of her clothes, slow;y zipping the suitcase back up. Then she crawls back under the covers and snuggles up to James, putting he hand on his chest. She is about to fall asleep when she feels him grabbing her hand. She breathes in relaxation as he kisses her hand, signaling that he's awake.

"You should be sleeping." She says tiredly, giggling softly. The wine must finally be getting to her.

"I just woke up." James shrugs.

Brianne giggles again, kissing his cheek.

"Why are you awake?" He asks her.

_Gonna lie again?_

"Same as you." She says. "I just...woke up."

"Come here, girl." James says, tugging at her hand. Brianne smirks as she straddles his waist, kissing him softly. She squeals as he places his hands on her sides, tickling her. She kisses him with more passion, smiling as he deepens the kiss. She laughs as he rubs her sides.

"I haven't kissed you in the past hour, so I really needed to do that." James chuckles, kissing her cheek. He sits up with his back against the headboard, tightening his arms around her waist. Brianne wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly.

"Has Allie or Mason woken up at all?" She asks him.

"Not that I know of." James says, looking at the two bassinets.

"What about Maddie?" Brianne asks, looking at the small dog. Maddie is sleeping on her pink doggie bed that James bought when he first brought her home.

"No." James says, shaking his head.

"Good," Brianne whispers. "So you and I can just hang out."

"Hang out? Brie, you said that I should be sleeping." James laughs, hugging her waist.

"It doesn't seem like you plan on sleeping, so we might as well hang out."

"Right." James says slowly. "What do you want to do?"

"Either, kiss, talk, or both." Brianne says, burying her face in his neck.

"Both." James says, resting her forehead against hers. Brianne smiles as she kisses him again, holding his face. Kissing him is probably the only thing that can distract her from the guilty that has been plaguing her mind on a daily basis. She isn't sure if that could be classified as using him, but it sure feels like it. A few years ago, Brianne could do that without being bothered at all, but she can't use James. He's better than the other guys that she has been with. She probably sounds like a broken record when she says that, but it's all that she can really say. He's different, special, better...There;s so much more to him, but those are the words that best compare him with other guys.

"I love you." James says, pushing her hair away from her face.

"I love you too, Jay." Brianne whispers, kissing his cheek. "So much."

"I love you, Allie, and Mason" James says softly. "I wouldn't trade you guys for anything."

_Way to make someone feel worse, James._

If she weren't completely screwing everything up, she would love hearing those words. But she doesn't deserve to hear him say that.

Until he figures out the truth, Brianne will have to keep dealing with it. No matter how guilty it makes her feel.

**Review! :D**


	14. On My Mind

Hilary hums the tune to "Blow" by Ke$ha as she walks down the hallway and into the backstage area. She stops when she hears someone yelling, knowing that it is coming from one of the rooms. Who would be yelling? She doesn't know of any tension between her friends, so she feels very curious about the tearful shouting. She slowly pushes the door open and frowns when she sees Camille standing in the middle of the room with some script pages in her hands. She doesn't look upset, so she's probably rehearsing for a role. Isn't she the Palm Woods Method Actress Queen? Or something of that nature? Hilary has seen her randomly go up to Kendall, yell a few lines, then slap the poor boy. She use to do the same thing to Logan, but she stopped once they started dating. _Dating. _The thought of her Logan with that drama queen makes Hilary sick. Everyone seems to find them to be as adorable as couples like James and Brianne or Kendall and Jo. Hilary wishes that she could be in Camille's shoes for a while and get the chance to have Logan as her boyfriend. She may not be the smartest person ever, but she'll try if it means getting Logan to notice her. You know what really hurts? The fact that Logan can't stand her because she's always messing with Camille. When you care about someone, you can do some crazy stuff.

"What are you auditioning for?" She says coolly. "The Princess Of Crazy Town?"

Camille is going to ignore that. She doesn't let haters bother her, especially people like Hilary. Her brain is about the size of a small cricket, so she doesn't have the intelligence to seriously ruin Camille's self esteem or her relationship with Logan. It's impossible to be scared of the girl that makes stupid comments on a regular bass.

"Actually, I'm auditioning for Glee." She says calmly. "Anything else you want to say?"

"Sure." Hilary says nonchalantly. "I might be starring on Broadway this summer, in Rock Of Ages."

"Let me guess." Camille says, crossing her arms. "As a backup dancer."

"It's a starring role, actually." Hilary says casually. When Camille's back is turned, she rolls her eyes. She doesn't even feel guilty for being so rude. Why should she? This girl stole an extremely cute guy from her. Okay, so Logan isn't actually hers, but she wishes that her was hers. Her feelings for him run deeper than anyone things, but she hasn't had any luck with him.

"Fantastic." She says dryly before exiting the room. She doesn't get too far before she bumps into Logan, falling to the ground. She gasps as she takes her super expensive Jimmy Choo heels, making sure that they aren't ruined. She just got these last month and she isn't about to let them get ruined. Why do you think she carries them in a special bag? For protection!

"Hilary?" Logan asks, bewildered by her presence. "Were you talking to, um, Camille? Because I thought you two hated each other."

"We don't hate each other." Hilary says "We just strongly dislike each other."

"Hilary," Logan says carefully. "That's the same thing as hate."

"Well, I didn't know! Don't judge me!" Hilary says before storming away.

Logan's eyebrows furrow in confusion, knowing that he'll never understand what goes on in that girls mind. And he thought that Camille was crazy!

"Okay." He says slowly before walking into the room that Hilary just exited. He sees that Camille's back is turned to him, so he stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Logan!" She says in surprise. "How was your set?"

"Good." Logan says. "What was Hilary doing in here?"

"She was just looking around, I guess." Camille shrugs as she puts her script in her purse. "Now, let's go see what our friends are up to."

She grabs his hand and drags him from the room, pulling him down the hallway. When they reach the open backstage area, they get to see Brianne rehearsing some moves with her dancers. Since Logan and Camille have been to all of the rehearsals for this concert, they immediately recognize this as the routine to "Can't Be Tamed" She is wearing a white tank top, black blazer, black leggings, denim shorts, along with black and silver sneakers. She has already been onstage for about fifteen minutes, but she has obviously went through the second of many costume changes.

"Well, I am not a trick you play. I'm wired a different way. I'm not a mistake. I'm not a fake. It's set in my DNA." She sings out, while her dancers copy her dance moves.

"Isn't she the coolest bestie ever?" Mercedes asks them.

"She's not your bestie." Camille says. "She doesn't even like you."

"We went shopping before rehearsal and we had a great time, so I think it's safe to say that we are officially BFF's." Mercedes responds. Logan and Camille nod slowly, not hearing Mercedes mumble "Yeah, right." under her breath. She knows that it's not going to be easy to completely destroy this tour and Brianne's life, but she has been keeping up her act better than she thought she would. She has been acting like a sweet little princess, constantly pretending that she absolutely adores Brianne. In reality, she still can't stand the girl. Why does Brianne irritate her so much? She doesn't really know the answer to that question. When Brianne moved to L.A, they just clashed. When Mercedes heard about this tour, she decided that it would be a perfect opportunity to completely rip Brianne's career to shreds.

When Mercedes stops daydreaming, she realizes that the music has ended, and Brianne is already getting into her box. She rolls her eyes in disgust as James kisses his wife and smiles when she pushes his hair away from his forehead. When Brianne mouths "I love you", Mercedes almost feels like she might actually get sick. She wonders how she can do something about that sickeningly sweet relationship of theirs. Is it wrong that she doesn't feel bad for wanting to ruin everything that Brianne has ever worked for? Her daddy always told her that retaliation is never a good thing, but it's not like she really listens to him. (She probably should listen to him, but she doesn't.

"What are you thinking about?" Jessica asks rudely.

"Oh! Um, I'm just thinking about how great this tour is." Mercedes says quickly. "The fans are loving it!"

"Even Perez Hilton is looking forward to it." Jessica says thoughtfully. "He said so! You know, on his website."

"How nice." Mercedes says, staring at her perfectly manicured fingernails. As she walks closer to the stage, she can hear Brianne performing "Can't Be Tamed." She wishes that she could see what is happening onstage. She has seen Brianne rehearse this song. There's some cool lighting effects and gorgeous male backup dancers.

Mercedes glares as she listens to Brianne's super girly voice. That voice is so sweet and cute, but Mercedes can't stand to hear it.

"Hey, Walter!" Hilary shouts, walking past Mercedes. "We should go to the Karaoke Bar after the concert."

"I don't know if we have time!" Walter says, staring at his watch. "Even if we went, we wouldn't be able to stay for very long."

"Relax." Hilary says smoothly. "I just want to do a couple songs."

"No drinks." Walter warns, pointing a finger at her.

"No drinks." Hilary promises. She claps happily before walking over to the stairs, peeking onto the stage. Brianne has finished "Can't Be Tamed" and has grabbed her guitar.

"When I was thirteen, I released my debut album and, in case you don't remember, this song was on it." Brianne says as she adjusts the microphone stand to the correct height. "Hopefully, you all remember it and if you do, I would love to hear you singing along."

She begins strumming her guitar, waiting for her time to sing.

**Two hours later**

James rocks Allie in his arms, humming the tune to "Worldwide." He can hear people cheering, so he knows that Brianne has finished her set, but he doesn't make any move to leave his place on the couch. His baby girl is finally falling asleep and he just wants to hold her for a while longer. However, he wants to give Mason some love too.

"Are you asleep yet?" He asks Allie, laughing softly. He gently strokes her cheek before putting Allie in her carrier. He reaches for Mason, smiling as he cradles his son.

"Hey, buddy." He whispers, kissing Mason's forehead.

"Thanks, guys!" Brianne shouts, laughing as she enters the boys dressing room. James looks up, giving her a warm smile.

"Hey." He says as he touches Mason's hand. "You were great tonight."

"Thanks." Brianne says, running her fingers through his hair. "Hey, let's get to the meet and greet."

They carefully gather up the carriers and exit the dressing room.

**Forty minutes later**

"That necklace is so cute." Mercedes says as she and Brianne exit the arena. She admires the golden chain that hangs from Brianne's neck, something that Brianne bought during their shopping trip earlier today She was reluctant to buy anything, but she saw this necklace and Mercedes convinced her to get it, despite its expensive prince of five hundred dollars. (Yes, it's way too pricey for a necklace, but it's a designer brand) She hasn't told anyone about the price, because they would kill her. She can afford expensive stuff like this, but she has more important things to spend her money on, such as diapers and other things. How would they react if they knew that she had spent valuable money on a necklace?

"Exactly why I bought it." She giggles. "Hey, I'll see you in Detroit."

"Wait!" Someone shouts. Everyone turns around to see James family rushing out of the arena. Mr. Diamond pulls James into a bone crushing hug before allowing Amanda to hug him. Amanda's kids, from her previous marriage, wait anxiously for their turn. Once Amanda has pulled away, James pulls Landon into a hug. Then he lifts Mikayla into his arms, kissing both of her cheeks. He talks to her, laughing as she responds.

"Once again, I'll see you in Detroit." Brianne laughs, doing the new secret handshake with Mercedes.

"Brie!" Mikayla says excitedly.  
>"Hey, girly!" Brianne says as James hands the little girl to her.<p>

"Yep, you're still hot!" Landon says simply, jumping when Mr. Diamond ruffles his hair.

"Wow, I'm still being pursued by a nine year old." Brianne says, carefully putting Mikayla down.

"There's a girl in my class that looks like a younger version of you." Landon says. "You know, what I imagine you looked like when you were nine."

"Landon, she's my wife." James says flatly.

"Right." Landon says slowly.

"The show was great." Amanda says, kissing James cheek.

"Mandy, we should be getting home." Mr. Diamond whispers to his new wife.

"Hey, will you be at our Madison Square Garden concert?" James asks hopefully. He has talked to his dad about the concert several times and Mr. Diamond said that he would come. James actually trusts him this time, because he hasn't broken any promises in a while. In the past, he's had a bad habit of making promises that he can't keep. One time, he promised to come to James middle school graduation, but he never showed up. The same goes for almost every one of the hockey games that James has played.

"Of course." says, hugging his son. "We'll see you there."

"Thanks." James says. He says goodbye to his family before following his bandmates and wife onto the bus.

"Listen up!" Walter says loudly. "Hilary wants to go to the Karaoke Bar, so we're gonna go there for a little while."

"We can all do a song!" Hilary says excitedly, slapping Jessica's shoulder.

"I don't sing." Jessica reminds her.

"You sang at James and Brianne's wedding reception." Jo tells her.

"Okay!" Jessica says loudly, motioning for Jo to be quiet.

**At the Karaoke Bar**

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Hilary says as she drags Brianne and Jessica into the crowded building. The Karaoke Bar is very retro, including a disco ball and psychedelic colors. A colorful lava lamp is included at every table, making for the perfect hangout. But the best part is the huge stage that is located in the middle of the room.

"I feel like I just went back in time." James says, looking up at the lime green ceiling.

"It's so colorful.'" Mercedes says in surprise.

"I'll be right back, peeps!" Hilary says, waving before she walks to the DJ table.

"How is she so happy all the time?" James asks.

"Actually, she's not." Logan says. "She seemed kind of cranky when I ran into her during the concert."

"Alright, we have a celebrity guest in the house!" The DJ says. "Please welcome Hilary Carson!"

"Thank you, Martin." Hilary says sweetly.

"My name is DJ Rock!" The DJ says angrily before quickly putting a smile on his face. "Anyway, please continue."

"I have a special song that I would like to sing." Hilary says, smiling at the crowd. "On My Mind by Cody Simpson."

As Hilary sings, her eyes seem to be locked on a certain, _unattainable_ guy. Camille is fully aware of this because Hilary only stares at Logan like that. Is she trying to serenade Camille's boyfriend? That is so not cool!

Everyone in the crowd cheers for the red head, except for Camille. She knows exactly what Hilary is trying to do. If she thinks that singing a song will get her a chance at being with Logan, she has lost her mind. Camille have been together for more than a year, so there is nothing that could ruin that for them.

Sadly, things are about to get a whole lot worse for _everyone_.

****Please review! :D****


	15. A Close Call

Brianne and Mercedes laugh as they stumble into the arena around 12:05, even though they were suppose to be there just a little BEFORE twelve. They have been at Blue, this really cool restaurant/bar in Detroit. Okay, so they had a few drinks, but that doesn't seem like a big deal to them. Brianne's mind is kind foggy right now, so she isn't ware that she's arriving at concert rehearsal in a completely hammered state. If she were so screwed up, she would be terrified of the strange looks that she is receiving from people. There are a few people that seem annoyed with her for being late, while others seem concerned. Once again, she doesn't care at all! Truthfully, it feels kind of good to just let go. Who cares if she had a few shots of wine? Why does it matter if she danced on a table, yelling random stuff that no one cares about?

"That was awesome!" She yells loudly, squealing as Mercedes grabs her by the waist. "What are you doing?"

"Could you try to act like you're sober?" Mercedes whispers harshly. "Now take some of these mints."

Brianne smirks as she takes some mints from her new friend, trying to hide her alcohol breath. She giggles as she takes her grey hoodie from Mercedes, putting it on and zipping it up. She takes a deep breath and slowly walks to the stage, her eyes widening when the guys turn around to look at her with stern expressions. Even James looks pretty ticked off and he's usually so understanding of her. For all they know, she could have bumped her head, so she's obviously going to be a little dizzy. There's no way that they are suspicious, is there?

"Hey, boys!" She slurs, wrapping her arm around Carlos shoulders. "What's up?"

"YOU'RE TEN MINUTES LATE! THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" Gustavo says loudly.

"Chillax, Gus." Brianne says calmly. Her eyes land on James and she stumbles over to him, throwing her arms around his waist. "I missed you so much, baby."

James frowns as he wraps one arm around her, looking at Walter, Gustavo, and his friends with confusion. Why is she acting like this? First of all, she's never late for rehearsals. Second of all, she hasn't acted like this in a very long time. He knows that there's an explanation for her odd behavior, but he's not bothering to make any assumptions. Deep down, he has a pretty accurate idea of what could be wrong, but he's afraid to say it.

"Brie, can I talk to you alone?" He asks, laughing nervously. He drags her backstage and pulls her into the boys dressing room, shutting the door. Once he is certain that no one will here them, he begins his interrogation. "What is wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" Brianne asks in annoyance, holding onto the wall. She nearly falls over until James quickly grabs her waist, holding onto her. She falls into him and groans, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Um, you're acting really weird." James says as he helps her over to the couch. Brianne smiles as she lays down with her head on his lap, smiling up at him. Despite her condition, she still realizes how adorable he is. That confused/worried look on his face is too precious. She should get him to make that face more often! Wait...Okay, that would be mean, so she won't do that. But she can't say that she does't enjoy seeing him make expressions like that.

"I am aware of that." Brianne says groggily, sitting up. She puts a hand to her head as a wave of dizziness overcomes her. "Whoa..."

"Hey, what's going? Carlos said that..." Jessica rambles as she opens the door. "Wow...Um, James, what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." James says as he helps Brianne back up. "She showed up ten minutes late, _stumbled _onto the stage, and has been acting really strange."

"She's probably been drinking." Jessica comments. "No one acts that weird unless they're under the influence."

"Hey, we've gotta practice." Brianne says as she exits the room, barely able to stand on her own two feet. James shakes his head as he chases after her, catching her as she loses her balance.

"Brie, you're can't practice in this condition." He says incredulously.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Brianne snaps, pushing him away. She snatches a microphone off of the table and unsteadily walks to the stage, leaving James to stare after her in fear and concern. She can't be relapsing, can she? Although the truth is right in front of him, he refuses to believe it. Brianne is smarter than that. She would never do that to herself.

Onstage, Brianne is holding onto the microphone stand, trying to keep her balance. She'll take a nap after rehearsal is over. Except for a hangover, she should be perfectly fine.

"Let's do this!" She yells. She feels bad for the poor guitar player that is standing next to her because when she yells, she yells loud.

Walter, Gustavo, and Kelly watch in horror at Brianne's unusually bad performance. This doesn't even seem like Brianne Rocque The Pop Star. This is Brianne Rocque The Drunken Psycho That Is Trying Act Like A Pop Star But Can't. None of them want to believe it, but they know that it's true.

"Stop!" Walter says loudly. Brianne rolls her eyes as the music stops. "Brianne, what is your problem? You're performing like Lindsay Lohan after a long night of partying at the Chateau Marmont!"

"Look, I'm just a little tired. You know that I get loopy when I'm tired." Brianne lies. She can't let them discover her secret.

"Prove it." Walter says, crossing his arms. "Try to walk in a straight line."

Suddenly, Brianne feels angry. It's an almost out of body experience as she punches the wall.

"What? You're going to give me an alcohol test?" She asks angrily. "Come on, Walter! You should know me better than that!"

"Brie, I'm not accusing you of anything. We're just..."

"If no one trusts me, then I won't do the show." Brianne says as she starts to walk offstage.

"Brie, don't do this." Gustavo says sadly. For the first time, The Great Gustavo Rocque actually seems sad about something, rather than angry. He seems incredibly worried for his niece.

"Why shouldn't I?" Brianne snaps. "Why should I do anything for people that don't trust me?"

At that moment, James walks onto the stage, hearing almost every bit of her rant. His expression is unreadable, but it's most likely a mix of worry, sadness, and anger.

"Dude, talk to her!" Kendall whispers harshly. James runs his hands through his hair as he walks over to his distraught wife, gently grabbing her arm. His eyes fill with tears as she roughly yanks her arm away from him, storming off the stage. She was doing so well this morning, but she's suddenly someone that James doesn't even recognize.

"We know that you don't want to hurt her, but this is important." Carlos tells him.

"TALK TO HER OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Gustavo shouts. James sniffles as he slowly follows his wife, walking away from the backstage area and down the hallway. He jumps as Brianne punches the wall again, immediately noticing him.

"Are you okay? I mean, I'm not accusing you either, but this isn't like you." James says softly, reaching for her hand. This time, she doesn't pull away. Before James can protest, she pulls him into a passionate kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck as he pushes her against the wall, placing his hands on her waist. She starts to deepen the kiss, but whines whenever James pulls away. Aww, she was really enjoying that.

"Kiss me again." She says desperately, pulling him back into the kiss.

"I said talk to her, not make out!" Kendall says.

"Dude?" James says, looking at him. With that, Kendall walks back to the stage, giving them some privacy.

"Seriously, what's up?" He asks Brianne.

"I'm just a little tired." Brianne explains. She's lying to him again, but she's still too buzzed to care. She cares about James, but she's not really concerned about whether she's lying or not. All she wants is to lay down for a while, so she won't be in such a horrible mood. She hates snapping at people, especially when it's someone that she really cares about. She has never yelled at Walter before. She may have snapped at him, but she has never screamed at him like that.

"Please do the concert." James begs. "For me?"

"Fine." Brianne mutters cutely, not responding as James kisses her cheek.

"Now, I want you to lay down while the guys and I rehearse." James says as he guides her to the dressing rooms.

Meanwhile, Mercedes is watching them with a devious smirk, obviously pleased with what she has done. She truly believes that she is a genius for getting Brianne drunk right before a rehearsal. If she cancels a concert, her career will be dead. She cancelled so many shows during her last tour, so her reputation went farther downhill. She was doing much better for a while, but that's about to end, thanks to Mercedes Griffin. One day, she's going to be the star around here, while Brianne will be nothing more than another memory in Hollywood. Oh yeah, Mercedes is determined to get the last laugh.

Once James has went to the stage, Mercedes walks to Brianne's dressing room, so she can "comfort" her "friend".

"Hey." She says in a sweet tone. "What happened up there?"

"I yelled at Walter and everyone knows that I'm a drunken mess." Brianne groans, holding her head.

"Hey, don't worry about that." Mercedes says quickly. "Look, I'll talk to them, okay?"

"You would do that?" Brianne asks.

"Of course." Mercedes says in a creepy nice tone. She gives Brianne a fake smile before making her way to the stage. The boys have started rehearsing Big Night, so she waits until after they are done. Who should she tell? Her best bet would be James, since he's the most important person in Brianne's life. To Mercedes, it's going to be amusing to watch Brianne's marriage shatter to pieces. Once she is done with that, she can have some fun with Brianne's stupid friends. Take Jessica as an example. Next to Brianne, that girl is nothing but a thorn in her side.

Brianne smiles sweetly as she walks onto the stage, tapping James on the shoulder.

"Can I talk to you alone? It's really important." She whispers.

"Sure." James says, following Mercedes to a quieter part of the stage. "What?"

"It's about Brianne." Mercedes says sadly. "I think she's been drinking again. I'm really worried about her."

"You don't know that."James says angrily

"Honey, you're in denial." Mercedes says in mock sympathy, grabbing his hand. She gasps as James yanks his hand away from her grasp. "Hey, I'm just trying to help."

"You shouldn't gossip about someone unless you're sure that it's true." James says in disbelief. "I thought that you were her friend!"

"I am." Mercedes says adamantly. "That's why I'm telling you before she gets any worse."

"Don't lie, Mercedes." James says before walking past her.

_ "Okay, that didn't over well." _Mercedes thinks to herself

**Five hours later**

Brianne stares at her reflection with slight disapproval. Her hair looks great, her make up looks great, but she doesn't feel great. She doesn't even want to set foot on that stage tonight, but she has to because if she doesn't, everyone will hate her. She should be wishing James good luck before he goes onstage, but she's in her dressing room, tearing herself down. Now that she has sobered up, the guilt has set in. She couldn't really remember when she first woke up, but now she is aware that she yelled at Walter and lied to James, not to mention that she was stumbling around and slurring like an idiot.

"Brie, the guys are about to go onstage." Jo tells her.

"Coming!" Brianne says as she slowly walks out of her dressing room. She approaches James, who is standing at the bottom of the stairs. She stands behind him and hugs his waist, praying that he isn't mad at her.

"Good luck." She tells him.

James smiles weakly as he turns around and hugs her, kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks, baby." He says.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." She tells the four guys. "I was just so exhausted. I tend to act crazy when I'm too tired or stressed, but I didn't have any drinks."

_LIES! YOU'RE LYING AGAIN, BRIANNE!_

"Guys, tell her that you're not mad." James says. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan look at each each other and sigh before wrapping their arms around Brianne, instigating a group hug.

"So you aren't mad?" Brianne asks in surprise. She was expecting them to be furious. After all, she was acting very obnoxious. She's almost certain that they are onto her because she way acting way different than her usual calm self. The last time she got that crazy was a little more than two years ago. She had been partying at Club Hollywood with Lindsey, Jessica, and Hilary. She had drank at least five shots of Vodka and was completely smashed. Well, she was suppose to attend a party at Walter's house and showed up fifteen minutes late, drunk out of her mind, and acting crazy. She stayed for a couple hours, but she was being too loud, so her mom had to take her home. If people could guess what was wrong with her back then, they can figure it out now. If Brianne is going to stop them from suspecting anything, she's going to have to be clever. If she's going to drink and hang out with Mercedes, she'll have to do it secretly.

"Hey, we've gotta go." James says, squeezing her hand.

He gives Brianne a kiss before running to the stage with his bandmates.

Brianne rubs her temples, still feeling the effects of her hangover. When her stomach lurches, she knows what is happening. She smiles nervously before running towards the hallway and into the nearest restroom. She kneels in front of the toilet and throws up, hoping that no one can hear her.

"Stupid alcohol." She grumbles, flushing the toilet before standing up. She washes her hands, then freshens her breath with a couple of the mints that Mercedes gave her. She is about to return to the backstage area when she is pulled into a closet. She screams as she tries to get out, but the person grabs her arm. The light turns on and she is met with Jessica and Hilary's curious eyes.

"Why were you acting so mental when you showed up for rehearsal?" Jessica says in an accusing tone.

"I already said that I was tired. Don't you remember that one time when I got really tired and acted all loopy?"

"Brianne, we know you way better than that." Hilary says in the same tone as Jessica. "We know the difference between being overly tired and being drunk."

"Yeah, we've been there." Jessica says angrily. "So don't think that we don't know when you're hiding something."

How is she going to get herself out of this?

"I wasn't drinking!" Brianne snaps. "I can't believe that you don't trust me."

"Brie, we just care about..." Hilary says desperately before Jessica cuts her off.

"You know what? Just let her do what she wants." She says. She looks at Brianne coldly. "But don't come crying to me when it blows up in your face."

Brianne watches with sad eyes as her friends exit the closet.

"Great job, Brianne." She says out loud. "Your friends hate you."

If she could, she would stay in this closet forever, but she cant do that when she has a show to do. So she slowly walks out of the closet and to the backstage area, being able to hear the music coming from the stage. She feels like a freak of nature due to the concerned looks that she is receiving from the crew members. They must have been present when she arrived, so they probably got to watch her make a fool out of herself.

"I was just tired, guys." She grins. "I'm fine."

They all shrug, but seem to accept Brianne's excuse.

Now she needs to make things right with Walter, Gustavo, and Kelly. She wonders if her mom is aware of what happened.

"Hey, can I talk to you guys?" She asks as she approaches them. "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry for my behavior. I've been so busy and I've been really tired, so I kind of lost my mind."

"Hey, we understand." Walter tells her. "But we're still worried about you. I mean, you haven't been the same since your dads accident."

"We know that you're...upset," Gustavo says awkwardly. After that, Kelly decides to finish his sentence for him.

"But we miss the old you." She explains. "You've always been so fun loving and open about what you're feeling, but now it seems like you're shutting everyone out."

"I'm sorry about that." Brianne says calmly. "I'm trying really hard to become myself again."

Well, she is! She hasn't been successful in her attempts, but she's still trying. She truly hates making people worry about her, so the least she can do is pretend to be okay.

When the Big Time Rush set is over, the boys run down the steps, totally worn out from performing. Brianne smiles and hugs all of them, telling them how awesome they were. She kisses James before getting into her box, adjusting the black leather bracelet around her left wrist. She gives Kelly a reassuring smile as she hands the microphone to her. She glances at jessica and Hilary, who tense up when their eyes meet Brianne's. The good thing is that Hilary manages to give her a smile and thumbs up. Even Jessica tries to smile, although Brianne can see the worry in her eyes. But she puts the aside and goes to the stage, making her best attempt to put on a good show.

_James_ listens to Brianne's voice, happy that she's still able to perform. His first through when she showed up to rehearsal was "Oh my gosh, she's drunk", but there's no way that it's true. Brianne wouldn't do that to herself and her family. James may not be the brightest person out there, but he's smart enough to know that Brianne would never do anything to harm herself and her loved ones. She wants to be a good mother and if she's going to do that, she can't drink. Why would she start drinking if she cares about her loved ones? Although he still feels some doubt, he's choosing to believe Brianne's "exhaustion" story. Only because he doesn't want to see the truth.

James goes up a few steps, so he can actually see Brianne performing. From what he can see, she's doing really well. She's not stumbling around, which is good. Although, it does seem like she's having to try a little harder than usual. Other than the look of slight concentration, she seems perfectly fine. Although, he can't say that he enjoys watching those make backup dancers being all over his wife. What husband would enjoy that?

Since Brianne is doing so well, James starts to regret thinking that she was drunk. She has always been trustworthy and she still is. James just needs to loosen up and keep believing in her. If she had a problem, she would talk to him about it.

Wouldn't she?

**A/N: So things are starting to get more dramatic with this chapter. Trust me, there's going to be a lot more drama. I'm looking forward to it and I hope that you're enjoying this as much as I do:)**

**Review! :)**


	16. Off The Hook

The next stop is New York City, the most important concert of the whole tour. Madison Square Garden is the most famous arena in the world and every musician dreams of performing there, so Brianne refuses to repeat her behavior from today. Her actions were stupid and irresponsible, so she can't let it happen again. Now that she has sobered up, she is able to really think about what happened and she is embarrassed beyond belief. Stumbling, slurring her words, that awful tantrum...She feels sick just thinking about it. And the fact that she snapped at James makes her feel even worse. She can only imagine how that made him feel. After all, she has never snapped at him before. Fighting is very rare for them. A typical day for them usually starts of with a good morning hug and kiss, making breakfast together, playing with Allie and Mason, possibly watching TV (Unless they have work), then falling asleep wrapped in each others arms. They've only had two major fights, but they always made up.

Before they leave for NYC, they have to stop by the hotel and get their luggage. All of the girls have gotten their things loaded up, but the guys are taking a little longer. Jo and Camille are sitting in the kitchen with Brianne, while Hilary and Jessica are staying in the sitting area. To Brianne's disappointment, things are a little awkward between her and Jessica. She's still upset with Brianne for her actions before the concert, which is very confusing. She drinks, so it's hard to understand why she's judging Brianne so harshly. Part of Brianne knows that Jessica a reason to be upset, while the other part of her is saying that she should look at herself before judging someone else.

"Why is Jess mad at me?" She whispers to Jo and Camille.

"I guess she thinks that you've been drinking again." Jo says with a weird look on her face.

"Not that we agree with her." Camille adds quickly.

"What about James? He said that he's not mad, but I'm not sure if I believe him." Brianne says, looking out the window. Her husband is wearing jeans, a blue T shirt, a black jacket (Unzipped), and a black and white baseball cap (Worn backwards). He is helping Walter put suitcases in the storage compartment. Brianne watches him closely and she can tell that he's a bit distracted. Kendall must notice too because he squeezes James shoulder and says something to him, pushing him towards the bus entrance. Although he doesn't actually speak to Brianne, he does smile and kiss her head before walking to the back of the bus.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Camille suggests. "Just to clear things up."

As Brianne enters the sitting area, an awkward silence fills the room. Hilary looks uncomfortable, while Jessica looks disappointed. Brianne doesn't know how she can be mad when she doesn't even know the truth. Her suspicions are right, but she doesn't know! How can she already be mad when Brianne hasn't even confessed?

Hilary clears her throat before looking towards the couch, where James is sitting with Allie on his lap. He is holding his camera in front of him,. He snaps the picture and goes to his Scuttlebug profile, changing his profile profile picture from one of him and Brianne to the picture that he just took. Then he posts a comment on his page, saying _"Got a new profile pic of me and my beautiful daughter:D I love Allie, Mason, and my amazing wife, Brianne."_

"Jay, could I talk to you?" She asks.

"Just let me put Allie back in her bed." James says as he puts Allie back in her bassinet. James grins as he kisses Mason's forehead, proceeding to do the same for Allie. Then he allows Brianne to grab his hand and drag him to the restroom, quietly shutting the door. Brianne sits on the edge of the sink and wraps her arms around James.

"I'm really sorry for what happened earlier." She tells him. "I just want to make sure that you're not mad."

"Brie, I already told you that I'm not mad." James says, hugging her waist. "Just don't scare me like that ever again. If you ever get tired, just let me know, okay?"

"Um, okay." Brianne says, trying to keep her voice even, Sparks fly when he kisses her, but those sparks get mixed with her guilt. He doesn't even know that she's been lying to him. She almost wants to tell him everything, but she reminds herself of the consequences that would come with confessing. The last thing she wants is for James to divorce her. She probably doesn't deserve him, but that doesn't mean that she wants to lose him.

"I love you, Brie." He whispers, kissing her again.

"I love you too, Jay." Brianne says, stroking his cheek. "I never want to lose you."

James seems baffled by the comment, slowly taking Brianne's hand in his.

"You're never going to lose me." He assures her, squeezing her hand. Brianne tries to hold back tears, letting her chin rest against his head.

"Let's find something to do." She tells him as she climbs off of the sink. She opens the door and they return to the sitting area, finding Jessica with Mason on her lap. Strangely, he isn't screaming or crying. In fact, he seems to enjoy spending time with his godmother. She's just one of three godmothers, with Hilary and Lindsey being the other two.

"Look, it's Spongebob." She whispers with a smile. James and Brianne look at the TV, trying to see what episode is on. It turns out to be the one whee Squidward and Spongebob are left alone to work the all night shift. After Squiward tells Spongebob a scary story, they both start to fear that it might be true. Mason squeals loudly as the two sea creatures cower in fear, amused by the sight.

"You've got a good set of lungs." Jessica says, kissing his cheek. He squeals again as she tickles his stomach.

"You're not corrupting him, are you?" James asks as he takes Mason from her.

"Why would I corrupt a sweet little baby?" Jessica asks, rolling her eyes. She only glances at Brianne before she starts to leave the room, but Brianne doesn't let her get very far. She grabs Jessica's arm with a gentle hand and gives James a gentle look, silently asking him to leave for a moment. Once he has left the room, Brianne closes the door.

"Alright, talk to me.' She says, crossing her arms. She stands in front of the door, so Jessica won't try to leave.

"Maybe you should be doing the talking." Jessica says coldly.

"Why are you so worried about me drinking? I'm not, but why are you so mad about it? You drink all the time!" Brianne says.

"This isn't about me." Jessica snaps, trying to get past Brianne. "This is about seeing you fall to pieces."

"Oh my gosh, nothing is wrong with me!" Brianne insists. Why is she saying that something is wrong? Brianne may be drinking again, but if she had a problem, she would know about it.

"Oh really?" Jessica says in mock surprise. "Or are you in denial?"

"Look, there has to be more to this than you're telling me." Brianne says, grabbing her shoulders. "Something else is bothering you and you're taking it out on me."

Jessica's eyes fill with anger as soon as Brianne says that

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I care about you?" She asks angrily. "I'm not mad because something else is bothering me! I'm mad because I think that you're hiding something from us. Something that could get you in more trouble than you even realize. I'm not just going to stand here and let you destroy yourself."

Wow, Jessica has always been a passionate person, but she has never gotten so emotional before.

"I know that you care, Jess." Brianne says, letting go of her friends shoulders. "But you don't need to worry so much."

"I try to tell myself that nothing is wrong, but it's hard for me to believe that." Jessica says, looking around the room.

"Please believe me?" Brianne begs.

Jessica looks thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging.

"Okay." She says, groaning as Brianne drags her into a hug. "Just promise that you'll tell me if anything _is _wrong."

"I will." Brianne says with a nervous smile.

She can't believe that she lied to Jessica and got away with it. She feels so bad, but she's kind of surprised, since Jessica can usually tell when people are lying. It almost makes Brianne sick to know that it has become so easy for her to lie. She's not really a good liar, but she seems to be getting better at it. However, she's not proud of her new habit.

"YES, THEY MADE UP!"

"Carlos!" Jessica yells. "Stop eavesdropping!"

Yelling wasn't a smart idea, since Allie is sleeping. Brianne and Jessica whine when they hear her sobs. Brianne starts to move to comfort her daughter, Jessica is quick to grab her arm.

"I'll get her." She says before walking over to the crib. Carefully, she lifts Allie from the crib and kisses her cheek. The baby continues crying loudly, not the least bit comforted by someone holding her. Luckily, Jessica knows how to fix this problem. She walks over to the toy basket and gets Allie's favorite rattle, shaking it in front of Allie's face. Allie's sobs quiet down, but her whimpers continue.

"Do you want your mommy?" She asks as she hands Allie to Brianne.

"We're sorry that we scared you." Brianne whispers, rubbing Allie's back. James must have heard the crying because he literally runs into the room. Brianne's eyes widen when she realizes that he is still holding Mason.

"Jay, you're not suppose to run while you're holding a baby."

"Actually, Mason seemed to enjoy it." Jessica says, motioning to the smiling baby.

"Shouldn't you be watching TV?"

"Fine." Jessica mumbles, sitting on the couch.

"Follow me." Brianne whispers to James. They walk to the kitchen and sit at a table, watching as the bus begins to move.

"Hey, where are the leftover corn dogs?" Carlos asks, There's just one thing that every, except sim, seems to notice.

"They're on the top shelf." Kendall says. Carlos grabs the plate of corn dogs and sits across from James and Brianne, not bothering to heat up the corn dogs. He scarfs them down, unaware of the mess that he is making. He gets so excited when it comes to corn dogs or anything food related. That's another reason that he and Jessica are so compatible. Despite their different personalities, they have a lot of the same interests (Hockey, food, crazy stunts and stuff like that) It's kind of funny when you think about it, but sometimes Brianne wonders if that boy ever eats vegetables or fruit.

"Are you still up for Central Park?" Brianne asks James. She sure hopes so, because Central Park is one of the most romantic places in New York City. Their one year wedding anniversary is in less than two weeks, so she's gotta figure out what she's going to get for his present. New York City is huge, so there's bound to be some good places to look for one. She's already planning on getting Kendall, Carlos, and Logan because they're guys and have known James longer than she has. She's not going to drag them all over New York. She just needs them to give her an idea of what James might like. Their one year wedding anniversary is important, so she needs to make sure that she gets him the perfect present.

"Sounds great." James says as he tickles Mason's stomach. He sits Mason on the table, so he can look him in the eyes. He kisses the baby's nose, causing everyone to laugh when Mason gives his dad a big smile.

"You're happy baby, aren't you?" James asks, kissing his nose again.

"Of course he's happy." Brianne says in a baby voice, tickling Mason's stomach.

"Hey, did I tell you that Lindsey's coming to New York City?" Hilary asks, not looking up from her cell phone. "Apparently, they only have two more scenes to film, then she's going fly out to New York for the concert. She can't wait to see it. She said that she has watched some Youtube videos, but the quality isn't very good."

"Is she going to join us for the rest of the tour?" Brianne asks.

"Sadly, no." Hilary says simply. "Her agent wants her to meet with some director about some TV show on ABC Family. Bssically, it's Laguna Beach meets The O.C."

"I love The O.C!" Brianne says. "It was one of my favorite shows!"

"Wow, you and James have way more in common that we thought." Kendall says thoughtfully. "He was obsessed with that show."

"Did you have to tell her?" James asks, resting his forehead against the table. How manly is it for a guy to be "obsessed" with a teen drama series? He's just relieved that they haven't found out that he has all four seasons on DVD.

"It's okay." Jo tells him. "We were all obsessed with that show at some point."

"Mason, why does everyone insists on embarrassing me in front of your mom?" James asks his son. Mason just looks out the window, trying to get a glimpse of the outside world.

"Allie, daddy is embarrassed." Brianne says. "Why don't you give him a kiss?"

"Alright, come here." James says as he trades with Brianne. He gives Allie a kiss and grins as her face rests against his cheek. "I guess I feel better now."

"Anyway," Brianne giggles, playing with James hair. "What is this show about?"

"I think Lindsey said that it's about a group of teens living in Los Angeles. Teen dramas are so popular right now, so ABC has decided to create another one." Hilary says as she puts her phone in her purse. :"I would audition, but the first season films this summer. I might be doing Broadway this summer! Brie, maybe you should audition! You could audition to play Lindsey's twin sister! You're both blonde, so it could work."

"You don't even know if Lindsey is going to get the part."Brianne says, kissing Allie's head.

"But she might." Hilary says. "Besides, after seeing your work on New Town High, ABC Family would probably love to work with you."

"I don't know." Brianne shrugs. "When are the auditions going to be?"

"Next week." Hilary says. "We're going to be in Los Angeles next week, so it wouldn't be a problem."

"I'll think about it." Brianne says sternly. Being on a TV show does sound like fun, but she doesn't want to do anything too impulsive. Oh, that sounded so hypocritical. The past few weeks have been full of impulsive decisions. Choosing to drink was an impulsive decision! Auditioning for a TV show in't any more impulsive than that.

"But Lindsey is looking forward to seeing everyone." Hilary tells them.

"You gotta love Spongebob." Jessica sighs, laughing as she walks into the kitchen. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Lindsey may be auditioning for a new show on ABC." Brianne explains. "Hilary thinks that I should audition too."

"Why don't you?" Jessica asks as she grabs a Coke from the fridge.

"I'm going to think about it." Brianne says.

"I would watch it." James says, kissing her shoulder.

"I know you would." Brianne says with a laugh. "Hey, let's put these two down for a nap."

"I don't think that they're tired." James says, helping Allie stand on the table.

"Okay, then you can play with them." Brianne says as she stands up. She needs to keep him busy while she talks to the other guys. She has to get the perfect gift and since she can't think through a guys point of view, she's going to get an actual guy to go shopping with her.

"She hands Mason to him and kisses his cheek before pushing him towards the back of the bus. Then she returns to the kitchen and grabs Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, pulling them into the restroom. She leans against the door, unable to stop herself from laughing at their confused expressions.

"I need you guys to help me find an anniversary present."

"What anniversary?"

"Carlos!" Kendall and Logan say in unison.

"Our one year wedding anniversary." Brianne says. "I want to get him something that he'll really like. Since you guys have known him longer than I have, I figured that you could go shopping with me."

"You're going drag us all over New York City to find a present for your husband?" Kendall asks. "I thought that you would know him well enough by know."

"Yes, but I'm a girl. I'm not exactly an expert at reading a guy's mind."

"We'll help you." Logan says. Brianne smiles happily as she hugs his waist.

"Thanks, Logie." She says. "At least someone is willing to cooperate."

"You're not going to get drunk before our concert, are you? Because you seemed tipsy before tonight's show." Carlos says out of nowhere, earning a slap on the shoulder from Kendall. "What? I was just asking."

"Carlitos, I wasn't drinking." Brianne says, desperately wanting to slap herself.

"Let's not go there again." Logan says, wrapping his arm around Brianne's shoulders.

"We won't go around to a bunch of stores." Brianne reassures them. "We're just gonna go to the mall and a couple other stores. If you see anything that you think James would like, just tell me. I really want to make this special for both of us."

"Isn't your anniversary more than a week away?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah, but New York City is huge! I'm, just gonna go ahead and get his present now." Brianne tells them. "I'm gonna be busy with filming the New York High season 3 finale, so I won't have much time to go shopping."

"Good point." The three boys say.

"I really appreciate the help." She says as they walk out of the restroom. She gives them a grateful smile before walking to the sitting area, smiling as James lays on the floor, lifting Mason in the air. Every time his dad lifts him, Mason squeals in excitement. Allie is laying on her stomach and attempting to push her upper body up, using her hands. She isn't having much luck, though. It's cute how she keeps trying again, even though she didn't succeed the first few times. It shows that she's going to very persistent and determined when she gets older.

Brianne lays on her stomach in front of Allie, looking her in the eyes. She rubs noses with the little girl, smiling as Allie reaches up to touch her cheek.

"She's been doing that for the past five minutes." James grins "Those mini push ups."

"Next thing you know, she's going to be wanting to join for those work out sessions." Brianne says as she sits up, pulling Allie onto her lap.

"Brie, you do know that I'm not mad at you, right?" James asks.

"Um, I thought we already went over this." Brianne says carefully. She was hoping that they could forget that the incident ever happened.

"I know, but I just want to make sure that you believe me."

"I believe you, Jay." Brianne says, cuddling Allie.

_How long will it be before he figures out that you've been drinking on the sly? You can't hide it for much longer._

"Shut up." Brianne mutters to the voice inside her head. She's pretty sure that it's her conscience talking.

"Did you say something?" James asks.

"N-No! No, not at all." Brianne stammers, her voice becoming higher in pitch. How embarrassing!

James seems to accept her answer, because he responds with a smile.

Jessica was so right earlier when she said that it's going to blow up in her face. Before she knows it, her secret is going to ruin everything for her. It all started with one lie and now she's lying about everything. It's so wrong, but it's like an unbreakable habit. She could break it, but her mind won't allow her to do that.

Wow, she's going need a really big shovel to dig herself out of this hole.

**Review! :D**


	17. Our Perfect Date

Brianne and the guys didn't find any decent gift at the mall, so Jo advised her to make a scrap book for him. She said that the best gifts come from the heart, so she's certain that James would love a home made present. After Brianne bought some scrap booking supplies, she went back to the hotel and got Jo to help her put it together. Luckily, she always brings pictures of her first year of marriage. The creative thing about this scrap book is that it starts off with pictures from their wedding and ends with pictures of Allie and Mason. Basically, it's all about the best moments of their marriage, from the actual wedding day to the birth of their children. Brianne even wrote a love note and added it to the first page. It sounds perfect to her, but she cares more about James opinion than her own.

Now she is getting ready for their Central Park date. It's the first serious date that they've had since the babies were born. Once two people become parents, dating is put on the back burner for a while. Luckily, Jo and Camille offered to take care of the babies while they're gone.

She hums "Till I Forget About You" as she applies some light pink lipgloss. She is wearing a white and blue paisley spaghetti strap sundress and a pair of white flip flops. To make herself look extra cute, she curled her hair. She's super pumped up for this date because she's finally going to be alone with James for the first time in a while. James ordered some cheese ravioli from a nice italian restaurant, put it in an adorable picnic basket, and brought a blanket for them to sit on. He's also going to take his iPod and a docking station, so they can both listen to the music. Could a date get any better than that?

She looks at her stomach as two arms wrap around her waist, giving her a tight hug. She leans back against James, closing her eyes and smiling as he kisses her cheek. He looks good in his jeans, lucky white V neck, and black leather jacket. He's got that bad look going on, even though he's nowhere close to being a bad boy. That's okay because Brianne isn't that attracted to bad boys. She doesn't mind the leather jackets, but she hates the way they act. You know, they act all tough and angry all the time.

"You look stunning." He whispers.

"You don't look so bad either." Brianne says, staring at their reflection in the mirror.

"Ready to go?" James asks. "I already took Allie and Mason to Jo and Kendall's room."

"Sounds good to me." Brianne giggles. She squeals as James lifts her into his arms, carrying her out of the restroom. He doesn't put her down until they reach the door. He grabs the basket, blanket, and iPod stuff, then leads Brianne out of the room.

**At Central Park**

"We should be eating right now." Brianne says as James kisses her. "The food is gonna get cold."

"We can eat it cold." James says as he carefully forces Brianne to lay down. He crawls on top of her and kisses her again, smiling into every single kiss. Every kiss is filled with more passion and love than the last. After a while, Brianne gives up on reminding him about the food, becoming distracted by his kisses. She wraps one arm around his neck while her other hand becomes tangled in his hair. She's so glad that there aren't any people nearby, because she's pretty sure that a park isn't a good place for making out.

"Can we eat now?" She pleads cutely. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, baby girl." James says, kissing her cheek. They both sit up and fill their plates.

"This is really good." Brianne says before taking a sip of her iced tea.

"What can I say? I'm great at planning." James says flirtatiously.

Brianne rolls her eyes, smiling at the same time. She loves her husband, even when he gets a little too full of himself. He isn't as bad as some people that Brianne has met in her life, so she doesn't mind it. It's actually kind of cute.

"You are full of it." She says, pointing a manicured finger at him. James smirks as he takes his jacket off, putting it aside. Brianne gulps as she stares at his arms, trying to look away. Looking away is impossible when she has to stare at _that._ Sometimes she thinks that he likes to drive her crazy. He knows that he's irresistible, so he rubs it in her face.

"What's wrong, Brie?" He teases.

"Can I kiss you again?" Brianne asks him. James grins as he wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him softly, playing with his soft brown hair., Once she is completely satisfied, she pulls away and rests her forehead against his.

"Eat." He says, pointing to her plate. Brianne kisses him again before returning to her previous position. She eats another spoonful of ravioli and thinks about the Maidson Square Garden concert tomorrow. She's almost certain that it's going to be one of the best shows of the entire tour. Of course, she's really looking forward to meeting her Spanish fans in South America. They always so excited to see her and it just warms her heart. Since she can speak quite a bit of Spanish, she is able to communicate with them pretty well for the most part.

"Hey, you wanna listen to my iPod?" James asks.

"Sure." Brianne says as she sips her iced tea.

James plugs the iPod into the docking station and turns it on.

When "Oops, I Did It Again" by Britney Spears comes on, James eyes wide and he rushes to change the song, choosing a sweet and romantic Backstreet Boys tune instead.

"Aww, I love this song." Brianne coos. She quickly eats the last of her ravioli before standing up, reaching her hand out to James. James smiles in confusion as he takes her hand, standing up.

"Dance with me?" Brianne requests.

"Um, sure." James says, putting his arms around her waist. Brianne wraps her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Can you believe that we'll have been married for a whole year next week?" James whispers. "It seems like just yesterday."

"I know." Brianne says, tightening her arms around his neck. She lifts her head so that she can look him in the eyes, closing her eyes as he kisses her. While she enjoys the kiss, she thinks back to their wedding. She remembers the pre wedding jitters, the emotions that overcame her, saying "I do", and hearing the priest announce them as Mr. and Mrs. Diamond. Then she remembers her pregnancy. It had been exhausting, yet wonderful at the same time. Towards the end, she had some minor complications (False labor), but it was a perfectly healthy pregnancy. When she went to the hospital, she was scared, until she met Allie and Mason for the first time. Once they were born, she felt nothing but love for the two new additions to their family.

_"You have a good taste in music." She tells him._

"Yeah." James says with a shy smile. His shyness is adorable and Brianne responds to it by giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." She tells him, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"I love you too." James says, kissing her forehead.

"I guess that's why we got married."

"I guess so." James says, kissing her softly. "Wanna go over to the lake?"

"Sounds fun." Brianne tells him. She smiles as he holds onto her hand, pulling her towards the lake. He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, burying his face in her hair.

"You know, I really wanted this date to be perfect." He whispers softly.

"And it has been." Brianne says, staring at the lake. The sun is shining down on it, so that makes it look even more beautiful. "In fact, it was better than I thought. I already that it was gonna be great, but it has been absolutely amazing."

James sighs in relief, smiling. He tried his best to make this date special, but he was still concerned. When it comes to Brianne, he's a total perfectionist. He tries to make every date perfect for both of them, but the guys always tell him to relax. How can he relax when he's trying to plan the perfect date for his wife, who has been so good to him. When he got into that horrible car accident, she spent every waking moment with him. Whenever he got that really bad stomach flu a few months ago, she took care of him. So he tries to be the best husband that he can possibly be. Maybe he tries a little too hard sometimes, but Brianne is the first and only girl that he has had a serious relationship with. His previous relationships usually lasted either a couple weeks to and couple months, but never years. And he certainly never considered marrying any of them. Brianne was different in that aspect. James could really see them having a future together. It turns out that he was right. Now they're married with two beautiful kids. They may have another baby in the future, but that definitely won't be for a while. Allie and Mason are enough responsibility.

"Good." He says.

As the minutes pass, Brianne's mind drifts back to her secret that she has been keeping. James thinks that he's doing something nice for his "amazing" wife, but he's doesn't realize that she really doesn't deserve to be treated like a princess. Every day, it seems to get harder to keep the secret going. One of these days, she's going to end up breaking down, someone is going witness her breaking down, and everyone is going to know that she's a big liar. She kind of wants someone to figure it out, so they can help her. On the other hand, she doesn't want anyone to find out because her loved ones will most likely hate her. Then she'll be forced to move to Canada, change her name, and live in the woods with the moose. Too dramatic? Yeah, she thought so. But she knows that if anyone finds out about her relapse, she'll be in big trouble. She really doesn't want trouble.

"Are you okay?" James asks, stroking her cheek.

"I guess." Brianne says quietly, her eyes filling with tears. She really hopes that James doesn't notice that she's about to cry.

Of course, he _does_ notice.

"Hey." He whispers. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Brianne says, her voice cracking.

"No, you're thinking about something." James says, shaking his head.

"Jay, I'm just really stressed out." Brianne says, telling a half lie. She really is stressed, but James doesn't know why she's stressed.

"Brie..."James starts to say.

"Don't worry about it." Brianne says quietly as she returns to their blanket, sitting down. Just when she thought that she couldn't be any more terrible, she tells another lie.

"Brie, I want to know what is going on." James says as he sits next to her. "I know that you're not telling me something. I just wish you would talk to me. You can tell me anything."

_She's aware of that, James. Or maybe she isn't. Are you, Brianne?_

As soon as her conscience speaks, she starts crying silently, turning away from James. She can feel his hand on her back, rubbing gently, and she slowly calms down. After a few minutes, she wipes her tears away and turns back around. She knows that she must have scared James with the sudden tears, so she needs to make him feel better.

"Sorry about that." She whispers, kissing him. "Let's enjoy the rest of our date."

"Um, okay?" James says with a weird look on his face. he just doesn't understand why Brianne's emotions seem so fragile lately. One minute, she's happy. The next minute, she can be near tears. Could there be more to her stress than what she's telling him? What about her behavior before their concert in Detroit? That was the most worrisome experience ever. She was acting pretty wasted, but James refuses to belief that she was drinking. No way. Brianne knows better than to do something cray like that. She has seen the trouble that alcohol has caused for her, so why would she revert back to her old ways?

But the more that he thinks about it, the harder it becomes for him to believe that she's okay.

As usual, he pushes those negative thoughts aside, not wanting to ruin their date. All he knows is that something is bothering Brianne. He just wishes that he knew.

**Songs: **

**Oops, I Did It Again-Britney Spears**


	18. Madison Square Garden

"You should totally dye your hair brown." Mercedes says as she examines Brianne's wavy blonde locks. Today's rehearsal passed without any disasters and now they are all dressed and ready for the show. Everyone is excited for the show to start, especially since it's a sold out show. They've had some other sold out concerts, but this is Madison Square Garden, so it's a really big deal. While everyone else is waiting by the stage, Brianne is in her dressing room, making sure that she looks absolutely perfect. She's wearing the same outfit that she always wears when starting her set (Turquoise tank top and jeans), except she's wearing a leather jacket this time. Walter lets her have the jacket in case it gets chilly in the arena. Once she has performed a few songs, she's usually hot and sweaty, so she knows this jacket will be coming off later.

"Hey, I've always been blonde." Brianne says as she twirls a strand of hair around her finger. "I like it."

"I think you would look good as a brunette." Mercedes tells her. Okay, weird conversation about Brianne's hair. Whatever...

"I don't think so." Brianne says with a laugh. She links her arm with Mercedes as they walk out of the dressing room. They walk over to the stairs and greet the guys. Mercedes even says hi to Jessica, who gives her an awkward wave. Lately, Mercedes and Jessica have been getting along a lot better. They aren't exactly best friends, but they more acquaintances than enemies these days.

"Are you ready?" Brianne asks James, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Very." James says, giving her a kiss.

"Brie, your daughter spit up on me." Hilary whines as she walks over to the group, holding Allie in her arms.

"Allie, that's not nice." Brianne scolds playfully, taking her daughter from Hilary. She kisses the babies forehead before taking her back to the girls dressing room. She takes washcloth from the baby bag and wipes Allie's mouth. She looks at the clock, realizes that she has plenty of time to change Allie into a clean outfit.

"It's a good thing that I always bring an extra set of clothes for you and your brother." She says as she takes a pair of jeans and a purple T shirt from the bag. She helps Allie out of her green T shirt and jeans before changing her into the cleaner clothes. She puts the dirty clothes in a Wal Mart bag and puts that bag into the baby bag.

"I know that Hilary can be insane, but that doesn't mean that you can spit up on her." Brianne says, pointing a finger a her baby girl. Her heart melts as Allie grabs her finger. "Oh, who I kidding? I'm terrible at this disciplining thing. I really need to get better at that, but I'll let you off the hook this time. How does that sound?"

She gives Allie an eskimo kiss, smiling softly.

"Come on, pretty girl." She says, walking out of the dressing room.

"Hey, let me see her." Jessica says as she grabs Allie. "Hey, girl. Your mama has a show to do, so you're gonna hang out with me."

"Remember what I told you, Jess." Brianne tells her. "Don't corrupt her. That means no watching MMA fights, no bad words, and no making out with Carlos."

"Why can't I make out with Carlos in front of her?"

"Because when Allie is two or three years old, she'll have seen you and Carlos making out, then she'll be like "Mommy, I want a boyfriend!" Brianne says. Even James has said that he doesn't plan on letting Allie date until she's sixteen. (Can you say overprotective daddy alert?) IIt's really sweet. Allie won't like it when she's twelve or thirteen, but she'll appreciate it later on. Brianne is hoping that they won't have any troublesome teens in their household. Brianne knows that her mother had a hard time dealing with her, but she doesn't want to be put in her moms position.

"Fine." Jessica sighs before walking away.

"Brie, the guys are going onstage." Camille tells Brianne.

"Oh!" Brianne rushes over to the guys, hugging James from behind. "Good luck, babe."

"Thanks." James says. He kisses her cheek before rushing up the stairs with his bandmates.

By now, the music and the roar of the crowd have gotten too loud, so Brianne can't hear anything. She walks away from the backstage area and down the hallway. She finally arrives at the room where all of her friends and her mom are hanging out. Her mom is sitting in a chair, bouncing Mason on her lap. Jessica is standing nearby, holding Allie and talking to her. She kisses her cheek and they all laugh as Allie trues to put fist in her mouth. It's a habit that she has had since she was just a baby. Brianne was concerned at first, but everyone told her that Allie will grow out of it.

""Hey, did Lindsey show up yet?" She asks. "She gonna miss the guys set."

"She texted me and said that she's almost here." Hilary says. "Like, she just pulled into the parking lot."

"Excuse me! Sorry! OW! I'm okay!" A voice yells.

"And here she is." Jessica mumbles under her breath. At that moment, Lindsey bursts into the room. She is wearing grey sweatpants, a red tank top, and a grey hoodie. Her blonde hair is pulled into a ponytail. For some reason, she's out of breath. She was suppose to arrive last night, but they were still filming the last scene, which took a few tries to get right.

"Okay, I'm here." She says breathlessly.

"You tripped, didn't you?" Hilary says simply.

"Oh, shut up." Lindsey says tiredly.

"What's wrong with you?" Jessica asks her.

"We had some issues filming our last scene. There's this really complicated stunt that me and my costar had to do and it's hard, so it took a few tries. Oh my gosh, I need to sit down." Lindsey rants as she sits on the floor. Jo hands her a bottle of water and murmurs a quiet "Thanks".

"You're not gonna say hi?" Brianne asks with a grin. Lindsey looks up and sighs tiredly as she stands up.

"Hi, Brie." She says, hugging her friend.

"Allie, say hi." Jessica says as she approaches Lindsey.

"Hi, baby." Lindsey says as she takes the baby from Jessica. "What's going on, pretty girl?"

She smiles as she kisses Allie's cheek.

"She looks so much like James." She tells Brianne.

"Yep, that is definitely his child." Jessica says, looking at Allie.

"I know." Brianne says. "She has his eyes and nose, but she has my hair and ears."

"With Mason, it's the other way around." ALlison tells them. "He has Brianne's eyes and nose and has James hair and ears."

"Aww."Lindsey says as she hands Allie to her mom. She takes Mason into her arms, kissing his nose. "Hey, little guy."

"I'm going to our wrap party next week for the film, so if anyone wants to come, you're totally welcome." She tells them.

"That sounds like fun!" Someone says from the doorway. They all turn around to find Mercedes looking at them with a smile. Brianne has to stop herself from rolling her eyes because she doesn't want to upset Mercedes. But she doesn't want any trouble between Mercedes and her friends. Of course, Lindsey is here, so there's really nothing to worry about. She knows that no good comes out of fighting, so she doesn't do it. if she thinks that her friends are about to get into a fight, she'll stop them before they can ever throw the first punch.

"Mercedes, what are you doing here?" Lindsey asks, looking at her friends with confusion.

"Oh, daddy wanted to come, but I've been having a great time too." Mercedes says, throwing her arm around Brianne's shoulder. "Brie and I are friends now!"

"You hate each other." Lindsey says, looking at Brianne.

"Let me explain." Mercedes says. "I feel so bad for being so mean to her, so I wanted to make things better between us."

"You don't say." Lindsey whispers.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Lindsey, but I'm gonna listen to the guys." Mercedes says politely, motioning in the direction of the stage. She gives them an enthusiastic wave before walking out of the room, quietly closing the door.

"Where did that come from?" Lindsey questions as she turns around.

"She's actually a lot nicer now." Hilary says as she examines her red painted fingernails. While everyone else is dressing casual, she has to took her fashion sense a step further, wearing girly dresses and putting on as much makeup as possible. Today, she is wearing a white sundress and pink flip flops. Her red hair has been straightened with a flat iron and has been pulled into a half up, half down style. "Its kind of weird."

"You just like being friends with her because she'll take you shopping." Jessica tells her.

"Exactly." Hilary says with a mischievous smile.

"You went shopping with her?" Lindsey asks in surprise.

"Yesterday, Jess and I went to the mall with her." Hilary says excitedly. "And I bought five new T shirts."

"Jess, what did you get?" Lindsey asks.

"The red Abbey Dawn T shirt that i've been wanting" Jessica says. "It's Avril Lavigne's line."

"It just seems weird that she's acting so nice." Lindsey says, shaking her head. "She's never cared about being friends with you guys before, so why now?"

"She's not that bad, Linds." Brianne says as she flattens the collar of her jacket.

"Right." Lindsey says, not really believing Brianne at all. It may be that she's being paranoid, but she doesn't trust Mercedes on bit. The girl seems like she's being too nice.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and listens to the guys too." Brianne says before leaving the room. She returns to the backstage area and joins Mercedes by the stairs, listening as the guys perform Boyfriend.. She smiles as she listens to James voice. She can easily remember one morning where she walked into the kitchen to find James holding Allie in one arm and waking breakfast while singing this song. He would talk to her and singing to her, which she enjoyed a lot. It's great to see him binding with his kids. It shows how much he loves them. When Brianne was pregnant, James was so scared of being a bad father, but he's far from it. He's never had much experience with kids, but he's doing great at this dad thing.

"They sound great tonight." Mercedes says.

"Yeah." Brianne agrees. "Hey, I wonder if James dad is here. He said that he was gonna come."

"I'm not sure." Mercedes says, shrugging. "If he did, he's out in the audience."

"Brianne?"

She turns around when she hears her name. She comes face to face with Bella Valdez, Jessica's mom. She's about five foot eight and thin, with wavy dark brown hair and green eyes. Jessica got her dads brown eyes Anyway,

"Ms. Valdez, how are you?" She asks, giving her friends mom a hug.

"I'm good. Just did a photo shoot for Victoria's Secret yesterday." Bella tells her. "Now, where is my daughter?"

Brianne points in the direction of the hallway and Bella rushes in that direction.

"She's actually really pretty." Mercedes comments. "How do you think she got so skinny?"

"Um, personal trainer?"

Mercedes shrugs before turning to face the stage.

**An hour later**

Brianne is going over some dance moves with her backup dancers, but stops when the guys run off the stage. She walks over to them and throws her arms around James neck, giving him a kiss.

"You were amazing." She says, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks." James says, responding with a kiss to her forehead. "Hey, I'll meet you by your box, okay?"  
>"Okay.' Brianne says as Kelly pulls her towards the boxelevator. She frowns when she notices that he's limping slightly as he follows her. He must notice that she's watching him, so he gives her a smile. She looks at him with curiosity as Kelly and Walter get her miked up.

"Good luck." Kelly says after Brianne has gotten into the box.

"Thanks." Brianne says.

"Have fun out there." James says, kissing her.

"Hey, I want to know why you're limping before I go up there.' Brianne says sternly.

"I landed too hard on my backflip." James explains. "My ankle's still sensitive from the accident."

"Go put some ice on it." Brianne says, reaching out to rub his shoulder. The roar of the crowd gets louder and soon enough, that's the only thing that she can hear. She breathes deeply as she listens to the piano music coming from the stage. As she is listed, she can feel her nerves reaching an all time high. She's about to perform at Madison Square Garden. She doesn't want to let her anxiety ruin her performance, so she forces herself to relax as she goes to the stage.

_She finds herself getting even more into the performing spirit and when it's time for the rap, she gets really excited. At every show, the guys are given a chance to get some water and rest, then they come onstage to perform the rap. The fans always love that part of the concert. They all love seeing James and Brianne together in person._

"How about we bring Big Time Rush back to the stage?" She says, receiving several screams in response.

A few songs later, it's time to sing one of the two covers included in the show, I Don't Wanna Be In Love, originally by Good Charlotte. Now she is wearing black leather shorts, a black tank top, and a white fur vest, along with silver high heels.

"Alright," She says. "This is next song is by one of my favorite bands, Good Charlotte."

Several audience members scream as she says that.

"But don't tell the BTR guys that I said that. They'll get jealous." She adds as a jokes, earning a lot of laughs.

_**An hour later**_

The show went great, so everyone is much more relaxed. You know, this was an important concert, so they wanted it to be extra awesome. And it did, so Brianne is really excited. During her last tour, she performed at Madison Square Garden, but it didn't go as well as tonight. She had been a mess at the time and it started to affect her abilities as a performer. It actually got to the point where she couldn't even sing as good as she usually does. All in all, her last performance at this venue did not go well. So she's happy to have redeemed herself tonight.

"Best show ever!" Hilary squeals, hugging her.

"Hey, Brie!" Amanda says. She is holding a sleeping Mikayla in her arms. As usual, Landon is staring at her with that dreamy expression that he always gets every time he sees her. It's flattering, yet creepy at the same time.

"Hey, did you guys get to see James yet?" She asks.

"We already talked to him." Mr. Diamond tells her.

"Awesome." Brianne says with a smile.

"My mom loves your cover of Don't Wanna Be In Love." Jessica says. "She's obsessed with Good Charlotte."

"I'm not obsessed, young lady." Bella tells her daughter.

"Don't you have a photo shoot to get to?" Jessica asks.

"Oh!" Bella says. "Um, I'll call you later. Brianne, you did great tonight."

She turns around and rushes out the back door.

Brianne smiles as she walks to the boys dressing room. All four of them are asleep and Brianne notices that James has an ice pack on his ankle. Since the accident, his right ankle requires extra care. He can do his backflips again, but he has to be extra careful with his landing. Apparently, he forgot to do that tonight.

Ignoring her husbands mistake, she smiles when she sees Allie on his lap. Carlos is holding Mason.

"Guys, we've gotta get to the meet and greet." She says, feeling bad for waking them up. The guys groan as they are woken from their sleep.

"Do we have to?" Carlos whines.

"Yes, you do." Brianne giggles. "Now, I'm gonna go and get changed, then we're gonna go."

"Fine." James yawns as he sits up. Brianne smiles in satisfaction and gives him a kiss before leaving the room.

She's really happy that tonight's show was so successful. Now they are going back to Los Angeles for a week. It's take a little over a day, possibly two, to get there. She would really like to have the week off because between the concert and trying to keep up her stupid lie, she's exhausted and emotionally drained. But she isn't getting a break while she's there. She's going to be busy filming the New Town High season 3 finale, as well as a talk show appearance and a photo shoot for Teen Vogue. She's not even going to be touring, yet she _still _has a ton of work to do.

Not to sound ungrateful or anything, but it's driving her crazy.

Maybe if she could gather up enough courage, she could confess her secret.

Who is she kidding? When someone finds out, it won't be because she told them.

All she really knows for sure is that she won't be able to keep it up for much longer. Every secret is discovered eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>Review:D<strong>


	19. Feels Good To Be Home

James looks down at Allie, who he is cradling in his arms. The blonde haired, hazel eyed little girl is quiet, but pleased with the attention that she's getting. Since there's a limited amount of personal space on this bus, James rarely gets any alone time with his kids, but everyone is asleep right now, so he's using that as an opportunity to spend alone time with them. Mason is sleeping, but James knows that he'll be waking up soon. He usually sleeps through the night, but he's been sort of hyped up today. Every time that James and Brianne have tried to get him to sleep, he always wakes up. All he wants to do is laugh and play.

"Are you ready to go home, sweetie?" He asks, kissing Allie's forehead. "We'll be going to South America next week, but we get a week off from the tour. Mommy has to work, but you, your brother, and I can spend a lot time together. How does that sound?"

Allie gurgles as she extends her arms, reaching out to James. He laughs as he sits on the couch, sitting Allie on his lap. He playfully blows a couple raspberries against her neck, causing her to giggle happily. He grins as he kisses her nose. With one arm around her, he uses his other hand to tickle her stomach. He never knew that he could love someone as much as he loves Allie and Mason.

"Come on." he says with a smile. "Daddy wants a kiss from his baby girl."

He kisses her head and laughs when she does nothing but smile.

"You want to heat a secret?" he whispers. "Before you and Mason were born, I was scared of being a bad father. But I'm not scared any more. I may not be perfect, but you won't judge me, will you?"

Allie doesn't make a sound as she listens to her dad.

"Hey, I'm still young. I'm learning more every day." James tells her. "Truthfully, your mom and I are too young to be parents, but we wouldn't change a thing. We love you and Mason more than anything."

He stands up and walks over to the bassinet, carefully putting Allie in hers before looking down at Mason. He smiles at his son, who is wide will admit that the little guy slept longer than he expected. The kid was so hyper today and it was starting to look like he would never sleep for more than twenty minutes. But it slept for more than an hour this time.

"Hey, bud." He says, kissing Mason's forehead. "Did you sleep good?"

He paces back and forth in the sitting area, cradling Mason and talking to him. The bus is so quiet since everyone else is asleep, but James doesn't mind the silence at all. All he wants is to be with his kids without any interruptions. He should be sleeping too, but he wants to stay with Allie and Mason.

"I don't know why you were so hyper today." He says with chuckle. "All you wanted to do was play. You're a baby, little man. Babies need sleep. You know, daddy should be sleeping too, but I'm here with you and Allie instead. Of course, someone is eventually going to hear me and tell me to go to sleep. It's just that I haven't had much time alone with you guys, so I'm doing it now."

He smiles softly as he strokes the baby's cheek.

"Anyway, it'll be nice to go home and sleep in our own beds." He says. "Those bunks are way too small."

Mason probably doesn't understand a word that he's saying, or maybe he does.

"Jay?"

James holds back a groan of frustration as he turns around, coming face to face with Brianne. Knowing that girl, she's probably about to tell to him go to sleep. Any time he or Brianne tries to stay up late, someone is always there to make them get some rest. It's been like that ever since the twins were born. Mrs. Knight has repeatedly told them that their health and well being is just as important as Allie and Mason's.

"Why are you still up?" Brianne asks him. "It's almost midnight!"

"I just wanted to hang out with the kids." James insists. He looks at Mason and smiles, kissing his sons forehead.

"Go to bed, babe." Brianne says sternly, taking Mason from him.

"Do I have to?" James whines.

"Yes you do." Brianne giggles, waiting for him to kiss her. When he finally does, a grin appears on her face.

"Good night." James says, sounding disappointed. He slowly walks out of the room and crawls onto his bunk, pulling the covers over himself.

**The Next Day**

"You lost." Brianne says, looking over James shoulder. They are sitting at the kitchen table, playing Pac Man on James cell phone. From the looks of it, James isn't exactly an expert at it. It took a few tries for Brianne to win, but she managed to beat James once. He's funny whenever he loses to Brianne. He crosses his arms and tries to act like he's all upset, even though Brianne knows that he isn't. If he were really upset, she would know.

"Aww, you're so cute when you pretend to be mad." She says sweetly, wrapping her arms around him.

"Want to hear a funny joke?" Hilary asks them.

"Um, Sure." Brianne says slowly.

"What did the young shrimp say when his mom asked him why he wouldn't share his toys?"

"Why?" James questions.

"I'm a little shellfish!" Hilary says. As soon as Carlos hears the joke, he starts laughing uncontrollably. The room becomes silent as everyone stares at him and his laughter slowly subsides.

"You've been watching VicTORious again, haven't you?" Jessica asks Hilary.

"No." Hilary says, even though it's obvious that she's lying. If there's anything that people should know about Hilary, it's that she's a terrible liar. One time, she was late to a movie set (By five minutes) and when the director asked her why she was late, she told him that her cat was sick and needed to be taken to the hospital. Why was this lie so obvious? Everyone on set, including the director, knew that she doesn't have a cat!

"Liar." Jessica says, playfully smacking her behind the head.

"What does VicTORious have to do with Hilary's joke?" Logan asks.

"Oh my gosh." Jessica groans, closing her eyes.

"Cat made that joke in one of the episodes." Hilary says. "Um, WiFi In The Sky!"

"So you weren't watching it, huh?" Brianne says sarcastically.

_"Hold on." Brianne says as she checks the Caller ID on her own cell phone."Hello? Hey, Mercedes. What's up?"_

"Can you believe we're gonna be back in LA. for a whole week?" Mercedes says through a mouthful of...Well, Brianne doesn't know. "I mean, I've missed it. As soon as we get there, you and I should hit the Chateau Marmont."

"Jo and I have be on the New Town High set tomorrow." Brianne says apologetically.

"How long will you be there?"

"Depends on how well filming goes." Brianne explains.

"Fine." Mercedes says in disappointment." But call me when you're not busy."

"Alright." Brianne says before hanging up. She didn't say yes to going out tonight, but she pretty much implied that they would go partying sometimes. Seriously, how does she keep doing this without completely losing her mind? She's amazed that no one has figured it out yet, especially since it's so obvious that she's hiding something.

"Mercedes?" James asks dully.

"Yep." Brianne says, shrugging.

"Why do you keep hanging out with her?" James asks her.

"I just turned down her offer to go to...shopping tonight." Brianne says, telling another half lie. "So why do you sound mad?"

_Great job. Now you're picking fights with your husband. You're barking up the wrong tree, girlie._

"Ever since your dad got into that car accident, you've been spending way too much time with that girl." James says with a little edge to his voice.

"Really? You're bringing that up?" Brianne questions in annoyance.

"Hey, why don't we go check on Allie or Mason?" Jo says quickly, leading everyone else to the back of the bus.

"Why are you being like this?" James asks his wife.

"James, I don't want to fight." Brianne says coolly. "So let's not do it."

"Oh, so you're calling me by my real name now? That's something that you usually do when you're about to throw one of your tantrums."

"You are such a jerk." Brianne mumbles, resting her head against the table. She hates fighting with James, so she's fully prepared to let him win the argument, just to be done with it.

"Brie, I'm just concerned." James says calmly. He still sounds a little irritated, but he's not as mad as he was a few minutes ago. Well, that's a relief. Kind of...

"You have no reason to worry about me." Brianne tells him. "I'm fine! I'm perfectly fine, so it would be nice if you would mind your own business."

_You're really pushing it now_

After a few seconds of silence, she slowly raises her head to look at James. When she gets a good look at his face, she knows that her comment was a big mistake. His expression shows nothing but hut and sadness, making Brianne's heart sink. Why did she have to say something like that? James cares about her. He has every right to be concerned? When his wife is possibly destroying her life and her career, he has has a perfectly good reason to be worried. He was expressing his concerns to her, yet all she could do was tell him to mind his own business.

"I'm so sorry." She says, touching his cheek. "I know that you're just trying to help."

He doesn't respond.

"Jay, I didn't mean it." She says desperately. Why isn't he talking?

"I know." James says softly. Brianne breathes a sight of relief as she kisses his cheek.

"I really don't want to fight with you." She tells him.

"That was just a mini fight." James shrugs, kissing her hand.

Brianne doesn't care how big or small! It's bad when they have any fights. The best moments between them are when they're hugging, kissing, playing with Allie and Mason, and just talking, not being at each other throats. They rarely fight and she doesn't want to start now.

"Everything okay?" Walter asks them.

"We're fine." Brianne tells him, holding James hand.

"It was just a lovers fight." James says, kissing Brianne.

"Alright." Walter says. "Anyway, we're in L.A. now. We're going to drop Jessica and Hilary off at their homes, then we'll take the others back to the Palm Woods, then we'll take you and the babies to your house. Sound good?"

"Sure." Brianne says with a soft smile.

**Ten minutes later**

"Go home." Walter says as he parks in front of Hilary's large mansion. She has a huge gate in front of her house, so the paparazzi can't bother her. The only time she has ever let a press member into her house was for some Hollywood Insider special. They wanted to do a story about a day in Hilary's life. They camera crew and the interviewer came to her house and she talked about her upcoming projects, along with a tour of her home. She also gave them a run through of what she does when she isn't working. When it comes to Hilary's home, it's not open to just anyone. They have to press a button, say their name, wait for Hilary to let them in, if she wants to let them in.

"I'll just walk from here." Jessica says. "I just live a few hours down."

"Do you need me to walk with you? Carlos asks her.

"I can take care of myself." Jessica says as she kisses her boyfriend. "Peace out, everyone!"

Then she exits the bus

**Fifteen minutes later**

"Hey, we'll see you guys later." Jo tells James and Brianne, hugging both of them. "Don't have anymore fights, okay?"

"We won't." James says, wrapping his arm around Brianne's shoulders.

"Brie, I'll see you on set tomorrow." Jo adds. "And make sure that Jessica comes on time."

"I will." Brianne smiles, waving at her. Jo waves back before following Kendall off of the bus.

A couple minutes later, they are at James and Brianne's house.

"Enjoy the break! Just remember that we have a concert on Saturday." Walter says. "Invite your friends from the Palm Woods!"

"We will." James says as he carries Mason in his carrier. Brianne is holding Allie's carrier. Since the tour isn't over, they're just leaving the rest of their luggage in the storage compartment. It's locked, so no one will be able to mess with anything. They're also leaving the bassinets on the bus.

"See you later." Walter says before closing the bus doors.

"Maddie, calm down." James says, clutching the lease with hand that isn't holding his son's carrier. "You're being worse than Mason was yesterday."

"Jay!" Brianne says in mock disbelief.

"Oh, he knows that I love him." James grins, looking down at Mason. "Don't you, little man?"

"He's going to remember that comment when he's older." Brianne warns him, grinning playfully.

"Calm down." James says as they walk into the living room. "I was just kidding. He wasn't _that _bad."

Once he was let Maddie off of her leash, he picks Mason up and cuddles him. Mason lets his head rest against James shoulder, making James eyes fill with tears. James is so glad that he's not facing Brianne because he doesn't want her to see him getting emotional. He's just happy that his kids actually like him. That was another one of his worst fears while Brianne was pregnant. He was always thinking about whether the kids would like him or not. He really wants them to love him and his wish seems to be coming true.

He hands Mason to Brianne before grabbing Allie, lifting her in the air. She squeals happily, smiling as he cradles her.

"On the other hand, you were really quiet yesterday." He says. "Usually, when Mase gets all hyped, you get hyper too."'

"She was tired, Jay." Brianne giggles.

"Maybe she needs to sleep." James smiles, kissing Allie's nose.

"I think they both need it." Brianne tells him. "Let's take them upstairs."

They walk up the stairs and into the nursery, relieved to be home again.

"Do you wanna take a nap?" Brianne asks Mason as she puts him in his crib. As she turns his mobile on, he seems to magically fall asleep.

"Go to sleep, princess." James says as he reaches into Allie's crib, stroking her cheek. He sang "Oh Yeah" to her while Branne was putting Mason to sleep. Every person in this house seems to fall asleep easily if someone sings to them. Whenever James can't sleep, Brianne sings "A Year Without Rain" to him. It's a song that she wrote for him and performed at a concert in Times Square. Since then, the song holds a special place in his heart. He'll never forget how she dedicated it to him in front of the fans. Most celebrities wouldn't be that open about their relationship. If it weren't for Lauren telling the press about their relationship, it wouldn't taken much longer for everyone to find out. Looking back on it, he's is glad that Lauren told, even though she was only doing it to be mean.

"And now that they're asleep..." James whispers with a smile, hugging Brianne's waist.

"I can kiss you as much as I want." Brianne says, finishing his sentence. She kisses him softly, giggling when he deepens the kiss. James lifts her into his arms and they continue kissing as they leave the room.

"Wanna watch TV?" She asks him, stroking his hair.

"Sure." James says as he puts her down. They holds hands as they walk down the stairs. He sits on the couch and Brianne doesn't even hesitate to sit on his lap. She reaches for the remote and turns the TV on, changing the channel to Hollywood Insider.

**"Brianne Rocque has been on her Breakthrough Dreams tour for the past month, giving a fabulous performance every time. However, she still seems a bit out of sorts, despite her recent success. According to a Breakthrough Dreams insider, Brianne has been acting different since learning that her father had been in a life threatening car crash. She has been reportedly spending quiet a bit of time with Rocque Records CEO Arthur Griffin's daughter, socialite Mercedes Griffin. The source went on to say that they don't think that Mercedes is a good influence on the nineteen year old pop star. They stated "She's not herself. She seems more stressed out lately and everyone is concerned about her health and safety." So what could be up with Brianne Rocque? What does Brianne's husband think about this?"**

"It just keeps getting worse." Brianne says through a tight smile.

"Brie?" James says in a pained voice. "You're squeezing my shoulder too hard."

"Sorry." Brianne whispers, removing her hand from his shoulder.

_Still think that people don't notice that you're going off the deep end?_

Brianne grabs a pillow, buries her face in it, and screams into it. When she looks at James from the corner of her eye, he's smiling.

"It's not funny!" She says, hitting him with the pillow. She whines as he squeezes her waist, kissing her jawline.

"Don't worry about those jerks." He tells her. "Ignore the rumors."

_THEY AREN'T RUMORS!_

"Ugh, why me?" Brianne groans, burying her face in his shoulders.

The press is already starting to talk, so she wonders how long it will be before her family and friends find out. She can handle the press, but she can't stand the thought of her loved ones finding out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's a lot more drama to come;D<strong>

**Review!**


	20. Unexpected

"I have to admit, it was fun to watch you and Jessica in that fight scene." Jo says as she looks at her cell phone. She and Brianne are sitting on the couch in her dressing room. They just finished filming one of the most action packed and dramatic scenes of the whole episode. Madison )Jessica0 holds everyone hostage in the New Town High gym and Britney (Brianne) is the only one brave enough to stand up to her. After a few minutes of trying to talk her out of it, Brianne finally resorts to fighting. That's when they have this huge martial arts style fight scene. It was exhausting, but Brianne really enjoyed it. Even today, it's weird for Brianne and Jessica to act like they hate each other, but it works out. A lot of people find it funny that they're best friends in real life, but enemies on screen. Brianne won't argue with that.

"Remember that first take? When I threw that kick, but fall?" She asks. "It's was so embarrassing."

"It wasn't that mad. We got the scene in right in just three takes." Jo says reassuringly.

That's when Jessica walks into the room. She's still wearing the jeans, black sweater, and tan fur vest from that scene. Her character may be crazy, but she has a very good fashion sense. It's too bad that she's completely mental. At the end of this episode, she finally gets taken away for good. Hollywood Insider recently ran a poll on their website, asking fans if they would miss Jessica' character. Some people hated the idea of her being cast in the first place, while others loved her character and thought that she made the show more exciting.

"Don't kick so hard." She advises. "So you don't fall again."

When they were filming the fight scene, Brianne had to do a high kick, but she kicked too hard and fell on her back. It was really embarrassing, but she got it right the second time.

"Oh my gosh." Brianne mutters. "What do we do now?"

"It's time for our lunch break." Jo says. "I'm meeting up with Kendall at that new Mexican restaurant. Maybe you and James could join..."

"WHAT'S UP, GIRLFRIEND?"

They all look at the doorway and see Mercedes standing there with an excited smile on her face. How did she even get onto the set? They have security guarding every door. Not that she isn't welcome, but the cast and crew are reluctant to let her onto the set, due to the recent news stories. They are concerned that Mercedes would be a distraction for Brianne. She wouldn't, but that's what they think.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, standing up.

"Guess where you and I are going." Mercedes says.

"Uh..."

"Maggiano's Little Italy." Mercedes tells her. "I heard that you like italian food, so that's where we're going. Besides, we just might meet some cute italian boys."

"Mercedes, I'm married." Brianne says, sounding horrified. James is the only guy for her.

"Well, I guess that means more for me." Mercedes shrugs. "Jo, Jessica, would you like to join us?"

"Date." Jo says.

"I'll go." Jessica says, giving Jo the peace sign before following them.

"Hello, my lady." Someone says, throwing their arm around Jessica's shoulders.

"Jett, I am not your lady." Jessica says through clenched teeth. When he wraps his arm around her waist, she pushes him away. They may argue a lot on set, but that's only because Jett is always trying to flirt with her. He insists that she's going to realize her true feelings for him and dump "The other guy", meaning Carlos. That irritates Jessica beyond belief. Anyone with a brain knows that she only has eyes for Carlos. She was the last person that Brianne ever saw being in a committed relationship, but it seems like she may have found the one. It's just too bad that Jett doesn't see that.

"Jett, she has a boyfriend." Brianne says, grabbing Jessica's arm. "Come on, Jess."

"What is with him?" Mercedes asks.

"He has a huge crush on her." Brianne explains. "Since her first day on set."

"So he finally gave up on Jo?"

"Yep."

"He needs to get a girlfriend." Jessica sighs. "Mercedes, maybe you should go out with him."

"He is kind of cute." Mercedes says. "But I'm not really looking for commitment yet."

"Jett isn't looking for commitment either." Jessica says.

"Right." Mercedes says slowly as they walk outside. A silver Ferrari is waiting for them. Mercedes told Brianne that her dad had gotten this car for her sixteenth birthday and she's had it every since. Brianne has already decided that her next car is going to be either a Camaro or a Ferrari, but she still loves her Mercedes Benz. She won't be getting rid of it for a long time. At least, not until it starts to completely fall apart, which hasn't happened yet. The only serious problem that she has ever had with that car was when she had just turned seventeen. She was driving home from a weekend in Malibu when her car broke down on the side of the road. She had to call a tow truck, then she proceeded to get her car fixed. She remembers being at the car shop and having to call her mom to pick her up.

"Brie, get in." Mercedes says.

Brianne gets into the front passengers seat and fastens her seatbelt.

** Fifteen minutes later**

"When we go to South America next week, let's go to Rio." Mercedes says, taking a bite of her lasagna. "It's one of my five favorite vacation spots."

"Um, what are the others?" Brianne asks.

"Miami Beach, Barcelona, Paris, and Rome." Mercedes tells her. There's a lot more, but those are just my top five."

"I like visiting Tokyo." Jessica comments.

"Brie, why don't you visit Europe or Asia for the tour?" Mercedes asks.

"I don't know." Brianne shrugs. "Walter just scheduled the tour in North and South America. I visited Europe during my last tour."

"Hey, isn't that Lauren over there?" Jessica questions, sounding surprised and curious.

They look across the room, where they find Lauren sitting with Dak Zevon, her boyfriend of four years. They broke up in late 2010, but got back together a few months later. Even though Lauren stole Dak from Brianne, she doesn't really care anymore. It seems to have been for the best, since she found someone way better. Looking back on it, she wishes that she could have known that she would have met someone else, so she wouldn't have let the breakup get to her.

"Wasn't she in rehab for an eating disorder or something?" Mercedes whispers.

"No, she had depression and anger management issues." Brianne explains.

"Anyway, she's skinny enough as it is." Jessica says quietly. "Why would she need to lose more weight?"

"Jessica, you obviously know nothing about eating disorders." Mercedes says, talking to Jessica as if she were a young child. "Girls with anorexia are normally thin, but they see themselves as fat. That leads to dangerous habits."

"I am aware of that, genius." Jessica retorts. "I'm just saying that Lauren doesn't seem like she would do that. She may be a man stealing skunk bag, but she wouldn't go that far."

"Just saying." Mercedes says calmly. "By the way, remind me why she dyed her hair brown. She looked way better as a blonde."

"Let's not talk behind people's backs." Brianne warns them. She watches as Lauren leans across the table to kiss Dak. She stands up and walks around the table, sitting on his lap. Brianne smirks as Dak wraps his arm around her waist. They're actually kind of cute together. Normally, Brianne would hate to admit that, but she's way past hating them. She's completely moved on. She is a wife and mother now, so she's through with the past.

Mercedes finds herself thinking about her plan, feeling sort of impatient. She just wants to hurry up and get the results that she wanted. She knows that plans like this take time, but it seems to be taking too long. By befriending Brianne and her posse, Mercedes has learned some interesting things about them. Is it time to spill the secrets? It seems like James still trusts Brianne too much, so maybe he needs to catch her drinking. But how can Mercedes make that happen? She could get one of those nerds from Cal Tech to install a hidden camera in Brianne's dressing room? Come to think of it, that actually sounds like a pretty good idea.

"What are you thinking about?" Jessica asks.

"Oh, just stuff." Mercedes says, just a little too casually.

"Plotting something?"

"What? No!" Mercedes says, horrified that Jessica might be onto her.

"Okay." Jessica says in a sing song voice.

"Brianne?"

Brianne watches as Lauren walks over to them.

"Hi, Lauren!" She says in a friendly tone.

"How has your tour been going?" Lauren asks as she sits next to Jessica.

"It's been going really well."

"Dak got tickets to your show on Saturday." Lauren tells her. "I'm so excited.'

"It's a great show." Brianne says.

"I'm sure it is." Lauren says. "How are James and the little ones doing?"

"They're good." Brianne says sweetly, taking a picture out of her wallet. In the picture, James is sitting on the couch, holding Allie and Mason on his lap. They were just a little over two months old. It makes Brianne smile when she thinks about how tiny they were. Now they're four months old and continue to grow.

"Oh my gosh, they're precious." Lauren coos, admiring the photograph. "And James seems like such a good daddy."

"I always thought that he was narcissistic and not too smart, but he's changed." Jessica admits.

"But he's actually pretty hot." Mercedes says.

"Carlos is hotter." Jessica mumbles.

"Hey, the guys are all adorable." Lauren says. "Logan seems so sweet. I'm a sucker for the smart ones."

"Then why are you with Dak?" Jessica laughs. "He doesn't seem that bright."

"You don't know him like I do." Lauren says. "He's actually smarter than you think."

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the restroom." Brianne says as she stands up. "I'll be right back."

She walks to the restroom as fast as she can. She could use a drink. Not for any specific reason, but she just needs it. These days, she'll drink without being given any reason. Normally, she would only drink if something stressful or upsetting had happened, like a really bad fight with James. Now she will when she's feeling thirsty. Of course, she could just go and order herself another iced tea, but she's craving some alcohol.

She walks into the nearest stall and reaches into her purse, grabbing a mini sized bottle of wine. She yanks the top off and doesn't hesitate as she takes a heavy swig of the drink. Its only takes her three minutes to drink the whole bottle before she grabs the only other one that she has with her. Once again, she takes the top off and takes a sip. She closes her eyes and leans against the wall, feeling the alcohol starting to take effect.

"Brianne? Are you in here?" Lauren asks.  
>Brianne stays silent, thinking that the stall is locked, so Lauren won't know what she's doing.<br>When the door is pulled open, she knows that she thought wrong.

"What are you doing?" Lauren asks in curiosity. When she sees the small bottle in Brianne's hand, her eyes widen. "Seriously, _what are you doing? _"

"Nothing." Brianne says, managing to keep her voice even. She may be a little tipsy, but it's not enough to make her slur and stumble too much. Her mind just feels a little blurry.

"This is wine." Lauren says, yanking the bottle from her.

"Hey, I wasn't done!" Brianne argues.

"Where did you get this from?" Lauren asks sternly.

"Nowhere!" Brianne says, trying to reach for the bottle. But Lauren grabs her arm, preventing her from grabbing it.

"Don't lie, Brianne." Lauren says. "You got it from somewhere."

"Maybe so, but it's none of your business." Brianne says. Lauren shakes her head as she walks over to the sink, pouring the wine down the sink. Then she throws the bottles away, turning to face Brianne.

"How long have you been doing this?" She asks.

"Every once in a while." Brianne insists. "it's not that big of a deal."

"It must be a big deal if you have to be so secretive about it." Lauren retorts.

"Lauren, you can't tell anyone about this. Got that?" Brianne says nervously. "You just can't do it. Please, don't tell."

"Fine, I won't tell."Lauren says calmly. "If you'll promise to stop drinking."

"I will." Brianne says, nodding. She doesn't know if she's really telling the truth, but she can't let anyone know.

"Okay." Lauren says carefully. "Anyway, Jessica said you both should go back to the New Town high set. You only have one hour for lunch."

"Yeah." Brianne says, rubbing her temples.

"You sure you're okay?" Lauren asks worriedly.

"I'm great." Brianne smiles.

"Good." Lauren says, smiling back. "Now get back to work and remember what we talked about. No more alcohol, okay?"

"Okay." Brianne whispers.

With that, they exit the restroom.

"Ready to go?" Jessica asks her.

"You know it." Brianne nods, linking her arm with Jessica's.

**Eight hours later**

After filming a couple more scenes, everyone was allowed to go home for the day. Once the very mild effects of the alcohol wore off, Brianne was okay to drive home. She can't believe that Lauren, of all people, was the first person to catch her drinking. They aren't even that close! Brianne is amazed that Lauren cares so much. After years of alternating between being friends, enemies, or acquaintances , Brianne thought that Lauren would have given up on caring about Brianne's personal life.

As she parks in the driveway, she finds herself feeling emotionally drained. She just wants to lay down and maybe her stress will be gone when she wakes up.

As she walks into the living room, she finds James sitting on the floor with Allie in his arms. Cheering is heard from the TV, so Brianne can only assume that he's watching a hockey game.

"Hockey again?" She giggles.

"Hey, it's the Maple Leaves vs. The Wilds." James grins. "Besides, I think Allie is enjoying it."

"Who's winning?" Brianne asks as she sits next to him.

"The Maple Leaves." James says. When Allie makes some cute babbling noises, he smiles at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I think she's cheering for the Wild." Brianne tells him, pointing to the screen. "They just scored."

James is about to cheer, but Brianne slaps his shoulder and points to Mason, who is sleeping in his play pen.

"I should get Allie a pink hockey stick for her first birthday, and a blue one for Mason." James says.

"Yeah, we'll discuss that later." Brianne says slowly.

"How was work?" James asks her.

"Oh, it was...fine." Brianne says, smiling nervously.

"I can't wait to watch the episode." James whispers, kissing her cheek.

"I missed you today." Brianne says, cupping his cheek with her hand. He's wearing his classes again, a sight that always makes her happy.

"I missed you too." James says, giving her a kiss. Brianne rests her head on his shoulder and touches Allie's hand. She giggles as Allie's hands wraps around her finger in a tight grip. If there's anything that she wants, it's to stop drinking so she can be a better wife and mother. Sometimes she wonders if she should just admit that she has a problem, so she can get help. But the fear of losing James always stops her from doing that. She may have lost Dak, but she isn't going to lose James. She isn't going to allow her love to slip away from her.

"Did you and Mason have fun with daddy?" She asks.

"Of course they did." James says, kissing Allie's head. He wraps his arm around Brianne's shoulders, kissing her temple.

Brianne frowns as she closes her eyes. When life gets stressful, a nice long nap always helps.

She just needs to relax and not think about her current predicament. If she can keep her mind off it, maybe her problems will go away.

**A/N: Did you expect Lauren to be the first to discover Brianne's secret? I thought that it would make for a really surprising twist;D**

**Review!**


	21. Big Time Downfall

"And you're sure that the cameras are installed. One in the dressing room and one in the private bathroom?" Mercedes whispers, looking around Brianne's dressing room. She did it. She got a guy from Cal Tech to sneak into the arena a few hours ago to install the two cameras that will catch Brianne drinking. Once that has been done, Mercedes will show the video to James. Then they'll fight, their marriage will possibly be ruined, and Mercedes plan will soon be complete. It's kind of sad that she doesn't feel the least bit guilty.. She just can't help but find amusement in watching Brianne's life fall apart. Oh, she's such a mean person.

There is one negative to the whole "Cal Tech guy " plan. He was a complete dork. He wore sweater vests, had braces, and wore these ugly wide rimmed glasses. Now, that's not the bad part. He installed the video cameras in exchange for a date with her. So last night, she spend two hours having dinner with a total nerd. He was _really _weird.

"Yes, this project is _very important."_ She says with a smirk. Oh yeah, the kid is not aware of the real reason that she wanted these cameras. She told him that it was for some psychology project. The funny thing is that he actually believed her. She thought that nerds were suppose to be smart, yet this guy didn't suspect a thing.

"Hey!" Brianne says as she walks into the room.

"Gotta go." Mercedes whispers quickly before hanging up. "Hey, Brie."

"Who were you talking to?"

"Just a friend." Mercedes lies. Inside, she's laughing at how gullible Brianne is. Mercedes is about to destroy everything, yet Brianne continues to believe that they're actually friends. It's kind of pathetic when you think about. By now, Mercedes thought that Brianne would have figured it out, but she didn't. That makes Mercedes very happy.

"Are you nervous about performing in front of your Palm Woods friends?" She asks.

"Kind of." Brianne admits.

"Well, I know something that will help." Mercedes says, motioning to the vanity mirror drawer. "There's a bottle of Vodka in there. Just take a few sips. You'll be all pumped up for the show."

Brianne smiles nervously. She still remembers the incident in Detroit, when she came to rehearsal as a drunken mess. She doesn't want to be a drunken mess when she goes onstage. How stupid would that be? Brianne is sure that it would be classified as very stupid.

Mercedes gives her a thumbs up before walking into the restroom. The Cal Tech guy hooked the cameras up to a VCR that is hidden under the sink. Now Mercedes just has to wait for Brianne to finish drinking, then she gets the video tape and shows it to James and anyone else that will listen.

She opens the door slightly and watches Brianne with careful eyes. Brianne quietly closes the door, then reaches into the drawer. Mercedes watches with anticipation as she opens the bottle,drinking from it. After a few more sips, Brianne becomes tipsy, so she sits on the couch. She sips from the bottle until it's completely empty. She stands up and stumbles over to the vanity mirror. Before she can sit down, she falls down, groaning angrily.

_"Perfect." _Mercedes thinks to herself, opening the cabinet below the sink. She takes the tape out of the VCR and smiles mischievously, putting it into her purse. She claps excitedly as she closes the cabinet before standing up. She flips her hair over her shoulders, then walks out of the restroom.

"How do you feel?" She asks Brianne.  
>"Fantastic." Brianne mumbles, laying on the floor.<p>

"I'll be looking forward to the show." Mercedes says before walking out of the room. She looks around for James, anxious to get the _real _show started. She finally sees him by the stairs leading to the stage, cuddling Mason in his arms. She takes a deep breath and puts a sad look on her face before approaching him. She grabs his arm and drags him away from the backstage area, pulling into the boys dressing room. She closes the door and stands in front of it, so he can't leave the room.

"Hey, do you have a VCR and television in here?" She whispers.

"Um, yeah." James says slowly. Mercedes nods as she takes the tape out of her purse.

"There's something that you need to see." She says as she walks over to the VCR, inserting the tape. She presses the play button and motions to the screen.

James watches as the video begins. He watches with curiosity and confusion as Brianne closes the door and rushes over to her vanity mirror, taking something out of the drawer. As he looks closer, he can see her holding a small bottle. At first, he doesn't know what it is, until he sees Brianne take a few sips, then stumble back over to the vanity mirror. When she falls to the ground, he knows what that bottle was. His eyes fill with tears as he realizes that Brianne really has been drinking again. He knows what it's like to have his heart shattered and he never wanted to feel that kind of pain ever again, but that's exactly what is happening right now.

"You see? She's drinking again." Mercedes tells him. "She needs help, James."

"Yeah, but how am I suppose to confront her?" James asks tearfully.

"DOGS, THE SHOW IS STARTING!"

"We'll talk about it after the concert." Mercedes whispers, pushing him out of the room.

_"My plan is going perfectly." _

**An hour later**

Brianne closes her eyes as she kneels in the box. She still feels buzzed, so she doesn't know how she's going to perform. She doesn't want to be stumbling all over the place.

She looks at James for reassurance, but he doesn't even look at her. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan give her a thumbs up. When they notice that James isn't doing anything, they slap his arms, motioning to Brianne. He gulps as her gives her a half hearted wave. Brianne waves awkwardly as the box begins lifting her to the stage. She feels like she's going to throw up, but she holds it in. She can feel herself panicking, but she struggles to stay calm. She can't do this. She _really _can't do this. She knows that she's bound to screw up when she can't even think strait.

She sings the song, but she knows that she isn't doing as well as she normally does. Soon enough, this performance takes a bad turn. She dances, but ends up falling to the ground. A few people gasp, but she chooses to ignore it. She continues to sing, until she finds herself forgetting the lyrics. Even as she forgets, she tries to keep singing. Sadly, she's really just mumbling. She can't think well enough to put on a good show. Why did she drink before the concert? Why did she do that? She wishes that she had a explanation, but she doesn't.

"I-I'm sorry." She says before rushing off the stage.

"Brie, what are you doing?" Walter asks nervously, grabbing her arm.

"Please don't touch me." She says before walking away. Just as she is about to walk into her dressing room, she hears someone laughing and clapping their hands. She slowly turns around to find Mercedes looking at her.

"Congratulations, Brianne. You finally did it. You finally managed to ruin the tour." Mercedes says, sounding impressed. "I guess my plan went well, huh?"

"What plan? Mercedes, what did you do?" Brianne asks, her voice rising.

"Oh, nothing. I just got you to start drinking again, knowing that alcohol would ruin your life and career. I'm sure James isn't happy to know that you've been drinking again."  
>"He knows?" Brianne shrieks.<p>

"Oh yeah." Mercedes nods. "Ain't that right, James?"

"Yeah." James says, glaring at the two girls.

"Jay, I'm sorry." Brianne whimpers.

"But wait, there's more." Mercedes says. "I didn't think that it would be as much fun if I only messed with you, so I went after your friends too."

"WHAT?" Hilary and Jessica yell.

Jessica looks ready to explode as Mercedes turns to look at her and Hilary.

"Hilary, didn't you say that you went to rehab for two months when you were thirteen? I believe that you said that you had been bulimic."

"You promised not to tell anyone!" Hilary yells as her eyes fill with tears.

"I lied." Mercedes whispers in fake sympathy. "And Jessica's secret is especially interesting. A few years ago, you dated a guy that did nothing but slap you around. Now he's in jail for beating you."

Surprisngly, Jessica doesn't start screaming at her. She just stands there, opening and closing her fist. The room is silent as everyone waits to see what she'll do. Suddenly, she walks up to Mercedes and raises her first, ready to give the girl a good punch in the face. But Carlos and Hilary grab her before she can do anything. She yells a few foul words as Carlos holds her back.

"Jess, why didn't you tell anyone?" Brianne asks her.

"Why do you care? You're no better than she is." Jessica growls, pointing to Mercedes.

"Uh, no." Brianne says. "I actually care about someone other than myself."

"That isn't true." Hilary says, shaking her head. "If you cared about anyone else, you wouldn't have lied to us."

She and Carlos gently pull Jessica away.

"And Logie, I know all about your moms financial issues, your dad leaving you when you were five months old, but don't worry. That won't affect our relationship one bit." Mercedes says, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hey, back off." Logan says, pushing her away.

"You people might want to show me some respect." Mercedes says in a warning tone. "Otherwise, your secrets are going to the press."

With that, she walks away.

Brianne can feel the tears falling down her face, blurring her vision as James and everyone else turns to face her.

"I thought that I could trust you," James says. "But I guess our relationship is just a joke to you."

"Jay, you know that I'm not like that." Brianne says desperately, grabbing his hand. She sobs as he pulls away from her.

"Look,, until you can get your issues sorted out, I'm moving back to the Palm Woods." James tells her. "And I'm taking Allie and Mason with me."

"You can't take care of them by yourself." Brianne argues weakly. "I'm their mother, Jay."

"Lets face it, Brie." James says. "You're not fit to be a mom. Not until you get some help."

"I don't need help!" Brianne yells.

"Brianne?"

"Mom?" Brianne says awkwardly. She groans silently when her mom goes to stand next to James. Allison crosses her arms and stares at Briane with a stern expression. Brianne is sure that she's in a ton of trouble right now. Her husband just told her that he's moving back to the Palm Woods until she "gets help", he's taking their kids with him, and her mom probably wants her to go to rehab.

"Walter had to go onstage and tell _your _audience that you're not feeling well. So the show has been cancelled." Allison tells her. "When he got off the stage. he told me that you were drunk. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Logan! Maybe he can help her out. He never gets mad at her.

"Logan?" She questions, looking at him with desperation. She frowns when he makes no move to defend her.

"Brie, you're like a sister to me, but I can't defend you right now. James and your mom are right. You have a problem and you need help."

Well, this is just great! Logan won't even help her out anymore.

She's going to find Mercedes and give that witch a piece of her mind.

"I gotta go." She says angrily as she storms. "MERCEDES GRIFFIN, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

She finds Mercedes flirting with Brianne's guitar player. He doesn't seem to be responding too well. He probably heard Mercedes confession, so he hates her now.

"Hello, Brianne." Mercedes says sarcastically.

"So our whole friendship was a lie, huh? It was all a part of your plan to ruin my career, my marriage, and everything else that I care about?" Brianne asks, sounding hurt.

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"Why?" Brianne asks, sounding hurt and confused. "Why would you do that?"

"I never really thought about the reasons." Mercedes shrugs. "I just wanted to see you crash and burn."'

"Well, congratulations." Brianne says quietly. "You got what you wanted. James, my friends, and my family hate me."

She turns around and walks out the door, walking across the parking lot. She and James were going to be celebrating their one year wedding anniversary in two days, but their marriage is most likely over. And what about her babies? If they were to have one of those custody cases, there's no doubt that James would win. He's a much better parent than Brianne is. However, Brianne doesn't want James to take her babies away. She wants to raise their kids together, as a happily married couple. She loves James and she loves Allie and Mason.

She wipes her eyes as she walks onto the tour bus. (Walter thought that it would be easier to take the bus, rather than everyone coming to the arena in separate vehicles.

She cries as she walks over to her bunk, crawling under the covers.

_You should've know better, Brianne_

**Meanwhile**

"You okay, buddy?" Kendall asks, squeezing James shoulder.

"I'm going to be a single father at nineteen." James tells him. "Of course I'm not okay."

Everyone watches as he walks to the boys dressing room, closing the door behind him.

At that moment, Carlos returns from the girls dressing room.

"How's Jessica holding up?" Logan asks.

"She locked herself in the bathroom." Carlos says simply. "How's James?"

"Not great." Kendal says sadly.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jo asks as she and Camille approach the group.

"Brianne has been lying to us." Kendall says. "She relapsed and she never told us."

"You're serious?" Camille asks.

"Oh yeah." Carlos says, crossing his arms.

"Once again, she has managed to break James heart." Kendall says coldly.

"Unbelievable." Jo mutters.

"But it was kind of Mercedes fault." Logan says, starting to feel bad not defending Brianne. After all, it wasn't all her fault. Mercedes used her past issues against her and caused her to relapse. Should Brianne really be blamed for that? Should they be mad at her? The more Logan thinks about it, the more he thinks that Brianne shouldn't be blamed. Mercedes is the one that should be reprimanded.

"Brianne didn't have to listen to her, man." Kendall says, sounding annoyed. He has always been protective of James.

"Guys, let's not get mad at Logan." Camille says, grabbing Logan's hand. "He might be on to something. I don't think that Brianne is the one that we should be mad at. Mercedes is the problem here. She tricked Brianne into drinking."

"Camille, James is going to be a single father at nineteen!" Kendall says. "He shouldn't have to go through that."

" I know." Camille agrees. "But Brianne shouldn't treated so harshly. Mercedes manipulated her. She manipulated all of us."

"Try telling Jessica that." Hilary says coldly, crossing her arms.

"Don't tell me that you're against Brianne too." Camille says, rolling her eyes.

"She deserves it!" Hilary says angrily.

"No, she doesn't!" Camille retorts. "She needs us to be there for her. I was just telling these guys that Mercedes manipulated Brianne. That's why we shouldn't be so hard on her."

"Why didn't she just tell us what was going on? Why did she have to hide it?"

"Because she was scared!"

"Well, I don't care what you say." Hilary says. "She lied to us, Camille. You and Logan need to stop being so nice and face the facts."

"We don't care what you say either." Camille whispers, getting in her face. "I've officially decided that I'm on Brie's side. What about you, Logan?"

Logan gulps heavily. He panics under pressure, so this is not a good situation for him. Kendall, Carlos, and Hilary want him on their side, but Camille wants him on her side. He has to choose between his friends and his girlfriend. How can he possibly make a decision like that? If he chooses one side, the other side is going to hate him.

"Make up your mind, Logie." Hilary says. "Are you going to side with us or Camille?"

But he has to make a decision.

"I'm with Camille." He says, trying to stay calm. "It's not Brianne's fault."

"Fine." Kendall says. "You can stick up for Brianne, but Carlos, Hilary, and I are with James."

He and Carlos go to check on James. Hilary glares at Logan and Camille before going to check on Jessica.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Kelly asks, looking at Gustavo, Walter, and Allison.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Gustavo and Walter shout in unison, nearly shattering the eardrums of everyone in the room.

"We'll figure something out." Allison says, rubbing her temples, trying to cure her headache.

**A/N: This was the big chapter! The coming chapters are going to be full of drama and emotion.**

**Review!**


	22. Love Is So Complicated

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan watch as James walks around the kitchen, holding a whimpering Allie in his arms. He didn't sleep at all last night because Allie and Mason wouldn't stop crying. They are all worried about him because he's way too young to raise two kids on his own. It's hard enough being a single parent of one, but two is too much. He may have matured a lot, but he's not ready to raise Allie and Mason by himself. It would be nice if Brianne could help out, but no one in 2J wants anything to do with her. When they talked to Mrs. Knight and Katie, they were totally disappointed. They may not be as angry as Kendall and his friends, but they certainly aren't happy.

"He needs to get some rest." Kendall whispers. He watches as James kisses Allie's forehead, stroking her cheek.

"Go talk to him." Logan suggests.

"Why do you care? You're on Brianne's side." Kendall snaps. Carlos rolls his eyes at the remark. Ever since Logan sided with Camille, Kendall has been really rude to him. Every time Logan mentions James, Kendall's response is always along the lines of "Why do you care?" Carlos was mad too, but now he's over it. In fact, he's getting tired of Kendall's attitude. For all they know, Logan and Camille could be on to something. Carlos isn't really sure, but it's possible that they could be right. Of course, Carlos is still concerned about Jessica. Since Mercedes humiliated her in front of everyone, she has refused to answer phone calls. Carlos has tried to call her several times, but she never picks up.

"But I will talk to him." Kendall says as he stands up. He walks over to James and puts his hand on his best friends shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

"Not great." James says tiredly. "I haven't slept since the concert, the kids and I are both a miserable wreck, and my marriage is suddenly falling apart. It couldn't get any worse."

"You and Brianne will get through this." Kendall says. "But we'll talk about that later. Right now, I want you to go and lay down."

"I can't." James says. "Allie and Mason need me."

"My mom and I will take care of them." Kendall says as he takes Allie from James. "Get some sleep."

He watches as James walks to the bedroom that they once shared. Kendall wants James and Brianne to work things out, but it's kind of nice to have James living with them again. Things are still different, due to Allie and Mason being around, but James is still here at the Palm Woods with his best friends.

"Allie, you're gonna wear your daddy out." He tells the little girl. "He needs some rest, so you and your brother are going to hang out with me, Carlos, and Logan."

"Carlos, could you get Mason from my room?" He asks. "I don't want him to wake James up."

Carlos walks to Kendall's room and approaches the baby carrier.

"Hey, little guy." He whispers as he picks Mason up. He glances at James, who is fast asleep. He frowns at the circles under his friends eyes, then exits the bedroom.

"How's James doing, big brother?" Katie asks Kendall.

"He's exhausted, so I made him get some rest." Kendall says, bouncing Allie on his lap.

"Hey, Mason and I are going to the pool." Carlos says before waking out of 2J. Mason tries to grab the strap of his helmet, but he gently grabs the baby's hand. When they arrive at the lobby, the first person that he runs into his Hilary. He frowns when he realizes that Jessica isn't with her.

"Hey, Carlos." Hilary says.

"Hey, Hilary. Have you talked to Jessica?"

"I tried going to her house, but she refuses to answer the door." Hilary tells him. "I can't believe that she never told us that she had been abused. I mean, we're her best friends! She could have told us."

"I know." Carlos says. "We've been together for two years and she never told me anything."

"I guess it's not really surprising because she never talks about her personal life. She doesn't even like to talk about her parents divorce!"

Carlos can't believe that he's hearing this stuff. Abusive ex boyfriend, divorced parents, and who knows what else. He wishes that she would have talked to him instead of avoiding everything.

"I can't believe that Brianne would be so irresponsible." Hilary says bitterly.

"You're still mad? I was upset at first, but I've kind of gotten over it. Maybe Camille has a point. Mercedes manipulated Brianne into doing something that could hurt her in the long run. She probably gave Brianne some trash about alcohol making her feel better. Considering that her dad is in critical condition, I'd say that she was probably desperate. Yes, she lied to us, but i'm starting to think that we shouldn't be so hard on her."

"I'm sure that James would _love _to hear that." Hilary says sarcastically. "Look, I can sort of see what you're talking about, but what Brianne did is still wrong. Because of her, James life is probably ruined. If he had never met Brianne, he could still have a life. He wouldn't have to keep getting his heart broken. Brianne is my best friend and I still care about her, but she's too unstable for James. Until she gets some professional help, I'd advise James to stay away from her."

"I can't believe that you just said that." Carlos says. "Brianne was perfectly fine until Mercedes showed up. Mercedes is the reason that she's "Unstable." If Mercedes hadn't came on tour with us, James and Brianne wouldn't be in this mess. Say what you want, but it's time to start seeing the truth. If you're gonna be mad at someone, be mad at Mercedes. Don't treat Brianne badly because of what Mercedes did."

"Wow, you are really gullible, aren't you?" Hilary says before walking past him.

"Carlos, look at this." Camille says, dragging him over to her laptop. They sit down and Camille motions to the screen. Next to the actual story is a picture of Brianne falling down during her performance.

**Brianne Rocque hits an all time low**

**The singer, 19, came onstage to begin her concert with a performance of her hit single "Breakthrough", but failed miserably. She seemed to be intoxicated as she stumbled around the stage, obviously forgetting the lyrics. She barely made it to the first chorus before she said "I'm sorry" and ran off of the stage. This had led to much controversy and speculation about Brianne's possible drinking habits. According to a backstage witness, there was a huge confrontation when Brianne walked off stage. Sadly, the confrontation included Brianne's husband of almost a year, James Diamond.**

**"James kept telling her to get help, but she adamantly refused. She's in denial." The source said.**

"I can't believe this." Carlos says, shaking his head.

"Every tabloid magazine and news channel is talking about it." Camille tells him. "I wonder if Brianne has seen this."

"Have you talked to her?"

"I might go tomorrow." Camille says. "I have an audition this afternoon."

"What about Allie and Mason? I hate the idea of their parents splitting up before they're even a year old. I hate the idea of James and Brianne splitting up at all."

"I wonder if Brianne really needs rehab." Camille questions out loud. "Or maybe she can stop on her own."

"I don't know." Carlos mutters.

"Is James okay?"

"He's taking a nap right now. He didn't get any sleep last night."

"I think I'm gonna go and say hi." Camille says as she stands up. She closes her lap top and walks towards the elevator.

Once she arrives at 2J, she greets everyone, then asks Mrs. Knight for permission to see James.

"Go ahead." Mrs. Knight tells her.

"Thanks." Camille says before walking to Kendall's room. She finds James laying on his old bed, sleeping soundly. But if Camille looks closely enough, she can see tear stains on his cheek. Mercedes should get a beating for causing James and Brianne so many problems. How are they going to continue the tour when James and Brianne are both such a mess. Camille would love to have a serious talk with that girl. It isn't cool to destroy someone's marriage just because you don't like that person. Mercedes and Brianne were never close, but Mercedes had no right to do what she did yesterday.

She sits on the edge of the bed and rubs his shoulder. She runs her fingers through his hair, trying to think of ways to fix his marriage. He and Brianne are the perfect couple, so they shouldn't get a divorce. Camille doesn't care what she has to do, but she will not let them break up.

When he opens his eyes and rolls onto his back, she gives him a warm smile.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey." James says tiredly.

"Are you feeling okay?" She asks. "On second thought, don't answer that."

James lets out a weak laugh as he sits up.

"I'm not feeling okay at all." He explains. "I hate not being able to talk to Brie. It's just that it's hard to look at her, knowing that she's been drinking again."

"Maybe you and her just need some time apart. A divorce isn't necessary, but you both need some time away from each other. When you reunite, your marriage will be stronger than ever." Camille tells him, rubbing his back.

"I don't want to be a single parent." James whispers. "I want Brie and I to raise our kids together."

"And you will." Camille says softly, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Do you think that she needs rehab?" James asks her.

"I was just thinking about that." Camille says. "We just need to leave that up to Brianne and her family. It might help, but Brianne can make her own decisions."

"I hate Mercedes for doing this to her." James says coldly. "Does she really hate Brianne that much?"

"She's a sick person." Camille tells him.

James sniffles as he rests his head on her shoulder. Camille lets her head rests against his. James is rarely upset, but it kills Camille when she sees him upset. She's pretty sure that there's nothing more heartbreaking than a depressed James Diamond. It's not in his nature to be depressed very often, but even the happiest person has their moments.

"Hug?" She asks, opening her arms.

"I could use one." James says, wrapping his arms around her waist. Camille squeezes him tightly, burying her face in his hair.

They hear a knock on the door, then Kendall appears, holding Allie.

"Jay, I think that Allie wants to see her daddy." He says, handing Allie to her father.

"Hey, pretty girl." James coos, kissing her cheek.

"And my mom wants to know if you're hungry."

"Kind of." James admits. It's almost three in the afternoon and he hasn't eaten a thing. Since the incident, he hasn't had much of an appetite. Mrs. Knight forced him to eat last night, but he wasn't truly hungry. Now it's starting to catch up to him because he's starving.

"Do you want to eat in here?"

"I'll come to the living room." James says as he gets out of bed

"Come on." Camille says as she helps him out of bed. "Get up."

She takes Allie and cuddles her closely, following James to the living room. Thinking that TV might cheer him up, she turns it on, To her annoyance, the channel is on Hollywood INsider and they're talking about Brianne's latest scandal. It's times like this where she promises herself that when she becomes famous, she's going to try to avoid scandals. She feels so bad for Brianne because the poor girl probably can't leave her house without the paparazzi and parents of her younger fans criticizing her. Camille understands that Brianne is a role model for young fans, but she hates when people are so mean to Brianne. She made a mistake, but it's too bad that people don't know the true story. There's always going to be rumors about it, but Camille doubts that they'll ever know the real truth.

"Maybe watching TV isn't such a good idea." She says, quickly turning the TV off.

Mrs. Knight hands a plate of dinosaur chicken and a glass of chocolate milk to James, rubbing his shoulder before waking back to the kitchen.

"Where is Mason?" James asks suddenly. "I left him in his carrier so he could sleep, but he wasn't there when I woke up."

"Carlos took him to the pool." Logan says. James frowns as Logan and Kendall glare at each other.  
>"Why do Kendall and Logan look like they want to kill each other?" James whispers to Camille.<p>

"We'll talk about that later." Camille tells him.

"I'll tell you what happened." Kendall says, causing Camille to roll her eyes. "Logan sided with his girlfriend, instead of his friends. He seems to think that Mercedes is the one at fault here. In reality, Brianne is just as wrong. Mercedes may have offered the alcohol to her, but she didn't have to accept it. You know what Logan and Camille's excuse is? Mercedes"manipulated" Brianne."

"Why are you being such a jerk?" Logan asks him.

"You chose a girl that we've known for two years over James, who you've been friends with since kindergarten." Kendall argues.

"I'm not siding with anyone!" Logan retorts. "I care about both of them. I just don't think that we should treat Brianne like dirt."

"I'll just eat in the bedroom." James says before walking out of the living room.

"Great job, guys." Katie says sarcastically.  
>"You're making him more stressed than he already is." Camille tells the two guys. "So if you could put your differences aside for one second, that would be really nice."<p>

"Fine." Kendall and Logan say in unison, still giving each other dirty looks.

"Now I am going to check on James and make sure that he's okay. I don't think he appreciates your bickering." Camille says. She hands Allie to Katie, then goes after James. She finds him sitting on his bed, trying to finish the meal. She feels herself becoming desperate for Brianne and James to make up.

"They're just frustrated." She says as she sits in front of him. "You know that Logan and I aren't taking sides, right? We're just saying that Brianne doesn't deserve all the blame."

"I know." James says quietly. "Kendall won't be happy to hear this, but I kind of agree with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." James nods. "I'm just upset because Brianne didn't talk to me, but I don't think that we should be so tough on her."

"Why is Kendall so protective of you?" Camille asks him. "It's kind of sweet, but he goes overboard sometimes."

"When I was little, I spent a lot of time at his place, because my dad was always working. Sometimes it would become too much for me to handle and he was the only person that I could cry in front of without feeling embarrassed. He was always looking out for me when we were kids, so it's in his nature to be protective."

"Oh."

"Yeah." James says with a weak laugh. But his expression slowly becomes serious. "What should we do about him and Logan?"

"They''ll get over it." Camille reassures him.

"I just hate when friends fight." James whispers.

"Who doesn't?"

They are silent for a moment. James would love for everything to go back to normal. If things were okay, James would be with Brianne, they would been talking and kissing everyone five minutes, and playing with Allie and Mason. Not to mention that Kendall and Logan would be getting along. And the tour would still be going on. Gustavo and Walter are trying to figure out what to do about the tour. Neither of them seems to think that Brianne is capable of performing in her condition. From what Mrs. Knight said, Walter wants Brianne to get help before they even think about going back on tour. It's likely that they'll just reschedule the other tour dates, rather than canceling the tour altogether.

"I know that Brie and I are going through a rough patch, but I'm not going to divorce her." He says softly. "I love her too much."

"I know."" Camille says, running her fingers through his hair. "You and Brie belong together."

She looks around the room, smiling when her eyes land on a new picture on James bedside table. Brianne is wearing a green and purple floral sundress, posing in front of a white screen. It must be from her Teen Vogue photo shoot.

"Do you keep pictures from all her photo shoots?"

"Most of them." James says, reaching for the photo.

_BEEP!_

"Hey, I've gotta get to my audition." Camille says, looking at her cell phone. She kisses his cheek before getting off the bed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." James says, waving at her. Once she has left the room, he grabs a pillow and covers his face with it, yelling in frustration. Best friends fighting, scandals, his marriage is possibly ruined, and he doesn't even want to think about what else could go wrong. In the past two years, this is the third major fight that they've had. The first being in New York City when Dak Zevon and Brianne kissed, the second was when James and Dak fought at that nightclub and Brianne ended their engagement for two weeks, and both fights ended with Brianne relapsing and getting her stomach pumped. What will happen to her this time? What will happen to James? Is their marriage over for good? Or can it be saved? James doesn't know what to think right now. All he wants is for everyone to be friends again. Lindsey visited 2J last night and although she didn't sound angry, her voice was filled with disappointment. On the other hand, Hilary is furious with Brianne. As for Jessica, she won't talk to anyone, so it's hard to know what she's feeling.

The only thing that is keeping him from crying is Allie and Mason. He may be heartbroken, but he needs to be strong for them. Until Brianne gets sober again, they may not see her too much. They're only going to have one parent taking care of them for a while, so James can't let them know that he's hurting.

But he wants Brianne with him. He's not angry with her anymore, so he wants her back. He would go to their house and move back in, but he's afraid that he'll start crying as soon as he sees her.

Another thing that makes him sad is knowing that Brianne is by herself right now. Her only source of comfort right now is Maddie. James loves that dog, but he wants to be the one comforting Brianne. He wants to hold her as she cries and tell her that it's going to be okay. He wants to be the one helping her to get sober, not some rehab counselor (Of course, she hasn't entered rehab yet, but it's a definite possibility). He wants their friends to stop being angry with Brianne. There is so much that he wants right now, but he doesn't know how to make it happen.

He throws the pillow across the room before falling onto his back, running his hands through his hair.

"Why is love so complicated?" He asks, staring up at the ceiling.

He doesn't know why

He_ really _doesn't know

**A/N: Lots of James/Camille friendship in this chapter. That was fun to write:)**

**Review!**


	23. Getting Help

Brianne quietly puts clothes into her suitcase. After thinking about it, Brianne has decided to check into rehab. She's going to be attending Promises, a residential treatment center is West Los Angeles. Luckily, her mom allowed her to choose where she wanted to go and she chose Promises because it's close to home. She doesn't want to be too far away from her friends and family, even if they do hate her. She's hanging on to the hope that James might visit her while she's at Promises. It would do wonders for her recovery if she could see him and talk to him. She hasn't talked to him since the concert. She hasn't even bothered to call him, despite how bad she wants to talk to him. She has just stayed in her room, except to go downstairs for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Her mom has tried several times to get her out of the house, but she refused.

"Brie, Camille is here." Allison tells her.

"I'll be there in a minute." Brianne says, zipping up her suitcase. She and her mom pick up the luggage and begin walking down the stairs. Brianne puts her suitcases down and waves at Camille. "Hey."

"So you're going to Promises." Camille says. "I guess that's a good thing."

"I'll only be there for a month or two." Brianne says as she picks Maddie up. At Promises, they allow patients to bring their pets. When Allison talked to the receptionist on the phone, she said that they feel that pets are an important part of the patient's recovery. Apparently, caring for another being gives patients a positive sense of self worth. Admission is a little more expensive for dog owners because they had to rent a private suite, rather than the double rooms that most patients have, but that's okay with Brianne. She would feel lonely if she couldn't bring Maddie with her.

"Well, good luck." Camille says. "I'll visit as much as possible. And I'll convince James to stop by too."

"I don't know if he'll want to see me." Brianne says sadly, rubbing Maddie's head.

"Are you kidding? He's miserable without you." Camille comments. "Seriously, I'll make sure that he visits you.

"I really appreciate it, Camille." Brianne says, hugging her friend. "But why aren't you mad at me? I lied to all of you."

"I'm blaming Mercedes for that. I know that she manipulated you."

"Thanks." Brianne says with a soft smile.

"Brie, we need to get going." Allison tells her.

"I guess I'll see you later." Brianne says. "Bye."

"Bye." Camille says, waving at her.

"Make sure that you lock the door when you leave." Brianne reminds her.

"I will." Camille says with a small laugh. Brianne waves before following her mom out the door. She puts all of her luggage into the room, then puts Maddie into her carrier. She puts the carrier in the back seat, then gets into the front passengers seat. She sighs as she looks at her house, feeling a wave of depression overcome her. She wants James, Allie, and Mason really bad right now. She just hopes that things will get better between them. She loves her family more than anything, so it hurts when they fight. It's normal for a husband and wife to have little arguments, but they should never have a sight as big as this one. Well, she and James didn't actually fight, but James did say that he was moving out until she got help. That sentence is what really encouraged Brianne's decision to get help.

"You're going to be fine." Allison says, grabbing Brianne's hand as she drives out of the neighborhood.

"I really don't want to do this, but I have to." Brianne says quietly. "If I don't get help, I'll never get James back."

Her eyes fill with tears as she stares out the window. She let her fans down. She let James down. She let everyone down. And Jessica, Hilary, and Lindsey will probably never speak to her again. She could see the anger in Jessica' eyes as she told Brianne off. If only Brianne could have known what Jessica had been through. Brianne never wanted to hurt her loved ones, but that's exactly what she did. She doesn't know if anything is going to be the same again All she really knows is that she's never going to have anything to do with Mercedes Griffin ever again. She's the reason that Brianne's life is falling apart.

_Brianne has never told anyone about this, but there have been times where she wasn't sure if she wanted to live anymore. But she tried to stay strong because she knows it would break everyone's heart if they lost her. So she always ignored those feelings of hopelessness for their sake._

_Sometimes, she looks in the mirror and sees a monster, rather than a normal person. If she doesn't get help, she doesn't know what will happen to her._

_Finally, they arrive at Promises. Brianne reluctantly gets out of the car, staring at the somewhat beautiful building with bewilderment. She suddenly realizes that she's scared. What if the treatment doesn't work?_

"Brianne Diamond is here." Allison whispers to the receptionist. Brianne looks around the lobby, watching the other patients and their families. Some patients look like they could be younger than her. One girl doesn't look much older than fifteen, making Branne's heart sink. Brianne was fifteen when she took her first drink. That's when the trouble started. Watching this girl reminds her of that first drink that sent Brianne into her downward spiral. She prays that the girl will be successful in treatment, so she can become a happy and healthy individual. That's what Brianne wants to become.

Brianne wishes that her friends didn't hate her. She would feel a lot better if she had support. The only friends that don't hate her are Logan and Camille. She loves them a lot, but James is the only person that person that she cares about seeing right now. She needs James, but she doesn't know what is going to happen to them.

She frowns as she follows her mom and some woman to her room. She looks around, still feeling as scared as ever.

"This is where you'll be staying until you are moved to a sober living house." The woman tells her. "You have a bed, a rocking chair, your own private bathroom, and you can keep your puppy in here as well."

"Thank you so much." Allison says, putting her arm around Brianne's shoulders.

"Brianne, why don't you get cleaned up? Your first therapy session starts in an hour." The woman says. "I'm Carly and I'm always here if you need anything. If you need any help, just ask the front desk and they'll page me."

Brianne nods, giving Carly a half smile.

Carly smiles warmly, then walks out of the room.

"This is going to be good for you." Allison tells Brianne, grabbing her shoulders. "I'll visit every day."

"Okay." Brianne says quietly. Allison kisses Brianne's forehead as tears fall down her cheeks. She hates that her little girl has to do this, but it's for the best. Brianne tried getting sober on her own and it didn't work, so rehab is their only other option.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." Brianne says softly. Allison pushes a strand of hair away from Brianne's face before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Okay, Maddie." Brianne says as she lets the dog out of the carrier. "This is going to be our home for a few weeks."

She reaches into her gym bag and takes out a picture of her and James, putting it on the bedside table. They took it while they were on their date at Central Park. Brianne had her arms wrapped around his waist and James had his arm around her shoulders, using his free hand to take the looked so happy. She hopes that they can get back to that in time.

Then she takes a picture of Allie and Mason from her gym bag, sitting it next to the picture of her and James. They are laying on James and Brianne's bed, smiling at the camera.

"You're gonna have to stay here while I go to group therapy." Brianne tells Maddie, scratching her behind her ear. Maddie barks as she paws at Brianne's knee.

Brianne smiles softly as she walks into the bathroom, putting her cosmetics case on the sink counter. She starts off by brushing her teeth, then she proceeds to take a bath. Once she is done bathing, she puts her pink robe on and walks to the dresser. She stares at her reflection, hardly recognizing herself. She looks so tired and so much older than she really is. It's obvious that she's just a young girl, but she looks older at the same time.

She walks over to her suitcase and grabs a pair of jeans and a white sweater. Suddenly, Brianne realizes that it's Christmas Eve and her one year wedding anniversary, yet she's not able to celebrate either one. She's stuck in rehab, when she could be with her family. She definitely doesn't want to be here, but she's doing what's best for her. She doesn't like being here, but she has to what is right.

She is silent as she slips her clothes on. She returns to the bathroom and reaches for her brush, taking the rubber band out of her hair. She begins combing her wavy blonde hair, deep in thought.

Once she's done with that, she goes to sit on her bed. She reaches for her cell phone and goes to her Scuttlebug. Her mom, Walter, and Gustavo advised her not post anything while she's receiving treatment, but they never said that she couldn't visit her friends pages. The first one that she visits is James page. She immediately notices that he has posted again.

_Dear haters, leave my wife aloneX(_

He's still referring to her as his wife. Maybe their marriage isn't over.

That's when she finally loses it. She turns her phone off and puts it on the bedside table. Then she rests her elbows on her knees, covering her face with her hands. She sobs quietly, not knowing how she's going to get through this without James. Seeing his Sucttlebug post gave her some hope that they might work things out, but she's pretty sure that it's false hope. How could James have anything to do with her after what happened?

After a few minutes of sobbing uncontrollably, she finally sits up. She wipes her tearful eyes, slowly standing up. She pours some food and water into Maddie's bowls and rubs her head before walking out of the room. She walk down the hallway until she reaches the lobby. She takes some change out of her purse and walks over to the snack machine, buying some Fruit Smackers. She sits on one of the couches and eats her snack, trying to keep her mind off everything. She doesn't want to think about what happened after the concert. She doesn't want to think about the tension between herself and her friends.

"You alright?"

She looks up to see an older man staring down at her. He's somewhere in his late thirties or early forties. Brianne is pretty sure that he works here.

"Um, not really." Brianne admits. "I just checked in a while ago."

"You'll get use to being here." The man tells her. "The first day is always hard."

"Thanks for the, um, reassurance." Brianne says awkwardly. The next thing she knows, the man is gone. She sees him walking into another room.

She frowns as she eats the last of the Fruit Smackers before throwing the empty packet away. She wonders if they have a piano anywhere. Music is always a good way for her to express herself in a positive manner. As she explores the campus, she finally finds a piano in the dining area. She sits down and gently touches the key.

"It's been said and done, every beautiful thoughts been already sung and I guess right now, here's another one." She sings, pressing the keys.

"Oh my gosh!" Someone squeals excitedly.

_"Don't tell me that I'm going to have to deal with crazed fans while I'm here." _She thinks to herself. She smiles nervously as she turns around, seeing a teenage girl standing in the doorway. She looks at Brianne with an excited smile on her face.

"You're Brianne Rocque! OMG, you are my favorite singer ever. I have all of your albums." The girl says happily. "I'm Chelsie! What are you here for?"

"Um, I'm an alcoholic." Brianne comments carefully. "What about you?"

"Bulimic." Chelsie says, sounding serious as she says the word. But she quickly becomes excited again. "Were you working on a new song?"

"I was just messing around." Brianne says, shrugging. "I guess I'm always thinking of new material."

"Is James ever going to visit?" Chelsie asks hopefully. "I love Big Time Rush too. James is my favorite."

"He might stop by." Brianne says, flinching when her voice squeaks.

"Well, I've gotta get to my group therapy." Chelsie tells her. "I'll see you later!"

"Wait! Does everyone go the same group session?"

"No." Chelsie says, shaking her head. "They have different groups for different issues. If you're an alcoholic, you'll go to a group therapy session for alcoholics. If you're an eating disorder patient, you'll go to a group for eating disorders."

"How long have you been here?"

"Two months." Chelsie responds. "I might be going home in a couple more weeks."

"Congratulations." Brianne says with a gentle smile.

"Thanks." Chelsie says before walking to the lobby.

Brianne pushes some away hair away from her face as she turns to face the piano. She is about to play more her newest tune when she hears a knock. Carly is standing in the doorway, obviously waiting for her.

"Let's go to group therapy." She says, motioning for Brianne to follow her. Brianne sighs as the follows the blonde haired girl. They walk down another hallway, finally entering one of the therapy rooms. There is a circle of chairs in the middle of the room and several patients are already seated.

"Why don't you sit right here." Carly says as she helps Brianne to a seat. Then she walks to the middle of the circle. "Alright, let's get started. We're gonna go clockwise and each of you will state your name, your "Issues", and what brought you to Promises. Sound good? Okay! "

Soon enough, it's Brianne's turn. She hesitates before standing up, taking a deep breath.

"My name is Brianne Diamond and I'm an alcoholic. I came to Promises after someone manipulated me into relapsing. I had actual been sober for two years, except for a couple slip ups. Then this person got me into drinking again."

She sits back down and stares at the floor. Even being around people with her same problem makes her nervous. She shouldn't have to be here. She's only doing it to save her marriage and her relationship with her friends and family.

**Two hours later**

After group therapy, the patients were given an hour to relax. Now they are all going to dinner in the dining room. Since Brianne doesn't know anyone and they all seem to have their own groups already, she is sitting by herself. It reminds her of school. You had the jocks, the geeks, the punk rockers, the drama geeks, and other cliques. Part of Brianne wants to go all diva on them and say "Do you know who I am?", but she refrains from doing that. She doesn't want to be seen as a diva.

She sighs heavily as she stares at her half eaten cheese pizza. For a brief moment, she considers checking out of here, then she remembers that her marriage is at stake. If she wants her relationship with James to improve, then she needs to stay here. Of course, she's an adult, so she could check out any time. She just knows better than that. She's never going to have a better life unless she gets help.

A few people whisper and stare at her, but she doesn't meet their gaze. She looks down at her plate, her eyes filling with tears once again. She wishes that the staff wouldn't keep the lights so dim because it's making her even more depressed than she already is.

She shakes her head as she stands up, throwing her barely eaten food away. She walks out of the dining room and heads out to the pool. Luckily, no one is around, so she can have some peace and quiet. She lays on a lawn chair looking up at the sky. The sun is starting to go down.

"Cause an empty room can be so loud

It's too many tears to drown them out, So hold on." She sings softly

"Brianne? Is everything alright?" Carly asks as she walks over to the lawn chair.

"I guess I'm okay." Brianne sighs. "It was just too awkward in there."

"It's probably because you're famous." Carly tells her. "We get a lot of celebrity patients, but you're the only one as of right now."

"I miss my husband and kids." Brianne says quietly. "But James is kind of upset that I didn't tell him about my relapse, so I'm not sure if he's going come around too much."

"I'm sure he'll visit." Carly assures her. "Families are always shocked when they find out that their loved one has a problem. He'll come around eventually."

"I don't want to lose him." Brianne says. "I love him so much."

"If you really want to, you can save your marriage." Carly says.

"You really think so?"

"I know that you can." Carly says before walking back into the building.

About ten minutes later, Brianne decides to go back to her room. As soon as she enters the room, Maddie runs up to her, barking loudly. She giggles as she picks the dog up, cuddling her.

"Were you good while I was gone?" She asks, giggling as Maddie licks her cheek. She smiles as she puts her dog down. Then she grabs a pink silk night gown and walks to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth, changes into the gown, then approaches her bad, sad that it isn't her own. She misses her bed. She just wants to be home.

As she pulls the covers over her tired body, she finds herself thinking about home once again.

All she knows is that she can't wait until she can get out of here.

**Song**

**Hold On-Jonas Brothers**

**Love You Like A Love Song-Selena Gomez**

* * *

><p><strong>When I put "Dear Friend" in this chapter, I was thinking about a really sad musical montage. Kind of like they do in movies! <strong>

**Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter:)**

**Review!**


	24. Family

2J is silent as everyone watches James, who is falling asleep at the dining room table. He has barely eaten a thing and he hasn't been sleeping too well. Mrs. Knight keeps telling him to take care of himself, but he doesn't seem to be listening. She's so close to forcing him to eat, then making him lay down and take a nap. She knows that he's trying his best to take care of Allie and Mason while their mother is in rehab, but Mrs. Knight fears that he may be trying too hard. She just hopes that the therapy session will help him and Brianne sort out their issues. Today is Saturday, which means than it's Family Day at Promises. That's when the patients go to therapy with their families. Allison will go to therapy with Brianne in the morning, while James will be joining her in the afternoon for couples therapy. Mrs. Knight is happy that they have a therapy session made specially for patients and their significant others. It'll hopefully bring James and Brianne one step closer to fixing their relationship.

"Sweetie, you need to eat." She says, rubbing his back. James barely manages to keep his eyes open as he eats one of the fish sticks.

Suddenly, one of the babies starts crying. James starts to stand up, but Mrs. Knight forces him to stay seated.

"I'll bring them to you." She says as she walks to Kendall's bedroom. A few minutes later, she returns with Mason in her arms. She carefully hands him to his dad, watching as James gives his son a soft smile. He hums the tune to "Worldwide", trying to soothe the crying baby. It takes a few minutes for Mason to stop crying, but he finally calms down. James kisses his cheek and cuddles him.

"Hey, are the boys ready?" Allison asks as she walks into the dining room. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan will be joining them on the trip, so someone can watch Allie and Mason while James and Allison go to Brianne's therapy sessions.

"Yeah." Kendall says, helping James up. The boy nearly stumbles since he's so exhausted, but Kendall catches him. Logan carefully takes Mason from him, since it would be a bad idea to fall while carrying a four month old baby. Carlos gets Allie from the bedroom, then they all say goodbye to Mrs. Knight and walk out of the apartment.

**Thirty minutes later**

"This place is actually kind of nice." Carlos says as he lays on the couch.

"This isn't 2J. Get your feet off the couch." Allison says sternly. Carlos quickly sits up straight, looking around to make sure that no one saw him laying on their couch.

"James is the only one that needs to lay down." Kendall says as he motions to James, who is falling asleep with his head on Allison's shoulder. If his lack of sleep wasn't obvious before, it's obvious now. You can know that James is tired when it only takes seconds for him to fall asleep.

"Are you Brianne Diamond's family?" A young woman says.

"Yes." Allison says.

"I'm Carly Walton." The woman says. "Brianne's in her room. Just follow me."

They all stand up and follow Carly down a long hallway. They finally reach a closed door. Carly wiggles the doorknob, but it doesn't open.

"Oh, she must have it locked." Carly says.

"I'll take care of that." Carlos says, patting his helmet. He steps backwards and lets out a battle cry before ramming into the door, knocking it down. Brianne, who was in the middle of painting her nails, shrieks as she falls off of the bed. She pulls herself off the ground and back onto her bed, trying to wipe the pink polish off of her bed sheet. She growls as she grabs a paper towel, scrubbing at the newly formed stain.

"How am I going to clean this stain?" She asks.

"We'll get that cleaned up." Carly tells her. "But you have some visitors."

Brianne finally looks up, seeing her mom and her friends standing in her room. She rushes over to Allison and hugs her.

"We're here for family therapy." Allison tells her.

Brianne nods as her eyes slowly move to James. The poor guy looks like he's half asleep. She doesn't know what to say to him. Does he even want to be here? He was so disappointed in her last week, so it's possible that he may never want to speak to her again. It would break her heart to hear that, but who knows what James is thinking? Brianne did lie to him, so he would have a good reason to stop speaking to her.

"James." Logan says, squeezing James shoulder. James only opens his eyes halfway , but he becomes slightly more alert when he sees Brianne.

"Why don't we leave them alone for a while?" Allison suggests, leading everyone out of the room. She mouths "Good luck" to Brianne before walking down the hallway.

"Um, how have you been?" James says awkwardly

"Just trying to get better." Brianne says with a nervous smile. She is hesitant ad first, but she finally gets the courage to grab his hand, leading him over to the bed. They both sit down and try to think about what they should do next. They don't usually feel awkward when they're together, but that's exactly how they are feeling right now. The room is totally silent, except for the sound of their breathing.

"You've been cooperating with the counselors?" James asks.

"Of course." Brianne says simply.

"Been getting along with the other patients?"

"I don't talk to them too much." Brianne says. "There's only two patients that actually talk to me. That would be Chelsie and her friend Hadley. But it's hard to get close to them because they're both sixteen and I'll be twenty in a few months. It's too much of an age difference for us to become real close friends."

"What are they in for?"

"They were both bulimic." Brianne responds.

"You should try to get to know some people.." James tells her. He hesitates, but finally gathers the courage to grab her hand. It's still hard for him to see his girl in rehab. Brianne is a good person. Mercedes is the reason that she's here. it's not like she started drinking on her own. Mercedes tricked her into doing it.

"I'm not like those people." Brianne says. "I'm the only famous patient here. I'll never connect with the others."

"Who cares if you're famous?" James asks, squeezing her hand. "You're as normal as anyone else."

"They don't like me!" Brianne says. "I don't know why, but most of the patients refuse to have anything to do with me outside of therapy. We went to the pool yesterday and I sat in the jacuzzi by myself!"

She relaxes as James wraps his arm around her waist. It's only been a week since she saw him, but she has missed being held like this. At first, she doesn't know what to do, but she finally rests her head on his shoulder. This would be perfectly fine if they weren't sitting on the bed in her room at rehab. She would prefer for them to be cuddling on the couch in their living room, but they're stuck with cuddling while Brianne is in rehab. How great is that? It's NOT!

"Do you hate me?" She mumbles.

"What? Of course not!" James says, shaking his head. "Brie, I was disappointed when I found out what you were doing, but I will never hate you."

"Are you going to divorce me? And take our babies away from me?"

"Brie, neither one of those things is going to happen. When you get out of here, things are going to go back to normal. We are going to be happily married." James says softly, touching her cheek. "But it might take a while for me to fully trust you again."

That one comment makes Brianne's eyes fill with tears.

"Hey," James whispers. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just meant that you're not going to be going anywhere by yourself for a while."

"Jay, you're going to be worse than my mom, aren't you?" Brianne whines.

"Hey, you and I live together, so it's my job as your husband to take care of you." James says, kissing her hand. Brianne looks at him for a moment, trying to decide what her next move should be. After she has thought for a few minutes, she pulls James into a kiss and gently pushes him onto his back. She straddles his waist and deepens the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair. One of her hands moves to him stomach as the kiss continues. For a moment, she actually thinks that he's okay with this, until he quickly pulls away. She frowns in confusion as he uses his elbows to prop himself up, not understanding why he doesn't want to kiss her.

"Brie, I can give you three reasons why this is a bad idea. First of all, I'm exhausted. Secondly, I don't feel comfortably with the nail polish stain that is now on the back of my shirt." He says with a gentle smile. His expression becomes serious and he grabs her hand. "Thirdly, I don't think that our marriage is stable enough yet. After we've went to a few therapy sessions, maybe we'll get back to making out and all the stuff that we've always done. I just think that we need to take it slow."

"So I can't kiss you?" Brianne asks, sounding disappointed.

"Well, there is one exception." James whispers as he sits up, kissing her cheek. Brianne sighs as she climbs off him, allowing him to stand up. She almost laughs when she sees that the nail polish stain on her bed has been almost completely wipes up by James shirt.

"Come on." She says, grabbing his hand. She pulls him into the restroom and wets a wash cloth. She tries to get rid of the stain by scrubbing roughly, but it doesn't seem to be working. She makes a few more attempts, but none of them are successful. "Okay, you're gonna need to take this to the cleaners."

"Aww, I loved this shirt." James says, sounding like a little child. Brianne smiles as she hugs him from behind.

"I know what to do." She says as she walks over to her closet. She grabs the maroon letterman jacket that James had give to her last year, helping James into it. This will cover the stain until he can take his shirt to the cleaners. Besides, he looks good in it. If only he wear wearing this _and _his glasses. That's sight that she would love to see.

"Much better." She says with a smile. "hey, I've gotta go to the therapy session with my mom."

"Okay." James says, squeezing her hand.

"Do me a favor and take a nap while I'm gone." Brianne says, pushing his bangs away from his forehead. She kisses his cheek before walking to the door. She looks at her door that is on the ground, due to Carlos ramming into it. She's gonan have to get someone to fix it.

She gives James a small wave before stepping out of the room.

James rubs his temples as he walks over to the bed, crawling under the covers. He wishes that things between him and Brianne could be normal again. He wants to go back to kissing every five minutes and always being wrapped in each others arms. A kiss on the cheek is nice, but if that's all that they can do, it's nothing but a reminder of their struggles. It's rather upsetting to think about.

Soon enough, he falls into a deep sleep.

**Two hours later**

Brianne and her mom ended up having a long talk with the counselor, who was very understanding when Allison talked about Brianne's drinking and how she felt about it. Allison and Brianne both gave their sides, then the counselor discussed ways that Brianne can handle stress without drinking. The lady actually had some pretty good ideas than Brianne plans to put to use when she gets out of here. By the way, she wants to get out of here in no more than eight weeks. She refuses to stay here for more than two months. Since Brianne is over eighteen, Allison let her decide how long she wants to stay here. She's going be here for eight weeks, and that's it.

"That was...interesting." Allison says carefully.

"She had some good suggestions." Brianne admits. "You know, ways to conquer stress without drowning my sorrows in alcohol."

"Those were good suggestions." Allison agrees.

"I liked the one about doing something fun, like a sport or hanging out with friends." Brianne says. "But my favorite was when she told me that spending time with James, Allie, and Mason would be a good stress reliever."

"When you get out of here, you're gonna put these things to use." Allison says, pointing a finger at her.

"I will.' Brianne laughs as they arrive at the lobby. They may be in a good mood, but the session did have some emotional moments. Brianne told Allison and the counselor about everything from taking that first drink from Mercedes to getting drunk before rehearsals for her concert in Detroit. She expressed her guilty, embarrassment, hopes for the future, and more. One thing that she was adamant about was fixing her relationships with her husband and friends. She told the counselor about what Mercedes did last week and how her friends hate her lying to them. The counselor told her to give them some time and they'll come around eventually. She doesn't really want to give them time. She wants to fix things right now.

"You haven't said hi to Allie and Mason yet." Allison says as they approach the guys. Logan is holding Allie, while Kendall is holding Mason. Brianne sits next to Logan and touches Allie's hand.

"Hey, baby." She coos, stroking her daughters cheek. Allie smiles when she sees her mom, extending her arms. Logan hands her to Brianne, who cuddles her closely.

"Hey, jerk." Logan says to Kendall. "Let me have Mason."

"Whatever." Kendall says, handing Mason to him. Brianne looks at Carly for an answer as she touches Mason's cheek.

"They've been having some...disagreements." Carlos explains awkwardly.

"We'll talk about this later." Brianne says as she hands Allie to her grandmother. She takes Mason from Logan and cuddles him like she did to his sister.

"I've missed you guys." She whispers as she kisses Mason's cheek.

"Hey, you and James have your own therapy session soon. " Allison reminds her. "It starts in less than two hours."

"Right." Brianne says as she hands Mason back to Logan. She stands up and bends over to wrap her arms around Logan's neck. She sighs in relief as he wraps one arm around her waist. She's sure that Kendall isn't very happy with her, but it doesn't seem like Carlos and Logan are angry at her anymore.

"Maybe we'll hang out later." She says.

"Sounds great." Logan says, squeezing her tightly. Brianne slowly pulls away and waves at everyone before making the short walk back to her room. She makes an "Awww" sound when she sees James fast asleep. It's too bad that she can't be around to help him with Allie and Mason. It's a lot less tiring when they can raise their children together. She's going to be a much better wife and mother when she gets out of here.

She sits on the edge of the bed and cups his cheek with her hand. Even though their relationship is still shaky, it feels good to see that gorgeous face again. She just hopes that they can go back to normal. That's what they both want, so it shouldn't be too hard. If they both want things to get better, that makes it much easier. It'll take some time, but it'll happen.

She lets her hand touch his hair, smiling at how soft it is. She bends over and rests her head against his chest, listening to his beating heart.

"Is it time for therapy thing yet?" He mumbles tiredly.

"In less than two hours." Brianne says softly as she sits up straight.

"Where's Maddie?"

"I put her in the bathroom, since Carlos busted my door down." Brianne says. "I don't want her to run off."

She walks to the restroom and smiles as the dog jumps out of the bathtub, pawing at her leg.

"How did you end up in the tub?" She asks, picking Maddie up. "Oh, whatever!"

She puts Maddie down and rubs her head before walking out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She hates keeping her puppy in that bathroom, but Maddie is one of those hyper dogs that has a tendency to run off if her owners aren't careful.. Until that door gets fixed, Maddie's going to have to be kept in the restroom unless Brianne is around. She and Maddie would both prefer to be at home. It's no fun being stuck in a rehab facility, where the only privacy you can find is in your room and the tiny bathroom. If Brianne wants to watch TV, she has to go to the lounge, which she has to share with other patients. The staff members also have a tendency to be all up the patient's business. There only _certain _times when the patient is allowed to do things like watch TV and read newspapers and magazines and when they do, they need supervision. Brianne doesn't know why, but that's how things work around here. That is another reason for Brianne's desire to get out of here. She would like to watch TV, read magazines, and live her life in peace without some rehab counselor around. She doesn't mean to sound rude, bit's annoying. Maybe they're concerned that she'll sneak a few drinks or start a fight with another patient...Yeah, she doesn't know.

**An hour later**

"You ready?" She asks James as they approach the family therapy room. She's freaking out about this whole thing. She wants to be honest with James, but she should have been honest with him before. If she had done that, it's possible that she wouldn't be here right now. She could be at home, but she screwed everything up. Now is her chance to fix it.

"I guess." James says, trying to keep his breath even. Inside, he's freaking out as much as Brianne is. He wants to fix their marriage and this is the only way to do it. But he doesn't know what he's going to say. What if it's too awkward? Nothing should be awkward between them. A year ago, they said "I Do". That's one of the most important steps in a relationship. Once you get married, you're in it for life. Unless you get divorced, but that's the las thing that James will ever do. They may be going through a rough path, but their relationship isn't over. He knows that they can get through this. It won't be easy, but they'll get through this.

"Let's go." She says, walking into the room.

"Hi! I'm Valerie Harris." The woman says, shaking their hands. "I'm one of the family therapists here at Promises. Now, why don't you two just take a seat on this couch and we'll get started!"

James and Brianne slowly sit on the couch, trying to think of what to say next. First of all, does this woman know anything about _young_ married couples? She looks like she could be in her early fifties! Well, she went to college and has probably been doing this for many years, so she most likely has a lot of experience. They'll just have to get to know her.

"Brianne, you've been struggling with alcohol addiction since you were fifteen?" Valerie asks. When Brianne nods, she seems surprised. "Wow. Well, alcohol can affect people of any age. Now, do you know what caused you to start drinking in the first place? You see, the first step to helping you get better is understanding the cause of your addiction."

"Um, I had been dating this guy for about a year, maybe a little longer." Brianne explains. "I guess we were in love. Then I went to this party and caught him making out with my best friend. Then, just as I was about to break up with him, he dumps me. The most hurtful thing is that he didn't seem to be upset about our breakup. I remember seeing him only a few days later and he was hugging and kissing my friend, as if I were nothing more than a memory. Not too long after that, one of my other friends and I went to this party. She offered me a drink and I accepted it. She didn't intend for me to get addicted to it! She even told me not to get addicted, but I was so upset about the breakup and I saw alcohol as a way to cure my pain, or at least numb it."

"James, do you have anything that you want to say?"

"Yeah," James says quietly. He reaches for Brianne's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Brie, I want you to be honest with me. Does that still bother you? If you say yes, it's okay. I won't be mad."

"Jay, I don't care about Dak anymore." Brianne says honestly. She really is telling the truth. Dak means nothing to her anymore. They've gotten past their issues and are actually good friends now. Seriously, they can hang out without Brianne wanting to smack him. Romantically, there's nothing between them. She's going to be with James forever.

"Are you sure?" James asks her.

"Yes." Brianne whispers.

"Brie had been sober for two years, then she relapsed last month." James explains to Valerie.

"Relapses aren't uncommon." Valerie tells him. "But it's great that you're getting help. Have you have received professional treatment before?"

"No." Brianne responds.

"Sometimes, a person needs to get professional if they want to stay sober. We prepare our patients for returning to their everyday lives. We may drive past a bar, nightclub, or liquor store and read advertisements. That's stuff that you're going to see every day, so we want to make sure that patients are prepared for it. We want them to be able to drive past places that sell alcohol or read stuff that advertises it without relapsing, because those things can be very tempting when you're a recovering addict."

"She had been doing really well." James says, wrapping his arm around Brianne. "She's going to be fine."

"We'll make sure that she's prepared." Valerie says with a warm smile. James and Brianne have decided that they like this woman a lot. She's very nice and understanding.

"Could I have some advise about something else?" Brianne asks. "A lot of my friends are still mad at me after the incident that happened at my concert last week. Everyone tells me that they'll come around eventually, but I don't want to wait for them. I want to fix things now. What should I do?"

"We could always set up a private therapy session for you and your friends." Valerie tells her. "That might help."

"Brie, you know that Carlos and Logan aren't mad at you anymore, right?" James tells his wife. "They're just glad that you're getting help."

"I know." Brianne nods. "But I'm talking about Jessica, Hilary, Lindsey, Jo, and Kendall. I've tried calling them, but they never pick up. Jay, I can't lose my friends."

Brianne feels her eyes watering, but she doesn't let any tears fall. She hopes that Valerie is right about setting up a therapy session for herself and her friends. What if it doesn't work? What if they never forgive her? Maybe if she's determined enough, they'll see that she really does value their friendship. Maybe they'll realize that she never meant to hurt anyone. Hopefully, they'll see that she wants to make things right again.

"I'll be okay." James says softly, pulling her into a hug. "It's going to get better."

**A/N: James and Brianne are on the road to recovery! :)  
><strong>

**Review! **


	25. Friends

Since going to therapy with Brianne, James has been feeling a little better. He still gets tired, but he's not as exhausted as he was before. He can sleep a lot better now that he and Brianne are sorting out their issues. They've even started calling each other again, even though they both want to get back to living together. James still hates that Brianne is stuck at Promises. However, he tries to have a positive outlook. Rehab is going to help Brianne get sober again. That's what James wants more than anything else. If rehab is needed for that to happen, James can handle it. It doesn't sound so pleasing right not, but they will both appreciate it in the long run. Besides, James has Allie, Mason, and his friends to keep him company.

Wow, it really feels good to think positive, even if a few not so positive things have happened in the pasty week and a half. Jo took Allie to the pool, where everyone else is hanging out, so James can have a father/son day with Mason. He's excited to spend the day with the little guy. He has the whole day planned out for them. They're going to eat, watch Spongebob, and play with Mason's baby toys. That kid loves his rattle. Just shaking it a few times is enough to make Mason burst into uncontrollable laughter. James finds it funny that his son can be amused so easily. The same goes for Allie. It's not that hard to make the two babies laugh.

"Alright, buddy." He says as he takes Mason out of the baby sized tub. Since Allie and Mason are still little, they get to use a special tub.

James grins as he wraps a towel around his son.

"Let's get you dressed up." He says as he walks to his and Kendall's room. He reaches into the baby bag and takes out a blue onesie, careful dressing Mason. Once he has buttoned it all up, he picks Mason bak up and kisses his cheek. "Now I'm gonna get some food for you. You're probably starving, right?"

Mason makes cute gurgling noises, admiring his surroundings. He smiles widely as James touches his toes.

James puts Mason in his carrier, which is sitting on the dining room table. He grabs the baby food that Mrs. Knight had fixed up. After seeing how tiring it was for James to take care of the twins by himself, she offered to get the good ready before she went to the grocery store, so James wouldn't have to bother with fixing it.

He smiles widely as he sits in front of Mason, scooping up some baby food in a spoon.

"Open wide, bud." He says, holding the spoon to Mason's mouth. "Was that good? "

After a few more scoops, the baby food is gone. James throws the empty container away and puts the spoon in the sink, then takes Mason to the living room. He sits on the floor with his back against the couch, putting Mason on his lap. He turns Spongebob on, keeping one arm around Mason. He laughs as the baby grabs his finger in a really tight grip, which is surprising for an almost five month old baby.

"You're stronger than you look." James says, playfully shaking Mason's hand. He grabs a the latest issue of Pop Tiger off the coffee table, but the letters are slightly blurry. He doesn't feel like getting his contacts from the room, so he reaches for his glasses. He gives a small smile as the words become clear again.

He sighs heavily as he sees an article about Brianne's horrible concert and her admission into rehab. Pop Tiger is a teen magazine! Are they suppose to be as bad as Hollywood Nation when it comes to celebrity scandals?

"Why does everyone keep talking about mommy's business?" He asks Mason as he reads the story.

**Brianne Rocque _finally_ checks into rehab**

**The singer checked into a treatment facility on December 24 after quitting in the middle of a concert two days earlier. She had reportedly gotten drunk before the show, prompting her to end the concert early, ending the much anticipated night of music by our favorite pop princess. She has had three relapses in the past two years. In 2010, she was rushes to the hospital after suffering from alcohol poisoning. The exact same thing happened again in 2011. She didn't go the hospital this time, checking herself into treatment before it could get any worse. **

**"She wanted to do what's best for herself and her family." Starstruck Records producer Walter Samuels said. **

**The singer married James Diamond laster year and gave birth to twins Allison Marie and Mason David soon after. So it's no surprise that she was so quick to enter treatment. For the most part, Brianne has managed to get her good reputation back, except for a couple minor slip ups. **

James doesn't even bother finishing. Pop Tiger may be his favorite magazine, but he doesn't want to read about scandals, especially when they involve people that he cares about.

"Still watching Spongebob?" He asks Mason. He turns the bay around so they are looking at each other. The first thing that Mason does is reach for James glasses. He does nothing but frown as James grabs his hand, keeping it away from the glass. He rubs his nose against Mason's, whispering in a baby voice. By now, Mason has figured out that James won't let him near the glasses, so he settles on the drawstrings of his dads grey hoodie.

"I just want you hear tonight, holding on to me so tight." James sings, kissing Mason's nose. Last Christmas was very...interesting. James was finally going to take Brianne to Minnesota, but the guys got stuck trying to record their Christmas EP. They got Miranda Cosgrove to perform "All I Want For Christmas Is You", since Griffin wanted two celebrity duets (The other duet was with Snoop Dogg) That was a lot of fun. The funniest part was watching Gustavo and Brianne throw a bit in the studio when they found out that Snoop Dogg would have to be leaving in fifteen minutes. The only reason they freaked out was because they hadn't written a final song for the EP.

"All I want for Christmas is you." James sings softly, tapping Mason's nose. He jumps as the door bursts open. Carlos comes rushing into the living room, looking like he's ready to pass out.

"What's wrong with you?" James laughs.

"I need you to come with me to Jessica's house."

"Why?" James says slowly.

"Because Hilary is staying over there and I need someone to distract her while I talk to my girlfriend."

"You couldn't have asked Logan?"

"I tried, but he refused!" Carlos says.

"Is she still upset that he'd rather date Camille and not her?"

"Oh yeah." Carlos says, nodding. "Anyway, we need to go _now._"

"Why do you need someone to go with you?" James asks as he walks to the shared bedroom with Kendall. He grabs the baby bag and returns to the living room.

"Because Hilary reminds me of the Energizer Bunny! I can't have her interrupting me while I'm trying to talk to Jess."

"Alright, let's go." James sighs., following Carlos out of the apartment.

** Twenty minutes later**

I really have to stay with her?" James whines as they approach the front door of Jessica's mansion. He really doesn't want to be here. The last time that he came to this place, he ended up being pushes into the the pool. He wasn't even wearing a swimsuit! In that case, Jessica was the culprit. However, Hilary was an issue as well. He knows her pretty well, which means that he knows how hyperactive she is. Carlos was right when he said that she's like the Energizer Bunny. She's loud, energetic, obnoxious, and James isn't even sure what else.

"Will you calm down?" Carlos says as he rings the doorbell.

"And you're really wearing the helmet?"

"Hey, my lady likes the helmet." Carlos says, stepping back as the door opens. They frown at the sight of Hilary is pajamas and her hair pulled into a messy bun. She looks like she just crawled out of bed. Either that or she isn't as fashion conscious behind closed doors.

"Carlos I already told you that Jessica said she's never coming out of her room ever again." She says. "Lindsey has to bring her food to her room because she refuses to leave."

"I can fix that!" Carlos insists as they walk into the apartment.

"Is Logan with you?" Hilary asks hopefully.

"Do you see him anywhere?" James asks her. "No, he's not here!"

"Okay, no need for sarcasm." Hilary says, raising her hands in defense. She squeals happily when she sees Mason, taking him from his dad.

"You're not going to bother Carlos and Jessica, are you?" James asks wearily.

"Of course not." Hilary laughs. "HEY, JESSICA! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"SEND HIM UP, THEN SHUT UP!" Jessica shouts angrily.

"She's been so cranky lately." Hilary says, shaking her head.

"Mercedes humiliated her in front of everyone."

"She did the same thing to me!" Hilary comments. "I mean, do you honestly think that I wanted people to know about my eating disorder? No way!"

"Why did you do that anyway? You know, becoming bulimic."

"I don't even remember." Hilary says tiredly. "It happened when I was thirteen. I just remember stuffing my face with every food item that I could find, then getting rid of it. But I would rather not talk about it because I feel so stupid for letting myself get like that in the first place."

"At least you got help." James says, trying to reassure her. Are they actually having a normal conversation? No conversation with Hilary has ever been normal, due to the fact that's she usually talking about herself, another celebrity, or Logan.

Kind of like Brianne is doing?" He adds quickly. This makes Hilary roll her eyes in annoyance. She obviously hasn't forgiven Brianne yet.

"Don't remind me." She says, sounding irritated. "She lied to us! That's not something that can be forgotten easily."

"Hilary, you, Jessica, and Lindsey can't stay mad at her." James says. "She wasn't trying to hurt anyone."

"But she did." Hilary retorts before carrying Mason to the kitchen. He hears her talking to his son in a baby voice, laughing when Mason makes his adorable baby noises. James satisfied with just sitting on the fancy leather couch, but his relaxation is interrupted when he hears someone yelling.

"Come on." Carlos says as he drags Jessica down the stairs.

"CARLOS GARCIA, LET ME GO!" Jessica protests loudly. Lindsey is standing at the top of the stairs, so Jessica can't go back to her room. That really irritates Jessica because she was hoping that everyone would leave her alone.

"You can't stay in your room forever." Carlos says, lifting her over his shoulder.

"This is not cool!" Jessica continues to argue, slapping at his back and kicking her legs. "Dude, I'm serious! If you don't put me down, I'll get that precious helmet of yours and I'll...Carlos, please let me go?"

"Are you gonna run back to your room?" Carlos asks, sounding like a parent talking to a young child.

"No." Jessica says quietly. Carlos puts her down and when she suddenly tries to make a break for her room, he grabs her again and throws her back over to his shoulder. He carries her into the living room, kicking and screaming. He forces her to to sit on the couch, keeping his around around her shoulders.

"I want to go back to my room." Jessica grumbles.

"Too bad!" Lindsey says in a sing song voice.

"We're going somewhere." Carlos says as he stands up, lifting Jessica into his arms.

"Where are we going?" James asks, looking terribly confused.

"Shhh!" Carlos whispers. "Let's go, people!"

"Why?" Hilary asks as they walk outside. They all get into Mrs. Knight's van, with James in the drivers seat. He would let Carlos drive, but it's probably safer if he's behind the wheel. The last time he was allowed to drive, he got distracted by an ice scream truck and almost swerved into the other lane. That's why they ended pulling over, so he and Logan could trade places. It's amazing that Carlos managed to pass his drivers test.

"Can I go back inside?" Jessica asks.

"NO!" Everyone shouts in unison.

"Carlos, where are we going?" James asks. The girls watch as Carlos whispers something to James, who shrugs as he starts the car.

"Are we going to an amusement park?" Hilary asks hopefully.

"I'm pretty sure that we're not." Lindsey says, rubbing her temples.

"An amusement park would cheer Jessica up, you know." Hilary says.

"This is a lot better." Carlos says excitedly. "Right, James?"

"Oh yeah." James says, laughing nervously. He isn't sure how the girls are going to feel about this plan that Carlos has come up with. In fact, they'll probably want to kill him when they find out. James knows that they're not going to like it.

"What is it?" Lindsey asks, putting a pacifier in Mason's mouth.

"You'll see." James says, trying not to show his anxiety.

**Thirty minutes later**

Hilary, Lindsey, and Jessica look at the Promises sign in horror, not being able to believe that Carlos and James tricked them into this. They're really not in the mood to deal with Brianne and her problems right now. Jessica is already determined to stay in her room for the rest of her life, so they don't need to make things worse by being in the same room as their emotionally disturbed "best friend". In a way, they still carte about Brianne, but it's hard to forgive someone who lied to them. What are they suppose to say when they see her? They don't want to hurt her any worse than she already is. They may be incredibly angry at her, but they know that her emotions are pretty fragile.

"Why are we here?" Lindsey asks coldly, glaring at the boys.

"You three need to fix your friendship with Brianne." Carlos tells them. "She may have screwed up, but she's trying to make things better."

"Let's go." James says as they enter the building. James lets the receptionist know that they're looking for Brianne and she tells him that Brianne is in her room. Then James takes his friends down the hallway to Brianne's room. He notices that Brianne finally got her door fixed, so he has to knock.

" Coming!"

Brianne opens the door, her eyes widening when sees her husband and best friends. (Are they still her best friends if they hate her at the moment?)

"Um, hey." She says awkwardly.

She smiles softly as James pulls her into a hug, kissing her head.

"James, why don't we leave these ladies alone?" Carlos says as Lindsey hands Mason to him. He motions for James to follow him and they leave, quietly closing the door. The room becomes silent as the girls try to think about what to say next. Hilary can feel the hateful insults wanting to slip out, but she attempts to hold them back.

"So, what have you all been up to?" Brianne asks slowly.

"Oh, nothing." Lindsey shrugs. "Just trying to get over the fact that our so called best friend lied to us."

"What?" Brianne asks quietly, her eyes full of fear.

"Don't act so stupid, Brianne." Hilary says harshly. "You know what you did."  
>So much for self control<p>

"I wasn't trying to hurt anyone!" Brianne says softly.

"Maybe you weren't trying, but you did." Hilary says, the anger never leaving her voice. "It's going to be hard for us to forgive you."

"Jess?" Brianne questions, looking at her other friend.

"Don't even bother trying to ask for forgiveness because you're not gonna get it." Jessica responds coolly. That's when the tears start to fall down Brianne's cheeks. Her friends really hate her. The girls that she has been friends with since she came to Hollywood hate her now. She never wanted to lose any friends, but it's really happening. That thought alone is enough to take the breath out of her.

"What? You're gonna cry?" Hilary taunts."Go ahead."

"Hilary, I think you're taking it too far." Lindsey whispers, looking at Brianne. The girls face is wet with tears and she looks like she might be in the middle of a panic attack.

"She deserves everything that she's getting!" Hilary argues.

"Look at her!" Lindsey yells in a panic. Yep, Brianne is having a full on panic attack.

When Hilary finally looks at Brianne again, she realizes her mistake. Brianne seems to be unable to breathe and tears are falling down her cheeks.

"Get James." Jessica whispers, glancing at Brianne. Lindsey rushes out of the room and returns with James just seconds later.

When James sees the condition that his wife is in, he runs to her side. He helps her sit on the floor and pulls her into his arms. He rubs her back and whispers calming words to her, kissing her forehead every once in a while.

"Brie, we're sorry." Lindsey says, kneeling beside her. She gives Hilary and Jessica a warning look, silently telling them to get over here and calm their best friend.

"Fine." Hilary mumbles as she and Jessica sit on the floor. They reach over and rub her back and arms, suddenly feeling bad for being such jerks. Best friends shouldn't taunt their friends, yet that's exactly what Hilary was doing. Even as Brianne started crying, Hilary still kept taunting her until she had a panic attack. She's pretty sure that's not something that a good friend does. Even though she was angry at Brianne, it was no excuse for her to be so mean.

"Hey, we didn't mean it." Hilary says, rubbing her arm. Brianne is still shaking in James arms, but she's starting to calm down. The feeling of James running his fingers though her hair seems to be soothing to her.

"What did you say to her?" James whispers.

"Well, I told her that we weren't going to forgive her." Jessica admits. "Then she started crying and Hilary decided to be an idiot and make fun of her."

"You what?" James whispers harshly.

"All I did was tell her to go ahead and cry!" Hilary says, trying to defend herself.

"No one cares what you told her." Jessica snaps. "We both made it seem like we don't care about her. She tried to apologize and none of us bothered listening, but you and I took it too far."

"Well, _I_ didn't mean to!" Hilary says desperately.

"Neither did I!"

"Hey, I think she calmed down." James says as he strokes Brianne's cheek. That's when Hilary, Lindsey, and Jessica wrap their arms around her. They have finally realized that Brianne was truly sincere with her apology. They just wish that they had accepted it sooner. They never meant ti hurt Brianne or make her cry. They definitely didn't expect her to have a panic attack, since she hasn't had one in years.

"Brie, we're sorry." Jessica says, squeezing her waist. Brianne stays quietly, but they are sure that she mumbled "It's okay."

All three girls have realized something. No matter what happens, their friendship is too special to be broken.

**A/N: Finally, the girls are going to try and forgive Brianne! It's too bad that Brianne had to have a panic attack for them to see what they were doing to her:(**

**Review!**


	26. It's Getting Better

"This is...nice." James says, looking around Brianne's bedroom in her sober living house. There's three bedroom: One for Brianne and her roommate, one for the other two girls, and one for guests. Brianne was allowed to have a visitor, so she chose to invite James. Since checking into rehab almost four weeks ago, she hasn't been able to spend a lot of time with him. She has missed cuddling with him and kissing him and just being with him. She only has to be here for a little more than four weeks, then she can go home. She's dying to sleep in her room with James, with Allie and Mason in the next room. She really misses that. As far as she's concerned, she's never speaking to Mercedes ever again. That girl is part of the reason why she's here in the first place, so she should probably distance herself from any negative influences.

"It's alright." Brianne shrugs. Although she would prefer to be at home, the sober living house isn't too bad. It gives her the chance to start being independent again. She has to be financially self supporting, so Walter told her that she can use the money from her album.

Patients are also required to work, so Brianne volunteered to be an assistant dance coach at the local dance studio. She actually likes it a lot, but will only be working there for another month. She may enjoy working there while she's in rehab, but she's looking forward to working with Starstruck Records again. She's been writing some really personal songs about her experience in the past two months. She would like to get back to her real job. When she gets out of here, she's going to take a couple weeks to recover and get use to being back at home, then she's going to practice so she and the guys can go back on tour. If there's anything that she knows, it's that this tour is far from over. She just needs to make sure that she remembers the choreography. She talked to Walter and he said that they're going to have another show in Los Angeles before going to South America.

"At least you don't have rehab staff members breathing down your neck." James grins as he crawls onto the bed. Brianne smiles and nods as she leans in for a kiss. One hand grabs his shoulder while the other hand rests against the back of his head. Slowly, her hand moves from his head to his cheek. When he wraps his arm around her waist, Brianne starts smiling into the kiss. Since things are starting to get better between them, they are returning to hugging and kissing like they've always done.

She pulls away and throws her arms around his neck. She squeals as he falls onto his back, taking her down with him. She hears some snickering from the doorway, knowing that it has to be her housemates. None of the other girls seem to like her veery much. One of them even had the nerve to accuse her of checking into rehab to "get sympathy", as well as referring to her as "Another spoiled brat celebrity". It's stupid, because none of these girls have even tried to get to know her. They ignore her, only acknowledging her when they have something rude to say.

"The spoiled brat and her baby daddy making out. How nice." One of the girls mutters before leading the others downstairs. Brianne rolls her eyes before looking at James, kissing him shortly.

"BRIANNE, IT"S YOUR TURN TO WASH THE DISHES!" Someone yells in a sing song voice. Brianne mumbles under her breath as she climbs off the bed. She grabs James hand and leads him down the stairs, ignoring the stares from the other residents. She stands in front of the sink and begins washing the dishes. Another sober living house rule is that each resident is assigned a certain chore. They take turns washing the dishes and other chores that need to be done. The other residents seem far too happy when they see Brianne doing a certain chore. They probably enjoy watching a celebrity do regular people things. What they don't know is that Brianne always does her own chores. There are no maids or servants in her household.

"There's only one good thing about living here." She tells James. "I get to take care of myself."

"What's the bad part?" James says, leaning against the counter.

Brianne nods in the direction of the living room, referring to her housemates.

"You'll be out of here soon." James says, hugging her from behind. He can tell that Brianne is frustrated with the whole rehab thing. he'll be so happy to have her home. He's still living at the Palm Woods, but he's looking forward to the day that Brianne comes home, so they can move back into their house. Although he enjoys spending so much time with Allie and Mason, he'll be happy when he and Brianne can go back to raising them together. It's not easy for James to raise two kids by himself, especially when he's so young. He's pretty sure that he couldn't handle being a single father.

"I don't know why they dislike me so much." She whispers.

"Don't worry about it." James says softly, kissing her cheek.

Brianne frowns as she washes the last few dishes. She turns the dishwasher on, then turns around and kisses James. She grabs his hand and leads him out the front door. She gets to have her car with her, so she can drive to therapy sessions and work. She needs to get out of the house for a while, so she's determined to find something that she and James can do together. She's thinking that dinner and a movie might be a lot of fun.

She reaches into the backseat and grabs her brunette wig. She gets the wig situated on her head, then looks at herself in the mirror, making sure that no one can recognize her.

"I don't want anyone to notice me." She explains as she runs a comb through the wig.

"Smart thinking." James grins.

Brianne smiles as she starts the car, driving down the street. She takes one hand off the wheel and holds James hand, sighing as he rubs the back of her hand with his thumb. While he does this, Brianne tries to think of a movie that they could see. She's pretty sure that Tiffany has a movie that was just released into theaters it's a romantic comedy about a college graduate that gets married to her high school sweetheart. They struggle to adjust to married life, as well as move into a run down apartment building with a cranky elderly woman as their next door neighbor. Brianne has seen the trailer and thinks that it would be fun to watch.

"Wanna see Tiffany's new movie?" She asks James.

"Um, sure." James says. "Sounds fun."

"Yay!' Brianne says happily.

**Thirty minutes later**

"Is it a chick flick?" James complains. "Brie, I'm a guy! Guys don't watch chick flicks."

"Guess what we can do during the make out scenes?" Brianne whispers as she pulls him into a kiss. She grabs his shoulders and deepens the kiss, not caring that everyone is staring. James has his hoodie and sunglasses on and Brianne is wearing her wig, so they aren't noticeable at all.

"On second thought, a chick flick might not be so bad." James grins as he kisses her again, placing his hands on her hips. He chokes on his laughter as Brianne plays with the hair on the back of his neck. He finds himself looking forward to entering that darkened theater, so he and Brianne can kiss without getting weird looks from people. Publicly a kiss is all they can really get away with. If a kiss gets too heated, everyone starts looking at them like they're freaks. When they were on their honeymoon, it was't really a big deal because there weren't a lot of people around. They spent a lot of time on the beach, laying around and making out for as long as they wanted.

"Let's get our popcorn." Brianne giggles, leading him over to the snack bar. Brianne nearly cracks up when James says "A large popcorn for me and my lady." The employee rolls her eyes at the comment, giving James his change and shoving the popcorn into his hands.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." James whispers as he and Brianne walk to the theater. They sit farther back, waiting for the movie to begin.

"How much longer until it starts?" he whispers.

"In a few minutes." Brianne says, kissing his cheek. She reaches into the bag of popcorn.

"Hey, lady! Tell your boyfriend to move! I can't see the screen!" Someone whispers loudly. Hmm...That's odd. It almost sounded like...

"Hilary?" Brianne says as she turns around. She rolls her eyes as Hilary makes an "Eep" noise.

"How do you know my name?" She says, sounding panicked.

"It's me, Brianne."

"Yeah, right!" Hilary laughs. "Brianne is blonde."

Brianne sighs as she pulls her wig off her head, letting Hilary see her natural blonde hair.

"Oh my gosh!" Hilary giggles. "You really are Brianne! But wait...Why are you wearing a wig? And aren't you suppose to be in rehab?"

"I'm wearing the wig so no one will recognize me and yes, I'm still in rehab. I was moved to a sober living house." Brianne says as she puts the wig back on.

"What's that?"

"Once patients have finished their primary residential treatment, they are moved to sober living. It allows patients to start being independent again."

"Oh."

**Two hours later**

"That was hilarious." Brianne says as she follows James out of the theater.

"It was funny when I kissed you and some guy shouted' "We're trying to watch the movie!" James laughs, squeezing her shoulders. Brianne hoists herself onto his back, giving him a tight hug. She kisses the back of his head before he puts her down. She gets into the drivers seat and starts the car, watching James gets in the front passengers seat. During the movie, they decided to go to McDonalds. It's not a fancy restaurant, but they both love fast food. They both love the chicken nuggets and the french fries. It might sound surprising, but Brianne gets tired of always eating a five star restaurants.

"By the way, Hilary has a really loud laugh." James tells her.

"Only when she gets too excited." Brianne says. "She probably drank too much soda."

"Walter and I decided that Who Says is going to be my next single." She says.

"What happened to We Own The Night?"

"We're saving that for my third single." Brianne says. "We just think that Who Says is so meaningful. It'll be a good song to release once I get out of treatment."

"It does send a good message." James admits.

Another special thing about Who Says is that it was written during the time when Brianne first discovered that she was pregnant. She was going to Starstrcuk Records so she could tell Walter, but the first thing he did was show her the demo version of this song. She loved it because it really does send a positive message to her fans about self confidence and being proud of who you are. She has a lot of fun performing it during the tour. It's one of the most emotional performances of the whole concert. Sometimes, she even finds herself wanting to cry when she sings it for her fans.

"You could make a good music video for it." James tells her.

"Totally." Brianne says as she parks the car. She takes her album out of the CD player, putting it in the case. She steps out of the car and walks into the building. James keeps his arm around her as they walk to the counter. They look at the menu and after they've

decided, they order their food (Two six piece chicken Mcnugget meals). They gets their drinks, find a table, then receive their food. They choose a table in a quieter corner of the room, wanting to avoid drawing any attention to themselves.

"How have Allie and Mason been doing?" Brianne asks.

"They've been great." James says. "But they miss you as much as I do."

"Hey, I'll be back in a few more weeks." Brianne says softly, cupping his face with her hand. She tries to remind herself that she shouldn't feel too guilty, since she is taking responsibility by getting help. It's just difficult when she's always being reminded that she isn't there to help James take care of their kids. She knows that this whole situation is stressful for James, but it's not like she can do anything about ti. She promises her mom that she would complete two full months of treatment/, no less. So it doesn't matter that she hates being here. She has to stay here for four more weeks, whether she wants to or not. She and her mom made a deal for her to stay committed to getting sober. If she behaves for two months, then she can check out whenever she wants.

"I just miss you." James says, putting his hand over hers. "I can't raise them by myself."

"You don't have to." Brianne says, stroking his cheek.

She eats another nugget, giving James a reassuring smile.

"Hey, is Kendall still mad at me?" She asks him.

"I think he's getting over it." James responds. "He's just really protective of me, but he's not mad at you."

"Are he and Logan still fighting?" Brianne asks worriedly. "Last time I checked, Kendall was mad because Logan sided with Camille."

"Brie, everything is fine." James tells her.

"Hey, it's my fault that they were fighting." Brianne argues.

"But it's over." James reminds her. He reaches for her hand and kisses it, hoping that she isn't going to keep blaming herself. He understands why she feels so guilty, but she needs to let it go. She's never going to be happy if she's constantly dwelling on the past. If James can do it, Brianne should be able to do the same.

"Of course it is." Brianne says though a smile. She has talked to her therapist about this guilt and it's starting to go away, but some guilt still lingers. She just hopes that it will get better in time.

** Forty minutes later**

"We're back." Brianne says flatly, staring at the sober living house. "Fantastic."

"Hey, I'm spending the night." James reminds her, kissing her temple. "So don't worry about those mean girls."

"We all have something in common, so I don't know why they try so hard to exclude me." Brianne says as they approach the front door. She wiggles the doorknob, growling under her breath. "Great! "They locked the door!"

She mumbles quietly as she takes a key out of purse, unlocking the door. She really has a few words that she would like to say, but she's going practice self control. She isn't even going to speak to those mean girls. When you have something in common with someone, isn't it suppose to bring you and that person closer together? But these girls seem to think that Brianne's addiction is nothing more than a lie. If she was just trying to get sympathy, she could have stopped drinking whenever she wanted.

"Very funny, girls." She says smoothly. "You thought that you could lock me out."

She waves at them before leading James to the guest bedroom.

She closes the door, and collapses onto the bed, burying her face in the freshly cleaned sheets. She feels James laying next to her, wrapping his arm around her. She slowly turns her head so that she's looking at him. She rolls her eyes when she sees that playful grin on her husbands face. She knows that look. He's got a plan to make Brianne laugh. When she's upset, he knows how to get a giggle out of her.

'What?" She mutters tiredly. She squeals as he tickles her stomach. She rolls onto her back and tries to slap his hands away, but he's too fast for her. She tries to sit up, but he gently pushes her back down and tickles her. She laughs as she kicks her legs, trying to get him to stop doing this to her.

"I knew I could get you to laugh." James chuckles, kissing her nose. Brianne gives him a light and playful slap on his cheek, squeaking as he grabs her hand. He kisses it softly, letting it rest against his cheek.

"You're really good at this."

"Good at what?" James asks as he lays next to her.

"Making me feel better." Brianne says quietly, staring at him.

"It's a gift." James shrugs, laughing silently.

"You've gotta stop being so conceited." Brianne says in a sing song voice. James frowns as he looks at her.

"Yeah, I said it." Brianne adds with a giggle. She sighs happily. "I love you."

"I love you too." James smiles.  
>"I'm really happy that you're not mad at me." Brianne tells him. "I've missed the hugs, kisses, and dates."<p>

"Remember two years ago?" James asks her. "How nervous I was when I asked you out?"

"I could tell that you were nervous." Brianne agrees. "Then we had that "date" in my living room."

"And we had our first kiss." James says softly as his smile widens.

"Hey, remember when Lauren told the press that we were dating?" Brianne asks him. When James nods, she continues speaking. "I was freaking out, but I'm really glad that everyone knows. I love showing you off."

"And I like doing the same for you." James tells her. "My life has been great since I met you. "

Brianne sighs as she rolls onto her side, so she can get a good look at him.

"When we first started dating, I honestly didn't know that you were the person that I would be marrying." She admits. "But here we are."

"I never saw myself becoming a parent." James says. "I was never that type of person."

"Really? because you're really good at it." Brianne says, kissing him. "You're the best daddy in the world."

"Remember your promise?" James says with a mischievous smile. "You told me that if I could get through the first few months, I would get a really awesome fathers day present."

"Yes, but that isn't for five more months."

"Aw." James says, pretending to be disappointed.

"Don't worry." Brianne rubs his shoulder. "I'll keep my promise."

**Song: **

**Who Says-Selena Gomez and The Scene**

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :)<strong>


	27. Video Girl

"Ugh, look at me." Brianne tells the guys as she looks at the computer screen. "I was so embarrassing."

Someone must have thought that it would be funny to release a video of Mercedes and Brianne at a house party, completely wasted and laughing their heads was fun at the time, but now it just looks ridiculous. She doesn't know what made her do something so insane and irresponsible. This video is unbelievable. She and Mercedes are each holding a bottle of Tequila in their hands, whooping and laughing as someone videotapes them. Brianne shivers as she yells loudly before proceeding to gulp down some more of the liquid. She's giving herself an mental reminder to never wear a halter top and shorts ever again. All it'll do is remind her of...this.

"You know, if you're gonna act like an idiot, you probably shouldn't videotape yourself." Carlos says slowly.

"She didn't videotape herself." Logan says, smacking him on the head.

"Who did?"

"Some guy that Mercedes knows." Brianne says, burying her face in her hands. "We were just messing around."

Everyone's eyes return to the screen, nearly choking on their laughter as Mercedes stumbles. The funniest part is that Brianne doesn't even try to help her up. She just stands there and laughs as a guy lifts Mercedes into his arms. She wraps her arms around the guys neck as he spins her around before carrying her past Brianne and towards the pool.

"I guess you're the star of the show now!" Some guy asks Brianne.

"You know it!" Brianne says in a sing song voice.

James knows that this is just a video, but he still feels the need to keep a protective arm around Brianne's waist. He seriously hopes that she _never _returns to her hard partying ways. He knows that she's capable of getting better, which she seems to be doing. She's been in rehab for more than a month and will be done in two more weeks. She's getting better every day and the Promises staff members seem to be pleased with her progress. James has been to a few more couples therapy sessions with her and he's very proud of her. She's starting to open up more. Before rehab, she never told anyone about anything. She's not necessarily a complete open book now, but she's being a lot more honest about how she feels.

"Ugh, I can't watch any more of this." Brianne says, closing the lap top.

"Who could have posted that video?" Jessica asks as she walks into the bedroom. While they've been watching the video, Jessica has been downstairs, watching TV and eating the frozen pizzas.

"Either Mercedes or one of the guys."

"Where was it filmed anyway?" Jessica laughs as she opens the laptop, replaying the video. She giggles as Mercedes falls over.

"San Diego." Brianne sighs.

"I can just imagine Griffin's reaction when he sees this." Jessica says with a smile.

"Oh, he's already seen it." Logan tells her. "He wasn't happy at all."

"Nope." Kendall, James, and Carlos say in unison.

"Is he going to punish her?" Jessica asks hopefully.

"Yep." Carlos says. "Daddy's little girl is in _big trouble._"

Brianne rolls onto her back and stares at James, closing her eyes as he kisses her. She feels a little better about the video now. IIt's nice to hear that Mercedes is getting reprimanded for her actions. She deserves it. She lied to her parents and was a bad influence on other people. She didn't just mess with Brianne. She hurt others in the process. Hopefully, she'll never do that to anyone else.

"Hey, me and the guys are gonna go downstairs." James says as he climbs off the bed. Once he has left the room, Brianne gets the idea to finally confront Jessica about what Mercedes said about her at the concert. For weeks, Brianne has been curious about what happened between Jessica and her ex boyfriend. She never told anyone that he was hurting her. The thought of anyone abusing Jessica infuriates Brianne. It's kind of hard to believe that one of her best friends was the victim of an abusive relationship. Brianne doesn't want to force Jessica to talk about it, but it would nice to know the truth.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Like what?" Jessica asks as she closes the lap top.

"About that ex boyfriend of yours."

"Why do you care about that?" Jessica asks with a slightly clenched jaw.

"Because we're best friends." Brianne says as she sits up. Jessica looks around with one of those "I can't believe that we're talking about this." looks on her face.

"Well, what am I suppose to tell you? That he hit me every time he got mad? That he controlled what I did and who I hung out with? Really, Brianne. What am I suppose to say?"

"Just tell me the honest truth."

"Fine." Jessica says. "He was really sweet at first. He bought me presents, told me that he loved me, constantly said that we would be together forever. But there was another side of him. He got angry so easily. He got jealous every time I spent time with anyone but him. Our relationship had to be my number one priority. If I broke that rule, he would hit me or yell at me. I remember coming home with a horrible bruise on my cheek and my asked me what happened, but I told her that it was nothing. As time went on, the bruises became more frequent and my parents got more suspicious. One day, they saw him hit me and they called the police. The only problem was that I refused to press charges. I insisted that he loved me and that he wouldn't do it again. But he did do it again. He did it a lot. One day, I just couldn't take it anymore, so I told my parents that I was done. I pressed charges and he was arrested."

"Oh my gosh." Brianne says as she hugs her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm twenty years old, Brie. It happened when I was thirteen." Jessica says. "it doesn't even bother me anymore. He got what he deserved."

"It may not bother you, but how did it affect you in the long run?"

"Okay, now you're confusing me."

"You know what I mean." Brianne tells her. "You try to act all tough and everything, but are you doing that because of what he did to you?"

"Hey, I just assume being intimidating is the only way to prevent it from happening again. You know, intimidate people into thinking that if they mess with me, they'll regret it."

"You don't have to act like that." Brianne says, scooting closer to her. "There are other ways to avoid getting abused again."

"How?" Jessica says, staring at the bed sheets.

"It's simple." Brianne says, gently grabbing her arm. "Be careful about who you associate with. Only get close to people that will have a positive impact on your life. If someone makes you uncomfortable, don't talk to them."

"I guess that could work." Jessica shrugs.

"You have Carlos now." Brianne tells her. "He's a really nice guy."

"Yeah." Jessica says dreamily.

"He would never hurt you." Brianne says as she stands up, pulling Jessica up as well. "Now let's go and spend some time with our boys. I think I just heard a crash."

"Oh my...CARLOS, WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?" Jessica shouts as she and Brianne walk down the stairs. THey find Carlos standing next to the end table, holding a broken lamp in his hand. He laughs nervously, awkwardly handing it to one of the other residents. They would normally scold him for breaking stuff, but this is kind of funny. And the other three guys are acting so adorable, burying their faces in their hands, trying to make themselves less noticeable to the other people in the room.

"Carlitos, what did you do?" Brianne asks him.

"He was jumping on the couch, he tripped, and knocked the lamp and table over." James explains. Brianne sits the end table back up and pats Carlos on the top of his helmet.

"Why does he wear a helmet?" One of the other residents ask.

"No one knows." Brianne says in a confused voice.

"Dude, try not to break stuff." Jessica says as she pulls her boyfriend over to the couch.

"But you break stuff." Carlos says.

"Yeah, but I try not to." Jessica says, propping her legs up on the coffee table.

Brianne shakes her head as she walks over to the couch, sitting on James lap. She plays with his hair, thinking about how awesome her friends are. They're crazy, but she loves them.

"You only have to here for two more weeks." Kendall says.

"Thank goodness." Brianne responds.

"When you get out of here, we're gonna take Allie and Mason swimming." Jessica says. Brianne looks at her friends with confusion, having no idea what Jessica is talking about. Allie and Mason are almost six months old. Are they ready to go swimming in a big pool? Do they even have swimsuits?

"Hilary went out and bought them some swimwear." James says.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to take them swimming." Brianne says, kissing her husband.

Knock! Knock!

Brianne's roommate, Hannah, opens the door. The man and woman that walk into the room are obviously from Promises, probably to perform another random drug and alcohol test. They can test Brianne as much as they want, because they're never going to find a trace of alcohol in her system.

"I'll be right back." She says before following the two adults into the kitchen.

"So they just do random testing on these girls?" Kendall questions.

"Yeah" Logan says.

"Hey, change the channel." Jessica says as she grabs another frozen pizza off the plate. "This one is boring."

"The Medical Channel is not boring." Logan retorts as he changes the channel to MTV.

"Yes it is." Jessica argues.

"Guys, is The Medical Channel boring?" Logan asks his friends.

"Well...Not really...I don't guess...Kinda...Yeah." The boys murmur. Logan frowns as he crosses his arms.

Moments pass and they soon find themselves wondering how long an alcohol test takes. It seems to be taking forever, making the teens fear that something has gone wrong. But they don't let those mildly anxious feelings get any worse. Instead, they just relax and wait for Brianne to return.

Finally, she does

"Everything's fine." She says happily as she sits between James and Logan.

"Hey, look at this adorable pic I took of Allie." James says, putting his phone in her hand. She looks at the screen, smiling softly. Her baby girl is in mid push up, smiling at the camera. She can see a pair of sneaker covered feet in the background, most likely belonging to Logan. He owns a pair of sneakers just like these.

"Aww." She coos. She sighs quietly. "I miss my babies."

"I'll bring them over sometime." James says, kissing her temple.

"Hey, let's see if the news is talking about that video." Jessica says as she changes the channel to Hot Tunes TV.

**"A video of Brianne Rocque and her socialite BFF, or_ forme_r BFF, was released to TMZ. The video shows the girls drinking from mysterious bottles, laughing, yelling, and stumbling. Brianne has been staying out of the spotlight since late December, after checking into rehab. But we did try to get in touch with Mercedes, who replied with "no comment" when asked about reports of her encouraging Brianne's relapse, as well as threatening to reveal some shocking secrets about the singers friends and family. We spoke briefly with Starstruck Records music producer Walter Samuels and he told us that while he won't give us a specific date for Brianne's release from rehab, he will say that it's sooner than we think."**

"The paparazzi asked me about what happened, but I told them that it was none of their business." Jessica tells Brianne.

"Of course you did." Brianne says before kissing James. She looks at the TV and feels bored as Hot Tunes plays the controversial party video. She shakes her head as she watches herself blow a kiss to the camera.

**"In other news, Jordan Montez will be singing a duet with Wayne Wayne for his upcoming second album..."**

"I hate that girl, but I'm kinda jealous." Brianne says.

"She's doing a duet with Wayne Wayne. Brie, remember the party? When he "accidentally" punched you?" James asks her.

"I'm not talking about that." Brianne tells him. "I mean, she's so skinny, and I've still got baby weight."

"Can't really disagree with you." Carlos says, shrugging. Even as the others give him horrified looks, he continues talking. "I mean, I'm sure it'll go away in ten, possibly fifteen years. Maybe longer. But I wouldn't worry about about."

"CARLOS!" Everyone yells.

"Hey, I know that I'm not as, you know, physically attractive as I use to be, but I don't look too bad." Brianne says, trying to defend herself. She has lost some of the baby weight, but it's going to take a long time for her to get her old body back.

She doesn't react as James hugs her and kisses her cheek, but she's smiling on the inside. She squeaks as he kisses the side of her neck, his hair tickling her skin. He chosen to keep the shorter style, which Brianne has found to be very attractive on him. She remembers when he got it cut like that for the first time. She was surprised at first, but she quickly warmed up to the look.

"Should we leave?" Kendall asks, staring at the overly affectionate couple.

"Hey, you guys don't have to leave yet." Brianne tells him,

"If you say so." Jessica says in a sing song voice.

Brianne reaches up to push the bangs away from James forehead, kissing his nose. James lays down with his head on her lap and his feet on the arm rest. Brianne puts her hand on his chest and James puts his hand over hers. Everyone else just watches as he snuggles against her, a content smile on his face.

"He acts more clingy than Allie and Mason." Jessica whispers to Carlos.

"I heard that!" James says.

"You were suppose to." Jessica says, reaching over to mess up his hair. James shrieks and starts to sit up, but Brianne forces him to lay back down, fixing his hair. She flattens the collar of his leather jacket, smiling at the way he's dozing off. Sometimes, he falls asleep if someone plays with his hair. He said that he finds it relaxing. When he has trouble sleeping, Brianne will run her fingers through his sleep until he falls asleep.

"Is he getting enough sleep?" She asks her friends.

"As far as we know." Kendall says. "Except for that one night when Allie started crying, so James had to calm her down and stay up until she fell back to sleep. Other than that, he's been doing okay."

"Make sure that he gets enough rest." Brianne tells the guys.

"We will." Logan tells her.

"Do you ever plan on having any more kids?" Carlos asks Brianne.

"We might." Brianne says. She and James have talked about it and they wouldn't mind adding another person to their family. Once Allie and Mason are two or three years old, it might not be such a bad idea. They haven't told their families about it yet, but it's definitely a possibility. They've really enjoyed Allie and Mason, so they wouldn't mind having another child.

"I don't know if I want to deal with pregnant Brianne again." Jessica says. "She was a nightmare in the last few months."

"i wasn't that bad." Brianne argues.

"Yes you were" Kendall says.

"Thank you, Kendall." Brianne says flatly.

"You threw a shoe at me." Logan reminds her.

Sure, Brianne _really _loves being reminded of everything she did to drive people crazy during her pregnancy(That was sarcasm). She has a tendency to be rude and obnoxious.

"I remember that" She says as she continues playing with James hair. He is snoring, making his wife and friends laugh quietly. Brianne rubs his chest in a gentle and calming motion, careful not to wake him up.

"What's on Hollywood Insider?" Carlos asks as he changes the channel.

"That." Kendall says, motioning towards the TV. Like most celebrity gossip channels, they spend at least ten or twenty minutes, possibly more, talking about the video. Sometimes they love Brianne, but they also love a good scandal. Well, scandals aren't a good thing, but the media seems to enjoy them. A lot of people in Hollywood love reading about the latest celebrity scandal. Especially when it's a star that is suppose to be a "role model". For example, stars from Disney and Nickelodeon. They are expected to be positive role models for their younger fans, so it's always controversial if they are caught drinking or posing for inappropriate pictures. Brianne doesn't even work for those channel and has been caught in several scandals, yet she has started to get her "role model" status. So videos like this are _never _helpful.

"This is so humiliating." She says, closing her eyes.

"It wasn't that bad." Logan says, rubbing her shoulder.

"Don't drink in public." Kendall advises. "So this will never happen again."

"I'm gonna take that advice." Brianne says, playing with the ring on James wedding finger. She puts her left hand next to his, admiring the two wedding bands.

"Okay, we're all going to be in a bad mood if we keep this TV on." Jessica says as she presses the power button on the remote. They were just about to talk about a paparazzi encounter with Mercedes Griffin. No one is really in the mood to even think about that backstabbing witch. She's a sore subject for everyone involved with the tour. She came close to ruining it, but they got lucky. Once Brianne is out of rehab, they'll just reschedule the dates. Jessica would have preferred a trouble free tour, but she's relieved that it isn't over. She liked being on the road with her friends and boyfriend.

"I wonder what her punishment is going to be." Brianne says.

"Griffin will ground her for a little while, then he'll buy her something really cool and expensive." James says groggily.

"Hey, you're awake." Brianne says, kissing him.

"Why would Griffin punish her, only to reward her later on?" Jessica asks.

"It's a rich girl thing." Brianne explains. "She'll get punished for a little while, yet her daddy will continue spoiling her once the punishment is over."

"Lucky." Jessica mumbles under her breath.

Scandals are no fun to deal with, but there is a bright side to all of this. Mercedes is going to get what she deserves. Daddy is going to give his little princess a nice, hopefully long grounding. It would be better if he sent her out of the country, but a grounding will work.

**A/N: This chapter was fun to write. I love writing drama, but it's also fun to write about friendship and romance. **

**Review! **


	28. Sing A Different Tune

James holds Allie in one arm as he cleans the kitchen island. Brianne is coming home from rehab today, so James is making sure that everything is ready for her arrival. He couldn't be happier because today is a new beginning for them. No more alcohol and no more depression. From now on, their life together is going to be all about love, trust, and family. Brianne is doing a lot better, so that shouldn't be a problem. She's even feeling better about her dad. He stayed in a coma for three months, but he just woke up yesterday. That really helped Brianne a lot, knowing that her dad is okay. James is happy too. Since her dads injuries didn't kill him, she might have a chance to repair their relationship. James wants that for her.

"Mommy is coming home today." He coos, kissing Allie's cheek. Allie makes a cute squeaking noise as she reaches for a strand of James hair, pulling it gently. James laughs as he grabs her hand, kissing it. He puts the wash cloth down and looks at Allie, staring into her hazel eyes. He lets out a small chuckle when Allie touches his cheek.

"What are you looking at?" He asks playfully. He carries her into the living room and sits on the floor with Mason, who is on his hands and knees. Now that they are six months old, they're trying to crawl. It's exciting to see their attempts , but it also means that James and Brianne will have to try harder to keep up with them.

"Where are you going, buddy?" James asks his son. Mason starts to crawl towards his rattle, but he flops down on his stomach. They're getting better at getting around, but they still need practice. All James knows is that they'll soon be getting around without the help of an adult.

He looks down at Allie, who is making babbling sounds that don't really mean anything.

"Are you excited to see mommy?" He asks her. He grins as Mason pushes himself back up and reaches for his rattle. He falls onto his stomach again and lets out a frustrated cry. James gives him a sympathetic look and puts Allie down before moving closer to him.

"Hey, I'll get it." He says, grabbing the rattle. He pulls Mason onto his lap and hands the rattle to him. "You're getting better, bud. You'll be crawling before you know it."

Mason shakes the rattle, laughing at the sound that it makes.

"Oh my gosh, you crack me up." James laughs as he takes the rattle, shaking it in front of Mason's face. The little guy makes a babbling noise that sounds like "Da", making James smile yet again. Brianne said that they probably won't start talking until they're almost a year old, especially since they were born three weeks early. The doctor said that babies born early may face some developmental delays. They aren't considered preemies, but they were born a little earlier than expected. They aren't too far behind as far as crawling and babbling goes, but James and Brianne are both aware that it may take a little longer for them to start walking and talking.

James lays on his back and lifts mason in the air. Suddenly, he feels something tugging on his hair, followed by a cute laugh. He holds Mason against his chest and tries to get a glimpse of his daughter. Careful not to drop Mason, he turns so he can see Allie. She is trying to crawl as well, attempting to move forward.

"Allie, come to daddy." He says, holds out his hand to her. Allie collapses onto hr stomach, giving him a big smile. He keeps his hand in front of her, waiting for her to grab it. "Come here, sweetie."

Allie slowly pushes herself back up and moves forward. She whines as she falls back down, frustrated that she can't seem to master the art of crawling. James always reassures the twins that it's okay if they haven't gotten the hang of it yet. They may not start getting really good at it until they're seven or eight months old. At least they're trying.

Allie finally gives up on crawling and chooses to roll instead. She lays next to James and kicks her legs, extending her arms.

Knock! Knock!

"That might be mommy." James says as he puts Mason down. He stands up and walks into the hallway, approaching the front door. He looks through the peep hole, smiling happily.

"Hey!" he says when he opens the door. Brianne looks relaxed in her grey sweatpants and purple long sleeve shirt.

"I'm home." She says, kissing her husband.

"Hey, I'll get your luggage." James tells her. Just as he is about to walk past her, she reaches for his hand.

"We can get it later." She says. "I just want to spend time with you and our babies."

James shrugs as he wraps his arm around her, closing the door. They walk into the living room, where Allie and Mason are still laying on the floor.

"Hey, guys." Brianne says as she sits on the floor, lifting each baby onto her lap.

"They've been trying to crawl." James tells her.

"Really? That usually happens when a baby is at least eight months." Brianne says, sounding surprised.

"They're just making attempts." James says as he tickles Allie's stomach. "How was the drive home?"

"Okay." Brianne shrugs. "I'm just happy to be out of there."

"I'm happy too." James says, kissing her forehead. "I've missed you."

"I wasn't that popular at Promises anyway." Brianne admits.

"Hey, not everyone is going to like you." James says honestly. "But that doesn't matter because you have friends and family that _do _love you."

Brianne nods in agreement. She wasn't the most popular patient, but she's lucky to have her loved ones. As long as they love her, nothing else matters. Brianne gave up on worrying about haters a long time ago. Who cares what they think? It's not like she can change their opinion of her, so she might as well not worry about them.

"Did you miss mama?" She asks the twins.

"I think they did." James grins, shaking Allie's hand.

"Jay, this place looks really nice." Brianne says, running her fingers through his hair.

"I cleaned it."

"Wow, it's nice to see James Diamond do some actual work." Brianne teases, stroking his cheek.

"Why does everything think that I'm not capable of working?"

"I know about the time that Gustavo made you get jobs." Brianne tells him. "Kendall said that you were saying "I'm gonna do something that doesn't involve work." Does that ring a bell?"

"I was a child back then." James says quietly.

"You were sixteen." Brianne says as she carries Allie and Mason over to their play pen. She puts them into it and gives both of them a toy to play with. Then she grabs James hand and leads him towards the stairs, eager to show him the song that she has been working on. She isn't in any hurry to start working on a new album, but that doesn't stop her from writing new songs. Music is relaxing for her.

"I want to you to hear the new song that I'm writing." She says as they walk into the music room. They sit in front of the piano.

"Let's hear it." James says, kissing her cheek.

"Before you get offended, this song isn't about you." Brianne assures him. "I wrote it during my first two weeks in treatment, but it's not about you."

"Um, okay." James shrugs.

"I was talking to my counselor about Dak and Lauren and what happened between me and them. So she gave me this assignment. Since I'm a songwriter, she told me to write a song about how it made me feel when they betrayed me." Brianne explains. "So I did."

"Alright." James says.

**(Brianne sings "Love Makes The World Go Round" by Ashlee Simpson)**

"I'm totally over that drama, but this was a fun assignment." Brianne says. She really is through with thinking about past problems, but there's nothing wrong with writing a song about it. It hurt back then, but now it doesn't bother her at all. There are plenty of people that can relate to songs about heartbreak. Brianne tries to make all of her songs personal and relatable. She has always preferred songs that she can relate to. The best songs come from the heart.

"Hey, that's great." James says. "But I really liked the song."

"You and I should write a duet sometimes." Brianne suggests. "Just for you and me."

"We'll work on that sometime." James says with a smile, just as a cry is heard from downstairs. "But I think our little ones want some attention."

When they return to the living room, both Allie and Mason are whimpering, obviously not enjoying any time away from their parents.

"Hey, what's wrong?" James asks as he picks Mason up, rubbing his back. Brianne does the same for Allie.

"Aww, they want to play with mommy and daddy." Brianne coos. She cradles Allie, who is holding onto a strand of Brianne's hair. She tries to put it in her mouth, but Brianne is quick to stop her. There are certain things that babies should not chew. If they swallow some things, they might choke.

Riiiing!

"Hello?" Brianne speaks into the phone.

"Brianne? You're home already?"

"Hi, Carlos." Brianne says. "What's up?"

"I was expecting James to answer." Carlos says casually.

"He's here if you wanna talk to him." Brianne says, mouthing "It's Carlos" to James.

She jumps when she hears a crash from outside. She puts Allie in the play pen, then rushes to the front door, quickly opening it. Her eyes widen when she sees the trashcan laying on it's side. Garbage has spilled out of it and she sees Carlos in the drivers seat of the car, smiling nervously. Kendall and Logan are in the car as well, their eyes wide with horror. After staring ahead for a couple more seconds, they jump out of the car to see what that crashed into. They slap their hands to their faces when they see the mess that is the knocked over trashcan.

"Carlos, we are never letting you drive again." Kendall tells him.

"It was an accident!" Carlos says as he steps out of the drivers seat.

"He knocked our trashcan over." James whispers, looking at the mess.

"We're gonna have to clean that up." Brianne responds quietly. She leans against the door frame and looks at the boys, crossing her arms.

"We shouldn't have let him drive." Logan tells her.

"It was a minor accident." Carlos says in a sing song voice.

Brianne laughs quietly, closing the door.

"I left my helmet here." Carlos says as he walks into the kitchen. Only seconds later, he returns with the black helmet on his head.

"You know, I was thinking about bring it to you later." James says as he adjusts Mason in his arms, so that the little guy is more comfortable.

"Wow, now you don't have to!" Carlos says, squeezing his shoulder.

"Thanks." James says. When Mason babbles, he playfully imitates the sound. He may not be saying actual words yet, but he's quite the talker. He and his sister are getting really good at communicating. They can also imitate people's facial expressions. It's the cutest thing ever.

""Hey, is this a new CD player?" Kendall asks, looking the machine that is sitting on the counter.

"Yeah." Brianne tells him.

"What happened to your other one?" Logan asks.

"It was broken." James says.

"It was getting kind of old, so Jay decided to replace it." Brianne adds.

"This one just hit stores." James says, pointing to the CD player.

"Nice." The guys say in unison.

"The sound is really good on this thing." James says as he turns it on. A Taylor Swift tune blares through the speakers, making the guys look at James with surprised expressions. They weren't aware of his secret obsession with county music. He was sort of hoping to keep it that away, but apparently secrets don't stay secret for very long.

"Just ignore that." He murmurs softly, changing the station.

"You know, Kendall use to have a crush on Taylor Swift." Logan says.

"He was completely obsessed." Carlos laughs.

"I was not...Okay, I was obsessed." Kendall finally admits. "I mea, have you seen this girl?"

"Oh, we've seen her." James says with a smile.

"Jay, your wife is still in the room." Brianne reminds him,.

"I love you?"

"Be glad that you're cute." Brianne says, pointing at him. "Now let's go back to the living room and watch some TV.

Logan turns the radio off and they all walk into the living room. James turns the channel to MTV and sits on the couch, next to Brianne. They look over at Allie, who has fallen asleep in the play pen. They make sure that the volume is low, just so they don't wake Allie up.

Brianne feels much better at home. She's exciting to start living life. If there's anything she knows, it's that she's going to face challenges with a positive attitude. Life may get complicated sometimes, but she's not going to let it get to her. From now on, she's going to sing a different tune.

**Song: **

**Love Makes The World Go Round-Ashlee Simpson**

* * *

><p><strong>Brianne is finally home! Allie and Mason are so adorable with their babbling and attempts at crawling:)<strong>

Review!


	29. Love and Friendship

"BRIANNE! BRIANNE!" The paparazzi shout. "HOW WAS REHAB?"

Brianne chooses to ignore the shutterbugs as she steps out of her car. She gets her anniversary gift for James out of the back seat, then gives the paparazzi a smile before rushing into Rocque Records. Their one year wedding anniversary was put on hold when she went to treatment, but she wants to make it up. If she doesn't give the present to him now, it'll end up getting all dusty and old. You can't just leave a scrapbook alone for too long. She just hopes that James will like it. Why wouldn't he? The pictures go in order from the beginning on their marriage to now. In her opinion, it's a very interesting and creative idea. She isn't sure what James will think, but she has her opinion.

Hmm, they must be in the dance studio. Gustavo did mention working on the routines with them, so they wouldn't embarrass themselves when they go back on tour. It's going to start back up around the beginning of April, so they only have a month left to refresh their memories. Gustavo says that there's no way that he's going to let his dogs make fools of themselves. Brianne doesn't think that those boys could possibly be terrible on stage, but Gustavo is always making some comment about their performing abilities. He knows that they're talented, but he never wants to admit it.

Brianne hugs the wrapped up scrapbook as she walks down the hallway The close she gets to the studio, the louder the music seems to become. She finally arrives at the door of the dance studio, slowly pushing it open. The guys are in the middle of the dance floor, going over some dance moves for "OH Yeah." Her eyes become locked on James, who is dressed in jeans, a yellow T shirt, and a grey zip up hoodie. Brianne waves at Gustavo and Kelly, waiting for the music to stop. When it finally does, she walks onto the dance floor and throws her arms around James neck. They converse quietly, ignoring the amused expressions from the guys and the annoyed one from Gustavo. Kelly and Mr. X are standing there, whispering "Aww."

"Gustavo, let them take a ten minute break." Kelly tells the music producer.

"Fine!" Gustavo says. "But no more than ten minutes."

"Come with me." Brianne says as she holds James hand, leading him from the dance studio. They walk down the hallway and into Gustavo's office, closing the door. He isn't aware of this, but they occasionally use his office as a hang out during breaks.

"I wanted to give you this very belated anniversary present." She says as she hands the gift to him.

"I'll get yours in a minute." James grins as he takes the wrapping paper off. Once the wrapping paper is off, he smiles even more.

"It's a scrapbook of pictures from our first year of marriage." Brianne explains.

"I love it." James says as he opens it. The first page has pictures from before their wedding. In one picture, he and James are laying on the couch in 2J, obviously having one of their daily cuddle sessions. Brianne's head is on his chest and he has both arms wrapped around her. Then there's another one of them at the mall. James is sitting on a bench and Brianne is behind him with her arms wrapped around his neck. From what he can remember, they had been shopping for wedding invitations. They had brought their friends with them and the girls started arguing over what invitations would be better. Lindsey and Hilary liked one kind, while jessica, Jo, and Camille liked another. James and Brianne ended up making the final decision. But James didn't realize that girls could take wedding invitations so seriously.

He turns to the next page, which contains pictures of the actual wedding. James favorite picture is the one of him and Brianne by the lake. With one arm around his wife's waist, he holds her left hand, so the camera can see her wedding ring.

"You looked so beautiful." James whispers.

"It was my wedding day." Brianne shrugs.

James smiles as he looks through the pages, carefully looking at each picture. He turns to the page that has "Friends" as the title. He bursts into laughter at the picture of Logan covered in mud. They had been at the park and it had been raining (A rare occurrence in sunny Los Angeles). Well, Carlos thought that it would be funny to trip Logan, making him fall face first into a puddle of mud. But Logan didn't find it to be so funny.

"And I can't believe that I did this, but I have a page with pics from my pregnancy. You know, the ones where I'm all fat." Brianne tells him. James grins as he turns the page, staring at Brianne's pregnancy pictures. He loves the one of them laying in bed. Brianne was at least eight months pregnant, so she's was really huge. James thinks that she looked cute.

"And last but not least, I dedicated the last page to Allie and Mason." Brianne says as she turns the page for him. The title is "Our Little Angels", with Mason David and Allison Marie written in multicolored markers on each side.

James sighs as he looks at the picture, immediately noticing the one of him sitting on the couch, holding two sleeping newborns. Brianne even put a caption under it: Allie and Mason love their daddy.

"DOGS, GET BACK IN HERE! NOW!" Gustavo shouts.

They quickly rush out of the office, returning to the dance studio as quickly as possible.

"Gustavo, can I give Brie her gift before we start?" James asks hopefully.

"Make it quick."

James drags Brianne over to his gym bag, taking a small box out of it. He takes a deep breath as he hands it to her.

"I wonder what it could be." Brianne questions with a smile, opening the box. She gasps when she sees a gorgeous locket. It's a silver heart with diamonds sprinkled all over it, attached to a thin silver chain. She nearly cries as she opens the locket, finding a picture of her and James holding Allie and Mason. They look like a happy little family.

"it's perfect." She says as she hands it to him. She turns around and holds her hair up. Once the necklace is on, she lets her hair back down. She turns to face James, string at her gift.

"Hey, I've gotta rehearse." James says as he kisses her.

For the rest of rehearsal, Brianne just relaxes and listens to her iPod.. At one point, she went to get a coke from the snack machine, only to find out that it was out of order. Frustrating, but she can't do anything to fix machinery. So she just gave up and left it alone. She was incredibly thirsty, but she still got to watch James dance. That's enough to distract her from anything, including her thirst. Anyway, she and the guys are going to go to The Coffee House when rehearsal is over. They've all been craving one of a delicious frappucino. They still go to Starbucks, but The Coffee House is convenient because it's right across from Rocque Records.

When she sees the boys getting their gym bags, she stands up. James reaches for her hand, intertwining their fingers. He kisses her hand as they exit the room.

When they walk outside, they are blinded by camera flashes. As always, James makes sure that his arm is wrapped protectively around Brianne. Since she just got out of rehab a few days ago, the paparazzi have been crazier than usual. These guys obviously don't understand the concept of personal space. They can take as many pictures of James as they want, but he doesn't want them harassing Brianne when she just got out of treatment.

Sensing that James is irritated by the photographers, Brianne wraps her arm around his waist and gives him a hug.

"I have a black belt in karate!" Carlos warns the paparazzi before they enter The Coffee House. They find a table and get seated.

"I wonder what Chai Tea tests like." Brianne says as she looks at a menu.

"I've tried it." Logan says. "It's not that bad. It kind of tastes like cinnamon."

"Do you want me to tell those paparazzi guys to go away?" Kendall asks, looking outside the window.

"Don't even bother." James says, shaking his head. "They won't listen."

"Yeah, it's better to just ignore them." Brianne says. "If you get mad, it makes it worse. Besides, they're harmless."

"You weren't saying that when they were following you around when you were at the car wash." James mumbles.

"Let's just order." Brianne says, ruffling his hair. She almost chokes when he pulls his lucky comb out, running it through his hair. She pats his back, then walks to the counter. She orders a Chai tea, desperate for a thirst quencher. Once she has received her beverage, she returns to her sip. She sips the drink, finding that she really enjoys the taste.

"This is pretty good." She says, quickly taking another swig.

"Told you." Logan says in a sing song voice.

"Hey, would it be weird for a guy to use tooth whitener?" James asks, looking at his teeth in Brianne's contact mirror.

"Why do you need tooth whitener?" Brianne asks. When James shows his teeth to her, she examines them closely. "Jay, there's nothing wrong with your teeth."

"Don't they look less white and shiny than they normally do?" He asks.

"You don't need tooth whitener." Brianne says, kissing him. "Your smile is perfect."

"Let's go order." Kendall tells Carlos and Logan, glancing at James and Brianne.

"The paparazzi are still filming us." James whispers, his face only inches away from Brianne's. It seems like they have to capture every single intimate moment between the young couple on camera. When they kiss in public, there's always a photographer waiting to get a picture. There really should be laws about paparazzi. It's okay if they want to take a few picture and even shoot some videos, but they should only allowed to do so much. Like, they shouldn't be allowed to follow a celebrity to the front steps of their home. Brianne said that they would do that to her all the time when she lived in her old house. James thinks that they're pushing it when they start doing that.

"It's okay." Brianne says, smiling as she closes the small gap between them.

"You still aren't done?" Carlos asks as he, Kendall, and Logan return to the table.

"We're just giving the paparazzi what they want." Brianne says, wrapping her arms around James.

"Well, I think they're getting it." Logan says, pointing to the group of paparazzi outside the door. They are still snapping pictures of the group, but it seems to be irritating to many of the other customers. One man goes to sit in a window seat because a camera flashes in his face, nearly blinding him. They all watch as they man falls out of his seat, brushing himself off as a couple employees rush to help him. He yells something in German as he walks to another seat, that is farther away from the window. The poor man angrily chomps down on his bagel. It's bad when the paparazzi nearly injure regular people in the process of photographing a celebrity.

"Um, I'm gonna order some bagels to go." James says, trying to ignore what he just saw. Brianne smiles as she watches her husband walk to the check out counter.

Brianne decides to text her mom and make sure that Allie and Mason are being properly cared for. She gave her mom a list of emergency phone numbers, which hopefully won't be needed. She also mentioned their nap times, which toys they like, their favorite foods, and told her to call Brianne if there were any questions and/or problems.

_How are my loves doing?_

A couple minutes later, she receives a reply, assuring her that they're fine.

"Did you know that they have chocolate chip bagels?" James says as he sits back down.

"Seriously?" Carlos asks. When James nods, Carlos reaches into the bag and grabs a bagel.

"Do you guys wanna head back to the Palm Woods?" Kendall asks. "We could watch a movie or something."

"Good idea." The other say as they get up. Brianne holds James hand as they walk outside, wanting to get away from the flashing cameras.

"BRIANNE, IS IT TRUE THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT AGAIN? DID YOU SNEAK ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGES INTO REHAB?" THey ask her. "ARE YOU AND JAMES HEADED FOR A DIVORCE? IS BIG TIME RUSH BREAKING UP?"

"No, no, definitely no, and no way." Brianne says, answering all four questions. Brianne squeezes James hand as they walk to the other side of the road. Brianne gives James a kiss before getting into her car, telling him that she'll see him at the Palm Woods. She starts the car, pulling away from the curb. She use to drive a motorcycle, but hers got ruined in that accident. She hasn't thought about getting another one. Maybe later on, but she doesn't care about getting one right now. She has two kids to raise, so she doesn't have time to go motorcycle shopping.

When she arrives at the Palm Woods, she gets out of the car and locks the door before walking into the lobby. She goes up to 2b, the apartment that she use to share with her mom. When she walks into the apartment, she finds her mom sitting on the couch, cradling sleeping Mason in her arms.

"Hey." Allison whispers. Mason makes some cute noises in his sleep and Allison responds by gently tightening the blanket around him, making sure that he's nice and warm.

""Look what James got me for our anniversary." Brianne says as she sits next to her mom. She opens the locket and shows it to Allison, who closely examines the jewelry.

"Awww." She coos, smiling at the picture. Then she closes the locket and stares at it. "That was really sweet."

Brianne smiles as she lifts Mason into her arms, careful not to wake him. Mason's eyes stay closed, but he makes some adorable noises in his sleep. Sometimes he yawns and stretches his tiny arms.

Knock! Knock!

"I'll get it." Allison says as she goes to answer the door. "Hi, James."

"Hey." James says as he walks into the apartment. He smiles when he sees his son, sitting next to Brianne.

"I think your daddy wants to hold you." Brianne says, putting him in James arms. Some baby drool trickles from Mason's mouth to his jawline and James chuckles softly, wiping it away with the sleeve of his hoodie. He kisses Mason's forehead, stroking his cheek. Mason makes a squeaking noise in his sleep.

"Allie's sleeping in your old room." Allison tells her daughter.

"Hey, the guys want to watch Paul Blart: Mall Cop." James whispers to Brianne.

"I love that movie!" Brianne says, looking at her mom.

"I guess I can watch them for a little longer." Allison sighs. Brianne quietly thanks her before carrying Mason to her old bedroom. Since Brianne is no longer living at the Palm Woods, she and her mom replaced her old bed with two cribs, so Allie and Mason could have their own guest room.

Brianne lays Mason in his crib and kisses his forehead before walking over to Allie's crib. The baby girl is still asleep, looking as adorable as ever. Brianne kisses her forehead before walking out of the room.

**Ten minutes later**

"Remember the part when Paul accidentally got drunk?" Carlos asks his friends.

"We all remember that part." James tells him.

"Remember when James got his wisdom teeth removed? He got all loopy whenever he took the pain medication that the doctor prescribed." Kendall says, laughing at the memory. "Brie, you've gotta hear this. It was the funniest thing ever."

"She doesn't need to know about that." James whines, burying his face in his hands.

"I'm telling her." Kendall tells him. "Anyway, so he took the medicine! Well, after a while, it starts to...affect him. He bursts into random laughter, can barely stand up on his own, and starts singing really good songs in a _really _off key voice. He also had to flush him gums with water, using this weird little tool. Logan is showing him how to do it. You know what he does? He squirts Logan straight in the eye."

"I didn't know that water could nearly blind someone, until James showed me." Logan says, glaring at the taller boy.

James pulls his hood over his head, hoping that Brianne doesn't notice that he's blushing. He feels Brianne's hand on the back of his neck, massaging it.

"Let's just watch the movie." Brianne says, still massaging James neck. "Instead of laughing at my husband's expense."

She pulls the hood off his head, kissing his cheek.

"That was a humiliating experience for me." James mumbles, staring at his lap.

"Hey, we didn't mean to embarrass you, man." Kendall says, playfully patting James head. When he receives a irritated look from his friend, he remembers the "No touching the hair" rule. His mom, Mrs. Knight, and Brianne are the only ones that can get away with breaking that rule.

"My bad." He whispers as he sits on the couch.

"Hey, can I watch the movie with you guys?" Katie asks. She's holding a bowl of popcorn, so she probably plans on staying, regardless of what anyone tells her. That is confirmed when she sits on the floor before anyone can answer her question.

"Did you and Jess stay out of trouble?" Carlos asks her, concerned for his girlfriend. Jessica and Katie spent a few hours at the Grove. Those two are a risky combination because they both like driving adults up a wall. They both like to irritate Bitters on a regular basis, so the thought of them together in public makes people shiver. It's especially worrysome for Mrs. Knight and Kendall. What if Jessica got into trouble? Then Katie would be brought into it. The girl is only twelve years old. Jessica can be a troublemaker sometimes, so she isn't the best influence for someone so young.

"Of course," Katie says. "Jessica bought five pairs of a shoes, three new shirts, and that denim jacket that she's been wanting."

"What did you do?" Brianne asks in curiosity.

"I bought two posters of Dak Zevon and Jett Stetson for my room." Katie says with a dreamy smile.

Kendall and James both roll their eyes, disgusted by Katie's taste in celebrity crushes. If Carlos knew that Jett was always flirting with Jessica on the New Town High set, he wouldn't be too pleased wither. He isn't very happy about her incredibly hot costar in her next project, so it's obvious that he's capable of getting jealous. He doesn't like the idea of his girlfriend spending three months in New York City with a twenty eight old, incredibly good looking Hollywood actor. James has had to tell him that Jessica's an actress, so Carlos needs to understand that she's going to spend time with other guys. James has learned that dating in Hollywood requires understanding, trust, and a lack of jealousy.

"Shhh, watch the movie." Brianne whispers. James tries to decide on a comfortable position, laying down with his head on Brianne's lap. It's comfortable and it's a good way to get Brianne to play with his hair. He doesn't love when people touch his hair, but he has to admit that it feels really good when Brianne does it. He always feels so relaxed and comfortable when she rubs his shoulders and plays with his hair.

"What's hypoglycemia?" Carlos asks, referring to the lead characters medical issues.

"It's a deficiency of blood glucose." Logan explains.

"Whatever that is." Carlos says quietly.

"Glucose is an important source of energy for human beings." Logan tells him.

"Logie, you're only nineteen, so I'm not sure how you know all this." Brianne says with a confused smile.

"Read this." Logan says, grabbing a book off the coffee table. "You'll learn a lot."

"The Medical Handbook." Brianne recites quietly, staring at the cover. Wow, it's no wonder that he knows so much. This book is full of information about every illness and medical term that she can think of

"Pretty cool, right?" Logan says with an excited smile. Brianne smiles and nods, putting the book on the coffee table. Oh, Logan and his medical stuff. That boy is going to be a really good doctor some day. You know, if Big Time Rush doesn't work out. Of course, it doesn't seem like BTR will be ending any time soon. Those boys have millions of fans all over the world, so Brianne just can't picture the band ending. The BTR guys are cute, talented, and lovable, so it's going to be a while before they lose their popularity. Of course, it's great that Logan has a back up plan. Kendall's back up plan is to be a hockey player, which he would also be very good at. James is living his dream right now. Carlos...Well, Brianne doesn't know what he would be doing if he weren't in Big Time Rush. Maybe he could be a policeman like his dad!

Suddenly, the four boys burst into loud laughter when Paul Blart yells "I believe in magic!" and falls through the window.

"Rewind it!" Carlos says through his laughter. Kendall rewinds it and they watch the scene again, laughing even harder this time. Brianne looks at Katie with an awkward expression. It's very funny, but they didn't know that these boys could be this loud.

"Dude, what about...the part...w-when he's having a staring contest...with...with that statue!" Logan says through laughter.

"You know what? Let's just replay this whole scene!" James chuckles as Kendall rewinds the movie.

"Those boys are not normal." Katie whispers to Brianne.

"Not really." Brianne sighs. "But you gotta love them."

She flinches as they nearly burst her eardrums with their laughter...again

**Review! **


	30. Preparing For A Comeback

Rehearsals have started once again. They are using the same building where they rehearsed for the Times Square concert in 2010. While the boys are rehearsing their set, Brianne is keeping on eye on Allie and Mason. Those two are getting a lot better at crawling, being able to crawl farther distances. It's becoming harder to keep up with them. This morning, James had Allie in the bathroom with him while he brushed his teeth. When he went to pick her up, she was gone. It turned out that she had crawled all the way to the nursery. Then James tried to catch her and she kept crawling away from him. He finally caught her before she could crawl down the stairs. Brianne was cracking up as she watched them. It's funny to watch Allie play with her daddy. Now that she's becoming mobile, she loves playing with James by crawling away him and trying to see if he can catch her.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" Brianne asks as Mason tries to crawl away from her. He squeals as she pulls him onto her lap, hugging him tightly. His laughter is too cute! He smiles as he grabs a strand of her hair, giving it a gentle pull. He chews on the strand until Brianne takes it away from him. He pouts a little, but he doesn't cry. He and Allie are both starting to show some signs of teething, so Brianne bought a couple teething rings at Baby's R Us.

She takes Mason's teething ring from her purse and hands it to him, smiling as he begins chewing on it. The ring relieves some of the pain that comes with teething, so Brianne really wanted to get one for him and his sister.

"Allie, what are you doing?" She asks as Allie starts crawling towards Gustavo. To her surprise, Gustavo picks Allie up and shakes her tiny hand. Brianne laughs as Allie waves at hand at James, who smiles and waves back. It's exciting to watch the babies personalities develop. From what Brianne can tell, Allie is going to be a sweet and friendly person. Mason is going to be sweet but mischievous.

"Come here, baby girl." James says as he takes Allie from Gustavo.  
>"Let's rehearse Worldwide." Gustavo tells them. The boys sit on the chairs behind the microphones. James sits Allie on his lap and kisses her cheek, whispering to her. The little girl makes a baby noise that is heard over the speakers. James grins and places another kiss on her cheek as the music begins.<p>

_It was hard to keep from laughing during the song because Allie kept babbling into the microphone, but the boys managed to keep a straight face. They smiled a lot, but they didn't laugh. Even Gustavo looked like he wanted to laugh. They thought that he would be annoyed, but he has a hard time being annoyed when it comes to Allie and Mason. During the song, it was almost like Allie was trying to sing along. Who knows? She might end up being a singer someday. She has already taken a liking to music, getting enjoyment out of listening to BTR._

"Okay, take a break." Kelly says, trying not to laugh. Allie tries to reach for the microphone, but James stands up before she can grab it. He carries her off the stage and tickles her stomach, kissing her nose.

"Did you like being onstage with daddy?" He asks as he walks over to Brianne. He sits on the floor next to his wife and puts Allie down. He pulls Mason onto his lap and cuddles him The baby boy babbles, smiling cutely.

"Wanna get a drink from the machine?" He asks Brianne.

"Sounds good to me." Brianne says as she stands up. She kisses Allie's cheek as they begin walking out of the large room and into the lobby. James takes two dollars out of his jeans pocket and hands one to Brianne. They take turns at the machine. They both buy a can of Coca Cola, then return to the rehearsal area. They sit on the floor and let the babies sit in front of them.

"How many more songs do you have to rehearse?" Brianne asks.

"One more." James tells her. "Big Night."

"Oooh, I like that one." Brianne says as she kisses him. He grins as he wraps one arm around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She plays with the hood of his grey jacket, staring at him. She rubs his back, giggling as he sighs softly. She wraps one arm around his neck and hugs him tightly, kissing his forehead. He rests his head on her shoulder, taking a small sip of the drink. He starts choking when Allie and Mason get on their hands and knees, facing each other. Watching them interact with each other never gets old. They're still little, but they're already as close as two babies can be.

He takes a deep breath as Brianne pats his back.

"Don't let them distract you while you're eating or drinking." She reminds him, stroking his cheek.

"Hey, let's practice Big Night, so Brianne can rehearse her set" Gustavo tells the boys. James drinks the rest of his Coke, then stands up and walks to the stage.

Once the song is over, the boys walk offstage. Brianne's dancers, who were waiting backstage, are starting to walk onto the stage. Brianne walks onto the stage and grabs a microphone. She runs a hand through her hair as she whispers something to her dancers. She looks at Walter, silently asking which song that that they should rehearse first. Walter mouths "Sick Of You", which is a song from her first album. She gives him two thumbs up and puts her microphone on the stand.

"EEP!" Hilary shrieks as she sits up, She had been taking a nap, but something must have woken her up. "Spider!"  
>"Hilary, just step on it." Logan says as he steps on the spider.<p>

"I just bought these shoes, sweetie." Hilary says, linking her arm with his. Logan seems slightly creeped out, but he's trying to be nice. Hilary may be incredibly annoying, but she's also really sensitive, so it wouldn't be nice for him to tell her to go away. He doesn't like making people cry, not even annoying people. Besides, he has come to think of her as a friend, no matter how weird she may be.

"Be glad that Camille isn't here." Jessica says. "She would slap you _extra _hard."

"Why would she slap me?" Hilary asks.

"Because you're hanging all over her boyfriend." Lindsey says, patting Hilary's head.

"Hey, friends can be affectionate too." Hilary tells them. "Logan and I are _friend._"

"Hilary." Jessica says, staring at the girls feet.

"I mean, who says that friends can't hug?"

"Um, Hilary, there's..."

"We're not dating, but we can still be nice to each other."

"HILARY, YOU HAVE BABY DROOL ON YOUR FOOT!" Jessica says loudly. Hilary gets a disgusted look on her face as she stares at her right foot. Allie is sitting their, smiling up at her. But Hilary is too distracted by the drool to notice. For some reason, Allie and Mason find it hilarious to spit up or drool on her. That's why she's always reluctant to hold them.

"Thank you, Allie, for...that." She says, looking likes she's going to be sick.

"Come here, princess." James says, holding it hand out to Allie. He grins as she crawls over to him, picking her up. By now, Hilary walked towards the lobby in search of a restroom.

"I love when they do that." Kendall says with a smile. "It's funny."

""Guys, can we finish rehearsal?" Walter asks them. Once they are all quite, he sighs and turns to look at Brianne. "Let's practice Robot."

Brianne takes her microphone off the stand and walks over to the band. Robot always begins with Brianne standing between two of her guitar players. As she starts singing "But the sound of the steel and the crush and the grind.", she begins moving all over the stage.

_"Well, I got the drool off my foot." Hilary says as she returns to the room. Brianne keeps singing, but she can't help sending an amused look in her friend's direction. Allie crawls over to Hilary and slaps her leg, trying to get her attention. Hilary raises an eyebrow at her before picking her up. She frowns as the baby tugs at her hair and giggles softy._

**Two hours later**

"Longest rehearsal ever!"" Brianne says as she and James walk into their living room. She puts Allie on the floor, watching as James does the same for Mason. She wraps her arms around his waist and squeezes tightly, placing a light kiss on his chest. He rubs her upper arms, then pulls her even closer. She closes her eyes as he hugs her.

"You're a great hugger." She says in a muffled voice, her face buried in his chest.

"Wanna put our little ones to bed, then take a nap?" James asks her.

"Sounds good to me."

They pick Allie and Mason up, then carry them upstairs and into the nursery. They put the babies in the cribs and turn their mobiles on, waiting for them to fall asleep. To help Allie fall asleep, James quietly sings "Oh Yeah", knowing that it's her favorite song. He always sings it whenever she's upset or tired. It's pretty effective too. James doesn't know why she prefers that song over something softer and slower, but he doesn't question it. If it's soothing to her, then he'll gladly sing it for her.

"Okay, they're asleep." Brianne sighs in relief.

"Let's get some rest." James grins as he picks her up. He carries to their room and gently kicks the door shut.

They both crawl under the covers, then James wraps his arm around Brianne.

**Songs:**

****Worldwide-Big Time Rush****

**Big Night-Big Time Rush**

**Sick Of You-Selena Gomez**

**Robot-Miley Cyrus**

* * *

><p><strong>Review:D<strong>


	31. Skyscraper

"Are there any paparazzi outside?" James asks Brianne, holding a sleeping Allie against his chest. They've been spending the day at The Grove and they're about to leave, but they don't the paparazzi to wake the babies. That's why James wants to make sure that the coast is clear before setting foot in that parking lot. When they've been to the Grove before, there was usually a few photographers that wanted to get pictures of them. James doesn't care when it's just him and Brianne, but he seriously draws the line when it comes to his kids. It's a dad thing. If anyone messes with them, James is going to say something about it. It may end up in the news, people may criticize him, but he isn't going to let the paparazzi do ANYTHING to harm or scare Allie and Mason. They're little babies and aren't know how to handle the attention. Most of the time, they just ignore the paparazzi, but they'll be terrified if they are woken from their sleep.

"I don't see any." Brianne says, looking towards the parking lot. She motions for James to follow her. They walk to the parking lot and just when they think they're safe, one photographer decides to approach them. Luckily, it's only one guy, but he's still annoying. Even the presence of one single photographer makes James feel rather mad. He has to take a deep breath to keep himself calm, rubbing Allie's back. He kisses her head, then holds his hand in front of the camera lens, preventing him from getting any more pictures.

"Hey, I'm trying to get some good shots here!" The man says.

"I don't care!" James retorts. "You're not getting anything!"

Sensing that James is starting to lose his cool, Brianne rubs his back, whispering words of reassurance. She keeps rubbing his back as they walk to his car, then they begin putting the two babies in their car seats. They get into the car and quickly close the doors. Brianne rubs James shoulder, trying to soothe him. It's sweet that he's so protective of Allie and Mason, but it's no fun to watch him get stressed out.

"Do you want me to drive?" She asks him.

"I'm fine." James mutters, roughly pulling the gear shift to Drive. He starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, keeping his jaw clenched. He wasn't trying to be rude to that guy. He was just protecting Allie and Mason.

When they finally return to their house, they carry the babies to the nursery. They put them in their cribs, kiss them on their foreheads, then walk downstairs to the living room. James collapses onto the couch and turns the TV on, changing the channel to ESPN. He feels Brianne snuggling into his side and he wraps his arm around her, resting his head resting his head against hers. He sighs heavily as Brianne for his left hand, holding it in a tight grip.

"Remember how you and I use to write songs together?"She asks him.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I thought of a new one." Brianne tells him. "And I was hoping that we could work on it together. You know, if you want to."

"Sure." James says. So they walk upstairs and down the hallway, entering the music room. Brianne grabs her notebook and sits in front of the piano, next to James. She takes a music sheet that has been hidden inside the notebook. The song only has a tittle, Skyscraper, as well as the music notes. As she imagines it now, it's going to be about what she has been through over the past few months and rising above that.

"Good title." James grins.

"I'm thinking that it should sound like this." She says, playing a tune on the piano. james listens intently, nodding slowly. The song has a great sound, now it just needs some lyrics.

"I want it to be about everything that has happened lately and overcoming it." Brianne tells him.

"I'm sure we can come up with something." James says as he gets closer to her. "Play the tune again."

As he listens to the tune, he suddenly gets the perfect idea for a chorus.

Brianne nods, smiling and feeling very excited as he sings the chorus. She's lucky to have such a musically talented guy as her husband. It's great that they both love music. Sometimes, they'll come to the music room and stay there for hours, singing together. But they haven't actually written a song together in a while. When they first started dating, James would always help Brianne finish writing songs. It was a really good bonding experience for them and she really misses it. Besides, it's also relaxing for both of them.

"I love that." She says as she writes the lyrics down.

"Well,I am a creative genius." James says jokingly.

"Jay, you're a lot of things, but you're no genius." Brianne giggles, giving him a playful shove.

Do you want me to help you finish this song?"

"Yes."  
>"Then stop being mean."<p>

"Okay, I love you." Brianne says, giving him a hug. James chuckles and gives her a kiss before looking at the music sheet. "Now sing those lyrics."

"You can take everything i have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper." Brianne sings. "Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground, like a skyscraper. Like a skyscraper."

"Great." James says, "Now let's work on the verses."

"Well, I sort of had an idea for the first verse." Brianne says. "But I'm not sure if it's any good or not."

"Let's hear it." James encourages her. Brianne gathers up enough courage to play some music on the piano as she sings the words that were inside her head.

"Skies are crying. I am watching. Catching teardrops in my silence, as it's ending. Like we never had a chance." Brianne sings carefully. "Do you have to make me like there's nothing left of me."

Little does she know, James has been writing the lyrics on the music sheet as she sang them. She was too busy staring at the piano keys. She finds herself getting emotional when she hears this song, due to the fact that she can really relate to it. The somber music doesn't help either. She loves it a lot, but if she ever were to release this song to the public, how would she perform it without bursting into tears

"It's beautiful, Brie." James whispers, rubbing her back. Brianne smiles softly as he kisses her, instantly making her feel better.

"You already wrote it down?" She asks, looking at the music sheet.

"I like it." James says with a smile.

"Now we need to get the second verse." Brianne tells him. "I think you should work on that because I've run out of ideas."

"Um," James says thoughtfully. "I can only think of one line. All my windows are still broken, but I'm standing on my feet."

"That would be a good lyric, but I don't think that it should begin the second verse. It would be good for the end of the verse, though." Brianne tells him. "What if it went like this?" She begins playing the piano again. "As the smoke clears, I awaken and untangle you from me."

"Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed?" James sings, looking at Brianne with a curious expression.

"Yeah, that's not half bad." Brianne says. She kisses James cheek. "My baby is so smart and talented."

She playfully pinches his cheek, laughing as he grabs her hand She rubs the back of his neck, playing with his hair. She pushes his bangs away from his forehead and lets her fingers graze along his cheek.

"Are we going to write this song?" James chuckles. "Or are you too busy checking me out?"

"i'm not checking you out." Brianne says, lightly slapping the back of his head. "Now, I would personally love to finish this song."

"So would I." James says, tickling her side. Brianne squeaks as she pushes his hand away.

_"_Go run run run, I'm gonna stay right here

Watch you disappear, yeah." Brianne sings softly. She looks at James for approval, sighing in relief when he nods. "After that, I was thinking of "Go run run run, yeah, it's a long way down, but I'm closer to the clouds of up here."

"Sing it." James says. It takes a moment for Brianne to remember the tune that she was thinking about. When she finally remembers it, she sings the whole bridge of the song. She looks at James from the corner of her eye, frowning when he laughs. Was her singing that bad? The tune? The lyrics? Why is that boy laughing?

"Brie, you've gotta stop looking at me every time you think of something." James says. "You've gotta have more confidence in your work. I like it a lot, but you shouldn't worry about what other people think."

"You're right." Brianne sighs. "But it was good?"

"It was perfect." James says stroking her cheek. Brianne smiles as she writes the lyrics on the music sheet. "Wow, I guess we just wrote a song. Now I have something else to ask you. Walter called me this morning and said that he wants to make a five song EP. I want to know if you would help him produce it."

"I don't know much about producing." James tells her.

"Walter will help you." Brianne says, grabbing his hand. "Jay, you jus helped me write this amazing song. I would love for you to work on the EP with me and Walter."

"Well, I guess it would be fun." James says. "Do you plan on putting this song on the EP?"

"This song is definitely going to be on it." Brianne tells him.

"I'll help Walter produce the album, but don't be surprised if I mess anything up."

"Jay, Walter won't let you mess anything up." Brianne tells him, kissing his shoulder. She puts the music sheet inside her notebook, then grabs James hand and leads him out of the room. They walk to their room and collapse onto the bed. Brianne kisses James and wraps her arms around him, hugging her husband. She straddles his waist and leans down for another kiss, smiling softly. She feels very proud of the song that they just wrote together. The other songs that he has helped her write were all songs that she had already started, but James just helped her finish. This time, James helped her write the whole.

They are about to kiss again when they hear a cry coming from the nursery. They both jump off the bed and walk to the nursery. Allie is sobbing loudly, tears rolling down her cheeks. Brianne picks her up and cradles her, whispering to her.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asks the crying baby. She doesn't need a diaper change, so she's either hungry or lonely. "Let's get you some food."

They walk out of the nursery and to the kitchen. Brianne hands Allie to her dad before preparing a bottle for their daughter.

"Mommy is getting you some food." James whispers, kissing Allie's forehead. Her tears haven't slowed yet, making James feel worried. If she isn't hungry or lonely, then she might be feeling pain from teething. It's a good thing that Brianne bought those teething rings.

Just in case she's in pain, James let's her chew his finger.

"Are you letting her use your finger for teething?" Brianne asks with a small laugh.

"She might be in pain." James tells her. They walk to the living room and sit on the couch.

"Do you want to feed her?"

"Sure." James says as he takes the bottle from Brianne. "Allie, you've gotta let go of daddy's finger."

He gently removes his finger from Allie's mouth, then begins feeding her. She was already calming down, but the bottle seems to cheer her up. It takes her about ten minutes to finish the whole bottle, then James hands the bottle to Brianne. He burps Allie and quietly asks her if she's feeling better now. She gets a small smile on her face, indicating that she's doing just fine. If she could talk, she would probably be saying "I'm fine, daddy!" James can't wait until she and Mason can say actual words. They're a lot of fun now, but it's going to be really cool to have actual conversations with them.

"What are you looking at, pretty girl?" He asks her. Allie babbles and reaches for James hair, smiling at the softness.

"Even our daughter notices your overuse of hair products."

"Quiet, you!"

"Okay." Brianne says, holding her hands up in defense.

"Allie, is daddy's hair too soft?" James asks. Allie smiles as she touches his hair, giggling loudly. She seems to enjoy the softness, so James smirks at Brianne. He sits Allie down on his lap and cuddles her, kissing the top of her head. Another whimper is heard from upstairs, so they know that Mason is finally waking up. James hands Allie to Brianne, then walks up the stairs. He walks into the nursery and smiles at Mason. He picks his son up and kisses his cheek.

"Did you sleep good, buddy?" He asks.

Mason makes some gurgling sounds as James carries him from the room. He rests his head on James shoulder as they arrive in the living room.

"Our little man is awake." James says as he sits down. "Mason, say hi to your sister."

James and Brianne get the twins to face each other, smiling as the two babies smile at each other.

"They get their smiles from you." Brianne tells James.

"I guess." James shrugs. He kisses Mason's cheek and listens as the baby boy laughs. He puts Mason on the floor and watches as his son crawls away. Mason crawls over to the movie basket and reaches for a DVD, not caring which one it is. It wasn't on the very top of the stack, so when Mason grabs it, the other three DVD's on top of it come tumbling down. He starts whimpering upon hearing the sudden noise. Those whimpers quickly turn to sobs. James sits next to him and picks him up, rubbing his back.

"Hey, it's okay." He whispers. "You're safe, buddy."

Brianne puts Allie on the floor, then walks over to James and Mason, putting the movies in the basket before helping James comfort Mason.

"Did that noise scare you?" She asks him. Mason whimpers and extends his arms to her. She lifts him into her arms, cradling her. She kisses his forehead and strokes his cheek, trying to soothe him.

Allie crawls over to them and sits down, watching the scene in front of her. She almost seems concerned for her brother, but James isn't sure if she's old enough to feel true concern. Although, he knows that she cares for her family, even though she's still very young.

"Your brother is fine, sweetie." James tells her. Allie babbles as she crawls onto his lap.

"Yeah, he's okay." Brianne says in a baby voice, kissing Mason's nose. By now, he has calmed down. James gently grabs his hand, watching as the tiny hand wraps around his finger.

"Hey, let's see if they like our new song." Brianne suggests.

"Great idea!" James says as he looks at Allie and Mason. "Mommy and I just wrote a new song. Would you like to hear it?"

"Okay, they smiled, so I'm gonna take that as a yes." Brianne grins.

**_(She sings a few lines from "Skyscraper")_**

"They totally liked it." James says, bouncing Allie on his lap. "I know I do."

"I can't wait for Walter to hear it." Brianne says happily.  
>"Brie, does he know that you asked me to help him produce your EP?"<p>

"Yeah." Brianne mutters quietly.

"He doesn't know, does he?" James says with a knowing smile.

"Brie..."

"But he'll be okay with it!" Brianne says quickly.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Brianne says, giving him a gentle kiss.

**Songs:**

**Skyscraper-Demi Lovato (It's a very beautiful song)**

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :)<strong>


	32. Big Time Relationships

"Our friends are gonna spend the night." James tells Allie and Mason as he puts some toys back in the toy box. Their friends are going to spend the night, so he and Brianne are getting the house cleaned up. That means cleaning the kitchen counters, vacuuming the floors, and putting toys away. It's probably going to be messy again once this is all over, but the house should look somewhat decent when they show up. They both know that if they put Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, along with the girls, together in one room, things are bound to get a bit crazy. It's going to be even more insane since Jessica and Hilary are going to be here. You know, Jessica will insult/prank Hilary, Hilary will get mad, retaliate against Jessica, and the whole house will be a wreck. Well, wreck is exaggerating, but they do have a way of turning things into a big mess.

When James looks at Mason, he finds that his son is trying to pull himself into a standing position with the assistance of his crib. He and Allie are almost seven months old and there are going to be a lot of milestones in their development in the coming months. It's really exciting to watch. If they can stand up with support, they are one step closer to walking. It's going to be a few months before that actually happens, but at least they're starting to stand on their own two feet., The'll actually crawl over to James and his his leg to pull themselves up. They'll hold onto his leg and smile up at him until he picks them up.

"Are they standing up again?" Brianne asks him, standing in the doorway. She walks over to Allie, who is currently standing up. She picks the little girl up and kisses her cheek. She rubs her hand over the top of Allie's head, feeling the very short blonde hair. After she and Mason were born, their hair started falling out, but it's starting to grow back. It's normal for a baby to lose their hair after they're born. It doesn't happen to every baby, but it's common. Luckily, the hair always grows back.

"You've got some pretty hair, missy." She says, looking at Allie.

Mason babbles, as if he's trying to get their attention. So James happily picks him up, tickling his stomach.

"Is everything ready?" He asks Brianne.

"Yeah." Brianne nods as they leave the nursery. They walk downstairs and put the twins down. Sometimes, Allie and Mason just like to explore, so James and brianne just put them down and allow them to crawl around the living room.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

"We're coming!" Brianne says loudly, walking into the hallway. She looks in the peep hole, seeing their friends standing there, waiting for her to let them in. So she opens the door and they all walk past her, greeting her as they do so. She waves at them as she closes the door, then she follows them into the living room. Allie excitedly crawls over to Logan, wrapping her arms around his leg. Out of all her dads friends, Logan is her favorite. She totally adores him. She loves when he takes her up the nursery and they play with her toys together.

She smiles as he picks her up, reaching for his somewhat spiky hair.

Just as Brianne is about to walk to the kitchen, Carlos grabs her arm and _drags _her down the hallway. He takes her into the guest bedroom and frantically closes the door, locking it. Brianne looks at him with an annoyed expression. She loves that boy, but she has no idea why he just kidnapped her.

"Carlos, what's going on?" She asks, rubbing her temples.

"I need some advice." Carlos says desperately. He takes something out of his jeans pocket and shows it to Brianne. Her eyes widen as she stares at the piece of jewelry in his hands. It's a heart shaped diamond on a silver band. "I want to give this to Jessica."

"Carlos!" Brianne explains. "Are you crazy? Seriously, do you have any idea how crazy this is? You're both too young. Are you sure that either of you is even mature enough for marriage?"

"You and James were eighteen when you got married! Besides, this isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring." Carlos tells her.

"Carlos, you might as well propose to her!" Brianne says, gently grabbing his shoulders. "I know that James and I got married young, but we were...I don't even know. But you're making a serious commitment by giving this to her. I mean, have you two even really talked about your relationship? Are you both certain that you plan to stay together? I'm not trying to sound unsupportive here, but you're almost twenty years old and you still wear a helmet!"

"I'll stop wearing the helmet!" Carlos says quickly.

"Oh my gosh, you really do love her." Brianne says in a dazed tone. Jessica must be really important to him if he would give up his helmet for her. But he wouldn't be the same Carlos if he didn't have the helmet, so Brianne can't let him do that. She runs her fingers through her hair. "Okay, you don't have to stop wearing the helmet if you don't really want to. But just be sure that you're ready for this. If you give her a promise ring, you're telling her that you want to marry her someday."

"I've been thinking about it a lot." Carlos tells her. "We're ready."

"Go for it." Brianne sighs. Carlos drags her into a tight hug before unlocking the door and rushing out of the room, calling for his girlfriend. Brianne stands in the middle of the room, not believing what Carlos is about to do. She's known Jessica for years and she has never seen Jessica as the marrying type. After everything that happened with her first boyfriend, she might not be ready for such a big commitment.

"Hey, what's up?" James asks her as he walks into the room. He grabs her hands and looks at her, kissing her forehead.

"Carlos wants to give Jessica a promise ring." Brianne says with a nervous smile. There is a moment of silence before James starts laughing.

"Come on." He laughs. "What were you two really talking about?"

"James, I'm serious." Brianne says flatly. When she calls him by his real name, he starts to realize that she's not kidding. His eyes widen with shock and he grabs her shoulders.

"Carlos? Of all people, he's the one that is choosing to take such a big step like that?"

"Jay, we can't really judge him." Brianne admits. "I mean, you and I really rushed into our engagement. We were seventeen! Carlos is just giving her a promise ring. It's not like he's really proposing to her. He's just promising that they're going to get married someday. Besides, he did wait a couple years before making this decision."

"Yeah, but he's Carlos! He wears a helmet, does crazy stunts that most people wouldn't do, and his girlfriend is just as crazy!" James whispers.

"Hey, it's their decision, not ours." Brianne says, cupping his face in her hands. She kisses him softly, looking into his hazel eyes. She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a tight squeeze. James buries his face in the crook of her neck, hugging her waist. he feels Brianne kissing his head, causing a smile to appear on his face.

"We should be entertaining our guests right now." He whispers with a laugh.

"Let's go." Brianne sighs, grabbing his hand. They return to the living room, immediately noticing the absence of Carlos and Jessica. They're probably in the back yard, where Carlos is giving the ring to Jessica. The thought of him giving her a promise ring sounds really...weird. The idea itself isn't weird, but Carlos and Jessica are two people that you wouldn't expect to make such a serious decision.

Logan and Kendall are sitting on the floor with Allie and Mason. Allie is using Logan's shoulder for support as she pulls herself up. Logan keeps one hand on her back, so she doesn't fall and hurt herself.

"Hey, where did Carlos and Jessica go?" Hilary asks.

"Oh, Carlos is giving Jessica promise ring." James says anxiously. Almost everyone in the room starts coughing and choking, except for Hilary, who seems amused.

"So they're engaged?" She questions.

"No, Hilary, they're not engaged." Brianne says calmly. "Carlos is simply promising Jessica that they're going to get engaged sometime in the future."

"Jo and I have been together for more than three years!" Kendall says. "And we haven't even taken that step yet!"

"Wow." Camille says. "James and Brianne get engaged after two months of dating, now Carlos and Jessica are promising that they're going to get married. Next thing you know, we're all going to tying the night, with the exception of Hilary and Lindsey. I mean, when are they ever going to find a steady boyfriend?"

"HEY!" Hilary and Lindsey shout in unison.

"I am perfectly capable of having a real relationship." Hilary insists. "I just choose not to."

"I've had a steady boyfriend before." Lindsey says. "Then he moved to New York City and we broke up. We haven't spoken ever since."

"I heard she's been spending time with Jett Stetson." Hilary mumbles.

"What about you and Wayne Wayne?" Lindsey retorts. Hilary's quickly shushes Lindsey, looking at her with wide eyes. Everyone looks at her with expressions of shock. They all thought that she might eventually choose to date that stage manager (Brandon) that she had been talking to. Now she's talking to Wayne Wayne? Of all guys, why him? He tried to get Kendall kicked out of Big Time Rush. He isn't even a real bad boy! He played a towel boy on Magic Middle School. When he got kicked out of BTR, he joined the Ziggle Zaggles! A child show! His real name is Wally Dooley! He's so not Hilary's type.

"We've hung out a few times, but we're not together." Hilary says, trying to get herself out of this awkward situation.

"Hilary, he punched Brianne." Kendall reminds her.

"He told me that it was an accident. He was actually trying to hit James."

"That's not any better!" Brianne says, reaching up to touch James cheek. She couldn't stand to see anyone hurt that adorable face. She loves that face. When he was in that car accident over the summer, he had a lot of bruises and cuts on his face. He still looked cute, but he looks much better when his face isn't a complete mess. He was always in so much pain and it was terrible to watch. His right ankle, which had been broken in the accident, still gives him problems. He has to wear an ankle brace when he performs and he has to apply ice whenever it starts hurting.

"I'm telling you that we're just friends." Hilary argues.

"Why does it have to be Wayne Wayne? There are plenty of guys in Hollywood." Logan says.

"Wayne Wayne takes me shopping." Hilary says. "Like, he totally spoils me."

"Hilary, there's more to relationships than that." Brianne says. "A good relationship is about more than just gifts."

"Brie, James buys you nice things all the time." Logan reminds her.

"Not all the time." Brianne says. "Just on a holidays."

"How long does it take to give your girlfriend a promise ring?" Lindsey asks, looking towards the hallway. Carlos and Jessica still haven't returned!

At that moment, Carlos walks into the room with an excited look on his face.

"She accepted it." He says, patting James shoulder before walking over to the couch.

"Where is she?" Brianne asks him.

"She said that she'll be here in a minute." Carlos says as he sits on the floor, pulling Mason onto his lap. Brianne rolls her eyes as she walks towards the back door. When she steps onto the back porch, she sees Jessica sitting on the steps, staring at her left hand. She has a dreamy smile on her face as she stares at the ring.

'I didn't think you would be this excited." Brianne tells her.

"We're going to spend the rest of our lives together anyway." Jessica shrugs. "This just makes it official."

"He came to me before giving it to you." Brianne tells her.

"Why didn't he just go for it?" Jessica asks.

"He didn't want to scare you." Brianne says, sitting next to her friend. "Promise rings are a big deal. He just needed advice from a girl that has received a promise ring before."

"How did you feel when James gave one to you? We all know that you two rushed your relationship."

"I was surprised but really happy." Brianne tells her. "I knew that there was something special between us. I could already see us being together, so a promise ring didn't bother me. In fact, I still wear mine." She holds up her right hand for Jessica to see. Her promise ring is on her pointer finger. She wears in engagement ring on her left pointer finger. It wouldn't fit on her middle finger, so she had no choice. As for her wedding finger, its location is very obvious.

"I don't know how two people could get engaged so soon and have such an amazing relationship." Jessica says. "No offense, but my mom secretly disapproves of your relationship. She thinks that you guys went too fast. First, you get engaged after two months. You get married after a year. Just nine months later, you have two babies. It's not that she doesn't like you two. She just doesn't approve of your decisions. She thinks that you're both great kids that made a very risky decision."

"No offense, but your mom doesn't seem to get us." Brianne says with a small laugh. "Jay and I didn't take things as slow as we probably should have, but our relationship is fine. We've been married for a year and we're doing great. Yes, we argue every once in a while, but we love each other."

"That's what I told her!" Jessica says. "You and James are great together."

"Not to mention that he's an amazing dad to Allie and Mason." Brianne adds.

"I can't wait to hear what she's going to say when I tell her about this." Jessica says, holding up her left hand. "She'll probably have one of those conniptions like Gustavo is always having."

"Your mom is very..." Brianne says awkwardly.

"She's overprotective." Jessica says. "She doesn't even like for me to go to my dad's MMA matches. I still haven't told her that I actually hang out with the fighters backstage. She would really throw a fit if she knew about that."

"I'm surprised that your dad doesn't tell her."

"I have him wrapped around my finger." Jessica says. "I'm a total daddy's girl. "

"How did he manage to get custody of you?" Brianne asks her.

"My parents have joint custody, but I spend most of my time in L.A. with my dad." Jessica explains.

"What do you think he's going to say about the promise ring?"

"He likes Carlos, so he won't mind." Jessica says nonchalantly. "Anyway, we're not really engaged. Promise rings just promise that there will be an engagement in the near or distant future."

"Let's just go inside and get this party started." Brianne says, standing up. Jessica does the same, then they both walk into the house. When they walk into the room, everything becomes silent. Everyone must be in shock from the whole Carlos/Jessica/Promise ring thing.

"Um, why don't we do something fun?" Lindsey suggests. "Brie, did you make the pizza rolls?"

"Yep." Brianne says as she walks to the kitchen. She grabs a large plate off the table and returns to the living room, putting the plate on the coffee table. She sits next to James, who is playing peek a boo with Allie. Whenever he removes his hands from his face, she bursts into a fit of giggles. It's one of her favorite games to play, so she's always trying to get someone to play it with her.

"I wonder if babies can eat pizza rolls." Hilary asks as she hands a pizza roll to Mason. James gently removes the pizza roll from the baby's hand.

"They're not eating solid foods yet." Brianne tells her. "They need to get a couple teeth first."

"Then I want my pizza roll back!" Hilary says, taking it from James.

"You know, I was about to eat that." James says, looking annoyed. Brianne hugs him from behind, placing a gentle kiss on his neck. James leans back against her and sighs heavily, smiling at her. He lifts his hand to her cheek and they both laugh softly. Everyone else stays silent, due to not knowing what else to talk about.

"Um," Hilary says slowly. "One time, I went this restaurant and I got kicked out because I was being too loud. I think it had something to do with the chocolate cake that I had eaten."

She receives strange looks from everyone in the room. That's what she gets for being so random. They may be talking about one thing, then she suddenly decides to say something completely unrelated to the conversation.

"Did you know that Jessica, Brianne, and Gustavo are on the hotel unwelcome list?" She asks.

"I'm on that stupid list because they wouldn't let me bring Jay into the hotel." Jessica says bitterly, referring to her Pitt Bull. She had taken him to the hotel, but they told her that dogs weren't allowed. So she started screaming at the manager, Brianne was drunk and was laughing her head off, then they both got kicked out of the hotel and were put on that unwelcome list. Brianne still doesn't know why they put her on the list, since she wasn't the one yelling at the manager. All she did was stand there and laugh like a crazy person. She wasn't hurting anyone but herself.

"You know, we could watch TV." Kendall says.

"I wanna watch Hot Tunes TV!" Jessica says excitedly. Before Kendall can even touch the remote, Jessica grabs it and turns the TV on. She puts it on Hot Tunes TV, just like she wanted.

"Hey, they're playing the music video that Wayne Wayne and Jordan made together!" Hilary says, pushing Jessica out of the way.

"You see? She likes the guy!" Lindsey whispers.

"Hush!" Hilary whispers harshly.

The song that Wayne Wayne and Jordan Montez sing is called "We Ended Right". As much as James, Brianne, and their friends hate to admit it, the song and music video are really good. For a big part of the music video, Wayne Wayne is seen walking down the street, seeing Jordan everywhere he goes. Sometimes, when Wayne Wayne sees Jordan, she is singing. Other times, she sings as she is packing her suitcases, prepared to leave their apartment. It's a pretty sad video, which is weird, since Wayne Wayne doesn't seem like a very emotional person.

"How depressing can you get?" Jessica says through a mouthful of pizza rolls. "I didn't know that he was capable of emotion."

"Jordan sounds like Katy Perry, but she's not as talented." Hilary says, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Hilary, that's like saying that Brianne sounds like Selena Gomez." Logan says.

"I sound nothing like her." Brianne argues.

"She really doesn't." James says, shaking her head. "She sounds more like Lea Michele from Glee."

"James, how do you know what Lea Michele sounds like?" Kendall asks with a weird expression on his face.

"I don't?"

"You were comparing her voice to Brianne's!" Carlos tells him.

"Okay, I watched a few episodes of Glee!" James admits.

"He loves it." Brianne whispers, squealing when James playfully pinches her stomach. She slaps his shoulder, indicating that she doesn't appreciate having her stomach pinched. It reminds her of the baby weight that she still hasn't lost. She still works out whenever she can, but she's been rather busy. She doesn't have a lot of time to go to the gym.

**"This song is awesome!" Hilary says, dancing to the music.**

"We know, Hilary." Brianne says. "We know."

**Songs:**

**We Ended Right- Chase Ryan and Debby Ryan**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, you all know what to do;) Review! They make me smile!<strong>


	33. Gonna Make Things Right

Although Brianne is out of rehab, she still has to go to outpatient treatment. So she's currently sitting in her therapist's office, watching as the woman writes down Brianne's every word. She has always wondered why therapists feel the need to do that, but her mom said that they want to write down what the patient says, so they'll know how to help them. For the past hour, Brianne has been talking about what she went through and how frustrated her Hollywood life has been for her in the past. Although, she has recently learned to appreciate what she has. After all, she has it pretty good. She should be more grateful! Really, she hates sounding like a spoiled brat when she already has everything that she could ever want. A wonderful husband, two beautiful kids, and a great career! She doesn't want to seem like she doesn't appreciate that because she does.

"Brianne, I've learned a lot about you in these past few weeks and I think I know what your real problem is." The therapist, Dr. Michaels, says. She puts her notepad on her lap and proceeds to look at Brianne. "I think you struggle with minor Borderline Personlity Disorder. It could be worse, but you do show symptoms of the disorder."

"Come again?" Brianne questions, baffled by the comment.

"Basically, a person with this disorder experiences a repetitive pattern of disorganization, as well as instability in self image, mood, behavior, and they sometimes struggle with close personal relationships."

"But I don't understand. What..." Brianne stammers. What is this woman talking about?

"You seem to be fairly organized, but I have noticed that you have dealt with some self image, behavioral, and relationship problems in the past. Those are all symptoms of BPD. Luckily, it can be treated. I'm not saying that it'll completely go away, but it's possible to control it."

"What makes you think that I have it?" Brianne asks. She's still very confused right now. Except for her alcohol addiction, she didn't feel like she had any other problems. Of course, maybe she had a Borderline Personality problem all this time and didn't even know it. A lot of people have problems that they don't even know about until someone tells them. She does have a tendency to be controlling at times. She has lied to her loved ones before, even though she doesn't plan on doing it again. She has had issues with self image...Oh my gosh, she really does have a problem!

"From what you've told me, you have lied to others numerous times. When you were fifteen, your boyfriend left you for your best friend, you started drinking, and your relationships basically went downhill. Your past behavior just seems very unusual. Brianne, you may be an alcoholic, but it's likely that Borderline Personality Disorder is the underlying cause of that."

Wow...All this time, Brianne actually had Borderline Personality Disorder. It feels weird to even say it.

"I want you to come back on Friday." Dr. Michaels says. "Until then, I want you to try something, okay? Instead of controlling others, I want you to let others make the decisions sometimes. Take your husband for example. Let him decide what to do."

"Okay, I guess I can do that." Brianne says as she stands up. "Thanks. Dr. Michaels."

She turns around and walks out of the office,finally steeping outside. She gets into the drivers seat of her car and pulls away from the curb. James, Allie, and Mason are at the Palm Woods and he invited her to join them when she got out of her therapy session. So that's what she's going to do. Besides, her friends should know what her real problem is. For weeks,, Dr. Michaels has been saying that there may be some underlying issues, but she could never figure out what they are until now. It's a relief because Brianne finally knows why she always felt so out of control at times. Now that she knows the real issue, she can control it better. But she doesn't know why the counselors at Promises never figured this out. They went to college, so they should have been able to figure out that Brianne had a personality disorder, right?

_"My best friend's brother is the one for me." _She sings along to the radio_.__"A punk rock drummer and he's six foot three!"_

It takes thirty minutes for her to arrive at the Palm Woods. She steps out of the car and walks towards the entrance. She hums softly as she walks towards the elevator. Just as she is walking past the pool area, someone calls her name. She steps back and sees Jo and Camille motioning for her to join them. She waves and gives them a friendly smile as she walks over to them.

"How was therapy?" Camille asks her.

"Pretty good." Brianne says. "Um, the therapist told me that I have Borderline Personality Disorder. Luckily, it's only minor. Some people have it worse."

"What is that?" Stephanie asks, looking confused.

"I basically struggle with self image, behavioral, mood, and relationship problems." Brianne explains.

"I don't see you having any relationship problems." Jo says. "You have a happy marriage, you and your get along, and you have a lot of friends."

"But I've had some relationship issues in the past. And get this, even though I'm an alcoholic, Dr. Michaels thinks that this disorder was the underlying cause for my addiction."

"That actually makes sense." Camille says. "Logan said that a lot of people with Borderline Personality Disorder are more likely to have alcohol and substance abuse problems."

"One more question." Brianne says. "Do you think that I control James? Dr. Michaels mentioned that it seems like I have a tendency to control others. I mean, I can sort of see what she means, but I need a second opinion. I don't _try _to control anyone, but I guess I do make a lot of the decisions. Do you think so?"

"Maybe you do have a tendency to be a little controlling, but you're not that bad." Jo says carefully.

"The good thing is that you can fix that." Camille tells her. "Just give James a little room to make decisions in your relationship. After all, it takes two to make a marriage work."

"Where is he?" Brianne asks, standing up.

"He's in 2J." Stephanie tells her.

"Thanks!" Brianne says before walking into the building.

"Have fun at therapy?" Mr. Bitters jokes. He seems to find amusement in reading about Brianne's latest scandal and whatnot. Whenever a really famous celebrity stays at the Palm Woods, he turns into the paparazzi and takes pictures to sell to tabloids.

"Yes, Mr. Bitters." Brianne says calmly, giving him a smile. Today, she is going to start appreciating life. She has a good life, so she should be grateful for that.

She walks into the elevator and presses the second floor button. She patiently waits for the elevator to arrive at the correct floor. Finally, the doors opens and the steps into the hallway. She approaches 2J and turns the doorknob, pushing the door open. The guys are all sitting on the floor with Allie and Mason. Brianne watches as James puts a hockey puck in front of the two babies, smiling as they both reach for it. James puts his hand over it and they laugh as the babies get matching expressions of confusion. When he removes his hand from the hockey puck, they start giggling.

"Having fun?" She asks as she sits on the couch.

"Did you talk to the shrink?" Carlos asks her.

"She's a psychologist." Brianne corrects him. "And yes, I did talk to her. She told me something really interesting about myself."

"You're really a psychopath, aren't you?" Kendall says, flinching when James punches his shoulder.

"Rude." Brianne mutters. She lifts Allie onto her lap. "Anyway, she told me that I have minor Borderline Personality Disorder."

"How can that be minor?" Logan asks.

"Some people have it worse than I do." Brianne explains. "Anyway, she said that I have a tendency to be controlling. Do you guys think that I can be controlling?"

She listens as the guys murmur quietly, saying things such as yes, kind of, maybe, a little, and whatnot. If they agree with Dr. Michaels, Brianne must really have a problem. But she can fix that! She can become a better person! She knows in her heart that she is capable of improving her behavior.

James rests his chin on her knee and stares up at her. He closes his eyes as she plays with his hair, running her fingers through the soft strands.

"We can work on this." he tells her. "I'll help you, okay?"

"Thanks, baby." Brianne says, kissing him.  
>"Now, I don't know about you, but I want to go for a swim." James tells her.<p>

"I didn't bring a swim suit." Brianen tells him. Her eyes widen when James takes her zebra striped bikini from his gum bag. She covers her mouth and giggles before taking it from him. She hands Allie to Logan, then she walks to the restroom and closes the door behind her. A few minutes later, she walks out of the restroom, wearing the bathing suit. James kisses Allie and Mason's foreheads, then grabs Brianne's hand and drags her out of the apartment. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and hugs hr closely, kissing the top of her head. Once they enter the elevator, Brianne wraps her arms around James waist.

"I'm determined to make things right." She tells him. "When I make a mistake, I should have to pick up the pieces. Dr. Michaels told me that marriage is dependent on two people, not just one."

"It's great that you want to clean up the mess that you made." James tells her. "You've been doing great since you got out of rehab."

"Yeah." Brianne says as they walk into the lobby. "But it's going to be a while before everything is normal again."

"Besides," She adds. "I've been feeling a lot happier lately. I have you, the kids, my friends, my family, and the career that I've always wanted. If you ask me, I have a pretty good life.

"Yes you do." James says, kissing her forehead.

They walk over to the hot tub and get in, immediately feeling relaxation overcome them. Brianne lets her head rest on James shoulder, closing her eyes. She quietly hums the tune to Skyscraper, watching as a smile appears on James face. She talked to Walter a few days ago and he agreed to let James produce the EP with him. She also recorded Skyscraper, which Walter is completely in love with. Seriously, she sang it for him and he was all "Hey, we've gotta record this NOW." That's how much he loved it. He likes that Brianne wrote something so personal. He and Brianne both agree that the best songs are the ones that come from the heart. On Brianne's first two album, a lot of her songs were written by a team of songwriters. However, she wrote a lot of the songs on her third and fourth albums. She likes being able to put her own feelings into her music, instead of the lyrics always being written by someone else.

She finds herself looking around the pool area. She sees Hilary sitting on a bench, flirting with Wayne Wayne. At least, that's what it looks like. Wayne Wayne says something that makes Hilary laugh. But Brianne chooses to ignore that. If Hilary wants to hang out with him, that's her right. Who is Brianne to say who her friends should date?

"Don't you have a radio interview tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Brianne says, looking at James. "At eight in the morning."

"Wow, that's early." James says.

"I know." Brianne sighs. "You know I'm not a morning person, but it's something that we're all going to have to deal with."

"Darn it." James mumbles. Brianne smiles at his cuteness, then kisses his cheek.

"it's not so bad." She says, sitting on his lap. James wraps his arms around her waist and gives her a tight squeeze.

"Do they have food?"

"Yeah." Brianne says, nodding.

"As long as they have food, I guess I'll be fine." James shrugs, rubbing her back.

"You boys and your food needs." Brianne says, trying not to laugh. She squeals as James playfully forces her to lean back, getting her hair all wet. She splashes some water at him, laughing as he splashes back.

"Uh oh, here comes the Jennifers." James says, looking towards the pool entrance. The three girls are walking in slow motion, as usually, and looking as fabulous as always. James prays silently that they won't come over to the hot tun, but he hopes are destroyed when they approach. He use to have a huge crush on these girls but he's pretty much lost interest in them. Sure, they're pretty, but he knows that they aren't very nice. He wants to be with a sweet girl, which he has been lucky to have. Brianne may be crazy sometimes, but she's a really sweet person. She cares about others and genuinely cares about fixing her mistakes, not to mention that she's a lot of fun. She's not perfect, but she's lovable. At least she's lovable in James opinion.

"Hi, James." The Jennifers say in unison, waving flirtatiously.

James smiles awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"How was life in the mental institution?" Blonde Jennifer asks.

"I was in rehab, not a mental institution." Brianne responds coolly.

"Oh, really?" Curly Haired Jennifer asks. "There were so many rumors going around. One guy was saying that you were arrested, then there's the mental institution rumor. Pretty crazy if you ask me."

"I wouldn't be too surprised." Brunette Jennifer says.

"I'm trying to be a better person, so I'm not even going to respond to that." Brianne says. "I'm done with worrying about what everyone thinks of me. Go ahead and spread as many rumors as you want, but don't expect me to care."

"Hey, what about the pregnancy rumor?" Blonde Jennifer says with a smirk.

"We're not in a hurry to have more kids." James says. "Well have plenty of time for that. Allie and Mason aren't even a year old yet."

"Sure." Curly Haired Jennifer says as she and the other Jennifers climb out of the hot tub, leaving James and Brianne to roll their eyes.

"People are so...Ugh." Brianne says, shivering.

"It's simple." James says. "Those three think they're better than everyone else. "

"James! Brianne!" Tyler says as he runs over to them, quickly jumping into the hot tub. "My mom wants me to do a toy commercial! Hide me!"

He ducks under the water. James and Brianne smile anxiously as Tyler's mom approaches them.

"Have you seen Tyler? He has an audition!" She says in a frantic voice.

"He went that way." Brianne tells her, pointing in a random direction. The woman gives them a quick smile before running in the opposite direction.

"Tyler, she's gone." Brianne says. Tyler stands up, breathing deeply since he had to hold his breath while underwater.

"Thanks." He says before climbing out of the hot tub.

"So, um, I really like this calm and non controlling thing." Brianne tells James. "I think I'll feel a lot better if I can just live life and enjoy it."

"It's definitely better that way. You'll never truly be happy unless you learn to loosen up." James agrees.

"But the fact that I had a Borderline Personality problem all these years and didn't even realize it...It's kind of scary to think about it." Brianne says. "I mean, if I had known this earlier, I probably could have started getting better a long time ago."

"That's possible, but you never know." James shrugs. "Anyway, let's get in the pool."

He and Brianne both climb out of the hot tub and approach the large pool. Brianne dips her foot in the water, flinching at the coldness. She hesitantly walks down the steps, slowly lowering herself into the water.

James comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, spinning her around. In the few weeks that Brianne has been out of rehab, life has been really good. Of course, there are always a few rough times, but as long as they can make it through the day, they're going to be okay. The important thing is that Brianne is doing what she needs to do in order to have a better life. Now they can focus on their family and their careers. You know, the things that matter. Besides, what's the point of always focusing on the negative? Everyone should try to have a positive outlook on life! It may be challenging, but that shouldn't diminish positive thinking.

"This water is really cold." Brianne whispers.

"It'll get warmer." James says, lifting her into his arms. Brianne wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a kiss. They are about to lean in for another, when Guitar Dude suddenly jumps up from under the water, scaring the daylights out of both of them. Brianne shrieks loudly and tightens her grip around James.

"Hey, Guitar Dude." James says, bumping fists with the guitar player.

"Did I scare her?" Guitar Dude asks with his chill drawl, pointing at Brianne.

"Yes, you did!" Brianne says incredulously.

"My bad." Guitar Dude says before swimming away.

That was weird." Brianne says slowly. "Jay, I'm gonna go inside and check on Allie and Mason, but you can stay here if you want. Okay?"

"Scared that more people are going to jump out of the water and scare you?" James teases.

"Shut up!" Brianne laughs as she climbs out of the pool. She grabs one of the two beach towels that James brought, wrapping one around her. She takes the elevator to the second floor and walks to 2J. She runs her fingers through her soaking wet hair. She's gonna have to take a shower when she gets home.

When she walks into the living room, Kendall and Carlos are no longer in the living room. On the other hand, Logan is still sitting on the floor, playing with Allie and Mason.

"Can you stand up, buddy?" he asks Mason, holding his hands and helping him stand up.

"They're both getting better at it." Brianne says as she sits next to him, shaking Allie's tiny hand. "I can't wait until they start walking and talking."

"I have a feeling that these two are going to be really talkative." Logan says as he picks Mason up. "They're already good at babbling, so it's only a matter of time before they start saying actual words."

"What was your first word?" Brianne asks.

"Mama." Logan says with a smile. "Yours?"

"Mama." Brianne grins. "James is dying to have actual conversations with them. You know, where he says something and they can respond with actual words. They're getting pretty good at communicating. They've started shaking their head for no and nodding for yes. It's really cute."

"They did that when James asked them if they loved their mommy and daddy." Logan laughs.

"You two love mommy and daddy, don't you?" Brianne says, hugging Allie. She looks at the TV, watching Spongebob Squarepants. The episode playing right now is the one where Spongebob tries to become "normal", but ends up going overboard. She loves that episode, especially when Spongebob attempts to become weird again.

"I wonder if that would work on Hilary." Logan asks. "If Spongebob could become norma, maybe Hilary could try it too."

"Logie, be nice." Brianne says with a laugh.

"I'm sorry." Logan says. "I just get tired of her being so obsessed with me. And now that she knows she can't have me, she's going after Wayne Wayne. This town is full of guys, so I don't understand why she chose him."

"Hey, she'll eventually figure out that he's a complete jerk." Brianne assures him.

"I may not love her like she loves me, but I still think of her as a friend and I don't think that she should be with Wayne Wayne. She should find a nice guy."

"We all make mistakes. We just have to learn from them." Brianne says, looking at him. "Yeah, hanging out with Wayne Wayne isn't Hilary's best decision, but she'll figure him out eventually."

"Right." Logan finally agrees. "Anyway, we should stop worrying about everything. I'm still working on the "Crack under pressure" thing, but It's getting better."

"Pressure is no fun." Brianne admits. "But it's possible to stay calm. That's something we both need to work on."

"Like Kendall always says, we've gotta stick together." Logan tells her.

Brianne nods in agreement. Logan is totally right! With the support of friends and family, they can get through anything. Life may get rough, but friends and family make everything better.

**Songs:**

**Best Friends Brother-Victoria Justice**

* * *

><p><strong>I've received at least three reviews that call Brianne a Mary Sue and say that she's bratty and controlling. Although those reviews hurt, I decided to use that criticism to my advantage. So, to explain her tendency to be "bratty" and "controlling", I gave her Borderline Personality Disorder. I hope that this may help my readers understand her behavior better. Although, I personally believe that being bratty and controlling could be considered as flaws, so she really isn't a Mary Sue. She's confident, but she has moments of insecurity. But I do respect opinions:) Anyway, I think that giving an underlying reason for her alcohol addiction and behavior makes her more interesting. As for her relationship with James, I don't intend for her to control him. <strong>

**But I am going to add an authors note to the first chapter, just so people will think to read the last few chapters, rather than judging the story based on the first chapter.**

**Wow, that was probably the longest authors note that I've ever written. Um, I'm going to shut up now. Haha;D**

**Review! **


	34. Positive Thinking

Spending time with the kids is James favorite thing to do in the morning. However, unlike most mornings, they are not able to sit around and watch cartoons together. Instead, he's getting ready to go to Brianne's radio interview. To make it up to Allie and Mason, he's letting them stay in the bathroom with him while he works on his hair. They quietly sit at his feet, occasionally tugging at the leg of his jeans. That's why James is being extra careful, so he doesn't trip over them. He would hate to be responsible for any of their injuries. If he can just keep an eye out for them, it's all good.

As he dries his hair with the blow dryer, he notices that Allie is grabbing onto his leg, using it to pull herself up. Once she is on her feet, she still holds onto his leg, making him smile softly. He runs his fingers through his newly dried hair, flattens the collar of his long sleeve denim blue button up shirt, then picks Allie up. He kisses her cheek, then gets on his knees in front of Mason. The baby boy crawls closer to James and grabs onto his shirt, pulling himself up. He smiles cutely as James picks him up. James gives both babies a kiss before carrying them out of the restroom. Brianne is sitting on their bed, tying the shoelaces on her Ecko Red sneakers. She's wearing jeans, a white T shirt, a white cardigan, and a brown beret hat. For the first time in a while, she looks truly happy and much more enthusiastic about life.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" She asks him.

"Yeah." James says. "Could you take Allie and Mason to the car? Get them settled into their car seats?"

"I'll be happy to." Brianne says, taking the babies from her husband. She walks out of the room, leaving James alone in the room. He walks over to the dresser and examines himself in the mirror, running his lucky comb through his hair. He makes sure that everything about him looks amazing, from his hair to his skin to his clothes. Once he is certain that he looks amazing, he follows Brianne out to the car. He gets into the drivers seat and kisses Brianne before starting the car. Ashley Wilson has her own daytime talk show, but she also has her own radio show. She's one of Brianne's personal favorites, so it's great that Ashley is going to be the first to interview her. The cool thing about Ashley is that she's very respectful of her celebrity guests. She's very tactful when talking to a star about their latest scandal or personal issues. This interview won't be a problem because Brianne said that she's going to be very open about her issues. She said that she's through with lying. She's ready to show her fans that she's a happy, grateful, and honest person.

"Nervous?" James asks her.

"No way! I'm excited!" Brianne says happily. "It's great that I'm getting the chance to tell my side of the situation. Maybe I can even start raising awareness of Borderline Personality Disorder and alcohol addictions."

"You could use your experiences to help other people." James encourages her.

"That's exactly what I wanna do." Brianne says, looking at the passing buildings. She looks at the radio, realizing that it's way too quiet in here. So she turns the radio on before leaning back in her seat. She can hear Allie and Mason babbling in the backseat and she smiles as she turns to look at them.

"You two are going to be talkative, aren't you?" She asks with a small laugh.

**_("Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars)_**

"Aww, I love this song!" Brianne says "I was thinking about doing a cover for my Ep. Of course, I'll be singing it from a girls point of view. Walter wants at least one cover on the EP, but he's letting me choose the song. I'm leaning towards this one. I'm going towards an R&B vibe for this record."

"That sounds cool."

"Right?" Brianne says excitedly.

"You're in a good mood today." James says with a confused smile.

"I know I seem hyped up, but I'm just feeling really good today, Like, I feel like a new person." Brianne explains. "I feel better than I ever have before. i don't know why, but I just do."

"That's what positive thinking can do." James says, grabbing her hand. Brianne nods as she grabs his hand. He's totally right. She;s trying harder to have a positive outlook on life and it's doing wonders for her mood. She's actually starting to feel grateful for her time in rehab, since she did learn new ways to stay sober. Since being diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder yesterday, she's been feeling better too. You can't fix a problem until you know what the problem is. Well, she knows her problem now, so she can try harder to control it. She did some research on her disorder and it's defined as involving a pattern of instability in interpersonal relationships, self image, and emotions. She's had problems with all of those things. Then she dug deeper and looked at some of the symptoms, deciding which ones applied to her and which ones didn't.

**Efforts to avoid abandonment (real or imagined) **Does it apply to Brianne? Check**Unstable and intense interpersonal relationships. **Does it apply to Brianne? Pretty much. She has a tendency to be a bit controlling of her loved ones, but that's only because she's afraid of losing them. **Unstable self image. **Does it apply to Brianne? There have been times where she didn't like herself, so that's another checkI**mpulsive behavior. **Does it apply to Brianne? Check**Unstable emotions. **Does it apply to Brianne? Check**Feelings of emptiness. **Does it apply to Brianne? Check**Inappropriate and intense anger. **Does it apply to Brianne? Well, she's not super temperamental, but this question still gets a check. When she has gotten angry, it was usually pretty intense**Paranoid thoughts. **Does it apply to Brianne? Occasionally

Brianne couldn't believe what she read. So many of these symptoms applied to her, yet she didn't find out that she had the illness until yesterday. If only she could have know earlier! She could have already starting getting treatment for it. She read that medication may be prescribed, but she doesn't want to take medicine. She's heard that medication may help some symptoms, but can have some dangerous side effects. In fact, they might make her crazier than she already is. She definitely _does not _need to be crazier. So she's just going to go to her outpatient therapy and deal with her BPD on her own. Medication is the last thing that she needs.

_Riiiing!_

Brianne takes her cell phone from her purse and looks at the caller ID

'Hey, Jo." She says.

"Hey, Brie." Jo says. "Kendall wanted to talk to James, but the boys phone is turned off, so we called yours. "

"Um, sure, that's fine." Brianne says.

"Before you give the phone to your husband, when does your interview start? Because I want to listen to it." Jo says quickly.

"It starts in two hours." Brianne says as she changes the radio station. "At nine.

"Okay! Well, you can give the phone to James. I need to get changed out of my pajamas and into some actual clothes. Hold on a sec. Kendall, I'm talking to Brianne! You can talk to James in a minute." Jo sighs as she continues speaking to Brianne. "Bye, Brie."

"Bye." Brianne says before handing the phone to James. "Jo said that Kendall wants to talk to you."

James takes the phone from Brianne and holds it to his ear.

"Hey, man!" He says, He drives into the parking lot of the radio station, parking in one of the reserved spaces. "We just arrived at the radio station. You know what station to listen to? Awesome. It starts at nine." He kisses Allie's nose as he removes her from the car seat. "Kendall, I've gotta go. I can't talk while I'm carrying Allie and her baby bag. So I'll call you later. Okay! Bye."

As they walk towards the front entrance, they are approached by the always present paparazzi. Brianne gives them a small smile and a wave before quickly entering the building with James. She listens to Mason's incoherent babbling with a smile, whispering to him and kissing his cheek. She blows a raspberry against his cheek, listening to his excited giggles. She hugs him closely and follows James over to the entrance to the room where she's going to be interviewed. There's an window, so James and the babies can sit and watch her. She'll just sit there and talk about the incident leading to rehab (AKA The horrible concert), life in a treatment center, her upcoming EP, the return of her tour, future acting roles, and more. While she does that, James and the babies will be right outside the room, watching her.

"Brianne, Ashley is getting her hair and makeup done." Ashley's assistant, Whitney, says. "But I brought some bottled water for you. We don't want you to be dehydrated when the interview starts."

"Thanks." Brianne says as she takes the water bottle from Whitney. She takes a sip and sits next to James, calmly waiting for Ashley to get done with her hair and makeup. Until then, she occupies herself by talking to her babies and enjoying their cuteness. Mason drools a little bit and Brianne smiles as James takes a cloth from Mason's baby bag and wipes the drool away.

"Is this going to be a long wait?" He asks.

"Two hours, babe." Brianne whispers. She strokes his cheek and pushes some hair away from his face, jumping when she hears a camera snapping. She looks up and sees a camera man snapping pictures of her.

"I'm suppose to take some behind the scenes photos of the interview." The man explains.

"Sure, that's fine." Brianne says, smiling for the camera.

"Could I get some pictures of you two together?" The man asks her, motioning to James.

"Sounds good to me." Brianne says. She looks at James. "What about you?"

"Awesome." James says. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and smiles for the camera.

**An hour later**

"Brianne!"

Ashley walks over to Brianne and drags her into a hug, then leads her into the radio room.

"You look great!" She says as they sit down. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good." Brianne says.' These past few months have been rough, but everything is starting to get a lot better."

"Fabulous." Ashley says. "We have an hour until the interview begins, so we're just going to hang out. Is that alright?"

"Sounds great." Brianne says, straightening the beret on her head. She takes another sip of her water and looks out the window, waving at James. He smiles at her and whispers to Allie and Mason, looking at Brianne as he does. Brianne giggles and blows a kiss to him before looking at Ashley. "My husband and babies are here, so I'm _really _good."

"What did you name the babies?"

"Mason David and Allison Marie." Brianne tells her. "Mason is ten minutes older than Allie."

"They're beautiful." Ashley tells her.

"Thanks." Brianne says sweetly.

They spend the next hour catching up until it's time to start the interview. Brianne takes a deep breath as they finally go on the air. She hasn't done a real interview in a few months, so she's a little nervous. The fact that she just got out of rehab last month doesn't really help. She's excited to tell her story, but she's a little anxious about telling the world about what she went through. What if they ask her about Mercedes? Of course, she's going to be honest, but Mercedes will probably throw a fit and accuse Brianne of trying to make her look bad. Maybe she can talk about what happened without completely ruining Mercedes reputation. She really deserves i it, but Brianne wants to be the better person. She could easily tell the world about every detail of what Mercedes did, but she's not a mean person.

"Welcome to Waking Up With Ashley! Today, I have Brianne Rocque, who is here to talk about a variety of things. Right, Brianne?"

"You are correct." Brianne says with a smile. "We've got a lot to talk about."

"This is your first interview since getting out of rehab in February." Ashley tells her."There have been a lot of rumors about how you got to rehab. However, I think that the fans would like to know the truth and you're the only one that can give it to them. So we're interested in knowing about what _exactly happened _during that concert? You know, when you walked offstage."

"Ashley, I'm not going to lie. I had been drinking before show, which I realize was a very stupid and irresponsible thing for me to do. Backstage, my family and friends confronted me about it."

"How did they feel when they saw what you had done to yourself?"

"They were all hurt and disappointed. Except for my mom, Walter, Gustavo, and a couple of my friends, the others didn't speak to me for a week, possibly longer. They had every right to be bad. You know, I lied to them for more than a month. I never even mentioned that anything was bother. I went on with my life as if everything was okay, when it really wasn't. After my dad was in a car accident, I just went off the deep end. I always thought that alcohol could numb pain, but it's only temporary. I would feel okay when I was under the influence, then I would completely and I would be left with nothing more than intense guilt and a killer headache. If people think that alcohol solves your problems, it really doesn't. It feels good for a few hours, then it goes away."

"That sounds really tough."

"it was." Brianne agrees. "After I saw what it did to my loved ones, I realized that I would never get better unless I got help. So I made the decision to enter a treatment center. I'm not saying that I wanted to be there, but I knew that I was doing the right thing. All I want is to be a good wife, mother, daughter, niece, and friend, so I did what I had to do."  
>She looks over at James, who gives her a reassuring smile. Okay, she's doing good so far. This interview is only suppose to last thirty minutes. She gets kind of nervous and emotional when she talks about what she has been through. However, she'll be fine as long as James is nearby.<p>

"I was terrified when I first entered the treatment center, but I was also proud of myself because I made the decision on my own. A lot of people would have had to be forced into rehab, but this was my decision."

"How have you been handling life outside of rehab?" Ashley asks her.

"It's been pretty good. I still have bad days, but I'm okay. As long as I can make it through the day, I'm happy. Besides, I have the support of my friends, my family, and lets not forget the fans." Brianne says, saying the last few words with a smile. I have so many amazing people in my life that have been really supportive throughout my recovery."

Alright, it's time to talk about her Borderline Personality Disorder.

"Before we talk about anything else, I want to mention that I have been going to outpatient treatment, so that's really helpful." She says. "Yesterday, my therapist diagnosed me with Borderline Personality Disorder. That means that I have a tendency to have unstable relationships, self image, and emotions. I also have a tendency to be controlling because I have fear of being abandoned. Fear of abandonment is a common symptom in people with the disorder."

"Really? You don't seem very unstable."

"That's the good part." Brianne tells her. "While I do have the disorder, I don't have it as bad as some people. With the help of my therapist and my loves ones, I can control it. "

"That's good." Allison says. "Some people have it really bad."

"Exactly." Brianne nods. "I'm just glad that I don't have it any worse than I do."

"Let's talk about Mercedes Griffin. Is it true that she contributed to your relapse?"

Why did she have to bring that up? Brianne knew that Ashley would probably mention Mercedes, but she was hoping that they wouldn't talk about it. Mercedes caused a lot of problems that Brianne was really hoping that they could forget. She's ready to put that drama behind her. Oh, Mercedes is going to be so ticked off when she hears about this.

"Yes." Brianne says carefully. "She did encourage me to drink, but I wouldn't totally blame her because I accepted the drink, which I didn't have to do. It would have been easy for me to say no."

"Have you spoken to her since the concert incident?"

"I haven't." Brianne says, pushing some hair away from her face. "Honestly, we've been avoiding each other. We were really close for a while, but we drifted apart after this drama happened."

Once again, Brianne looks at James, who gives her another smile. He cuddles Allie and Mason, kissing both of their cheeks.

"Let's talk about some happier stuff!" Ashley says, sensing that Brianne is feeling uncomfortable. "Walter Samuels mentioned on his Scuttlebug account that you're working on a five song EP."

"Yes I am." Brianne says with a soft laugh. "I've already recorded a couple songs, but I'm going to finish working on it after I finish the rest of the tour. I'm going to go back on tour with Big Time Rush in a couple weeks. It's going to last for two more months, then I'm going to come back to LA and continue working on the EP."

"I also heard that your man is going to help him produce it." Ashley says with a smile.

"Um, you heard right." Brianne confirms, nodding. She wants to laugh because she loves that everyone is so interested in her and James. She doesn't mind it at all, but she can't resist laughing. As soon as the giggle is heard, she covers her mouth with one hand. She smiles nervous and pushes some hair away from her face.

"You and him got married at a really young age."

"We did." Brianne says. "Honestly, we kind of rushed into the whole marriage thing, but it has worked out for us. We're happily married with two beautiful children. It's really amazing."

"How old are the babies?"

"Seven months old." Brianne says with a smile.

"Why don't we bring them in here?" Ashley suggests, motioning to James. Brianne smiles at him, waving at him. She mouths "Come on", still motioning to him. James looks confused as he stands up and walks into the room.

"Um, Brie, what's going on?" James asks quietly, sitting next to her.

"I think it would be fun to interview both of you." Ashley explains. Brianne smiles as she sits Allie on her lap, kissing her cheek. She babbles into the microphone, causing everyone in the studio to laugh.

"She's a talker." Brianne jokes. "She and her brother are very talkative."

"And they can't even say actual words yet." James says, chuckling softly.

"Not to mention that they are crawling now, so my wonderful husband and I have to try really hard to keep up with them. Seriously, they will crawl all over the place." Brianne giggles.

"Mason, do you have anything to say to the audience?" Brianne asks sweetly, stroking her sons cheek. Mason makes a squeaking noise, prompting more laughter from his parents, Ashley, and everyone else. Mason smiles as James hugs him and kisses the top of his head.

"But I love being a mommy, so it's cool." Brianne says, still laughing. "James and I love our babies."

"I remember the pictures of them in People Magazine, but they're even more beautiful in person." Ashley says, shaking Allie's tiny hand.

"James, since you're here, I want to ask how Big Time Rush has been working out? You boys have released two albums, so you're doing pretty well in my opinion. What's next for the band?"

"We're just getting ready to continue the tour?" James tells Ashley. "I'm sure that we'll start working on another album soon, but we're really busy with the tour."

"Are you gonna play another another show in Los Angeles? Since the last show didn't turn out so well?"

"Definitely." Brianne nods. "I want to make it up to all the fans that were expecting to see a show. I let them down that night, but I'm gonna make it up to them."

She smiles as Allie tries to chew on her cardigan, pulling the material away from Allie's mouth.

"They're teething." She whispers to Ashley. "They will chew on anything."

"Awww." Ashley coos. "That's cute. Anyway, I also want to discuss your acting career. People loved you in Varsity Vampire 3 and New town High, so I'm wondering if you plan to do more acting roles. If so, what roles are you interested in?"

"I definitely want to continue acting. As far as what kind of roles i'm interested in, it varies. I would love to do romantic comedies and drama, but I would also enjoy working on an action film. I saw Sucker Punch when it premiered and I would love to do something like that. You know, wear tough looking clothes and beat up bad guys. I mean, those girls got to fight with _robots! _ How cool is that? Anyway, I want to try all kinds of roles, but an action film is at the top of my list. Actually, I don't have a list, but I _really _want to do an action film."

"You've shown your ability to fight in Varsity Vampire 3 and New Town High, so I think that you could pull it off." Ashley agrees. "What do you think, James?"

"She and I play fight all the time and, as much as I hate to admit it, she usually wins." James jokes. "I usually let her win, but that doesn't matter."

Brianne pretends to be shocked and playfully slaps James behind the head.

"He can be a dork sometimes." She tells Ashley, ruffling James hair. "But I love him."

"You two are so cute together." Ashley says, smiling at the couple. "You're so young, yet you've managed to have a happy and successful marriage."

"We've been through some rough patches in our relationship, but we've always gotten through it." Brianne says, holding James hand. "I'm not saying that everyone should get married at eighteen, but we've made it work. We got married because we loved each other. It's going to stay that way."

"I remember when you were just starting out in the business. You were just thirteen years old, you had that adorable face, and that amazing voice, and your already had so many fans. Now you're nineteen, married, and a mother of two kids. It's been amazing to see you grow from a bubbly thirteen year old to this beautiful and strong young woman."

"Thank you." Brianne says as her eyes fill with tears. She doesn't plan on crying, but she does feel emotional. "Even though I've made a lot of mistakes in my career, I love being able to do what I'm doing. When I was little, I would see Gustavo working with bands like Boy City and Boys In the Attic, and I knew that I wanted to be onstage someday. When I was in junior high, I was in the glee club and I loved it. During my eighth grade year, the glee club performed a recital and Walter was there with some other people from Starstruck Records, looking for new talent. For some reason, he chose me. So I moved to LA and started working on my debut album. I was just a girl from Portland, but I suddenly found myself living in this big city, following the dream that I had wanted ever since I was a little girl."

"Were there ever times when you wanted to give up on your Hollywood career?" Ashley asks. Wow, this girl asks a lot of questions!

"I love following my dream, but I would be lying if I said that I never doubted myself. There have been days where I just wanted to pack up and leave. However, while I was in rehab, I started realization that I should be more grateful for what I have. Not everyone gets to have a life like this, so I shouldn't be complaining. Rehab really opened my eyes and made me realize how good my life really is. Sure, being a celebrity can be stressful, but I don't let it bother me because I have a lot to be grateful for. An amazing husband, my babies, friends, family, and a career that i've always wanted it."

'It's great that you've managed to change your outlook on life." Ashley says, sounding impressed. Brianne feels like a huge weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She has finally said what she wants to say. Now she can focus on hr family and career without the stress of hiding her feelings.

"Hey, I'm getting better every day." She says with a warm smile.

"Well, I guess we're out of time for today. I'm Ashley Wilson on Waking Up With Ashley! Have a great day!" Ashley says before they go off the air. She, Brianne, and James stand up, shaking hands. with both of them. "Thanks for coming on the show!"

"No problem." Brianne says, waving at her before walking out of the room. She and James pose for a couple pictures in the hallway before walking towards the exit.

"You were great." James whispers, kissing her forehead.

"You were pretty amazing too." Brianne giggles, responding with a kiss.

"Hey, I wasn't expecting be invited into that interview." James whispers. "She kind of put me on the spot with that."

Brianne laughs as they walk to the car. All in all, this what a great day. She feels like a better better person and she's ready to start over. From now on, she's going to have a positive attitude, even when Hollywood gets a little too crazy.

**Songs:**

**Just The Way You Are-Bruno Mars**

* * *

><p><strong>Review:)<strong>


	35. Spending Time Together

"Dogs!" Gustavo exclaims.

"And Brianne." Walter adds.

"We are going _back _on tour in three days. I advising that you not screw anything up. I've talked to Griffin about Mercedes and he said that she will not be allowed at the tour or on the tour. Anyone that brings an alcoholic beverage backstage will be thrown out. Literally." They all look at Freight Train, who hits the palm of his hand with his fist before punching a hole the wall, making everyone jump with surprise.

"I'll write that down." Brianne whispers loudly.

"You have today off, but we just wanted to go over the rules of this tour, since the first part didn't go so well. We're going to make the second part of this tour as successful as we can. No drinking, no fights, no backstabbing, just a lot of fun." Walter tells them. "And since MErcedes will not be joining us, that shouldn't be a problem."

Brianne holds Mason in one arm, grabbing his hand as he reaches for her ear. She strokes his cheek and stares into his blue eyes, whispering to him in a cute baby voice. He smiles and waves his arm, giggling softly. She hears James chuckling and she smiles as she hands his son to him. She looks over to Logan, who is holding Allie. Her eyes return to James, who is talking to Mason and laughing every time he babbles. It's great to see her two favorite boys interacting with each other. Seeing James and the kids together is something that never gets old. Despite these past few months being so crazy, Brianne can still say that she loves being a parent.

"Before you guys go, Gustavo wants to show you the new song that he wrote for you." Kelly tells them. Gustavo hands music sheets to them and Freight Train pushes them towards the recording booth. He carefully takes Mason from James, while Kelly takes Allie from Logan. Freight Train hands Mason to Brianne, while Kelly continues holding Allie.

"By the way, we're not officially recording it today. Gustavo just wants to hear you sing a little bit of it. You know, we just want to test it out." Kelly explains. The boys give her a thumbs up and look at the music sheets.

**_(They sing "Blow Your Speakers")_**

"Alright, that's enough!" Gustavo says. The boys remove their headphones and walk out of the booth. Brianne walks over to James and gives him a kiss.

"You guys were great." She says, kissing him again.

"Thanks." James says, giving her a hug. Then he looks at Mason and kisses his cheek."Did you and your sister enjoy the song?"

Mason squeaks and smiles widely, resting his head on Brianne's shoulder. James smiles before taking Kelly hands Allie to him. He shakes her little hand, kissing her forehead. He touches her blonde hair. She and Mason are both starting to grow some hair. When they are a year old, they will probably have a full head of it. James laughs whenever he thinks about it because he remembers hearing Brianne talk about putting pretty bows in Allie's hair. She has already bought some boys, but she's anxious to actually start using them. She keeps talking about how adorable Allie is going to look. James told her that she was going to turn their daughter into a daffodil, but that earned a fist to his shoulder.

"You can leave now." Walter says, pushing them towards the door. When they get outside, James tells the guys that he and Brianne will see them at the Palm Woods, then begins putting Allie in her car seat. He gets into the drivers seat and watches Brianne gets into the car.

"I really loved the new song." She whispers, kissing his cheek. James smiles as he drives away, taking one hand off the wheel to hold her hand. He looks in the rearview mirror and sees Allie chewing on her fist.. He focuses his attention on the road, rubbing his thumb over the back of Brianne's hand.

"Are you gonna be ready to go back on tour?" He asks her.

"Yeah." Brianne sighs. "I'm a little nervous, but most excited."

"You're gonna be amazing." James says, squeezing her hand. "You have nothing to worry about."

"It's just that I haven't performed in a few months." Brianne tells him. "What if I forget the routine? What if I forget the lyrics to a song?"

"We've been rehearsing like crazy." James reminds her."You'll be fine."

Brianne sighs and rests her head on his shoulder, hugging his bicep. They've been working hard to get back on track with the tour, but Brianne feels a bit of anxiety about this whole thing. She's happy to be going back on the road, but there's always the possibility of forgetting something important. But she's thinking positive thoughts. She may be nervous, but she isn't letting it affect her. It's going to be fun and she's going to be back on the road with her husband and best friends. She shouldn't be scared when she's going to have her loved ones with her.

"I'll be okay." She says, tightening her grip around his arm.

A few minutes later, James drives into the Palm Woods parking garage. He and Brianne step out of the car and get the babies from their car seats. They walk through the lobby and into the elevator, presses the button to the second floor. Allie and Mason look at their reflections on the wall, which looks more like a mirror. Allie smiles and touches the wall, proceeding to look at James. She squeaks and touches the wall again. James smiles as he looks at her, kissing the top of her head.

"Look at that pretty baby." He says, referring to her reflection. He looks over at Mason, who is also staring at his reflection. :"And that baby's going to be a real ladies man someday. Just like daddy."

"Jay, don't put any ideas in his head." Brianne says, rolling her eyes.

"He's my son." James says as they walk out of the elevator. "What else do you expect?"

"Jay." Brianne whines as they approach 2J. "He's a little baby."

"I was kidding." James laughs as he opens the door. They walk into the apartment and are greeted by Ms. Knight.

"Hey!" She says. She kisses both babies on their cheeks, then leads James and Brianne into the living room. James and Brianne put the babies on the floor, watching as Allie crawls over to Logan.

"Hey, pretty girl." Logan says, picking her up. Allie giggles and touches his cheek, smiles cutely. They watch as Carlos sighs heavily and eats the corn dog in his hand. A couple weeks ago, Jessica left for New York City, because she's filming her new movie. Well, Carlos has been kind of depressed. Not seriously depressed, but he's been sad. They feel bad for the poor guy because he and Jessica have never been so far away from each other. Since he and Jessica have been together, he films have always been located in California.

"Carlos, she's been gone for two weeks." James says, sitting next to him. "Cheer up."

"She's going to be gone for three months." Carlos says. "How am I suppose to cheer up?"

"Remember when Brie went to Portland? If I could handle that, you can handle Jessica being in New York City for three months." James tells him. Everyone looks at him like he's crazy.

"James, you were a miserable wreck!" Kendall says. "Then you got into a car accident when you were going to visit her."

"We know, Kendall!" James says quickly. "Carlos, you talk to her on the phone, right?"

"Yeah." Carlos says, still looking depressed.

"Think about that." Brianne adds. "You can still talk to her. Besides, three months isn't that long."

"I guess." Carlos says, eating the rest of the corn dog. They all notice Mason standing up while holding onto the coffee table He reaches for his stuffed giraffe and chews on the ear. Kendall gently grabs the baby and cradles him. Brianne crawls onto James lap and rests her head on his chest, closing her eyes as he kisses her forehead.

"When do you think they'll start walking?" Logan asks.

"Around nine months, maybe ten." Brianne says. "They can already stand up if they hold onto something."

She motions to Allie, who is holding onto the couch. She takes one hand off the couch and grabs James shoulder. Brianne climbs off James lap and sits behind Allie, pulling the baby onto her lap. She puts her hand under Allie's arms and helps her stand up.

"When are you gonna start walking, honey?" She asks.

James kneels in front of them and tickles Allie's stomach, getting some laughs from the baby girl. Brianne smiles as she hands the baby to him, watching as he kisses her cheek. She stands up and runs her fingers through his hair before walking to the kitchen. She hasn't had lunch yet, so she's starving. So she's going to make a peanut better and jelly sandwich to ease her hunger. She hates being too hungry. If she goes hungry for too long, it starts to become quite painful. It's nowhere close to what she went through when she was having Allie and Mason, but it's not comfortable at all.

Speaking of childbirth, she's amazed that she didn't cry. She didn't make a single noise during the whole thing. It was terribly painful, yet she handled herself pretty well. Maybe it had something to do with James holding her hand the whole time. Every time it got too painful, he was there to comfort her before she could start crying. She didn't think that he would be able to handle it, but he was very helpful to her. Once it was all over, the pain was forgotten because she had her beautiful babies. It may have been painful, but she would be happy to go through it again. The feeling of holding her two babies made the pain worth it.

"Mrs. Knight, where is the jelly?" She asks as she puts a jar of peanut better on the kitchen island.

"It's on the top shelf.." Mrs. Knight tells her. "In the pantry." Brianne stands on tip toes and reaches for the kelly. Her short height makes it hard for to reach the top shelf. Since James is so much taller than her, she still has to stand on tip toes when she wants to hug or kiss him. She wishes that she could be taller, but that's never going to happen. She's going to be short for the rest of her life. She may grow a little, but she's never going to be as tall as some girls.

She spreads some kelly of one slice of bread and puts peanut butter on the other, then puts them together. She puts the sandwich on a plate and grabs a Coke from the fridge. She walks back to the living room and sits next to James, taking a bite of the sandwich. She tears off a piece and offers it to James, who gladly accepts it. Carlos looks interested, so Brianne also gives a piece to him. She does the same for Logan and Kendall. She almost wants to share some with Allie and Mason, but she read on the internet that it's not really a good idea to give babies peanut butter when they're under a year old.

""What should we do now?" She asks through a mouthful of sandwich.

"I don't know." Carlos says slowly.

"I say we watch some hockey." Kendall says, turning the TV on. Brianne hands the Coke bottle to James, letting him take a few sips. Once she has finished eating, she climbs onto the couch and sits behind James, playing with his hair. Allie looks at her and touches James hand.

"His hair is softer than mine." Brianne whispers to her daughter. She laughs as James grabs her hand, pulling it away from his head. He obviously didn't think about her other hand. She giggles as she runs her free hand through his hair She sighs as he kisses her hand.

"Your mama likes teasing me just because I happen to use a lot of hair products." James tells Allie and Mason.

"Daddy is too sensitive." Brianne says, kissing his head. She returns to the floor and kisses James. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her against him, letting his cheek rest against her head. Brianne looks at Allie and waves at her, Allie waves back, then snuggles against James. Brianne and James are both starting to fall asleep until they see Mrs. Knight snapping a picture of them with her camera.

"I'm making a scrapbook." She explains. She snaps a picture of Kendall, who is holding a sleeping Mason.

"That's fine."" Brianne shrugs. Mrs. Knight looks at Allie and waves at her.

"Allie, can you wave at the camera?" She asks.

"Allie, wave fir the camera." James says as he grabs Allie's hand. He moves her hand up and down, making it look like she's waving.

Beep! Beep!

Carlos looks at the caller ID on his cell phone, smiling excited before standing up and walking to his room. No one bothers asking him who texted him because they already know that it's Jessica.

"She sent me some pics from the set." Brianne says. "She doesn't even look like herself. She actually looks like a good girl. Usually, she's wearing ripped jeans and leather jackets."

"What was she wearing?" Logan asks carefully.

"A pink sweater and a white floral skirt." Brianne says, smirking at the image. She remembers Jessica telling her that she misses her own clothes. Brianne felt the same way when she was filming Varsity Vampire 3. She had to wear a school uniform, which she didn't enjoy at all. She looked like Britney Spears in her Baby One More Time Video. However, when Brianne watched the movie at the premiere, she actually looked pretty good. Luckily, she didn't have to wear a uniform when filming scenes for New Town High. She mostly wore jeans and cute shirts.

"I would love to see that.:" James says with a small laugh. Brianne looks through her phone and finds the pictures, then hands the phone to James. The picture shows Jessica in the uniform with a stylist messing with her hair.

"Brie, you should audition for another movie." Kendall says. "Jo said that Ray Preston is working on another film. She wants you to audition with her. There are two female leads and Jo wants you to be her costar. She told me to tell you."

"I'll have to talk to her about that." Brianne says with a smile. She wouldn't mind being in another Ray Preston film. She enjoyed working with him on Varsity Vampire 3.

"Three more days until we're stuck in that crowded tour bus." Logan says. "Again."

"Hey, it wasn't that bad." Brianne says, reaching over to rub his shoulder.

"Really?" Logan says. "Because there's only one bathroom and the beds are way too small."

"The tour is going to be fun." Brianne tells them. "I think we can handle two months on that bus."

**Songs:**

**Blow Your Speakers-Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p><strong>Review! :D<strong>


	36. Breakthrough Dreams

Brianne is officially about to start the second part of her Breakthrough Dreams tour. She's currently sitting in front of her Vanity mirror, running a comb through her straightened hair. She's in her costume, has put all of her makeup on, and her hair is styled. Right now, the guys are onstage, but their set is almost over. That means that it's almost time for her to go onstage. She has done her vocal exercises, rehearsed the dance routines, and looks great, so this should be a great show. She still worries about forgetting the lyrics or dances, but she's feeling mostly confident. They've worked hard to make this happen, so she just needs to remember that. Hard work always pays off. When she has been rehearsing almost every day for more than a month, they're bound to be successful. Unless they let their nerves get the best of them, but that hasn't happened yet. The guys are having a great show.

"Brie, you need to get miked." Kelly tells her.

"I'm coming." Brianne says, putting her comb down. She stands up and follows Kelly. Walter hooks a small box onto her jeans pocket and hands a microphone to her. Kelly also does some last minute things to her her, spraying her hair with hairspray and putting some extra mascara on her eyelashes. Then Brianne walks over to the stairs and waits for the guys to walk off the stage. She listens as they thank the auditions before walking down the stairs. Before Brianne can say a word, two strong arms wrap around her waist in a hug. She laughs and throws her arms around James neck, giggling as he kisses her cheek.

"Now let's get you to the loading area." Kely says, grabbing her arm and leading her to the box. She squats down in the box and reaches for James hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. James kisses her hand and mouths "good luck", giving her a smile for reassurance. Brianne mouths "I love you" as the box lifts her to the stage.

She gulps as she arrives at the stage. She really needs those boys onstage with her. They're still going to join her for the rap part, so she's not going to be alone up here. Of course, she already has her band, but the guys are her best friends.

Finally, the guys come onstage and perform their rap, then Brianne finishes the song with the chorus.

"They're amazing, right?" She asks the audience as James hugs her.

"We love you guys!" James tells the audience. Brianne smiles and gives him a kiss before the guys walk offstage._  
><em>

After a couple more songs, Brianne has gotten the hang of being onstage again. The audience seems to be enjoying the show too, so that's a good sign. She blows a kiss to them before running down the stairs to get changed into her next costume. She quickly changes into the black bodysuit and shortened purple Spanish style jacket with glittery gold flowers, paired with black leather high heel boots. She quickly curls her hair, then returns to the loading area. She sees James standing by the box, holding Allie. Brianne smiles as she walks over to them. She kisses both of them on the cheek, then looks for Mason.

"Hey, where's Mason?" She asks.

"He's in the guys dressing room with Kendall, Carlos, and Logan." James tells her. Brianne gives him a thumbs up before climbing back into the box. She blows a kiss to him and Allie before the box lifts her back onto the stage.

Once "Determinate" is over, it's time for her to perform "Skyscraper". Since she's been through so much in these past few months, she decided to add "Skyscraper" to the set. She walks to the microphone and thinks carefully about what she's going to say. She takes a shaky breath before speaking.

"James and I actually wrote this song together. It's about going through a rough time, then rising above it. If there's anything that i've learned, it's that life be be difficult sometimes, but you can always overcome it." SHe says carefully. "Anyway, it's called "Skyscraper."

She around, noticing that James is standing almost at the top of the stairs, watching her. He gives her a thumbs up, along with a smile. She smiles, then begins singing.

The screaming of the audience gets louder as she finishes the song. She even sees a few people dabbing their tearful eyes. Her own eyes fill with tears, but she doesn't try to wipe them away because she doesn't want to ruin her mascara. She smiles and waits for Naturally to begin playing.

**Meanwhile**

"That was beautiful." One of the crew members says, dabbing his tearful eyes. The guys look at him weirdly before slowly walking away. They all walk to the stairs and try to get a glimpse of Brianne. Colorful spotlights shine all over the stage and smoke surrounds Brianne as she sings "Naturally".

"You and Brie wrote that song together?" Kendall asks James.

"Yep." James says simply, still watching Brianne.

"Nice." Logan says, nodding.

James feels someone tapping his shoulder, so he turns around. He looks surprised when he sees his dad and Amanda standing there, looking excited for some reason. He didn't even know that they were coming to this show. They've already seen the show two different times. Why would they be coming to Los Angeles without telling him?

"Um, Hi." He says awkwardly. "Where are Landon and Mikayla?"

"We let them stay in the audience." Amanda says.

"Great." James says. "What are you doing here?"

"Amanda and I have some exciting news and we wanted to tell you in person." Mr. Diamond says happily.

"We're gonna have a baby!" Amanda squeals, kissing James cheek.

James quickly grabs his water bottle and takes a sip before he can start choking. He certainly wasn't expecting this!

"I know it's shocking, but this really exciting, right?" Amanda says. "I'm six weeks along!"

"Um, congrats?" James says.

"We're so happy that you're okay with this, buddy." Mr. Diamond says, patting his shoulder. "Congrats to you, big brother."

"Yay." James says, smiling nervously. He's going to be twenty years old next week and his dad is choosing now for him and Amanda to have a baby together? Do most guys get a new sibling when they about to turn twenty? Kendall was still a little kid when Katie was born. Lauren Williams was still a toddler when her mom had Kylie. James is almost twenty years old and his dad is going to be a father again. How does this happen? He feels so confused right now. He needs aspirin. Like, he's not angry about the new baby, but it's still shocking.

"Kelly, where is the aspirin?" He asks.

"In the hangout room." Kelly says. "Are you okay?"

"My dad and stepmom are expecting a baby." James whispers harshly. "I'm not getting any younger! I'm too old for this!"

"James, you're nineteen." Kelly sighs as she leads him down the hallway. They walk into the hangout room, finding that Hilary has fallen asleep on the couch. Kelly grabs some aspirin off the table hands it to him. James quickly swallows the proper dosage and rinses it down with some water. He rubs his temples, taking a deep breath.

"My ex boyfriend was 21 when his sister was born, so you're not alone." Kelly tells him before walking out of the room.

"You're stepmom is pregnant?" Jo asks.

"Uh huh." James says, sitting on the couch.

"I'm trying to sleep here, so you need to move." Hilary mumbles.

"And you need to get a boyfriend, but that hasn't happened yet." James says.

"What does Brianne see in you?" Hilary mutters.

"Calm down,Malibu Barbie." James says. "I was joking."

""Barbie is blonde.' Hilary says as she sits up. "I had a bunch of them when I was a little girl, so I know what I'm talking about."

"Sure you do." James says before walking out of them room.

**An hour later**

Normally, Brianne would sing Round and Round last, but it is now second to last. The last song is "Live Like There's No Tomorrow." She and James had just gotten together when he helped her write the rest of this song. She thinks that it's a great way to close the show.

"Are you guys ready for one one last song?" She asks, fixing the strap of her tight black tank top. The audience erupts in applause, which Brianne takes as a Yes. She puts her microphone in the stand and grabs onto it. She sees all of her Palm Woods friends in the front row, cheering her on. Even the Jennifers are here!

**_Four minutes later_**

"Thank you!" Brianne shouts. "Drive safe! i had a great time with you guys! Good night!" She runs down the stairs and is greeted by her friends and family.

'You were amazing, sweetie!" Allison says, hugging her daughter.

"Thanks!" Brianne says.

"Allie and Mason loved the show." Camille says as she hands both babies to their mom.

"You liked the show?" She asks them, kissing their cheeks. She looks at James, who smiles as he kisses her.

"Get this." He whispers. "Amanda and my dad are going to have a baby."

"Seriously? That's great!" Brianne says.

"Yeah." James says nervously. Brianne smiles as he wraps his arms around her and the babies, holding his wife and kids close to him.

"I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." James says, kissing the top of her head.

This tour has had its fair share of ups and downs, but Brianne and James both know that the rest of it will be a lot of fun. Things may get a little crazy sometimes, but that makes the tour even more awesome. It's going to be the adventure of a lifetime.

**Songs:**

**Breakthrough (the first song in Brianne's concert)-Lemonade Mouth **

****Determinate-Lemonade Mouth****

**Skyscraper-Demi Lovato**

**Round and Round-Selena Gomez**

**Live Like There's No Tomorrow-Selena Gomez**

* * *

><p><strong>The Way I Loved You Is Now complete! But this series isn't over yet! I have decided to make this a six part series, which means that I will be writing two more stories for it. The next one is going to be called Summer's Not Hot. It's going to take place after Brie and the guys have returned from the tour. They decide to go on a summer vacation that doesn't turn out as well as they hoped. As usual, there will be comedy, drama, romance, and so much more.<strong>


End file.
